


All I Want Is You

by youlightupmyeyes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 121,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlightupmyeyes/pseuds/youlightupmyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne thinks about Rick while she walks down the streets of Alexandria. While she's walking, she sees something she never expected to see. A little bit of Jessick, a whole lot of Richonne.<br/>I don't own The Walking Dead or its characters.<br/>It doesn't correlate with the show. I'm going in a different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I have ever written for The Walking Dead, so I hope you all like it.  
> I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters. I am not affiliated with it in any way. I wrote this for fun.

Michonne was walking down the streets of Alexandria. She just needed someone to talk to. There was so many people she could talk to, but she only wanted to talk to him: Rick. It was like he was the only person who understood her. He and Carl had changed her; they made her actually want to live. They gave her a reason to live. 

She loved Carl and Judith like they were her own children, and she knew Carl thought highly of her too, especially since he slipped up and called her "mom" a few times. When Carl realized what he said, he would instantly be embarrassed and mutter "sorry." Michonne never wanted to take the place of Lori, but she knew it must be hard for Carl not having his mom. She would always be there for him and Judith when they needed her and she would try to be the "mother figure" as best as she could without overstepping boundaries.

Now for Rick, she respected the man. He had brought everyone so far. Even though his decisions weren't always the best, he always made sure to keep his group safe. It had been a long journey since the prison, but he got everyone to where they needed to be. 

Michonne would like to think that maybe she helped Rick too. There were several times that he was going off the deep-end, but she was the only person who brought Rick back.

Throughout all of this, Michonne had developed feelings for Rick that she couldn't explain. She found herself only wanting to talk to him about how she felt about things. She didn't express her feelings to anyone, but Rick. She would always make some kind of excuse to talk to him. She found herself looking into those bright blue eyes way too much. Her heart tugged a little every time he talked to her. Michonne couldn't ever get him out of her mind. She wanted more than those ten minute talks. She wanted to be sleeping in his bed, not just in a room in his house. She wanted more. She wanted him. That's all she really wanted. 

She didn't know what to make of these feelings. Michonne didn't know if she was permanently screwed up for good or if these feelings were something more. If they were more, was it actually love? If it was love, did Rick even think about this or was Michonne overthinking all of this? She wouldn't dare tell Rick about her feelings. He had more important things to do than think about feelings. Feelings always seemed to betray you in the end anyway, but it always made Michonne wonder. Did he love her like she loved him?

All of these thoughts were going through Michonne's head as she was walking to find Rick. The sun was soon going to go down and she had to make it back to Rick's house to fix them dinner. She was passing by Jessie's house when she saw two figures. As she walked closer, she realized it was Rick and Jessie kissing in the garage. 

She walked away quickly to make sure no one saw her. She just kept walking and walking when she realized she was crying. Rick obviously didn't reciprocate the same feelings, especially since he was kissing HER. That's the last thing she expected to see. 

Michonne loved Rick Grimes and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. That's always how it went. Every time she let herself feel, it always came back to bite her in the ass.

She got ahold of herself. There wasn't nothing she could do, so why cry about it? It's not like anything good ever happened to her anyway.

When she got back to his house, she headed straight to the bathroom so no one would see that she had been crying. Michonne stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Stop", she told herself. "Get ahold of yourself and stop crying. There isn't anything you can do now."

Michonne was right. She couldn't do anything about it. It's not like she would get to have Rick now, maybe not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, *******SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, if you aren't caught up***, there are no walkers surrounding Alexandria and the church building isn't going to fall down and knock over the wall.*****, so it doesn't follow the actual story line. That part wouldn't go with my story well. Anyway, here it is.

Michonne heard Carl coming down the steps. She splashed water on her face, then left the bathroom. 

"Hey Michonne", Carl greeted her.

"Hey", she said back the best as she could, but her voice broke a little.

"Are you okay?", Carl instantly asked, with concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine", she lied. What a terrible lie, she told herself. She wouldn't dare tell Carl what was actually wrong with her. She didn't know how Carl would take it anyway, his dad being with another woman who wasn't Lori. "I just had an eyelash stuck in my eye that didn't feel too good."

To change the subject, she asked him "What do you want for dinner?"

"Uh....", he said as he was trying to think. "I really love your spaghetti. How about that? Is that okay?"

The first time she fixed spaghetti, Carl ate three plates of it. He had told her that she makes the best spaghetti.

"Yeah." She began the process of making Carl's favorite meal. It was one of her favorites also, but right now, she wasn't in the mood for it. She wasn't in the mood for anything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was almost finished. "Carl, bring Judith down, dinner is finished", she called up to him.

About a minute later, he appeared with a smiling Judith in his arms. Michonne had to smile back. Judith had grown so much since the prison, and Michonne was glad she got to witness her growing up. She was about to start walking and she even said a few words like "cup" and "bye-bye. Judith had the cutest smile and brown eyes that Michonne had ever seen. She was surprised that she didn't have blue eyes, like Rick and Carl. She didn't really know the details of it, but she heard that Lori had some type of affair with Rick's friend Shane; she really didn't know how true it was at first. Michonne noticed that Judith didn't really look like Rick, but then again, Michonne had never seen Lori to know if she looked like her or not. That's one thing she would never question Rick, if the baby was his or not. She knew it would probably kill him if she wasn't his, but he took care of her and loved her as his own. That's all it really mattered.

Michonne had seen Carl grow up too. Like his father, he got stuck in a few rough patches, but he always came back. When Michonne looked at Carl, she could see Rick. They had the same eyes and smile and they even thought the same way. Carl was so much like Rick in more ways than they both realized. 

Like Rick, Michonne was one of the only people who understood Carl. He talked to her, but most of all, he liked playing jokes on her and making bets.

Michonne, Carl, and Judith sat down to eat. Michonne didn't really feel like eating, but she ate anyway.

Rick wasn't there for dinner like always. He would usually come in later and eat. Other days, it didn't really bother Michonne, but it bothered her now. She knew where he was... with HER.

A few minutes later, Michonne was pulled out of her thoughts when Carl started laughing. She rose her eyebrows until she realized he was laughing at Judith. She had spaghetti sauce all over her face, and she somehow managed to get a noodle on her head. It was hanging from her head. This made Michonne start to smile. 

"You must really like this, don't you?", she asked her while cleaning her up.

Judith started laughing. Her laugh was so contagious and cute that everyone started to laugh.

A few seconds later, Rick walked in. Michonne instantly stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?", Rick asked them.

"There was a noodle on Judy's head", Carl said while laughing. 

Rick smiled and walked over to Judith and kissed her on the forehead.

He got his dinner and sat right in front of Michonne. The first thing she did was look him straight in the eyes. He looked at her and gave her that stare; that same fucking stare she thought meant something.

Michonne broke eye contact and took a deep breath. She took a bite of her food. A few minutes later, she looked at him and he was staring again. 

Michonne couldn't take this. Maybe that stare he gave her was just the way he looked at everyone, but that look... that look was the first thing that came into her mind whenever she thought about him.

Michonne got up and said "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go lie down." She needed to get out of there fast, before she burst into tears. 

She was half-way up the steps when she heard Rick ask Carl, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She was acting sorta weird earlier, but it's probably because she doesn't feel well."

Great, Carl, she thought. Rick didn't need to know that.  
She walked to her room, shut the door, and sat down on the bed. 

Michonne had to leave. She couldn't take the way he was looking at her like he wanted something from her, like he cared. If he cared so much about her, why did he kiss Jessie?

Michonne never intended to fall in love with anyone, let alone Rick. Love wasn't something she was good with before the apocalypse, so why the hell did she want to love someone now? There was just something about Rick that pulled her in. The way he looked at her like his eyes were looking at her soul shook her to her very core. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, she loved them and could always get lost in them. One thing she admired about Rick most was the fact that he never let anything bother him. It was the damned apocalypse, and he just kept pushing through. Maybe that's why she admired Rick. It was the fact that they were so much alike. They had both lost someone close to them, and they were in their own world of crazy for awhile. Together, they had gotten out of that crazy world they put themselves in and pushed through as a team. Along the way, Michonne fell in love with him. 

Michonne didn't know what she was supposed to do. She didn't want to move out because Rick would definitely know there was something wrong. She didn't know if she could take living there in love with him, knowing he would never be hers. What if he brought Jessie to spend the night with him, sleeping in his bed with him? She couldn't handle that. That's the one thing she wanted and knowing she would never get to sleep in his bed, tore her heart to pieces. There was one thing left to do. She had to get over him, even it would be close to impossible. She HAD to. That was the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime during all of her thinking, Michonne fell asleep. She woke up and it was dark outside. She assumed everyone would be asleep.Michonne walked into Judith's room to check on her; she was fast asleep in her crib. 

Michonne walked down the steps and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She loved the way the cold water felt going down her throat. Water was something that she would never taked for granted again. It was something that should have been definite, but now, it was only a privilege. Hell, these days, even living was a privilege.

Michonne filled her glass once more. She sat on the counter-top and continued to drink the water. A few seconds later, she heard someone walking around upstairs.

Please be Carl. Please be Carl going to the bathroom, Michonne pleaded silently.

About a minute later, whoever it was, was walking down the stairs.

Please be Carl. Please, Michonne pleaded again.

Then, she heard a gruffy voice say "dammit" and Michonne realized it wasn't Carl at all. It was Rick.

He entered the kitchen and Michonne's eyes widened. Rick had no shirt on and he was wearing sweatpants. They were hanging perfectly from his hips. He was perfectly toned, with abs; this was the first time she had EVER seen Rick without a shirt. He looked so good. 

Michonne couldn't stop herself from running her eyes up and down his body. She knew that was definitely not the best thing to do because Rick could have noticed and she didn't really want to explain why she was checking him out. 

She came to her senses and stopped staring. 

Rick held up his hand and said "Somehow, I managed to cut my hand on the bathroom door. Where is the first-aid kit?"

Michonne looked at his hand and there was blood on it. She pointed to a cabinet, showing him where it was. 

Rick turned on the water to wash the blood off. He picked up a bandage and tried to put it on, but was having trouble. He couldn't put it on with only one hand. "Do you mind putting this on for me?", he asked as he walked closer to her. 

Michonne nodded, and she got off the counter-top. She didn't want to have him standing in front of her and blocking her from moving anywhere. 

Rick held out his hand and she grabbed it. Michonne tried to keep her hands from shaking. She didn't want to help him, she wanted to move far away from him. She wanted to go in her room and never come out again.

The cut was still bleeding a little, so she grabbed a towel and wiped the wound. 

"Are you alright?", Rick asked her. "I didn't get to ask you what was wrong earlier."

"I just had a headache. I'm fine", she lied. She wasn't fine, not even close to being okay. Michonne couldn't even describe the way she felt. 

While Michonne was putting on the bandage, she could feel him watching her. She didn't dare to look at him.

Rick could tell there was something off with Michonne; she wasn't acting right. To Rick, she seemed like she was nervous. Her hands were a little shaky.

"Are you sure you're okay?", he asked again. 

Why the hell do you care?, was what Michonne really wanted to ask him. Instead, she said, "Yes Rick, I'm fine", and it came out more harsh than she intended. She wasn't really mad that Rick was asking these questions, but she was mad at herself for caring too much. She was mad at herself because she was letting this whole Rick and Jessie thing bother her too damn much.

The sound of Judith crying stopped Rick from asking Michonne what was really wrong with her. 

Michonne hurriedly put the first-aid kit back in the cabinet. "I will get her", she muttered.

She started walking until Rick put his hand on her shoulder. Michonne jumped like his hand was a hot iron. Rick removed his hand and had a very confused, questioning look on his face. 

"No, I can get her", he told her. "You go rest."

Michonne nodded her head and walked up the stairs. 

Rick knew there was definitely something wrong with her, but he couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that what ever was bothering her was not just a headache.

He went to get Judith, while she went back to her room. 

Rick calmed Judith and she went right to sleep in his arms. He was still very confused about Michonne's behavior. 

Michonne tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Rick standing in his kitchen shirtless. 

Michonne punched her pillow and sighed. Getting over Rick Grimes wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Michonne fixed pancakes for Carl and Judith. Rick wasn't there, which was odd. He was always there for breakfast.

"Where's dad?", Carl asked her after he swallowed a bite of his food.

Michonne really wanted to say "Probably off somewhere screwing Jessie", but didn't. She just shrugged instead.

Carl noticed that Michonne was still acting weird; she was still being really quiet. She always talked to him, no matter what.

"Michonne, are you okay?, he asked her. "You're being really quiet."' He was really worried about her. She was always joking around with him, and she hadn't done that in at least two days. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't have anything to say", was her reply.

Carl didn't say anything back. Her answer really confused him. What did she mean that she didn't have anything to say? Carl thought Michonne was depressed.

A few minutes later, Carl tried to talk to her again. "So, Deanna is throwing a party at her house later today. We didn't know about it until Jessie came and told us." 

As soon as he said "Jessie", Carl noticed Michonne tensed up and her grip on her fork had tightened. 

Carl looked at her and he couldn't quite figure out what her expression meant. He started talking a few seconds later. "Everyone is invited, so do you want to go? I mean, only if you want to. I would really like you to go. I don't really bond with people my age here. They don't know what the world is like out there, they think it's a game. If you go, I'll promise I will talk to you. Besides, I like you way better than anyone in Alexandria."

How could she say no to Carl after he said that? Michonne realized that she was basically the only person that Carl liked to talk to and felt comfortable around. He was right. The people in Alexandria really didn't know what it was like out there. Kids that were Carl's age looked at him like he was some kind of monster. Michonne knew that because people looked at her the same damn way. They weren't monsters, not even close to being one. They were survivors, and people in Alexandria didn't see it that way.

Michonne nodded her head and said "I'll go."

Carl smiled and said "Thank you."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time for the party, and Rick still wasn't at home.

"Do you want to wait for your dad?", Michonne asked Carl.

He shook his head. "No, he will probably show up later."

Michonne, Judith, and Carl walked to Deanna's house.

When they got there, their whole group was there; well, everyone except for Rick. Michonne looked around, and she didn't see Jessie either.

Daryl was standing next to Carol, and they were talking. Michonne wondered when one of them were going to get brave enough to tell the other how they felt. She knew they loved each other, hell, everyone did. Glenn and Maggie were off in the corner kissing. Tara was sitting next to a woman on the couch; they were sitting too close to each other to just be friends. Rosita was talking to Spencer, while Abraham and Sasha were standing close to each other. They were standing a little too close to just be friends.

As Michonne looked around, she realized that everyone was laughing and talking. She was the odd man out; everyone was happy, but her. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed Carl in front of her making a funny face.

She started grinning a little. "Carl, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cheer you up. You look so depressed. I know my dad hasn't been around, but did you two get into a fight or something? You haven't been talking about him like you usually do."

Her eyes widened. How much did Michonne talk about Rick? She must have talked about him quite a bit if Carl even noticed.

"No, we didn't get into a fight", she replied. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not", Carl replied back. "I know when there is something wrong, and there is something bothering you now."

"Carl, I'm fine. I promise." She hated lying to him.

Carl knew she wasn't fine, but he wasn't going to push it and keep asking her.

To change the subject, Michonne challenged Carl to make the funniest face he could. When he did, Judith started giggling at him. Then, she attempted to make a silly face. Judith then pointed at Michonne, telling her it was her turn. Michonne tried the best she could, but it didn't turn out well.

"C'mon, Michonne. I know you can do better than that", Carl joked. As soon as he said that, Rick walked in with Jessie by his side.

"About time he showed up", she heard Carl say. Then a few seconds later, she heard him mutter under his breath, "Why did he show up with her?". It was obvious that Carl didn't like her, especially by the way he sounded when he asked why his dad was with her; Carl sounded like he was disgusted. 

Carl turned his attention back to Michonne and started to tell her jokes to try to cheer her up. He really wasn't going to break his promise. He was going to stay with her throughout the whole party. 

Michonne tried to pay attention as best as she could to Carl, but every few minutes, she found herself staring across the room at Rick. He was standing in front of Jessie, and she was smiling and talking to Rick. Michonne noticed that Rick was doing the same thing, talking and staring, but he wasn't staring at Jessie; he was staring at Michonne. 

Carl realized that Michonne was staring at his dad, so he turned around and looked at Rick. 

"He should be here talking to you, not over there with her", Carl complained. Carl really really didn't like Jessie.

"I'm going to bring him over here", Carl said as he started to walk away.

Michonne stopped him by grabbing his arm and shook her head. "No, Carl. It's fine."

"No, it isn't", Carl said. "He should be over here talking to you. It looks like they're dating."

"That's because they are", Ron said, from behind them. "What, you didn't know?", he asked as he noticed Carl's expression changing to one of anger.

"What?", Carl screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Carl, including Rick. Carl started to glare at Rick, and looked around for Michonne. She had left. That's when Carl started to realize what was wrong with Michonne; it was all because of his idiot dad.


	5. Chapter 5

After the party was over, Rick was walking Jessie back to her house.

Everything was silent until Jessie asked "What's going on here, Rick?"

Rick stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know what you mean, so how can I answer the question?"

"Do you love her, Rick?"

Rick was getting confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Jessie began to get really angry. "You know who the fuck I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Michonne!", Jessie screamed. Rick, you stared at her more than you talked to me. The way you look at her... it's like she's the only thing that matters. You have never looked at me like that. You never stop talking about her. Do you know how many times I've heard her name come out of your mouth? Too many times to count!"

Rick began to think. Did he actually do all the things Jessie accused him of doing? If he did, he never thought anything of it. Michonne was his best friend, so of course he would talk about her. Did he really talk about her that much?

Jessie continued, "I know you wish it was her when when you kiss me. When you open your eyes, it's like you're surprised it's me. I just don't know what the hell is so special about Michonne. She walks around here looking like she wants to kill everyone. She's hollow, she's broken down. 

Rick began to really get angry. "Stop. You don't know her! You don't know what she's been through. What's behind those walls... it changes people. You don't have a clue what it's like out there. While you were in here eating your fancy steak and having parties, she and the rest of us were out there starving. So, the next time you want to talk about someone, at least get to know them before you talk shit. Unless you have something nice to say, I don't want Michonne's name coming out of your mouth again."

"Why don't you just admit you love her? Obviously you do, you're taking up for her! You better do something right here, right now, to show me you care for me more than you do her. If you don't I'm leaving."

Rick already had his mind made up. "You won't need to do that. I'm walking away."

Rick started to walk back to his house. He had never been more angry in his life when Jessie was talking shit about Michonne. It pissed him off.

He started to think that maybe he did feel something for Michonne. She had ALWAYS been there for him and had always made sure he was alright. In return, Rick always went out of his way to protect her. She was his best friend. There was no one else he would rather talk to than her. So what if he stared at her a little too much? Why the hell was that such a big deal? That's when Rick realized two things: he was in love with Michonne and he probably made the worst mistake in his life by dating Jessie.

Rick walked closer to his porch. Out of no where, Carl tackled him and began punching him. Not wanting to hurt Carl, he pushed him off and got off the ground really quick.

Carl quickly got up and pushed him. "What is wrong with you?", Carl yelled at him. "How could you do this to her?"

Rick knew that was what Carl screamed about at the party. He thought Carl was mad because he thought Rick was replacing Lori.

"I'm not replacing your mom", Rick told his son.

Carl shook his head. "I'm not talking about mom. I'm talking about Michonne! How could you do this to her? She lives with us, cooks for us, and she is there for us! She isn't doing any of this to be your maid. She cares for us, she cares for you! All you could do was go off and screw Jessie."

All Rick could say was "I'm not screwing her. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Michonne!", he snapped back. You hurt her. She has been acting weird for two days. I just went and checked on her, and she was in her room crying. All because of you! You should have been with us for the past two days. You should have been with Michonne at the party. You should be dating her! You broke her heart, dad! Michonne loves you, and you're too big of an idiot to actually pay attention to her."

Rick gasped when one thought came to his mind: Michonne must have seen us kissing. He noticed Michonne started acting weird when he went home that day. He started to feel really bad. He had made her cry? He always promised himself that he would never do that, but he did.

"Dad, I know you care about her and love her too; you need to show her. Stop worrying about what's going on around Alexandria, you need to worry about the people who actually care about you. At the end of the day, Michonne always takes her place at your side. She takes care of us, of you! She doesn't have to do anything for us, but she does. You don't even thank her."

Rick started to think that he really was an idiot. Michonne was right in front of him, and he just blew it all to pieces. Michonne did so much for him and for his family. Thanks to Carl, Rick finally realized that she was the one who was always there at the end of the day. Thanks to Carl, Rick also realized that he was more in love with her than he thought. 

"What do I do?", Rick asked Carl. He was opening Rick's eyes and making him see what he didn't before. Rick was going to start listening to Carl more.

"First, you need to break up with that bitch."

"Carl, watch your mouth. I already did that."

"Good. I don't care, I don't like her. Second, you need to apologize and tell her you're an idiot. Third, you need to tell her how much she means to you, and fourth, you need to show her. I say show her because words don't mean anything, actions do."

"I love her, Carl. I do, but how do I get her to talk to me? I already messed up once. I can't do it again."

Carl shrugged and simply said "That's your problem. You shouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Carl was right. Two days ago, it should have been Michonne kissing Rick. It should have always been her, not just two days ago.

Carl was still angry with his father. "I'm going to bed. Talk to her or at least try to. You hurt her, so she may not come around and talk as soon as you say sorry. I'm sorry for punching you. I shouldn't have done that, I was just so mad."

Rick nodded his head, and Carl went inside the house. Rick knew that he was going to have a black eye; there was throbbing, shooting pains around his eye.

Rick had to figure out a way to talk to Michonne because she couldn't lose her again. He already had her before, but was too dumb to notice.

He went in the house and walked up the stairs to her bedroom door and knocked a few times and said, "Michonne, I need to talk to you. Whenever you're ready, come talk to me. I just need to you know that I'm really sorry for what I've done to you." He didn't know if she was asleep, but he spoke to her anyway. Just to make sure she got the message, he wrote it down and slipped the piece of paper under her door.

Michonne wasn't asleep. She was standing on the opposite side of that door. She had heard the whole altercation between Rick and Carl; she opened her window. 

Michonne didn't want to talk to Rick, especially not right now. She needed to clear her head. While she was listening to Carl, she realized that he thought of her as a mother, not just a friend. She was more important to Carl and Judith than she thought. For Rick, whenever he said "I love her, Carl. I do", Michonne felt her heart tug. She still loved him, she couldn't deny that, but he had hurt her a lot more than she would ever let on.

She couldn't open the door for Rick; she wasn't going to play that easy to get.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick sat in front of Michonne's room half the night, waiting on her to open the door. She saw his shadow under the door. She wasn't talking to him, at least not yet. She wanted to, but she knew that she just couldn't run to him with open arms. He had to know. He had to know that he was messing with the wrong woman; Michonne wasn't going to overlook his actions that easily. He was going to have to prove that he really was sorry.

To make sure that Rick knew she was ignoring him, she walked around from time to time, making her footsteps loud enough so he could hear.

Eventually, Rick gave up and left. Before he did, he slipped another piece of paper under the door with "I'm sorry" written on it.

Michonne needed to talk to Carl and apologize to him. He needed to know that she was sorry for not talking to him the past couple of days.

Michonne waited about an hour to make sure Rick wasn't near her door before she walked as quietly and quickly as she could to Carl's room.

She made it and quietly shut his door. She went over and nudged him. It took her a few times to wake him up.

Carl sat up quickly. "What? What's wrong?", he asked, thinking something was wrong.

"It's okay", Michonne assured him. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I just needed to talk to you."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes", she told him. "I'm sorry."

There was a confused expression on Carl's face. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"Yes. I did, Carl. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you the past couple days. I'm sorry I pushed you out, for not talking to you. I shouldn't have done that."

Carl shrugged. "It's okay, really. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I get it. You had every right to be mad. I know I was mad. I talked to him about what he did."

"I know."

"How?", Carl asked her. 

"I opened my window and I heard you. You weren't being quiet, and you were yelling. I'm pretty sure everyone in Alexandria heard you."

"I was so mad", Carl admitted. "I tackled him and I punched him. I'm pretty sure I gave him a black eye."

Michonne was really surprised that Carl actually managed to tackle Rick to the ground, let alone throw a punch or two.

"My dad can be really complicated at times. He really does care for you, I know he does. He told me. It's just that he doesn't pay attention to anything, and he isn't that great at expressing his feelings. He can't see when someone cares for him. My dad runs away from everything that's good because he thinks it will end badly. My dad has lost so much, and he can't stand to see anyone else in his life die. Mostly everyone he let himself get close to is just.... gone, so now he distances himself from everyone he loves. He even distances himself from me. You are someone that he cares about, so he tried to run away. I know he has cared for you for awhile now, and you're the last person he wanted to hurt. He is sorry."

While Michonne was listening to Carl, she couldn't believe how observant he was. 

He continued. "Just because he is sorry doesn't make what he did any better, especially trying to get with Jessie. That's the absolute worse thing he chose to do. You definitely didn't deserve that, and you shouldn't be so quick to accept his apology. Make him regret what he did to you."

"That's my intentions", Michonne told him and a grin started to form on his face.

"Good. Has he tried to talk to you yet?"

"Yeah, he knocked on my door and I ignored him. He sat outside of my room half the night. Before he left, he slid a piece of paper under my door telling me he was sorry."

"Good. He needs to be sorry. Michonne?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Michonne rose her eyebrows. "For what?"

"I know you probably heard this earlier, but thank you for being there for Judith and I. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't want to let anyone in. You are like a mom to me. You're there for me, you cook my favorite meals, you tell the best jokes, and best of all, you have gotten me out of trouble with my dad a few times. Besides Carol, you are the only mother figure that Judith has ever known. Judith obviously likes you because you are the only one who can get her to stop crying. I just want to thank you for actually putting up with us because I don't know if you've figured out or not, but the Grimes family can be a handful to deal with."

After Carl said that, he hugged her. Michonne nearly had tears in her eyes. She didn't think that Carl liked her that much, but she would always be there for him, no matter what. She promised herself that.

"So a black eye, huh?", Michonne said to Carl.

"Yeah. I don't know how I even managed to do that because he is a strong guy. I didn't realize what I did until I was on the ground."

"You should feel proud", she told him. "I'm sure everyone has wanted to give Rick a black eye, but you're just the only one who has managed to give him one so far."

Carl started smiling.

"Well, I better be getting back to my room", Michonne told him. "Sorry for waking you up."

Carl shrugged. "I don't care."

Michonne started to leave. She heard Carl call her name.

"Yeah, Carl?"

He had the biggest grin on his face. "If he ever hurts you again, come and get me. I'll TRY to kick his ass."

Michonne smiled back. "Okay, but Carl, watch your mouth."

"Oh, shit... I mean sorry", Carl stammered.

All Michonne could do was laugh and Carl did too.

Michonne left Carl's room and walked quickly back to her room. Right before she made it to her room, she saw Rick at the end of the hallway watching her. 

She hurriedly entered the room and shut the door. A few seconds later, Rick was knocking and she didn't answer.

"Michonne", he called out. " I know you're awake, and I know you saw me. Please open the door, or at least say something. Please."

Michonne didn't say one word, she just smiled. Rick Grimes hadn't slept all night because he was trying to talk to her. Michonne sat down on her bed and continued to smile. When she was done making him regret what he did, he was going to be begging on his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

During the night, Rick finally gave up. He muttered "dammit" before he left and he didn't try to come back. 

The next morning, Michonne was fixing breakfast: scrambled eggs. When the eggs were almost finished, Rick walked in. Michonne noticed that he had taken a shower, he had shaved, his hair was combed back, and he had a button-up shirt that just happened to be Michonne's favorite color; light blue. She tried to remember if she had ever told him her favorite color.

As Rick walked closer, Michonne noticed that he had some type of cologne on, and god, it smelled so good.

Michonne had her back turned to Rick. She started grinning because she knew what he was trying to do. He cleaned himself up really nice to try to get her to notice him. Oh, she noticed him alright, but she wasn't going to let him know.

She glanced at him once, and he really did have a black eye. It was swelled and even a part of his left cheek was bruised.

Rick was standing right behind her. He cleared his throat and said "Hey".

Michonne just kept fixing breakfast.

A few seconds later, he said said "Hey" again, and Michonne still didn't answer.

She heard him sigh really loud. "Michonne, I..", he started to say, but got cut off when she called up to Carl saying breakfast was ready.

Carl came down the steps with Judith in his arms; she looked like she had been crying. Michonne took Judith out of his arms and into her own. 

"It's okay", she assured Judith. "It's okay."

Michonne started to make funny faces at her, and then she tickled her. Judith started laughing and Michonne kissed her head. Judith wrapped her arms around her neck like she was hugging her. After that, she put Judith in her high-chair. Michonne knew Rick was watching her, and she saw him smile when his daughter hugged her.

Before Michonne sat down, Rick got up and rushed over to pull her seat out for her. He looked her straight in the eyes as she sat down.

Throughout breakfast, Michonne only talked to Carl; he realized what she was doing and he had a big smile on his face. Rick just stared at her the whole time, while she acted like he wasn't even there.

Just like at breakfast, Michonne ignored him throughout the day. Surprisingly, Rick stayed home all day and he NEVER did that. Michonne just guessed that was one of his ways to get her to pay attention to him, but she still didn't. When he would walk past her or stand right in front of her, she would look past him like he wasn't even there. 

She could see on Rick's face that he was feeling worse and worse because his expression turned into one of sadness and his face was turned into a pout. She could tell he felt awful, but she wasn't finished with him yet. Her plan was to ignore him for two whole days because that equalled the amount of time he spent with Jessie. It had been a day and a half, but Michonne couldn't decide if that was enough or not.

That night, Michonne was in her room with the door shut. Just like he had the previous night, Rick knocked. Michonne still made no move to open the door.

"Michonne, please open the door. I need to talk to you."

She didn't answer him. Michonne heard him walk away, thinking he had finally given up. 

A few minutes later, he went back and knocked again. "Please, Michonne. I'm sorry. Just please open the door. Please", he said. On the last "please" his voice broke; Michonne could tell that Rick was about to cry or he was already. 

Michonne sighed. She really started to feel bad for Rick, but she just couldn't open the door. If she did, she probably couldn't stop herself from throwing him on the bed and having her way with him. 

She still wasn't going to open the door, but she wasn't going to completely ignore him either. Michonne had something a little different in mind. 

Michonne grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote " I'm not opening the door. You want to communicate with me, so here's your chance."

She slid it under the door and heard him pick it up. 

He slid the piece of paper back to her and said, "Michonne, I want to speak to you, and I want to see your face."

Michonne smiled. She was going to be a smart-ass. She drew herself the best she could and under her picture she wrote, "There. Happy now?"

She heard him sigh. "That's not what I meant. Please just open the door."

He waited a few minutes and realized that she was actually serious. He left to go find a pen.

About a minute later, Michonne heard him sit down in the floor.

He wrote "My handwriting is awful."

"Well, write neater."

Rick wrote back, "Fine. You know I could just come in, right? Is there even a lock on your door?

Michonne replied "Try to open it and see what happens." He could come in if he really wanted to; there wasn't even a lock on the door.

Rick took this as "don't open my fucking door, or I will slice your head off", so he didn't dare try it. 

Rick wrote, "I know you're pissed at me. I'm sorry."

"Rick, it's not so much that I'm pissed. I'm hurt..."

"I'm sorry", he wrote.

"I know."

"So do you accept my apology?" He slid the paper back to her.

"I don't know if I can. If you really are sorry, show me."

"How? You don't even want to look at me."

Michonne wrote, "I don't know. You'll figure it out."

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"Should I??????" She slid the paper under the door.

Michonne heard Carl say, "Dad, what are you doing, and why are you sitting outside of her room like a creep?" 

Carl was obviously still angry with his dad.

"I'm talking to her", Rick replied. "What are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. If you're talking to her, why is she out there and you're out here?"

"She told me if I wanted to talk to her, I had to do it like this. Well, I'm writing to her."

"Is he bothering you, Michonne?", she heard Carl ask her.

"No, I'm not bothering her, Carl", Rick told him.

"I wasn't asking you. Is he bothering you, Michonne?", he repeated.

"No, Carl. It's okay. Thank you", Michonne told him. She heard Carl walk away without saying another word to his father. Michonne smiled. Carl really was going to make sure that Rick didn't hurt her again.

Rick slid the paper under the door. He wrote " No. I don't deserve a second chance, I know I don't, but I'm asking you. I'm BEGGING you. PLEASE."

"Prove to me that you deserve a second chance."

When she slid the paper under the door, she didn't move her hand fast enough and Rick grabbed it. She heard him pick up the paper to read her reply. 

"I love you", Rick told her. A few seconds later, he released her hand. If only Rick would have known how bad she wanted to say it back.

"Show me, Rick. Prove it to me", she told him. This was the first time she spoke to Rick.

"Open the door."

"I can't", she told him.

"Why not?"

She ignored his question, and said "I'm going to bed."

"Michonne, wait. Please don't. I don't want to stop talking to you."

"Good Night, Rick."

"Please", she heard him say.

She walked to her bed, and sat down. He loved her; as soon as he said it, Michonne had her hand on the doorknob, but she took her hand off of it. Rick really did have to prove himself to her. She loved him too. Michonne wasn't trying to be immature or mean by not opening the door; she was simply just showing Rick how it could have been. She was showing Rick how it could have been if he lost her for good.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was a little relieved that she had at least acknowledged him. Michonne didn't exactly talk to him the way he wanted, but she noticed him. He was going to do everything he possibly could to show her how much she meant to him. For now, he was going to sit in front of her room all night. He went to get a pillow because he wasn't going to leave that spot; he was going to sleep there, even if his back was going to hurt the next morning. 

He knew that he didn't deserve her because she was too damn good for him. She never once did anything to hurt him. Everything she had ever done for him was to help, even when she pushed or punched him around for making the wrong decisions. 

Rick also got a piece of paper. She didn't really give him enough time to explain himself, so he was going to write her a letter and slip it under her door.

He started to write the letter, pouring his heart out to her. She just needed to know how much he really cared.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michonne woke up the next morning, surprised to find a folded piece of paper with her name written on it. Beside the letter, there was a rose. Michonne wondered how the hell he had managed to find that. She unfolded the paper and there was a long letter written to her. She began to read:

Dear Michonne,   
It occured to me that I could be sleeping in a bed right now if I hadn't messed up. I shouldn't be sitting outside of your room. I should be in there sleeping beside of you. I shouldn't have even had to write this. I promise you this is my last letter, I just feel like I have to explain myself more.   
I'm sorry. I know I've said it about twenty times already, but I am. I know that it won't matter how many times I actually say it because I know you will not believe me.   
Like I said before, I don't deserve a second chance, and I know that I am a worthless piece of shit for asking you to give me one.   
I'm pretty sure you don't trust me anymore, so I know you probably think everything I say is a lie. There are two things that are definitely not lies. The first thing is I'm sorry, and the next thing is something I should have told you a long time ago. I LOVE YOU. I know you probably don't believe it now, especially after what I did to you, but I promise you, it's true. I'm sorry it took me so fucking long to figure it out.   
I promise you that I will NEVER hurt you again as long as I live, and I promise to prove to you that I really love you. I know I've already promised so much already, but I intend on keeping them.  
I hope after all of this, you can forgive me. Why? You want to know the fucking truth? Michonne... I'm nothing without you. NOTHING. Without you, I don't know where Carl would be right now. Without you, I don't know where I would be. Hell, without you, I'd probably be dead. You have saved our lives so many times. You have always been good to all of us. You changed our lives and have never once let us down.  
I know you, Michonne. You may think I don't, but I do. In the beginning, when you first came to us, I know how hard it was for you to come around, how hard it was for you to communicate to us. I know how hard it was to actually let yourself feel something, but you came around. Now, you're family, and not just to Carl, Judith, and I, but to EVERYONE.   
When you started to let yourself feel, you got a little carried away. Why? You fell for me. I really don't understand why you love me or why you fell for me. Why me? I'm a monster, Michonne. I've killed so many people I've lost count. I've done things that no sane person would EVER do. I'm a fucking time bomb; everyone I get close to, dies. I'm like a puzzle that's missing pieces; I can't ever be fixed or put back together. I can't change who I am because this world won't let me.  
You looked past all of these flaws, all of these things that I can't ever take back. When you started to let yourself feel, you fell for me. I was just too big of an idiot to realize it. I messed up everything. I'm so sorry.  
I know that I made a terrible mistake, and you definitely know what I'm talking about, but Michonne... It was always you. You have always been there for me. It was always you, has always been. I'm sure of it now. All I want is you.  
I love you.  
Rick.  
P.S. I hope you like the rose. I don't know what your favorite flower is, but it's not like there is a huge supply of them anyway. I stole this from some old lady's garden for you. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out "someone" (she isn't going to find out) tore up her roses.

There were tears going down Michonne's face as she read this. How could he think he was a monster? If Rick thought he was one, Michonne had to be one too. She done just as much as he had. She killed people too. That's just the way the world was. Michonne always told herself to never think of herself as as monster because, to live in this world, everyone had to do things they're not proud of. 

She reread the letter again. Michonne knew that Rick was sorry, and he really did love her. She didn't know how much more she could ignore him.

Michonne put the letter in her back pocket. Then, she headed downstairs to start fixing breakfast. She opened her door and saw a pillow on the ground. Had Rick been there all night?

When Michonne was at the top of the steps, she smelled something burning. She rushed to Rick's room to find that he wasn't there. She ran to the kitchen and Michonne soon realized where the burning smell was coming from: Rick trying to cook breakfast.

Rick turned around to face her. "I was just trying to make breakfast", he muttered nervously. The one thing he tried to do, he screwed up.

Michonne walked over and saw a burnt pancake that was as black as coal.

"Sorry", Rick muttered.

Michonne really wanted to laugh, but she thought Rick would be hurt even more. At least he was trying.

Michonne just simply said "I got it."

Rick started to walk away, but he almost fell down. He gripped the counter for support. By instinct, Michonne quickly went to Rick and grabbed his arm. They were only inches apart. Rick made eye contact with her.

"Sorry. My back isn't doing too well today", he told her. He really had slept on the floor. Michonne knew because that's the only time his back hurt him. They had slept on the floor a lot in the past, and both of them hated it. Michonne was surprised that Rick actually slept in the floor.. for her.

He started to walk away, but he went back. "Since I obviously can't cook, I can help you gather what you need."

Michonne nodded, and that's exactly what he did. Rick helped her gather the plates and the silverware, and he set the table.

Before Michonne could call up to Carl that breakfast was ready, Rick beat her to it.

Carl appeared with Judith. "Dad, why did you call us for breakfast? Michonne always does that. Did you cook? What is that burning smell? It never smells like this when Michonne cooks."

"No", Rick said. "Well, I tried, but I burnt the pancake."

Carl started laughing. Who doesn't know how to fix pancakes? Even I can fix them. You probably can't fix them because you haven't even cooked before."

Rick had never tried to cook? Michonne made it to the kitchen just in time. He could have burned the whole house down.

Carl continued laughing, and it made Michonne smile, but she stopped herself. At least he tried.

Everyone sat down to eat. Just like the previous day, Rick pulled out her chair for her. Michonne still couldn't decide if she was going to talk to him or not. She thought the best thing to do was start out with small talk. Michonne was going to start talking to Carl. Somehow, she would add Rick to the conversation.

Michonne glanced at Rick, and he was already staring at her.

"I haven't made dessert in awhile. I think I'm going to fix something later. What would you like me to fix, Carl?", Michonne asked him.

"Cookies or brownies", he said. "They're both the best."

"Well, which one do you want?"

Carl shrugged. "I don't care. They're both awesome."

This was her chance to add Rick into the conversation.

"Which one would you like, Rick?", she asked him.

He jumped a little, obviously surprised that she spoke to him.

Rick cleared his throat. "Brownies. I like those."

"Okay. I will fix brownies." After that, she didn't speak to him.

After everyone was finished eating, Michonne began the process of cleaning the kitchen. 

Michonne was surprised when Rick said, "I can do that."

Carl was standing next to Michonne. "Can you, dad? You might break something. You could have burned the whole house down earlier. Are you sure you can do it?" 

Michonne couldn't help it, and she started laughing. 

Rick sighed. He was trying to do something important, and Carl wasn't making it any easier for him. "Yes, Carl. I know how to clean up a kitchen."

Carl started laughing. "Since when?"

Rick sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something to do?"

Carl shook his head. "No."

"Then, go to your room", Rick told him.

Carl let out a big huff. "Fine." He walked away and went upstairs. 

Michonne continued to gather the plates.

"Seriously, Michonne, I got it", Rick told her. "You go do whatever you like to do."

Michonne walked away and started smiling. What did she like to do? She realized she had two favorite things that she liked to do. One of them wasn't the best idea right now; that one was staring at Rick. She really liked to look at him. The other was a better idea. She liked to aggravate and tease Carl.

She stood in Carl's doorway laughing.

"What?", Carl asked her. 

"You were joking, right?" 

"About what?"

"When you said that you have never seen him cook. You were just kidding, right?"

Carl shook his head. "No, I was completely serious. I have never seen him cook, ever. I've never seen him clean up the kitchen either."

"Oh", was all Michonne said. The only reason he had even tried was for her.

"Yeah. He really must feel bad. Are you still going to ignore him?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"He is trying. You shouldn't just completely ignore him, but I wouldn't go kiss him or anything if that's what you want to do. Well, I mean, if you want to, you can. I.. Yeah. I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good", Michonne said, clearly embarrassed, but she was still smiling.

"Anyway", Carl started to say. "Don't ignore him, but don't fully accept his apology, at least not yet. Just remember that he is trying."

"Carl?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you get so damn smart about everything?"

Carl laughed. "I've always been smart. It's just that no one has listened to me until now, except you."

Michonne started laughing and left. 

She took the letter out of her back pocket and read it again. If she kept reading it, she was going to have it memorized.


	9. Chapter 9

Carl asked Michonne to fix spaghetti for dinner.

"Again?", she asked.

"Yeah, your spaghetti is awesome. Please?"

"Yes, Carl", she said and a big grin started to form on his face.

"Thank you."

Michonne realized that she didn't have any tomato sauce for the spaghetti, so she had to go get some from the food supply room.

Michonne was halfway out the door when Rick asked her what she was doing.

"I need to go get the tomato sauce", she told him.

"Can I come with you?"

She nodded and they both left the house.

They were both silent. Michonne glanced over at Rick, and he looked nervous.

"Is your back doing any better?", she asked him.

He looked over at her and shrugged. "Yeah."

Michonne knew he was lying.

They made it to the food supply room.

She already knew the answer, but she asked, "Rick, did you really sleep on the floor?"

"Yes."

"But you hate sleeping on the floor."

"I know, but I told you I was going to prove myself to you. I didn't want to leave you."

Michonne nodded. They were still looking for the tomato sauce when Jessie walked in. She glared at Michonne, while Rick rolled his eyes.

Jessie walked by Michonne and ran into her on purpose. "Oops. Sorry", Jessie said in a bitchy, sarcastic tone.

Michonne just looked at her, and Jessie glared at her.

Rick finally found what they were there for and handed it to Michonne. 

"Let's go", he told her. 

Michonne and Rick started to walk away, and Michonne heard Jessie say "Bitch" under her breath.

Michonne stopped and turned around. "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said, bitch", Jessie told her.

"There's only one bitch in here, and it sure as hell isn't me", Michonne said, angrily.

"Michonne, she's not worth it. Come on", Rick said as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, really Rick?", Jessie asked him. "I'm not worth it? That's not what you said when you fucked me on the kitchen counter."

Michonne looked at Rick, and he could tell she was angry.

"That's a lie!", he yelled.

Michonne left and she was walking very fast.

"Michonne!", he yelled. She just kept walking.

He finally caught up to her and got in front of her to stop her.

"What?", she asked in an angry tone.

"She's lying! I never had sex with her."

Michonne didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"You do believe me, right?"

"Rick, I don't know what to believe anymore", she said as she continued to walk.

Rick grabbed her arm. "I swear to god that we didn't have sex. She's lying! She wanted to, but I told her that it was too soon. She's pissed because she didn't think that I would choose you over her."

"You were with her for TWO days. What the hell did you do?", Michonne asked him.

"I helped her clean out her garage because she needed a place to do her scupltures. I admit that we kissed, but we didn't have sex. I swear."

Michonne started to walk again.

"Do you believe me?", he asked her again.

Michonne realized that Rick was most likely telling the truth; Jessie just wanted to be a lying bitch.

"Yes."

Rick looked relieved. "Thank you."

 

They finally made it back to the house.

She fixed dinner and then they all sat down to eat.

Everyone was silent until there was a knock at the door.

"I got it", Carl told them as he got up from his chair.

He opened the door and Jessie was standing there.

"Where's your dad?", she asked him. "I want to talk to talk to him."

"He's eating, and he doesn't want to talk to you."

"I don't fucking care. Get him."

"No. LEAVE HIM ALONE", he shouted and slammed the door in her face.

He walked back to the table. Rick and Michonne already knew who it was.

A few seconds later, someone was knocking again. 

He opened it and Jessie was still standing there. "I'm not leaving until I talk to your dad", Jessie said.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. How many times do I have tell you this? Leave him alone, you stupid bitch!"

Jessie raised her hand like she was going to hit Carl. 

Rick walked in with Michonne and asked Jessie,"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You need to do something about your son, I just wanted to talk to you."

"No. You have it wrong. There's something that needs to be done about you. He had it right, I don't want to talk to you. You need to stop lying!"

Jessie huffed. "So that's it? You're really choosing her over me?

"Yes I am", Rick said. "It should have always been her. I made a terrible mistake."

"You know what? Fine!", Jessie yelled. "Go have fun with your lifeless, heartless, katana-carrying killer as a girlfriend. You better be careful, though. She may try to kill you in your sleep."

Rick became enraged. "Shut up!" You have no right to talk about her like that! You're not even half the person she is. She's a way better person than you"ll EVER be. I love her. I've killed for her, I would die for her. Michonne actually gives a shit about people. All you care about is getting who you want and being a whore."

"That's not true!", she yelled as she smacked Rick across the face.

That's when Michonne charged at Jessie. NO ONE was going to treat HER family like this.

She got up in Jessie's face. "You want to talk shit. Well, here I am. Say it right now", Michonne challenged her.

Jessie shook her head.

"What? You scared of me?", Michonne asked her. "You like to talk shit about people until they question you about it. Then, you try to act all innocent."

Jessie just stood there.

"Once you leave this house, don't you ever think about coming back."

Jessie started to leave, but Michonne stopped her by saying "I'm not finished yet."

Jessie stopped and turned around to face her and she looked scared.

"First of all, I don't care if you talk about me, I'm not here to be liked. Second, don't you ever put your hands on Rick again. I don't want you look at him, think about him, or talk about him. You had your chance, and he doesn't want you, so it's time for you to move to the side, bitch. Let me tell you something else, if you EVER try to hit Carl again, you will regret it. That's not a threat, that's a promise. If you ever threaten me or Rick and Carl... MY FAMILY again, I will find you and show you the person you think I am. Now leave, before I do something I regret."

Jessie ran out of the house and she didn't even dare to look back.

Michonne slammed the door, she stood there with her back to Rick and Carl. She had to clear her mind, so Michonne stood there for a couple of minutes before she actually turned around.

"Are you okay?", she asked Rick when she turned around.

"Yes. I'm fine", he replied. She looked him in the eyes and that's when she realized that Rick knew how much she really cared about him. Yeah, she might have been a little mad at Rick, but no one was going to smack him around. He was hers. She just didn't plan on saying those things out loud. Michonne got carried away, but everything she said was true. No one was going to treat Rick or Carl that way, and if Jessie ever decided to not listen to her, Michonne was going to make her regret it. 

Rick got really excited by the way Michonne spoke about him; it was like he was hers. Rick didn't mind one bit. Rick being hers was confirmed when she said "my family". Now that Rick knew that she felt the same way, he just had to figure out how he would make them (he and Michonne) work.

Michonne looked at Carl. "How about you? Are you okay?", she asked him.

Carl started to smile. "I'm great", he told her. He went and hugged Michonne and said "I'm sorry, but that was just funny. She thought she was tough until you got in her face. I bet she didn't know that you could have killed her ass with one punch."

"Watch your mouth", Rick and Michonne said at the exact same time.

They looked at each other and stared.

"I don't mean to break up this stare down, but are we going to go finish eating? I'm still hungry", Carl joked. "All that action from a few minutes ago gave me an apppetite."

Rick looked like he was embarrassed because he began to blush.

Michonne smiled at Carl and said "Let's go", while she ruffled his hair and messed it up.

"Hey", he said. "Don't mess with the hair."

"When are you going to get a haircut?", she asked him.

"I don't know. I've kinda gotten used to it."

Michonne smiled and the three of them made it to the kitchen just in time to see Judith dump her whole plate of spaghetti over her head. After she did this, she looked at Rick and started giggling. All Rick could do was smile. Everything was getting to a place where Rick wanted to be. He knew that he still had a lot of work to do with Michonne, but he was getting there.


	10. Chapter 10

With Michonne's help, Rick got Judith cleaned up. It took them forever to get all of the tomato sauce out of her hair; everytime they thought her hair was clean, they would double check and find some red in her hair. While they were doing this, Judith laughed the whole time.

"You think this is hilarious, don't you?", Rick asked his daughter, while smiling. Judith began to laugh even more.

"She's Carl's sister, so of course she finds this funny", Michonne said. "Your kids think everything is funny", she joked.

They finally got her cleaned up and Michonne was getting her ready for bed. She had just finished changing Judith into her pajamas and the toddler was looking up at her. A few seconds later, Michonne heard her say "Ma ma". 

Michonne froze. "I'm not your mommy", she said with tears in her eyes as she picked up Judith. She held the little girl close. Judith would never get to know her real mom, and the worse part was, was that there weren't even any pictures of her to remember her by. The one picture Carl had of their mom was gone... left at the prison when they had no time to retrieve it when the governor attacked. 

"I'm not your mommy", Michonne repeated again, "but I will always be here for you. You can always count on that."

She kissed Judith's head and sat down with her in a rocking chair in the corner of her room. Michonne rocked her until she fell asleep. 

There's something that Michonne didn't know: Rick had been standing out in the hallway the whole time, smiling. Judith had officially welcomed Michonne to the Grimes family.


	11. Chapter 11

******I just wanted to thank all of you that has reviewed and read this. This whole story was only supposed to be a one-shot about how Michonne would feel if she saw them kiss, but everyone told me they couldn't wait to see more; so I wrote more. I'm glad I did because I've had so much fun writing this. All of your nice comments mean sooooo much to me and they make my entire day. This was my first TWD fanfiction, so I honestly didn't know how it was going to go, but it turned out even better than I thought. I just wanted to thank all of you*****

A new chapter will be up in a little while, maybe even another after that. It just depends on how my brain works or not. 

Thank you guys again.   
:D


	12. Chapter 12

After Michonne got Judith to sleep, she went to sleep herself. She was surprised that Rick hadn't knocked on the door, but then again, he was probably exhausted from sleeping on the floor the night before. She didn't go look for him because she was also exhausted; Michonne fell asleep pretty quickly.

A few hours later, Michonne woke up and she couldn't get back to sleep. She hated to just lay there, so she got up; she was going to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Michonne opened the door and Rick was laying in the floor asleep, with no shirt on. She sighed and gently nudged him with her foot. She woke him up after after a few tries.

"Rick, what are you doing?", she whispered.

"I was sleeping until you woke me up."

"Go to sleep... in your bed."

Rick sighed. "Fine", and got up; he started to walk down the hallway to his room.

Michonne started walking down the steps, and before she got downstairs, she heard Rick walking behind her. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?", he asked her.

"I can't", she told him as they made their way to the kitchen.

Michonne got a glass and filled it up with water. Then, she went to sit on the couch, and Rick did too. He sat on the opposite end, making sure to keep his distance.

"What are you doing?", she asked him for the second time in five minutes.

"I'm sitting here."

"I know that, Rick, but why aren't you sleeping?"

"You said that you can't sleep, so I'm staying up with you", he told her.

"You really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Do you want another glass of water?", he asked her as he looked at her empty glass.

She started to get up, but he said "I can get it for you", as he got up. He took the empty glass from her and walked to the kitchen. 

He came back a few seconds later with a full glass. He handed it to her and he looked her straight in the eyes. "Do you need anything else?", he asked her.

"No. Thank you", she said as she stared up and down his body. She needed something, alright. Michonne needed him to put a damn shirt on because she really didn't need to be feeling things from seeing Rick shirtless at three in the morning. It's not that he didn't look good, he looked great. If it was up to Michonne, she would have him walk around shirtless all day. She just needed him to put on a shirt right now before she jumped on him and done something she might possibly regret later.

Didn't Rick already know how she felt? Rick probably knew everything, especially the way Michonne spoke about him while telling Jessie off. So what if Michonne was staring him up and down? It's not like she could hide her feelings now anyway, so she was just going to keep on checking him out. Maybe what she needed to do now was flirt with him a little, drive him crazy, but how far could she take it without going insane herself?

How much more did Rick really need to do to prove himself? That's one question Michonne didn't know the answer to. She knew the man was trying his best, but she didn't know if she should just sit back and see what else he does or make the move. If she made the move, Michonne needed to make sure that was the right answer because, once she made that step, there was no going back.

All of these thoughts swirled around Michonne's head while sitting beside of Rick. She was just thankful that he couldn't read minds because she would have been screwed. Michonne was thinking about everything imaginable until one thing popped into her mind: brownies. She remembered that she didn't have time to fix them.

"You know", Michonne started to say, " I didn't get to make the brownies earlier because we had to clean up Judith's mess."

"Yeah", was all Rick replied.

"I can fix them now", Michonne said.

Rick looked at her. "Now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"It's three in the morning."

"So? I want brownies", she told him as she got up and went to the kitchen. He got up and followed her.

Michonne added all of the ingredients and mixed them together and put it in a pan. She put it in the oven and set the timer.

Michonne just stood there looking at Rick, while he looked at her. He gave her that look: her look, the only way he ever looked at her and no one else. This time that look was too tempting, and it didn't help that he was shirtless. Michonne KNEW this was only going to lead to one one thing: she was going to end up on his bed with him on top of her if they didn't stop. Michonne wanted that, but she didn't know if it was too soon or not.

"So...", Rick started to say. It was like he was thinking the same thing. "Carl loves your spaghetti. I've never seen that kid eat so much in his life when it comes to your spaghetti."

 

"Yeah", was all Michonne said. He looked like he wanted to talk about something, not her spaghetti.

As soon as Rick said it, he knew that it was the dumbest thing he could have said, but he continued. "Judith likes it too." He really just wanted to ram his head against the wall. It was three in the morning, and he had the woman he loved standing in the middle of his kitchen. All he could get brave enough to talk about was her fucking spaghetti.

 

Rick wanted to ask her if she meant what she said to Jessie. He wanted to ask her if she had read his letter because he had been dying to find out. She hadn't mentioned anything about it, and that worried him. Rick just wanted to know if she was going to give him a second chance. Most of all, he just really wanted to know if she loved him. 

Michonne just stood there, becoming more nervous. He just kept staring at her, while she kept staring at his chest.

She really wanted to ask him what was going on, but instead she blurted out, "How do you know what my favorite color is?" She definitely didn't want to ask that.

Rick looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Michonnne became embarrassed. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"No. What is it?", he asked her as he walked closer to her.

Michonne didn't need him any closer to her, so she started backing away. When Rick saw this, he immediately stopped.

Rick continued looking at her, wanting an answer.

Michonne sighed. "The other day when you came down with that light-blue shirt. How did you know it is my favorite color? I'm sure you had a reason why you picked that particular shirt."

"I heard you tell Carl while were were walking on the train tracks to Terminus. You two were playing some game, and he asked you what your favorite color was. That's how I know", he said then shrugged.

"You remembered?", Michonne asked him. That wasn't exactly supposed to be said, she just blurted it out as soon as it came to her mind. Michonne was surprised that he actually remembered that tiny piece of information.

"Of course I did", he told her.

The timer beeped and both of them jumped. Michonne got them out of the oven, and let them cool off for a few minutes before she gave one to Rick.

Rick took a bite and said "This is good". Michonne smiled. Two of her favorite things were only three feet away from her: brownies and Rick Grimes. 

Michonne took a bite and she thought they were really good too.

A few minutes later, Michonne saw that Rick had ate most of the brownies.

"You better save some for Carl", she told him. "He's going to be pissed if he finds out you ate all the brownies. You don't want to him to beat you up, do you?", she joked.

"Yeah, you're right", Rick said as he stepped away from the brownies. "I don't want another black eye. That thing hurt like hell."

Michonne and Rick went back to sit on the couch. Michonne could tell that he still wanted to ask her something, so she said "What you want, Rick?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You have been wanting to ask me something this whole time, so ask me."

Rick sighed. How did she know everything? "Did you mean it?", he asked her.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said to her." He emphasized "her", so Michonne knew who he was talking about. "When you called Carl and Judith family... when you called ME family."

Michonne looked over at him. "Yes."

The next question Rick asked was, "Did you ever.. read the letter I wrote?" 

"Yes", she told him. She didn't want to admit that she had read it about two-hundred times.

A few seconds later, Rick asked, "Will... you give me a second chance?"

 

Michonne sighed. "Rick, don't you see that I already have? I wouldn't even be in this house right now if I hadn't gave you one." She not only wanted to give him a second chance, she needed to. She wasn't in Rick's life just for him, though he was a big part of it. Michonne loved Rick, a lot more than he would ever know, but she was also in his life for Carl and Judith because she promised to be there for them, and she wasn't going to break it. There were so many reasons why she needed it to work out with Rick, but he wasn't the only one and he knew that.

Rick smiled a little. That's what he wanted to hear, that's what he NEEDED to hear; he was so relieved. 

"And Rick?", she said.

"Yeah."

"Please don't screw up or my ass will be gone for good. That's a promise." She looked at him to let her know how serious she was.

"I won't", he told her. "That's a promise."

They were both silent after that. Michonne's thoughts were swirling around in her head again. There was one thing that was really bothering her, and she was going to let him know about it. Michonne knew she was going to end up saying too much for her own good.

"In the letter you wrote me, you said that you were a monster. If you are, then I have to be one too, Rick."

Rick looked at her and shook his head. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I've done the same things you have, I've killed people too." 

Rick looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you kill your best friend? Did you take a bite out of a man's throat? Did you gut a man with your own knife? Did you break the heart of the only person that is there for you?" 

Rick wasn't about to let her think that Michonne was a monster. If he was going to let her think that, he might as well say there was no hope for anyone. Besides his children, Michonne, and the rest of their little family, there wasn't much good left. 

Michonne didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so", Rick said. I AM a monster, and there isn't anything I can do to change that."

Michonne started to get angry. This was the part where she knew she was going to say more than she wanted to. "Yes, there is Rick. Maybe you can't change some things, but you need to realize you did those things to protect us.. your son, your daughter...me."

"It doesn't matter", Rick said. "I can't change who I am."

"Maybe you don't need to change. You keep us living, and that's all that really matters."

Rick didn't look at her and Michonne knew that he didn't believe her.

"Rick, look at me", she told him and he looked at her. "You aren't a monster. If you were one, you wouldn't love your family. Monsters don't love people, they try to destroy them."

"I've hurt so many people, I've hurt you", Rick told her.

"That doesn't matter, Rick. You are trying to work those things out. If you really were a monster, you wouldn't try to. If you were a monster, you wouldn't try to prove yourself to someone you love. If you are the monster you say you are, you wouldn't care that... that someone you are trying to prove yourself to, LOVES YOU back. So no, Rick, you have it completely wrong. You're not a monster."

Rick's head immediately shot up and he looked at her. Did he just hear that right? Michonne loves him?

"You love me?", he asked her.

Michonne sighed. She knew she was going to end up saying too much, but he had to know that he wasn't the person he thought he was. She did love him, and there was no use in denying it now. 

"Yes", she told him. "I've already said way too much. I'm going to bed."

She started to walk up the steps, and Rick followed closely behind her. 

"Wait, Michonne", he told her.

They made it to her room, she was getting ready to close the door. "Wait, Michonne", he repeated again.

"What?", she asked him.

Rick began to look nervous. "Can I kiss you?"

Michonne thought it was sweet that he asked, but she wasn't going to let him. Since, they both knew each other's feelings, this was going to be the fun part. This was going to be the part where she would drive him crazy.

She started smiling. "No."

Rick looked confused. "Do you not want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to. Just because I said what I said, doesn't mean you can just kiss me. Do something that will make me want to kiss you."

"Fine", Rick said, with his face turned into a pout. "Good night."

"Good night", she replied back. "Please don't sleep in the floor."

Rick nodded, and he started to walk down the hallway to his room. Michonne could tell he wasn't too happy about not kissing her. She kinda felt bad for him.

"Rick", she called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Come here", she told him. Rick started to rush down the hallway to her. He stood right in front of her.

He was looking in her eyes. Michonne stood up and kissed him on the cheek. She playfully smacked his cheek. "This was to motivate you to do something", she told him while smiling. 

He started to walk down the hallway again, and she called his name again. He rushed back to her. 

"You're not getting another kiss", she told him.

"I was hoping it would be a real one", he admitted.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that next time, you want to stay up half the night with me, wear a damn shirt. You're too distracting without one."

Rick smiled. "I will if you don't wear shirts that are so revealing. You're too distracting."

Michonne smiled and went inside of her room and shut the door. She leaned her head against it. She just hoped Rick would do something, so she could use it as an excuse to kiss him. Kissing him on the cheek wasn't enough, not even close to it.


	13. Chapter 13

*****THIS CHAPTER STARTS OUT WITH A DREAM. I just wanted to tell you guys before you all start reading and get really confused and be like "What the hell is she writing?" Haha, well anyway, enjoy.*******

 

It was a beautiful day, and Michonne was at the playground with him, one of his most favorite places. She was pushing him in a swing, and every time the swing would come back to her, he would smile; his smile was the only thing that brightened her day. She pushed him, but when the swing came back, he wasn't on it.

Michonne looked around and it wasn't a beautiful day anymore, she saw only darkness. Michonne began walking, she couldn't see anything.

Then, she heard a cry that sounded all too familiar to her. She started to run faster and faster, but the cries got farther and farther away. While she was running, she tripped and fell down. Michonne got back up, and she looked around; she was now somewhere different.

There were tents and fences, but something wasn't right. The fences were down and people were screaming. She realized where she was; she was at the refugee camp where HE was. She had to find him; she HAD to. 

Michonne started running again, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them: the two idiots Mike and Terry, who she left him with. They were bit.

She heard the cries again, so she started running. This time they were getting closer and closer. She ran to a tent and saw him and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Just as soon as she found him, she realized that his back was turned towards her. His breathing sounded funny. Michonne walked over to pick him up, but he turned around. He was one of those, and he had a bite on his leg. 

His eyes were cold, dark, and hungry. He wasn't her Andre Anthony. He wasn't that perfect three year old little boy with dark, brown eyes. He was a monster.

All Michonne could do was stand in shock. Her son... that thing started crawling towards her, and she stood there... even if it wasn't her son anymore, it looked like him. She couldn't kill him... she was going to die with him...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick was about to doze off until he heard the most bloodcurdling, hair raising, terrifying scream he had ever heard in his entire life. He jumped off his bed and ran straight to Michonne's room; that was the only place it could have came from.

Rick didn't even to bother to knock, he just went barging in. Michonne let out another scream, but she was still asleep. He realized that she was having a nightmare.

He walked over to her and lightly touched her shoulder, but she didn't wake up. He started to shake her, and she jumped up, ready to attack.

"It's just me", Rick told her. "You were screaming and I came in here. You were having a nightmare."

Rick looked at her and she had fear in her eyes. Michonne began to shake and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Carl ran in and asked "Is everything alright? Is she okay? I heard screaming", with concern in his voice.

"She had a nightmare", Rick told his son. "Just go check on your sister, okay?"

Carl nodded and left the room.

Rick went and sat beside of Michonne, with his back resting against the headboard.

"I'm not going anywhere", he told her. "I'll be right here." Rick was worried about her, he had never seen Michonne like this and he wasn't going to leave her.

Michonne just laid down and the tears really started coming. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a long time, especially one with her son. The dream felt so real; she could still hear the gunshots and the way that thing's breathing sounded.

Michonne calmed down after a few minutes and it came to her attention that Rick didn't even know that she had a son.

Michonne turned over towards Rick.

Rick didn't know if he should talk to or not, but he asked her if she was okay anyway.

She shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he asked her.

She didn't want to, but she thought that Rick should know about Andre.

"It was Andre...", she whispered.

Rick had a confused expression on his face. "Who is Andre?"

"My... son", she said, but her voice broke on "son".

Rick didn't say anything, but that's when he figured out just about everything he wondered about Michonne. That's why she was a good mother figure, it was because she was one. That's why she was so protective over Carl and Judith because she couldn't stand if anything ever happened to them. She wouldn't or couldn't lose another child in her life again.

"Andre Anthony", Michonne continued. "He was three, and he had the most beautiful smile", she said as she smiled slightly. "Mike, who was my boyfriend and Andre's dad, and his best friend Terry, Andre and I, we went to this refugee camp when everything started to get really bad. It was the safest place at the time, so we thought we would take our chances there. It didn't stay safe for long", she said as her eyes darkened.

"I went on a run because the camp was running low on food. I left Andre there with Mike and Terry. They got high a lot, but I didn't think they would get high then, but they did. I just couldn't take Andre with me, it was just too dangerous. I had to leave him there with them."

Michonne let out a sigh and continued. "When I got back, the fences were down, and walkers were everywhere. I had to make it back to him, so I rushed to the tent and I found Mike and Terry.. they were walkers. And Andre? I couldn't find him anywhere, he was just.. gone. I found blood on one of his shirts. I don't know if someone grabbed him or he...", she couldn't finish. 

Michonne didn't know what happened to her son, but she had always figured he was dead because there was just no trace of him anywhere. She hated herself everyday for leaving him there with those idiots.

"Maybe he would have lived, if they weren't high. I know that's the reason they didn't make it. I should have never left him. I should have got there sooner, and maybe he would be here right now. I should have done something.. I should have done something", she said while she started to cry again.

She looked at Rick and said "That was on me, Rick, on me. It's all my fault. I let my son die because I left him there. In my nightmare, he was a walker. I looked in his eyes, and they weren't my Andre's eyes, they were dark and cold eyes; they were lifeless. He was coming toward me and I just couldn't....", she didn't finish.

Rick just stared at her with his eyes wide. He realized even more about Michonne. That's exactly why she was almost so far gone that no one could bring her back; she lost someone, and not just anyone. It was her son, who she carried for nine months and gave birth to; her own flesh and blood.

That's exactly why Carl, who was a kid, was the only one who could bring her back and see the light again. That's why she didn't want to talk to anyone, but Carl. Her child, Carl, and Judith, were the only ones who she knew wouldn't hurt her. That's why she tried her damnedest to show Carl the way back because she wouldn't EVER let another child just erase into nothing, and just be... gone, and that's exactly how Carl was going to be if he didn't get better.

Rick didn't know what to say to her; there wasn't anything that could be said. "I'm sorry" wouldn't help anything or bring her son back, and saying that it wasn't her fault wasn't going to help anything either. Rick knew she would blame herself even more because he did the same damn thing.

Rick took his hand and placed it on her back and began to rub it. Michonne needed to know that he was there for her and he wasn't going anywhere.

A few minutes later, Michonne said, "Thank you, Rick", while looking at him. "Thanks for being here." 

Rick didn't know how much it meant to her that he was was there with her.

Rick nodded and Michonne grabbed his hand and held it. 

A little while later, Michonne fell asleep with her hand in his.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick woke up only a couple of hours later; it was already morning. It had been a LONG night. He fell asleep sitting straight up, leaning his head against the headboard. He groaned a little when he got up because his back was hurting. Rick left the room quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Michonne.

He had NEVER heard Michonne scream like that, and honestly, it scared the shit out of him.

She was such a strong woman, and she didn't let anything bother her; Rick admired her for that. She just kept everything bottled up and just kept pushing on. Rick could tell that Michonne felt so weak and vulnerable when he saw her cry, but Rick didn't think that. He thought she was the strongest woman that he had EVER known.

To find out that Michonne had a child that she lost, broke Rick's heart. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to lose a child. 

After the night Michonne had, Rick was trying to figure out a way to make it all better when she woke up. Rick knew that he couldn't make her forget about her son or make her stop blaming hereself, but he was going to show her every way he could that he was there for her.

Rick found himself at Carl's door. He walked in and woke Carl up. 

"Carl", he said as he shook him.

Carl finally woke up. "What?"

"I need your help with something", Rick told his son.

"What?"

"I need you to help me fix some pancakes without burning them."

"Can't you get Michonne to help you?", Carl asked while he rolled over.

"No, because it's for her. I'm trying to make her breakfast, like breakfast in bed."

Carl laughed. "When did you get so fancy, wanting to deliver food in bed?"

Rick sighed. "Are you going to help me or not? Michonne could wake up soon."

"Yeah, I'll help you. Calm down."

Rick and Carl started walking down the steps, and Rick said "Thank you, Carl. It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome", Carl told him. "But I know why you're doing this."

"Why am I doing this?"

"I heard you two talking. Michonne told you to do something to make her want to kiss you, so that's why you woke me up to help you fix pancakes, all because you want to kiss her. I know, I shouldn't be walking around at three in the morning, but I smelled brownies. Who the heck fixes brownies at three in the morning?"

Rick shrugged. "I don't know, it was her idea."

"You want to know a good way to make her really really really want to kiss you?", Carl asked.

Rick nodded his head. He hoped he didn't look desperate.

"You need to make the pancakes in the shape of hearts. Women have a thing for hearts", Carl said while smiling. 

"How do you know this stuff?", Rick asked them.

Carl shrugged and laughed. "I don't know, I guess I just do. I'm telling you the heart pancake thing will work."

Rick couldn't believe this, he was getting relationship advice from his son, but at least it was good advice.

"Thank you, Carl", he told his son.

Carl looked around like there were other people there."Oh, wow. You're actually thanking me for something?"

"Yes", Rick said as he walked over to hug his son. "Thank you", he said again.

"You're welcome", Carl said. "But you know what?"

"What?", Rick asked him.

"You're a huge suck-up."

*****I just felt like Rick needed to know about her son, so that he could understand her behavior better. I hoped you guys liked it.*************


	14. Chapter 14

Michonne woke up and laid there; she was still a little shaken up from her dream, but she was doing better, thanks to Rick. She was so thankful that he stayed with her and when she thanked him for staying, she really meant it. After the dream she had, Michonne really didn't want to be alone. She just hated crying in front of him because it made her feel weak, and she just hoped that Rick hadn't thought that about her.

Michonne was a little surprised to find that Rick wasn't still with her when she woke up, and she began to wonder where he was until she heard a knock at the door.

She got up went to the door and opened it and there stood Rick holding a tray of food. 

"What is that?", Michonne asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's your breakfast", Rick said and he smiled at her. "You had a long night, so I figured that I should do something to make you feel better."

Michonne's eyebrows rose. "You fixed breakfast?" 

"Yeah, but Carl helped me", he said as he shrugged. 

Michonne began to smile. She thought that Rick was being really sweet. He helped fix breakfast and wanted to deliver it to her in bed all because she had a long night? Rick Grimes was really surprising Michonne, and he had a few tricks up his sleeve after all. 

Michonne went and sat on her bed and Rick brought the tray over to her and sat it on her lap. On the tray was a glass of orange juice and pancakes, but they weren't just the regular circular pancakes; these pancakes were shaped like hearts. This was when Michonne really started to grin like an idiot; this was just too sweet.

"How did you get these in this shape?", she asked him while grinning.

Rick shrugged and said, "we couldn't find anything to use but a cookie cutter. It actually worked pretty good."

Michonne smiled and agreed with him. "Thank you, Rick, and I'm just not talking about this", she said as she pointed to the tray of food. "Thanks for last night, for staying with me. That meant a lot."

"You're welcome." 

Rick just stood there looking at Michonne and she knew what he wanted: he wanted a damn kiss, and honestly, the man deserved one.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get your tray", he said as he gave up and started to walk away. 

"Rick, wait", she called out and he came back in the room and stood there. "Aren't you forgetting something?", she asked him. 

"I don't think so", he said as confusion spread across his face.

Michonne put the tray to the side and got off the bed. She walked up to him and they stood only inches apart. 

"You forgot this", she said right before she lightly brushed her lips against his. Michonne pulled back to look him in the eyes and he was staring back.

Then, Rick cupped her cheek with his hand and moved in to kiss her. She let him; Michonne was really surprised about how gentle his lips were with hers, and good god, he was an even better kisser than Michonne imagined.

The kiss was getting pretty heated; Michonne was pressed as close as she could get to him and she had her arms wrapped around his neck, while he had his hands wrapped around her waist.

They heard Carl shout "Told you, dad!". Michonne and Rick jumped and immediately stopped kissing and broke away from each other. 

"Told you what?", Michonne asked Rick while she was trying to get her breath back from that kiss.

"Uh..", Rick started to say. "It's nothing." He looked away from her and avoided eye contact.

Michonne could tell he was lying because he was ALWAYS looking at her. "It's definetly something because you're not looking at me. C'mon. What is it?"

Rick shook his head and said "It's really nothing." He started to blush and Michonne started grinnning. Rick didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to let Michonne know that Carl had come up with the heart pancake idea. Rick just got what he wanted and he didn't want to mess it up because his own son had better ideas for a woman than he did.

"You shouldn't try to lie, you're a terrible liar, especially when you try to lie to me", she told him while grinning. 

"Hey, Carl", she called out. She was going to find out what Carl's comment meant.

"Yeah?", Carl shouted back.

"Come here. I want to ask you something!"

Rick heard his son walking up the steps and he became even more embarassed. He knew Carl would definitely tell her everything.

Carl walked in the room and said "What?"

"What exactly did you mean when you said told you?"

"Carl", Rick said as a warning to not say a word.

Carl ignored him and began smiling. "When I told him women have a thing for hearts."

Michonne began smiling. "Oh, I see. Wait a minute, was this whole thing your idea?"

Carl shook his head. "No, not all of it, just the heart pancakes. He needed a way to get you to kiss you, so I helped him out a little bit. Obviously it worked because he had his tongue down your throat."

"Carl", Rick said again as a warning. "That's enough."

Michonne and Carl ignored Rick. "How did you even know about that anyway?", she asked Carl.

"Ummm... I was kinda up walking around because I had to use the bathroom and also because I smelled brownies. How dare you fix brownies when I'm asleep", Carl joked.

Michonne started smiling. "Stop complaining, we left you some", she joked back.

"Yeah, barely", Carl said as he started to smile.

"Oh, yeah, Michonne. It's a good thing you kissed him", Carl told her.

"Why is that?", she asked.

"Carl, please", Rick begged him to stop.

"When I was fixing breakfast, and yes, it was mostly me because all dad did was stand around going on and on about how he hoped it would work. He asked me the same three questions the whole entire time."

Carl started to mock Rick and imitate him the best he could. "He was like, Carl will this work? Is it almost done? Does Michonne even like hearts?"

Michonne was laughing at Carl's imitation of Rick, while Rick was beyond embarrassed. He had really hoped it was going to work. He really just wanted to make Michonne happy.

"I don't sound like that", Rick complained.

"Whatever", Carl said. "This may sound extremely weird, but thank you for kissing him. If you hadn't, he would have followed me like a lost puppy all day complaining that it didn't work."

Carl just kept standing there laughing until Rick said "Okay, Carl. You can leave now."

Carl left and Rick almost started to kiss Michonne again until he saw Carl in the doorway again.

"What could you possibly want now, Carl?", Rick asked in a harsh tone.

"Calm down, dad", Carl said. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you two worked everything out. I'm really happy for you guys. I love you guys and I'm sorry for interrupting you, and I won't do it again. I promise. I'm going to shut the door on my way out."

Carl closed the door and walked away. 

"Carl is hilarious", Michonne said as she began laughing. "Is that really what you would have done? Follow him like a lost puppy?"

"I don't know, probably", Rick admitted. 

Michonne could tell that Rick was really embarrassed. "You don't have to be embarassed, it's alright, Rick. I know you tried."

"I was just trying to impress you."

"And you did", Michonne told him. "Like I said, Carl is hilarious, but I know you tried and it was really sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Carl is one smart kid when it comes to relationships. Where would you be without him?", Michonne joked.

"Probably no where, honestly", Rick told her.

"Well, it's a good thing he helped you out then, isn't?"

Rick nodded and he went and opened the door and looked both ways. 

"What are you doing?", Michonne asked him.

"I'm making sure Carl isn't near here", Rick told her as he shut the door. He went to lock the door, but saw there wasn't a lock.

"You mean that there was no lock on here the whole time? I could have just came in", Rick told her.

Michonne shrugged. "I told you to try it and see what would happen."

"I thought that meant not to try it or you would slice my head off."

"Maybe that is what I meant, maybe not", she said as laughed.

Rick closed the distance between them and began to kiss her. Michonne walked them backwards and her back hit the wall.

"Uhh.. Michonne", Rick said. You went the wrong way. The bed is over there", he said as he pointed in the direction of the bed with his head.

"What makes you think I was even aiming for the bed?", Michonne asked him. "Besides, my breakfast is over there. Speaking of it, I need to eat."

Rick got really close to her and blocked her body with his, with his hands on the wall at her shoulders.

"You want to eat breakfast? Is that what you really want to do, Michonne?", he asked her as he lightly kissed her on the lips, gently biting her bottom lip before he pulled away. Rick looked her in the eyes, and his eyes were so blue. 

"Umm..", she started to say. Eating breakfast was the last thing on Michonne's mind, so no, that's definitely not what she wanted to do. Michonne wanted to throw him on the bed and fuck him; yes fuck him. She was done trying to play nice. There were a few reasons why she couldn't just fuck him now. (1) it was in the morning and she didn't want to have to explain to the neighbors or Carl why she was screaming so loud. (2) she really did want to eat the pancakes because she would have felt bad if she didn't. (3) Michonne really did need to eat them because she was hungry and her stomach was soon going to rumble.

But then again, Rick Grimes was standing in her bedroom with the door shut. But then again, Carl and Judith was up and she didn't want them to hear. My god, Rick Grimes was in her bedroom and he was tempting her too damn much.

"Michonne, you didn't answer my question", he told her. 

"It's in the morning and I don't want Carl or Judith to hear. What if Carl walked in here?", she asked him.

Rick knew she was right. He sighed. "Fine".

Michonne's stomach rumbled. "See? I told you I needed to eat breakfast." She walked over and grabbed the tray.

"What are you doing?", Rick asked her.

"I'm not eating in here. I'm going downstairs. I can't eat breakfast in here anymore, especially with you in here."

"Why not?", Rick asked her as they walked down the steps together.

"Because if we stay in there together, the breakfast won't get eaten", Michonne stated as a fact.

It was the truth. Rick Grimes was driving her absolutely insane and she literally couldn't stay in that room with him not a second more.

 

*****This chapter was a bit challenging to write, so I hoped you all like this.********


	15. Chapter 15

*****This chapter is rated M for adult themes, so if you don't like this kind of stuff, you should skip over it. I would definetly read the before parts and the after parts because there will most likely be references to these parts of the conversations later. Anyway, enjoy.*****

That night, Michonne fixed lasagna for dinner, which was also another one of Carl's favorites.

While she was fixing dinner, Michonne felt Rick's eyes on her the whole time. She "accidently" dropped a spoon and bent over to pick it up. She saw Rick staring at her ass.

Michonne cleared her throat and Rick jumped. 

"Are you checking me out, Rick?", she asked as she smiled at him.

"Uh...", he started to say. He didn't think that she would actually catch him staring, but that's definitely what Rick was doing.

Michonne sat on the counter. "It's alright, Rick. I check you out too."

Rick walked over to her and stood between her legs and began to kiss her. After that, he began to kiss down her neck and collarbone.

Michonne started to lose her breath. "Rick?"

"Hmm?", he hummed as he kept kissing down her neck.

"I.. need to.. check on.. the lasagna", she told him out of breath. "It could burn."

Rick looked her straight in the eyes and said "Let it burn." He contined kissing her.

"I can't", Michonne told him. "We have to eat dinner."

Rick ignored her and traced her bottom lip with his tongue. The man was driving Michonne crazy and he knew it too, so she decided to play along. She kissed him and her tongue sought entrance into his mouth; Rick gladly accepted. Their tongues kept fighting for dominance until they heard Carl walking down the steps. Rick and Michonne broke away, but right before Carl appeared, Rick moved in for one last kiss.

"Is dinner almost done?", Carl asked her.

Michonne had actually forgot about the lasagna, so she hurriedly got it out of the over, hoping it hadn't burned. Michonne didn't want to tell Carl that his dinner had burned up in the oven because her tongue was down his father's throat. Literally.

Thankfully, the lasagna looked just fine. "Yeah, it's finished. Go get Judith", she told him.

Carl went back upstairs to get his little sister, and Rick closed the distance between them to try to kiss her again.

"Rick, we don't have that much time. Carl will be back down here in under a minute", she told him.

"That's enough time."

"Enough time for what?", she asked, with confusion in her voice. There would never be enough time for what she wanted to do with Rick Grimes. There were so many things she wanted to do to the man that Michonne would need an eternity, maybe even more than that.

"Enough to kiss you", he said as he began kissing her again. A few seconds later, they heard Carl again.

"See?", Michonne said as they broke away. "I told you."

Rick just stared at her.

They all sat down to eat. After everything was cleaned up, Michonne saw Carl carrying Judith up the stairs.

"I can get her", Michonne offered. 

"No, it's okay. I got her. You and dad can have a night off tonight for a change. I'll change her and get her ready for bed, and all that."

Michonne walked over and kissed Judith's head. "Good night, Judith."

"You won't have to worry about me walking around. I'm going to sleep in Judy's room to make sure she'll be alright. If she gets up and cries, I can get her."

"Thank you, Carl."

"No problem", he told her as he walked away.

Michonne didn't know whether to be glad or embarrassed. She and Rick had the whole night to themselves, but Carl GAVE them the night off. Carl had never just gave them the night off. He basically did that, so they could fuck each other senseless. She figured that he knew they were going to do that anyway.

Rick walked in and asked where Carl was.

"With Judith."

"Why? Is she okay?", Rick asked, with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, Carl is giving us the night off", Michonne told him.

"What?", 

"You heard what I said", Michonne joked.

"Why?"

Michonne looked at him. "Rick, you know why. He gave YOU and I the night off to do whatever we want."

Once Rick figured it out, his eyes widened. "Oh god. He knows?"

"About which part? You and I or sex? He's the one who helped us get together, and sex? If he knows all of this relationship advice, I'm sure he knows about sex. He's sixteen, not four."

"I know", Rick said. "This is just embarrassing. My son gave me the night off, so I can have sex."

Michonne knew this was the perfect time to joke with him. "What makes you think you're having any sex? Who are you planning on having sex with?

Rick's eyes widened even more; he thought she was serious. "Well.. I, uh, you and... I don't know", he stammered. Maybe he had been reading Michonne's signals wrong, but he thought that's what she wanted. 

Rick began to get even more embarrassed and Michonne said "I'm kidding, Rick."

"Very funny", he told her. "So... you want to go on the porch and sit on the swing?"

Michonne nodded and they went outside; the night air was a little chilly. The two of them sat down and Rick grabbed her hand and interlocked it with his own.

"Rick, I have to admit", she started to say. "I thought the first place you would ask me to go to was your bed."

"That was definetly at the very top of my list, but I figured that I should be at least a little more romantic about it. We have the whole night, and I'm not just going to get you naked and have my way with you, and then go to bed. Besides, Judith probably isn't even asleep yet."

"Rick Grimes and romantic? I didn't think that you and romantic could go in the same sentence", Michonne joked.

He looked at her. "Yeah, Michonne. I can be romantic", he said with all seriousness.

They started to swing and they were both silent for a few minutes.

"Michonne, can I ask you something?", Rick asked her.

"Yes."

Rick looked at her. "When did you start... to feel something for me?"

Michonne was surprised by this question. She had to think back, way back because, honestly, she couldn't really think of a time where she didn't think about Rick.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to", he told her. Rick had been dying to know, but he didn't know why that even mattered. It wasn't like he could just go back and change everything, but if he could, he would.

"I'm just trying to think", Michonne said. "Honestly Rick, I've always felt something more for you. I just didn't realize it until...", she couldn't finish what she was trying to say.

"Until what?", Rick whispered.

"I didn't realize what my feelings actually meant until I thought I lost you, that I would never see you again after we got separated after the prison."

When they were separated, Michonne just wanted to find Rick and his children. She knew it was the most selfish thing, but Rick was the very first person who came to her mind when she was alone. She just wanted to find him, and make sure he was okay. When Michonne looked through the window and saw Rick and Carl, something clicked in her brain and she realized; she realized that she loved Rick.

"If you've felt something all this time, why didn't you say anything?", Rick asked her.

"It wouldn't have been that easy, and you know that. We were never exactly in a good position to just sit down over a cup of coffee and talk about feelings. We had more important things to worry about, and you had so much on your plate. If I would have came to you and tried to talk about something like that, you would have laughed in my face."

Rick shook his head. "No, I wouldn't have."

"Yes, Rick. You would have. You may say that you wouldn't have now, but you're not under the pressure you were then. We had walkers coming at us every second of the day. We had cannibals trying to eat us. You would have thought that I was crazy if I brought up feelings... feelings that I already hid for a long time. It didn't matter if I hid them for awhile longer because I could just deal with them later."

Michonne stopped to look at Rick, and he looked like he was thinking.

"After we went through all that shit", she continued, "We found this place; the only good thing that has happened to us in a long time. Here, we can live; we can actually walk down the street without being afraid. This is the perfect place, a place where we don't have to worry about living... we can worry about useless things, especially things like feelings. When I thought I could talk about how I felt... I just couldn't because you...", she couldn't finish. 

She took both of her hands and placed them on his cheeks. "I know you didn't realize the feelings you had for awhile, but Rick... I've always loved you."

Rick swallowed hard because he was literally about to cry. This was the first time she had baiscally told him that she loved him. He felt even more like an asshole. He could have been with Michonne for a LONG time, even a lot longer than he thought.

"I'm sorry", he told her. He would never forgive himself for what he did.

"I know, Rick. I know you are." She placed her hands on his face again. "No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes. YOU need to remember that."

Michonne moved her head closer to Rick's and began to kiss him, and they continued until she shivered from being cold.

"You cold?", he asked her. "We should go inside."

Rick started to get up and he fell back down. "Shit, my back", he complained. He tried to get up again, and this time, he could.

Rick and Michonne went inside and she went to sit on the couch. 

Rick went to sit beside of her and she said "No, on the floor."

"Why?", he asked, confused.

"I'm giving you a back massage", she told him.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to do that."

"Take off your shirt and sit down."

"No", Rick refused. "You don't have to."

"Just sit down, Rick. Please."

Rick sighed and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, while staring at Michonne.

"You're only offering to give me a back massage, so you can see me shirtless", Rick joked as he sat down.

"No", Michonne said. "I've seen how much trouble you've had with your back lately, so I'm being nice."

Well, part of it was true; she did want to see him shirtless. Michonne moved her head closer to Rick's ear and whispered "You're right, but you being shirtless, is just a bonus for me."

Rick jumped because her hot breath tickled his ear.

Michonne started to massage his shoulders, and she could tell that Rick was tense. 

"You need to relax, or this isn't going to work", she told him.

How the hell could he relax when, as soon as she put her hands on his skin, he became hard?

Rick tried to relax the best as he could.

Michonne massaged his back, loosening his muscles. Rick actually got very relaxed because it felt so good; he hadn't had a back massage in a long time.

After Michonne treated his back, she moved up to his neck, and eventually, to his scalp. She loved to run her fingers through his hair. 

Rick started to moan. "Oh my god, that feels so good."

Michonne started to get some inappropriate thoughts in her head abourt Rick over these sounds he was making. 

She finished. "Feel better?", Michonne asked him.

Rick nodded. "Your turn", he told her.

"No, it isn't. My back isn't hurting."

"I don't care", he told her. "It's only fair."

"No", she said as she got up.

"Wait, where are you going?", Rick asked her.

"No where", Michonne said as she set down in the floor beside him.

"Well, why can't I give you a back massage?"

"Because I have something a little different in mind. I want to do something else", she told him as she climbed on him and straddled him.

Rick instantly became hard, but he tried his best to ignore it. "Do you really want this? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you into this. I just want you to be sure."

Honestly, Michonne was sure about this three months ago. To show him how serious she was, she said, "Yes, Rick. I'm sure. I want to fuck you."

She began to kiss him, but Rick broke it. "We can't do this here. Carl may walk down here. You deserve more than this, and I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you."

"There's a difference?", Michonne asked him.

"Yes", he replied. "Fucking you would just include me pounding into you, and just be done and throwing you to the side. Making love to you is cherishing you, showing you why I deserve to even be in this kind of situation with you."

Michonne got off of him and stood up. She honestly didn't think there was a difference. All of the men in her life talked about both. Fucking and making love meant practically the same thing to her.

Rick stood up and said, "I can carry you if you want me to."

Michonne's eyebrows rose. "I have two legs, Rick. I can walk."

"I'm just trying to be romantic. I will if you let me", he told her.

"Yeah, I know you will, but being romantic and trying to carry someone up a flight of stairs and trying to hurt yourself is two different things. I can walk, it's fine. Thanks for the offer."

They made it to the top of the steps. "I'm going to check on Judith and Carl", he whispered before he started to walk away.

He came back about a mintue later. "They're fine. They are sleeping", Rick told her. "Which room? Mine or yours?"

"Why does it even matter?", she asked. "I guess we can go to yours."

The two of them walked to his room, and Rick didn't even get to shut the door before she started to kiss him. Michonne pushed him backwards with her hips, and his back hit the wall.

Rick pulled her shirt over her head. Michonne pulled Rick closer by yanking on his belt loop. She took off his belt, and then he took of his pants. Her pants went next, then her bra; then Rick's boxers, then her panties.

Rick picked up Michonne and her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her over to the bed and sat her down.

He hovered above her and kissed her and bit her bottom lip gently before pulling back. Then, he started to move down and he nipped her neck, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Rick moved down to her breasts and stuck a nipple in his mouth, while he rolled the other one around with his thumb. Rick then moved back to kiss Michonne lightly on the lips; he inserted a finger between her folds and began to move it at a slow pace. He then put a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Michonne ground her hips into his hand, and as a result, he inserted another finger and his pace quickened.

Michonne was literally about to scream, so Rick covered her mouth with his and kissed her. A few seconds later, her orgasm crashed into her.

Rick spread her legs, and began to lick her clit. "Oh.. my.. god", Michonne managed to get out. She hadn't even recovered from her first orgasm, and she was already about to come again. Rick Grimes and his tongue were doing very, very good things. Michonne gripped the sheet, and her knuckles began to turn white. He nipped a sensitive spot and she cried out. She was thrashing and her legs were becoming jelly. Her orgasm hit her like a brick, crashing into her.

Rick began to hover over her again and kissed her swelled lips. He gave her a questioning look before he entered her, and she nodded in approval. Rick entered Michonne and he was large; he let her get used to the feel of him before he started to move. When he started to move, it was slow, and it was torturing Michonne; she wrapped her legs around him. His movement finally got a little faster, and that's when he started whispering to her.  
"I love you."

"Fuck."

His pace quickened even more and he was grunting; the sounds he was making almost sent her over the edge. She cried out and his movements began to get even faster. A few seconds later, Michonne came so hard, she thought she saw stars; then Rick came, whispering her name. He collapsed on top of her. 

Michonne put her hand on his head and began to run her hand through it. After a few minutes, they both finally got their breath back.

Rick figured that he should get off of her before he crushed her.

He kissed her and looked her in the eyes and said "That's how you make love to someone, and if you didn't know the difference, shame on every man you've been with."

Michonne knew it must of have been something. Maybe there was really a difference. She had never came so hard in her life. Michonne thought she saw stars, yes stars; it sounded really cheesy, but she could have sworn that's exactly what she saw. That sex was so damn good, it just about made her pass out. 

Rick pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. They both didn't speak for a few minutes; they just listened to the other breathing.

"Rick, can I ask you something?", Michonne asked. "I've been wondering this for awhile now."

"Yeah, what is it? Is it bad?"

"No, not at all", she told him. "I was just wondering... is your real name Richard or is it just Rick?"

"Rick started to laugh a little. "Well, can I ask YOU something."

"Yes."

"Michonne, do you even have a last name?"

She started to laugh. "Doesn't everyone?"

"I think so, I just.. I've never heard you say anything about a last name.

"Yes, Rick. I have a last name, I just didn't think it was important."

"Well, what is it?", Rick asked her.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Answer mine and I'll answer yours", Michonne told him.

"Fine", Rick said, then sighed. "Yes, my real name is Richard."

"Wiley", Michonne said. "My last name is Wiley."

"Hmm", Rick hummed. "That's nice, Miss Wiley."

"Okay then, Richard."

"Oh god", Rick said in a tone of disgust. "I really don't like it. I almost went by my middle name, but I'm not a big fan of that one either."

"What is your middle name?", Michonne asked him.

"Allen."

"Richard Allen Grimes. I like that."

"What is your middle name?", Rick asked her.

"Denise."

"Michonne Denise Wiley", Rick said. "That fits you. Can I not call you Miss Wiley? I really really like that."

"If you let me call you Richard, you can", Michonne told him.

"I'll think about it", he told her.

"Okay, well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Richard", Michonne said and she emphasized his name.

"Good night, Miss Wiley."

Rick kissed her and they laid there. Michonne really wanted to tell Rick that she loved him; Rick was the only person she had EVER met in her life that she truly loved. Michonne waited a little while until she thought he was asleep to tell him. Even though he would be asleep, it still had to count, right?

"I love you", Michonne whispered.

What she didn't know was that Rick was still awake. She felt Rick's arm wrap around her and she felt his breath right at her ear.

"You may love me, but I love you more", he whispered back and kissed her forehead.

Michonne smiled and eventually fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Michonne woke up, and she stretched her arm across the bed to find that Rick wasn't there. She decided to just get up and get dressed so she could fix breakfast. Michonne put her clothes on and was about to leave when Rick walked in. He had obviously just got out of the shower; his hair was still wet and he had just shaved and god, he looked good.

Rick smiled at her and said "Hey", and she greeted him back.

"Sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up, I needed a shower."

Michonne shrugged. "It's fine, though you should have woke me up. I could have joined you", she said as she started smiling.

Rick started to blush a little. Dammit. Why hadn't he thought of that? 

"You shaved", she commented.

"Yeah."

"I know what you shaved wasn't a beard, not even close, but don't ever let it grow back like it was before. To be honest, I don't even like the stubble."

Rick started smiling. "Why not? I can't even have just a little bit of a beard?"

"No", Michonne said. "It's perfect like this, the way it looks right after you've shaved."

"Why don't you like it?"

"You've better looking without one and I can actually tell when you're blushing. Like right now", she said when Rick started to blush. "It's kinda cute when you blush."

"Fine", Rick told her. "If you don't like it, I won't grow it back."

Michonne smiled. "Good."

She opened the door and they walked out. Carl was standing at the end of the hallway and saw the two of them leave Rick's room.

"Michonne, I'm hungry", Carl shouted. 

"Give me a few minutes, alright? How about oatmeal?"

"I don't care", he told her. "I'm hungry."

Michonne and Rick walked to the kitchen and she began to fix breakfast. She noticed that Rick began to look nervous.

"What's wrong, Rick?", she asked him.

"Carl saw us leave my room together. Do you think I should talk to him?"

"Talk to him about what?", Michonne asked him.

"Us.. sex."

"Rick, I already think he knows about both of them. We've talked about this."

"I know, but I feel like I should talk to him about sex. I'm his father, and I feel like I should still talk to him even if he does know about it."

"Carl", Rick shouted. "I need to talk to you."

Carl appeared a minute later. "What?"

"Carl, if you ever have questions about anything, you know you can ask me, right?", Rick asked his son, while becoming embarrassed.

Confusion spread across Carl's face. "What are you talking about? Eww dad, are you blushing?"

Rick sighed; there wasn't going to be an easy way to talk about this except just bluntly saying it. "I'm talking about sex, Carl."

"DAD!", Carl shouted.

"Carl, I know this is embarrassing, but I feel like I should talk to you about this."

"I don't need "the talk". I know you're going to ask me why. When we were at the prison, every single time I would walk past a cell, people would be doing it. Glenn and Maggie didn't help either. I accidentally walked in on them one time. So yeah dad, I think I'm way past needing the talk."

Michonne started to laugh. Glenn and Maggie annoyed everyone; Michonne herself had even walked in on them once. She believed that everyone had at some time or another. 

"But..", Rick started to say. 

"But.. what?"

"You're just a kid. You shouldn't know this stuff", Rick said in disbelief.

"I'm not a kid. The apocalypse basically ruined what childhood I could have had."

Carl was right. The apocalypse messed up everything for everyone, especially kids. Carl could never have the chance to just be a kid or a teenager and do what they're supposed to do. He couldn't just take a girl out to the movies like Rick had or play on the football team. The kid didn't even have any friends; no one would talk to him because they thought he was a monster. Rick was so thankful for Michonne because she tried to give Carl some sort of childhood.

All Carl had ever known was fear and death. Every single second of the day, Carl had to keep his eyes open to make sure he would survive. He had to fight for his life and do things a regular kid wouldn't EVER have to. Rick wished he could just change everything, so Carl could have a chance to live a real life. 

 

Rick was proud of his son. Carl had a bit of trouble at times, but he was a good man; yes a man. Carl had to grow up so quick; he witnessed so many deaths that Rick didn't even have enough fingers to count on. Because of the apocalypse, Carl lost everything, including his mom. But like everyone else, Carl pushed on and continued to do the most important thing: surviving.

 

And Judith? She didn't even know what actual living was. All she knew was death and walkers too. She didn't know the difference; Judith thought that was how the world already was. She wouldn't ever know what it was like to not be afraid. 

Rick just wanted the very best for his kids; that's all he cared about. Even though everything wasn't normal, he still tried to teach them right from wrong. He tried to teach them how to be good people. Carl and Judith were the future. When Rick and everyone else died, they would be left to try to pick up the pieces of the broken world. Even if walkers were still around after everyone else died, it would still matter. It didn't matter about the broken world, all that mattered were the people in it. If a few good people like Carl and Judith were left, they could be the ones who could fix it; they could show other people what it was like to be good.

"Carl, I know you'll hate me for asking this, but have you had sex?"

"No, dad!, Carl shouted. "Who would I have sex with anyway? A walker? I don't even know anyone my age."

Michonne really started to laugh.

"Well, there are girls your age here", Rick said. "I was just making sure. I've seen you talk to that one girl a few times... Enid?"

"Girls here won't even look at me, they definitely wouldn't want to do something like that. I guess they're scared of me. And Enid? She has a boyfriend: Ron Anderson, and he doesn't like when she talks to me."

"Those Andersons like to cause trouble with everyone", Michonne said with a tone of disgust.

"Carl, they just don't understand, and they never will if they don't get to know you. Try to talk to them, show them that you're not who they think you are. Show them how much you know about relationships and women, but don't show them too much. I swear to god Carl if you get a girl pregnant-", he tried to finish but Carl interrupted him.

"I'm not that stupid."

"I know you're not, but I'm telling you that you can't be", Rick told his son. "You have to be serious. If you ever want to talk about something, come talk to me or Michonne, alright?"

"No, thank you", Carl said. "It's too weird to talk to you about anything, and Michonne, no offense, but you're dating my dad and I'm not talking to you either. You'll tell him everything and he will just come yell at me."

"I will not", Michonne said.

"Yes, you will. My dad will just pressure you into it. He's very persuasive. I'll just go talk to Carol or Glenn."

"Why Glenn?", Michonne asked.

"He's the one with all the condoms", Carl said, then he started laughing.

"Carl!", Rick shouted.

"Calm down, dad. I'm kidding."

Carl went to sit down and Michonne said "I want to say something to you too."

"It's not about anything embarrassing, is it?", Carl asked.

"No", she said while grinning. " I know I've probably said this before, but I just want you to know that I will respect your mom, and I will never ever try to replace her. If you ever feel like I have, just tell me, okay?"

Carl nodded and Michonne continued, "So you are okay with your dad and I being together, right?"

"Yeah", Carl said. "I've told you this a million times already, but you are one of the only people I like. I know that you won't try to replace my mom, but she would have loved you. You're taking care of Judith and I... you're taking care of dad. She just wanted to make sure we were okay, and you're definitely doing that. I know she's happy that dad isn't alone anymore. As long as we are happy, and as long as dad is happy, that's all that really matters to her. So, yes Michonne, we all love you, and I'm glad you're a part of this family.. our family."

Carl got up and hugged Michonne, while Rick stood there with a huge smile on his face. He was glad that Carl was so accepting of Michonne.

"Can I eat my oatmeal now?", Carl asked. "I'm hungry." Michonne gave him his breakfast and he sat down to eat.

Rick looked at Carl. "You look tired."

"That's because I am", Carl complained. "Judith didn't really sleep last night. She thought since I was with her, she could play games. I would hold her and I thought she would be asleep, so I put her in the crib. Then, when I would lay down, I would look up, and she would be setting there with the biggest grin on her face. She did that a lot, but now that I'm actually up, she's asleep."

Michonne was laughing and Rick was smiling.

"It's really not funny", Carl said, but he was smiling too. "I'm never volunteering to do that again. She's evil."

"No, she's not", Michonne said, while grinnning.

"Yes, she is. I'd try to ignore her because I thought she would just fall asleep, but no. When she saw that I wasn't paying attention to her, she threw her socks at me. I was sleeping in the floor right below, and she really thought it was funny when one hit me in the face. Then, when I didn't put her socks back on, she threw her blanket at me."

He looked at Rick and Michonne and they were both laughing. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it", Carl said as he got up. He went and opened the door and Carol was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Carol."

"Hey. I was just wondering how your dad and Michonne are doing. No one hasn't really seen them around."

"Yeah, they're fine", Carl assured her. He got closer to her and whispered, "They're dating".

A smile started to form on Carol's face. "Oh, I see. Well, anyway, I'm fixing a huge dinner and I'm hosting a party thing. You all are welcome to come. I would like you all to because I don't get to see any of you that much anymore."

Carl started smiling. "We'll be there", he told her.

"Okay then, I'll see you later", Carol said as she was walking away.

"Carol, wait", Carl said as he walked to her. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't invite Jessie Anderson or her kids. They're kind of a problem", he told her.

Of course she was a problem; Jessie was a problem to Rick and Michonne. It was about time they got together. Carol noticed the way they acted around each other; how protective they were of each other. Of course Jessie got in the way of that and of course Rick had to chase after her because he didn't know the feelings he had for Michonne were real; when he did, Jessie got a little crazy. Carol didn't like her anyway; she didn't trust her.

Carol nodded and said "I won't. I'll make sure she doesn't come."

"Thank you, Carol", he told her. "See you later."

Carl walked back into the house and said "Get your nice clothes out", with a big grin on his face.

"What? Why", Rick asked him, confused.

"Tonight, we're having a party at Carol's house."


	17. Chapter 17

Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith were getting ready to go to Carol's dinner party. Michonne couldn't figure out what to wear. She really just wanted to throw on a nice shirt and jeans like always, but there was a dark blue dress that kept catching her eye. Michonne knew the dress would drive Rick crazy. 

She was going to try something, so she just went ahead and put the jeans and the shirt on. Michonne walked to Rick's room, and he was also having problems trying to figure out what to wear. 

"You look nice", he told her as he looked up at her. If Rick told her she looked nice in jeans, what would he think of her wearing the dress?

"I can't find anything to wear. I see a lot, it's just nothing I could see myself in", Rick told her.

She walked over to him and found a dark gray button-up shirt. "Here. Wear this", she said as she gave it to him. "You'll look good in it. I'm going to go change." Michonne was going to put that dress on.

Rick became confused. "You already look good with what you got on."

"I don't like the shirt", she lied. "I'll be right back."

Michonne went to her room and changed into the dress. The only problem she had was zipping it up in the back, but she finally got it.

She walked back to Rick's room and opened the door. Rick hadn't even began to button up his shirt.

When he looked up, his eyes widened; Rick walked over to Michonne and closed the door. 

"I'm glad you changed. You look beautiful", he told her as he glided his hand down her arm.

Rick cupped her cheek with his hand began to kiss her. Michonne pushed Rick backward until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back. She instantly climbed on him and straddled him. Rick sat up to unzip her dress, so he could grab at a nipple. Michonne ground her hips into Rick's and he let out a groan. Then, Rick flipped them over, so he would have better access. He glided his hand up her leg.

"Do we have enough time?", Rick asked her.

"If we make it quick, we do", Michonne said as she pulled at his belt. 

Rick got up to quickly remove his pants and his boxers. Michonne got up to remove her dress.

After everything was off, Rick got back on top and was about to enter her until she managed to flip them over, so that she was on top. Rick had a surprised expression on his face and Michonne just laughed at him.

Michonne positioned herself and right before she started to move, she said "Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

"Are you sure about that?", Rick challenged.

Michonne just gave him a smile before she started to move. FAST. Rick let out a big groan that was probably way too loud considering that his kids were awake right down the hallway. If she kept moving like that, Rick was going to come, and she had literally just started. She kept moving, only getting faster, and this time, Rick was gripping the sheet to try to keep himself from yelling out. 

A few seconds later, Michonne came and Rick followed. Before she got off of him, she kissed him and said "You shouldn't challenge me because I'll win every time".

Michonne laid beside of him for a minute or so before she got up. Rick was still out of breath.

"You alright?", she asked him while grinning. "You seem a little out of breath."

"I don't know, you could have killed me."

"Oh, c'mon. Stop complaining. A little bit of sex won't kill you."

"A little?", Rick asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, now come here and help me zip up my dress. It was all fixed up nice until you made me take it off", she joked.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining", Rick told her as he zipped it up.

"You're exactly right. I didn't", Michonne said. 

Rick smiled and began to put his clothes on. He buttoned up his shirt and Michonne started laughing at him.

"What's so funny?", he asked her as she walked over to him.

"First off, you need to fix your collar", Michonne told him as she fixed it. "Next, you need to fix your hair. It's a mess." She ran her fingers through his hair like they were a brush.

While she was doing this, Rick never stopped looking at her.

Michonne patted his head. "There. It looks nice now."

She noticed him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?", she asked, then smiled.

"I'm just thinking about how amazing you are."

Michonne grinned. "I know I am. You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Really?", Rick asked her, surprised.

"Yeah", she told him before she kissed him.

There was a knock at Rick's door. "Are you guys coming or not?", Carl shouted. "By the time we get there, there won't be any food. Glenn and Abraham is going to eat it all."

"Yes, Carl. We're coming", Rick shouted. There was no use trying to hide that Michonne was in there with him. Carl knew and he probably had heard them.

Rick kissed Michonne one more time before opening the door. Carl was standing there in an orange button-up shirt with black pants and Judith had a pink dress on. 

Carl rolled his eyes. "About time. I didn't know it took two people to find something to wear", he told them as he looked at Michonne. 

Michonne started grinning and Rick just kept walking. 

The four of them started to walk to Carol's house. Rick and Michonne held hands while they were walking. 

Michonne saw a figure run back behind a couple of houses ahead of them; she glanced over at Rick to see if he noticed, but he didn't. She could have sworn the person had blonde hair, and Michonne figured that it could have been only one person: Jessie Fucking Anderson. Michonne wasn't going to tell Rick because she didn't want to make him worried. She just wanted the bitch to stay away; stay away from HER family. If she didn't, they were going to have one big fucking problem.


	18. Chapter 18

Rick knocked on the door and Carol answered and smiled at them. "All of the food is still here. I told everyone that we weren't eating until you all got here."

There was so much food there, and Carl was thankful that no one had started yet. He was also relieved to see that only their group was there. Carl mouthed a "Thank you" to Carol and she smiled back. Carol obviously tried to keep it as quiet as possible, especially since no one from Alexandria was there. Carl didn't want Jessie to ruin things right after everything had been fixed. He and Judith were happy, and his dad and Michonne were happy. They hadn't been in a long time. Not even Carl was going to let anyone get in the way of that.

There were two things that everyone noticed: (1) Michonne was wearing a dress and (2) She and Rick were holding hands.

"You look beautiful", Maggie and Carol told her at the same time and she smiled.

"Yeah, she's wearing a dress", Abraham said. "But my main concern is why she and Grimes are holding hands. Did you finally take her off the market? Are you two a thing now?", he asked Rick and he nodded.

"Well, well, well", Abraham said. "Now we know why they were late. Rick was too busy showing Michonne his python, and I don't mean his gun."

Everyone started laughing and Abraham cleared his throat. "By the way Rick, your fly is down. You may want to zip that back up."

Rick's face instantly turned red and he turned around to zip up his pants.

"About time you guys get together", Glenn said. He walked over to Tara and gave her a high-five. "We can mark that off of our ship list."

"What?", Rick asked, confused.

Tara gave a look to Glenn. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"What do you mean by a ship?", Rick asked.

Glenn looked at Tara to explain, but she said, "You brought it up, so you can explain. They weren't exactly supposed to know about that."

Glenn sighed. "It's this thing that Tara made up. It's when you want two people to get together so you ship them. Ship is a shorter term of relationship. Tara ships both of you and she even combined both of your names to form a ship name."

"Don't set there and act like you didn't help me", Tara told Glenn. "You ship them as much as I do. You came up with the name."

"What is it?", Michonne asked with a grin on her on her face, clearly amused that people actually wanted them to get together.

"Richonne", Glenn answered. "We also had Mick, but we liked the first one better."

Michonne started laughing and Rick looked confused. "You guys actually sit around and talk about this stuff? Who all wanted us together?"

"Dude, everyone wanted you and Michonne to get together", Tara told Rick. "You needed to be together. You're hot, she's hot, so why the hell not?"

"Everyone. Who's everyone?"

"Every person in this room", she replied. "Everyone knows that you two have always had a thing for each other."

"Yeah", Abraham said. "You literally take her clothes off with your eyes. We all know that you've wanted to bang her like a screen door in a hurricane for a long time."

"Alright, everyone", Carol said. "Leave them alone." 

She walked over to Rick and Michonne and hugged both of them. "You guys are cute. Congratulations", she told them as she smiled.

"Now that Rick and Michonne is together, when are you and Daryl going to get together?", Glenn asked Carol. "I was sure you two would have figured out your feelings for each other by now."

"Umm...", Carol started to say as a she began to blush. Daryl was as red as a tomato.

Glenn contined, "Your ship name is Caryl. C-A-R-Y-L. It's cute isn't it? You know you guys like each other."

Carol and Daryl just stood there, obviously embarrassed. 

It was Rick's turn to save his friends. "Okay, everyone, that's enough. Let them figure it out for themselves. Now, can we just eat?"

Carol sent a small smile Rick's way for helping her and Daryl. He even knew that Daryl and Carol had feelings for each other, but he knew from personal experience that realizing them wasn't easy; it took time.

Everyone sat around eating, and then, afterwards, talking. They were all having a good time; it was something they really weren't used to.

Rick stood in the corner looking around, but mostly keeping his eye on one certain person: Michonne.

Maggie walked over to Rick. "She's really good with Judith", she commented while watching Michonne hold Judith and making her laugh. 

"Yeah, she is", Rick agreed while smiling.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm really happy for you guys, and I'm sorry about Glenn earlier."

"Thank you", Rick told her. "I just thought that ship thing he was talking about was strange, but you know, it's Glenn. He is strange", Rick joked.

"Yeah", Maggie agreed while smiling. "I just wanted to give you some advice, some things that I have learned from experience; things that you should know."

Rick nodded his head and looked at her.

"First of all, you two are perfect for each other; you mirror each other so much by your past, your decisions, and your actions. That's why everyone acted kinda crazy earlier. Everyone has been rooting for you two to get together forever."

Rick just smiled and she continued. "Next, you and Michonne will argue. I know you will say that you won't now, but you will. Glenn and I fight, and there's really no way of avoiding it. You love someone, and it seems like arguing has to come with the package. You just need to remember how to find your way back to each other after an argument. If you don't, everything that has been built up in the relationship, just gets knocked down to the ground. 

Make sure you tell her how much you love her because you don't know when it will all end. It doesn't matter if you get into a fight five minutes before you go on a run, you need to fix it, both of you, before you leave. You don't want something to happen and have things left unsaid. It will be hard. Being in a relationship, especially in an apocalypse, is like a roller coaster. Some days everything is going up, others, it goes steady, and the really bad days, everything goes down to hell. You may feel like giving up, but you can't. It doesn't matter what kind of struggles you two face, you need to fix them because at the end of the day, nothing is better than seeing them smile and knowing you're not alone."

Rick hugged Maggie and said "Thank you."

Maggie smiled. "No problem", she said as she walked away.

Maggie had lost so much, and she out of everyone, would know what it was like to lose someone. Her advice came from personal experience and out of the bottom of her heart, not just made-up words thrown together. Rick was going to listen to every single word.

"Anyone want to listen to some music?" Carol asked as she held up two records. Daryl was beside of her with a record player in his hands. "I found these in the attic earlier, and I thought they might come in handy."

"What kind of music?", Carl asked.

"One is the Everly Brothers and the other is Percy Sledge", Carol said while looking at them.

"Who the heck are they?", Carl asked.

"They're way before your time, kid", Abraham told him. "Hell, I'm pretty sure they're before all of our time."

"Let's move the furniture", Carol told everyone.

"Seriously?", Carl asked. "We have to dance? How many songs are there?"

Carol looked at them. "It looks like there's two on the Everly Brothers record and one on the Percy Sledge one."

"We have to move all the furniture for three songs?", Carl asked.

"Yes, we do. It will be fun", she told him.

Everyone helped move the furniture out of the way and Carol put the Everly Brothers on. The first song was "Bye Bye Love". No one was dancing.

"C'mon, guys dance", Carol told everyone.

Everyone shook their heads and the song ended. The next song was "All I Have to Do is Dream", and it was a slow song. That made it even more awkward for everyone.

Carol saw that no one was dancing, so she sighed and walked over to Daryl. She pulled him by his arm and walked to the middle of the room. 

"Carol, I can't dance", Daryl muttered.

"I don't care", she told him. "This isn't a competition."

Carol guided Daryl's hands to where they needed to go and they started dancing awkwardly. Finally, Glenn and Maggie started to dance. Carol's main goal was to get Rick and Michonne to dance.

The music ended, and while Carol was switching the record, she said "You guys are dancing" to Rick and Michonne and they looked at each other.

The song came on and it was "When a Man Loves a Woman". The song started and Glenn and Tara pushed Rick and Michonne in the middle of the room.

"Come on lover-boy", Tara said as she pulled on Rick's arm. "Show her your moves."

Glenn went back to Maggie and Carol went back to Daryl to dance.

"I'm not the best dancer", Rick admitted nervously.

"Me neither. Just take it slow, alright?", Michonne said as she smiled at him.

Rick nodded and they started to dance, and they actually danced pretty good together.

"See?", Michonne told him. "It's not that bad and this song isn't either.

"Yeah", Rick agreed. They danced while staring in each other's eyes.

"When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothin' else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she is bad, he can't see it  
She can do no wrong"

Rick was dancing with Michonne, and in that moment everything was so damn perfect.

"'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world"

Rick moved closer to her so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You are my world, Michonne Wiley. I love you so much."

"I love you too", she told him. They started to kiss.

When the song ended, all the couples who were dancing were kissing; Glenn and Maggie, Daryl and Carol, and Rick and Michonne.

"Break it up, guys", Abraham said. "We don't need an orgy in here."

Everyone stopped kissing and Tara said "All you fuckers are so damn cute."

Carl walked over to Michonne, "Uh, I was dancing with Judith and she threw up."

Michonne took her. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change her", she said and she gave Rick a kiss.

Michonne walked to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to wipe Judith off. Then, she went to a bedroom down the hallway. She didn't bother to turn on the light because she was so used to the darkness. Michonne finished changing Judith and was about to leave until she heard a voice from behind her say "Nice dress".

Michonne rushed over and turned the light on and Jessie was standing in the corner with a big ass knife in her hand. 

"Although, I didn't see you as a dress wearing person. You put it on for Rick, didn't you?", Jessie asked while stepping closer.

Michonne's grip on Judith instinctively tightened. "How did you get in here?"

Jessie shrugged. "Through the window. You all try to be so safe, but yet, keep the windows unlocked. That makes no sense to me. I was going to crash the party anyway, but you made it so much easier by coming in here. I've been in here the whole time."

"Jessie, are you drunk?", Michonne asked, but she knew she was. Jessie reeked of alcohol.

"I'm a lot of things. I'm drunk, heartbroken, sad, angry, depressed.. by the way I haven't been taking my medicine for that. Oops. It's all your fault though, you know. You're the reason why I'm all of these things", Jessie said as she got even closer to Michonne.

Michonne realized that Jessie was literally insane, and she was worried about Judith. "Let me go take Judith and put her somewhere else. Then, I'll come back and we'll talk if that's what you want."

Jessie shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that. You'll leave and you'll just go get Rick, and I don't want to hurt him. I want him. So put Judith on the bed, and, lock the door. You're not leaving this room."

Michonne figured the best thing to do would be to listen to her, so she locked the door and put Judith on the bed. Michonne kissed Judith and said "It's okay. Michonne will be right here." Michonne put a finger on her own mouth signaling to Judith that it was time to be quiet. She was honestly scared; she couldn't just yell for help because she was afraid of what Jessie might do. She could hurt Judith and Michonne was not going to let that happen.

"You know, I tried to stay away, I really really tried. I just can't. I heard Carol tell Abraham about the party, and I followed Carol over to Rick's house. I knew you were coming, so I followed you here tonight and I couldn't stop myself."

Jessie really was crazy, '"Jessie, you need to put the knife down", Michonne told her.

"No, I don't think I will. I really like it. You know, it really isn't fair that he picked you. That should have been me wearing that dress, that should have been me sleeping in his bed, and that should have been me dancing in there with him. I want him. I need him."

"You need help", Michonne told her. She knew it was the wrong thing to say, but she said it anyway. The woman did need help.

"No, I don't", Jessie said while taking a few more steps closer. "I have to admit, I do get a little crazy at times, but I don't need help. I need Rick. You're the one that needs to go. Everything would be better if you weren't here. He would realize that he doesn't love you."

"Jessie, he doesn't want you", Michonne tried to reason with her. "He made a mistake."

"Yes, he does!", Jessie shouted. He loves me, but he doesn't know how to get away from you. You're the problem. The mistake was you. He loves me, not you", Jessie shouted as she lunged at Michonne, swinging her knife.

Michonne dodged Jessie and knocked the knife out of her hand and kicked it under the bed. Michonne threw a few punches at Jessie before she kicked her off of. They both jumped up quickly. Michonne slammed Jessie against the wall, with her hands wrapped around her throat.

What Michonne didn't know was that Jessie had a gun hidden in her boot. Jessie grabbed the gun and raised it up.

"If I can't have him, neither can you", Jessie told Michonne. She shot her in the stomach and Michonne fell to the floor; she wasn't moving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick was smiling at Carl and his dancing; they just started to replay the records over. Carl was doing some weird dance he called "the two foot tangler", and he had already fell down two times. 

Everyone jumped when they heard a gunshot that sounded like it came from inside the house.

Rick ran down the hallway to the closed door. He heard Judith crying and he couldn't get the door open because it was locked.

"Michonne!", he yelled and there was no answer.

Rick and Abraham finally got the door open.

Rick walked in and Jessie was standing in front of Michonne, who was lying on the ground. Her blue dress had blood on it. 

Jessie threw the gun to the floor and turned her head and she smiled at Rick.

Rick instantly got his gun out and pointed it at her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!", Rick screamed. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!", Rick screamed again.

"I did this for you", Jessie answered with a smile. "For us so we-", but she didn't finish because a bullet went in her head.

Everyone thought that Rick shot her, but even Rick turned around to see who done it. He turned around and he saw Carl holding his gun and breathing heavily with tears in his eyes. 

Carl shot and killed Jessie Anderson.


	19. Chapter 19

****I thought I'd update because you know, I couldn't just leave you guys hanging.****

 

Rick ran over to Michonne and checked to see if she had a pulse; there was one, but she wasn't going to last much longer if she didn't get help.

"Go get Denise! Now!", Rick shouted and everyone scattered.

Carl just stood there staring at Michonne's body. 

Maggie picked up Judith and pulled Carl by his arm. "Let's go", she told him. "Rick, I'll watch them for you."

Rick picked up Michonne as gently as he could and eased her out of the room and out of the house. 

Rick ran as quickly as he could to the infirmary and Denise was already there with Carol, Glenn, and Abraham. Denise looked like she wasn't doing too good herself.

"You have to do this!", Carol shouted at her.

"But I've never done surgery before."

You've got to try. I'll help you", Carol told her.

Rick laid Michonne on the bed and his shirt was soaked with her blood. "Do this! Now!", Rick shouted at Denise.

Denise finally came to her senses and ran over to Michonne. 

"What's her blood type?", Denise asked Rick.

"I don't know", Rick said, his voice sounding desperate. "I don't know!"

"You", Denise said as she pointed at Glenn. "We don't know her blood type so we need people with O-Negative. Go find them! Make sure they know, it can't be any other kind."

Glenn ran out to knock on every single door to find someone. 

Denise began the surgery to take the bullet out, and Rick just stood there watching and hoping she wouldn't make it. He couldn't lose her..... HE FUCKING COULDN'T.

A little while later, Glenn came back with two people. One was Carter and the other was Ron Anderson. 

Rick's eyes went wide. "Those were the only two I could find", Glenn said. "I didn't think it would matter who we got. We need him."

Ron was the first to get hooked up to the IV. He kept asking questions, but no one answered any of them.

Denise started yelling, "Her blood pressure is dropping! We're losing her!"

Rick jumped up. "Michonne! Michonne!", he yelled as he tried to run to her, but Abraham grabbed him.

"Get him out of here", Carol yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving her", Rick screamed.

"You have to let them do this!", Abraham shouted as he dragged Rick outside. Rick sat down on the ground with his head in his hands. He began to cry.

Abraham wasn't one to comfort people, but Rick was in need of something. Rick Grimes was crying; Abraham had never seen the man just break down and cry. 

Abraham sat beside of him. "Do you want to know why I've always thought you were a good leader?", he asked him. "An asshole, but a good leader."

Rick looked up and his eyes were full of sadness. 

"It doesn't matter what kind of shit-storm we were in. You have always got us out no matter what."

"Why are you telling me this?", Rick asked him and his voice cracked a few times.

"I'm telling you this because you never give up on anything. You never have and you're not going to start losing hope now. Rick, she will make it."

"You don't know that. What if Denise doesn't know what she's doing in there?", Rick asked.

"Denise knows, she just needs help realizing it. That's why Carol is in there, to help her. Michonne will make it. I know she will, she's as tough as nails and then some. It's going to take a lot more than a bullet to kill her."

Abraham looked at Rick and he still looked like was just giving up.

"She's exactly like you, Rick. Michonne is a fighter, and she is still in there fighting now. She wouldn't want you to stop fighting either. She is going to wake up, and you're going to take your asshole self in there and tell her how much you love her."

Rick looked over at him and Abraham said, "She WILL wake up".

A little while later, Denise, Carol, and Ron walked out. Rick stood up. He looked at Denise and he was too afraid to ask the one question on his mind: Is she dead?

"She's stable", Denise told Rick. "The bullet didn't hit anything major. I'm not exactly sure when she'll wake up. Carter is giving his blood now."

Rick walked over and hugged Denise. "Thank you. You don't know how grateful I am for you." He hugged Carol next.

Denise and Carol walked back inside, leaving Ron with Rick and Abraham. 

"Can someone please tell me what happened?", Ron asked. "I just helped save her life, so I deserve to know."

"She was shot", Abraham told him.

"Who shot her?", Ron asked and there was no answer.

Ron repeated the question.

"Your mom", Rick told him, trying to hold back his anger.

Ron's eyes widened. "I told her that she shouldn't have been drinking, but she was already drunk when I found her. She wouldn't listen when I told her to go lie down. She's got depression problems, and she hasn't been taking her medicine for it either. I've tried to get her to take it, but she just wouldn't. She has been acting really weird lately, especially after you stopped coming around. My mom doesn't drink a lot, but when she does, she goes crazy. I don't know if it's because she has problems or not."

Rick just stared at him. "Did you break up with her?", Ron asked. "Like I said, she started acting weird after you stopped coming around, and one day, she came home crying. Did you hurt her?"

"Kid, he really doesn't feel like answering your questions now", Abraham told him.

"I just want to know. I swear if you hurt her-", Ron tried to finish but Rick interrupted him.

"No!", Rick shouted. "I didn't hurt her." He was trying to control his anger, but it was getting very hard to.

"Whatever", Ron said. "I want to talk to her. Where is she?"

Rick turned his head.

"Where is she?", Ron demanded.

Rick shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean? Where is my mom?", Ron shouted.

"She's dead", Rick told him.

"What?", Ron asked in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes.

Ron's facial expression turned into one of anger. "You killed her!", he accused Rick.

Rick shook his head.

"Yes, you did! You killed my dad and you killed my mom. You're not happy until you murder everyone you know!"

"I killed her", Carl said from behind them. "Don't blame this all on him. I did it. She shot Michonne, and she could have killed my sister."

Ron ran and tackled Carl and began to punch him. "Fuck you!", Ron shouted as he punched him.

Rick and Abraham ran to get Ron off of Carl. Abraham picked him up and he was kicking and screaming, "You deserve to die! Why do any of you get to live? It isn't fair! You're all murderers, you fuckers! I just saved one of you murderer's lives! I hope she fucking dies in her sleep!"

Carter walked out and said, "You can bring him to my house. I'll calm him down."

Abraham pulled Ron to Carter's house.

"Dad?", Carl asked. "Is she..?", Carl couldn't finish.

"She's alive", Rick told his son. Where's your sister? Is she okay?"

"She's with Maggie, and she's fine."

Carl stepped closer to Rick. "They're not going to put me in a cell, are they?"

Rick shook his head. "I won't let them."

"But.. Dad, he is right. I am a murderer", Carl said with sadness in his eyes.

Rick walked over and laid his hand on Carl's shoulder. "No, you're not. I'm going to talk to you about this later. It's not really safe for you to be out here right now. Go to Maggie's and don't leave. I'm going to go sit with Michonne. She is okay, so you don't have to be worried anymore, alright?"

Carl nodded and Rick caught up with him. "I don't want you saying anything like that again, you understand me?"

Carl nodded and Rick hugged him. "I love you, Carl."

"I love you too, dad."

Carl walked away and Rick's mind was swirling. He wasn't about to let his son think for one second that he was a murderer. He had already lost him once because of that, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again.


	20. Chapter 20

Rick walked inside the infirmary where Michonne was. 

"Can I sit with her?", he asked Denise and she nodded.

"I'm going to go", Carol told Rick. "Come get me if you need anything."

"Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you check on Carl a few times through the night? I'm not leaving her, but I have to make sure he is alright."

"I will", Carol assured him.

"Thank you", he told her. "For everything."

She gave him a small smile. "No problem.

Rick was truly thankful for Carol. She had helped him so much, and she also helped save Michonne's life. Rick realized that banishing her was wrong; she was only trying to help. He kicked her out of the group for killing, but he had done the same damn thing. How was he any better than she was? That's the thing, he wasn't. He honestly hated himself for making her leave. 

After everything, Carol saved all of their asses at Terminus. She could have let them all die, but she didn't; Carol went out of her way to help the group, to help Rick... the same person who basically threw her to the walkers. Rick was just thankful that she joined the group again; their relationship would probably never be the same, but her place would always be at Rick's side along with the others. That's where she deserved to be.

Rick pulled up a chair beside Michonne's bed. He felt the tears threatening to come out. He could have lost her... lost her after he got her, after they had moved forward in their relationship. Losing Michonne would have killed him. Besides his children, Michonne was the only beacon of light in his dark life. Losing Michonne would have broke him even more than he already was.. the only difference was that this time, he would have been so broken, he couldn't have healed again.

 

Rick sat with Michonne all night and half the next day; he sat with her until he fell asleep with his head resting on the pillow next to hers.

TWDTWDTWD

Michonne opened her eyes and was confused; it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She moved and she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach, so she tried to lay as still as possible.

She noticed that Rick was sitting in an awkward position next to her, but was asleep. Rick had probably been there all night. Michonne started to smile. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair. As soon as she did this, Rick woke up and almost jumped out of his chair. When he saw Michonne, he calmed down.

"Hey", Michonne whispered.

"Hey", he said back, but his expression was unreadable to her. "How do you feel?"

"I could be better", she told him. "But I could be a whole lot worse." As soon as Michonne said that last part, she wished she hadn't. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Is Judith okay?", Michonne asked as the thought of her popped into her mind. She was so scared that something was going to happen to her.

"Yeah, she's fine", Rick told her. "She's with Maggie."

"What about Carl? How is he?"

This was the question that Rick really didn't know how to answer. He really didn't know if Carl was alright; Rick knew that he was physically alright, but mentally and emotionally? He didn't know what the kid was feeling or thinking.

Instead of lying to her, Rick just told her the truth. "I don't know."

Michonne began to get confused. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Rick just looked at her. She needed to know if Carl was alright and she would get up and walk to go find him, even if it would hurt like hell. Michonne started to get up, but she gasped from the pain.

"Don't move", Rick told her.

"Will you please tell me if he is okay?", Michonne asked, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Rick didn't know what to say, so he said "Jessie is dead".

That's when everything clicked. Michonne realized why Rick wasn't answering her question. 

Michonne already knew the answer, but asked "Did Carl...?", anyway. She didn't finish the question because Rick nodded his head before she completely got it out.

Her eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"With Maggie and Glenn", Rick told her. "He called himself a murderer. I know he pulled the trigger, but that's not what he is. He shot her because he thought she killed you. I could see it in his eyes. All he did was stare at you while you were on the ground."

"He isn't a murderer", Michonne stated as a fact. 

"I know, but he's not going to listen to me. Ron made it even worse when he tackled him to the ground and started punching him. He called us all murderers and Carl believes it. Ron hates us even more because he helped save you. He gave you his blood."

Did Michonne hear that right? An Anderson helped save her life?

Before Michonne could say anything, Deanna came in. "I heard that you just woke up, and I'm sorry to be bothering you. People are talking about what happened, and they want a town meeting. Tonight. I know you are hurt, but I need you to be there to tell your side. Carl has to be there too. We have to figure out what needs to be done. Can you be there later?"

Michonne nodded and Deanna left.

Denise walked in and Michonne told her that she was going to get up and walk.

"Are you sure you want to do that?", Denise asked her.

Michonne nodded. "I have to go to the town meeting tonight. I need some clothes."

"Carol brought you a change of clothes", Denise told her as she handed them to Michonne. "I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed."

Denise left and Michonne slowly got up with Rick's help.

All Michonne had on was a bra and panties, but they both needed changed because there was blood on them.

She started to pull her panties down, but couldn't finish because of the pain.

"Will you help me?", she asked him.

He nodded and knelt down to finish taking them off. Then, he helped her change into the new panties, helping her pull them up. She took her bra off and changed that, and then put on a shirt.

Michonne noticed that Rick was acting really strange; he was avoiding eye contact with her.

He helped Michonne pull up her jeans and she joked, "You've never helped me put on my clothes, you've always helped me take them off". Rick just shrugged. 

Rick stood up and his expression was still unclear, and Michonne thought it was odd; she could almost always tell what he was thinking. She thought that maybe Rick was nervous about helping her; maybe he was scared of hurting her.

Michonne raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay?", she asked him.

He nodded but looked away. Michonne knew there was something wrong with him.

"Are you sure?", Michonne asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Rick told her. No, he wasn't fine. Rick knew that he was the reason why she got shot. He should have been with her and it never would have happened. Everything he touched or got close to, just went away. Rick knew that he was the reason why she almost died because he just simply existed in her life. He thought he was damned. To ensure her safety, Rick was just going to try to stay away from her. Michonne was the last person that he wanted something to happen to, and he was going to make sure she wouldn't ever get hurt again. 

Rick knew he was going to hell, but he wasn't going to drag Michonne along with him. He loved her so much, but Rick realized that he wasn't supposed to be loved.. he was supposed to be lonely. He was damned and nothing could change that. He knew that everyone he had ever loved got hurt by him in someway and loving him was only going to get Michonne killed. He was tired of losing people... tired of just messing everything up and getting people hurt and killed. He wasn't going to let Michonne die, so he had to stay away, he had to.. even if it would kill him in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

***This chapter really lacks Richonne, but I promise that the next chapter is all Rick and Michonne. EVERY. SINGLE. WORD.*******

 

Rick, Michonne, and Carl were on their way to the town meeting. They were walking down the street and people were standing around and talking.. talking about Carl. Every person they passed, Carl heard "He killed her", "Murderer", or "Why is he still here?".

"Just keep walking, Carl", Rick told him.

They made it to the front of Deanna's house. The three of them waited until everyone got there.

Deanna stood in the middle of everyone. "You all asked that we have this meeting, so we are going to hear Michonne's side of the story, and then Carl's. Then, we will make a decision."

Michonne made her way to the middle and told everyone about everything that happened with Jessie: how she was drunk, how she wouldn't let her leave the room, how she threatened to kill her, how she almost succeeded, and how she came to her house and smacked Rick and threatened to smack Carl. 

After Michonne finished, there was a bunch of noise coming from the crowd, talking about what Michonne told them.

Carl moved to the middle and looked at Michonne before he started speaking. She gave him a small smile. 

"I thought Michonne was dead", he started to say. "I killed Jessie because I thought she killed Michonne. You all have to understand that I didn't kill her because I wanted to. I promised myself that I would only kill if it was necessary. I-", Carl tried to continue, but someone shouted "He's a murderer" from the crowd. 

"That's exactly what he is!", Ron shouted as he made his way through the crowd with a gun in his hand and pointed it at Carl.

"Get behind me, Carl", Michonne whispered to him as she pushed him behind her.

"Get out of the fucking way, bitch", Ron demanded. "I'll shoot you too, only this time, I'll make sure you die."

"Do it", Michonne challenged. "I've already been shot once, I can handle it again."

"Ron, put the gun down!", Rick shouted at him.

"I'll fucking kill you too", Ron said as he pointed the gun at Rick. 

"I'll kill every single one of you because that's what you all deserve."

"You call us killers, but isn't that what you're trying to be?", Carl challenged him as he stepped away from Michonne.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't move."

"It's okay", he told her. "Just trust me."

Michonne sighed and let go of his arm.

Carl walked closer. "If you're against murderers, then why do you want to kill us?"

"It's not murder", Ron shouted. "It's revenge. It's what you deserve", as he pointed the gun back at Carl. "Why do these people get to stay here? They don't belong here! Both of my parents are dead because of them!"

"Your dad tried to kill my dad, your mom tried to kill Michonne and my baby sister", Carl told him.

"Fuck you", Ron shouted as he cocked the gun. "I hope you burn in hell."

"Don't!", Rick screamed. "If you want to kill someone, kill me!", Rick shouted as he pointed at himself.

Ron turned and this was the only chance for Carl to tackle him. He tackled him and the gun went off toward Rick's way and Rick fell to the ground. 

Glenn ran to help Carl and Deanna yelled, "Take Ron to a cell!", and they carried him off.

"Rick!", Michonne shouted, thinking he had been hurt. She walked as quickly as she could to him.

He got up slowly. "I'm alright."

"Are you shot?" 

"No, I'm fine. I ducked just in time."

Rick walked over to Carl. "We're leaving. I'm done here."

"No, dad", Carl told him. "I'm not done explaining."

"Explaining what?", Rick shouted angrily. "You could have died!"

"Please dad, just let me finish."

Rick sighed and Carl continued. "Ron wants to kill me, I don't know... maybe you should let him. He thinks I'm a killer, and so do all of you. You already looked at me like that before, so I know you don't think much of me now."

"One thing I don't understand about this place is the fact that you judge us for who we are. We're sorry that we can't be as perfect as any of you. We've had to do things that we aren't proud of. If we could go back and change everything, we could. We're not who we are because we want to be... it's who we HAVE to be. Do you think any of us wants to be the people we actually are? None of us were like this before.. the world changed, we changed, and not everyone had the chance to be inside walls the entire time. We were out there ever since it started, and that's what changed us."

Carl stopped to look around at everyone; there were a few whispers. He looked at Rick and he nodded at him, so Carl continued. "You don't know how lucky all of you are to be inside. None of you have lost as much as we have.. as I have. You formed this place, and you call it a community, but where is it? A community is a place where people come together, help each other out, and just be understanding of one another. This isn't a community. We walk down the street and you talk about us, you sneer your noses at us like we aren't even people. We've tried to talk to you.. I've tried, but none of you will even look at me. This isn't a community because when new people join, you're supposed to accept them, and actually treat them like they are people. You're supposed to get to know them and forget about what they done before they came here."

"You don't know any of us, and none of you have even tried to get to know us. How many of you knew that my dad was a cop before this? How many of you knew that Michonne had a son, and Carol, a daughter? How many of you knew I lost my mom during all of this? We are all just like you with mothers, daughters, and sons, but you can't look past the part where you just assume who or what we are."

Carl stopped for a few seconds to look around again; there were even less whispers than before.

"My mom died giving birth to my sister. I watched her die... and I had to end it. When I saw Michonne lying on the floor, it reminded me of my mom; how I lost her.. but I lost my mom because of the walkers. They were everywhere and my mom couldn't get the help she needed. Michonne almost died because of a person; we're not supposed to be scared of people.. We're supposed to work together to fight against the real monsters.. the walkers. With my mom, I couldn't do anything about it, but with Michonne, Jessie was the reason why she could have died. She could have hurt my sister, and I couldn't handle the thought of losing the ONLY thing I have left of my mother."

"And Michonne? Since I lost my mom, she has been there for my family. She's the only reason why we're here. Michonne is the only reason why my dad keeps fighting. When you see me smile, it's because of her. She doesn't deserve to die; she is the very best person I know. Michonne was shot, and when Ron pulled his gun out on me, she got in front of me, willing to take another bullet again. That's the kind of person she is. A person like her doesn't deserve to die, and that's why I couldn't let Jessie get away with what she did."

Carl had tears in his eyes. "Yes, I killed Jessie, and I'm not denying it. I will pay the consequences... but you don't know what it's like to lose everything.. just to set around and watch people die and not be able to do anything about it. I killed Jessie, so she would never try to take another person out of my life again."

Carl looked at Michonne, and she had tears in her eyes. This time when he looked around, everyone was silent. They just stared at him, shocked.

Deanna walked and stood beside of Carl. She cleared her throat and it looked like she had shed a few tears too. "All in favor of sending Carl to a cell raise your hand."

Carl looked around and not a single person raised their hand; they were all still staring at him.

"I'm sorry", Deanna said. "We should all be. Alexandria needs to be everything he explained. No person, let alone a sixteen year old boy, should never feel like they don't belong. We should be ashamed of ourselves, for degrading someone so much that they think they're worthless. That's not who we are supposed to be, and we have a lot of work to do. Alexandria is supposed to be home.. home for everyone, no matter who they are.. no matter what they've done."

There were a few claps. "Does anyone have anything they want to say before we end this?"

No one said anything. "Okay everyone. Have a good night. Tomorrow, we start over."

Everyone started to scatter and Deanna walked up to Carl. "I need to speak with you in my office."

They walked to her office and she told him to have a seat. 

"I'm sorry", she told him. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through."

"But.. I did kill her. Aren't you going to do anything about it?", Carl asked her.

Deanna smiled a little. "I don't need to. You proved yourself out there. You showed them who you really are, and that's definitely not what they thought."

Carl looked confused. 

"I brought you in here to offer you an office job."

Carl's eyes widened. "What? Why me?"

"First off, you're a hell of a good speaker. After you finished, no one talked. Second, I know you have a lot of ideas in your head and you're exactly what the people want. They may have just realized that, but you are what they want."

"What would I do at this job?", Carl asked.

You give me new ideas and I get your opinion on mine. It's pretty simple. You would be a great asset to this place. I know you would give the people what they need to hear, not what they want to hear."

"You still want to me do the job after what I did?", Carl asked.

"It doesn't matter what you did", Deanna told him. Alexandria is about embracing the future, not to dwell on the past. Carl, I know you know what you did was wrong, but you were trying to protect your family."

Carl looked like he was thinking. "I'll take the job, but do I have to wear a suit? I hate wearing them."

Deanna smiled. "No. You don't have to wear a suit. You don't even have to come in every day, just a few times a week."

Carl nodded his head.

"Do you have any other questions?", she asked him and Carl shook his head.

"Thank you", she told him.

"For what?", he asked.

"For opening my eyes about this place."

Carl smiled and left. Rick and Michonne were waiting outside.

"Is everything okay?", Rick asked his son. Carl nodded and told them about his conversation with Deanna and his job. They were walking back to the house and Rick told Carl that he was proud of him. "You told the people what they should have been doing all along, and I believe you've changed their way of thinking."

TWDTWDTWD

Carol brought over dinner so Michonne wouldn't have to cook. They were eating and Michonne noticed that everyone was being really quiet. It had been one long fucking day, and Michonne was glad it was almost over.

After dinner, Michonne asked Rick if she and Carl could speak alone. Rick nodded and left the room. 

"Are you alright?", Carl asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she told him. "I'm just really sore."

"I'm sorry", he muttered. 

"What do you have to be sorry for?", Michonne asked, confused.

"I was dancing with Judith and I accidentally spun her around too much. If I wouldn't have done that, you wouldn't have had to leave. You wouldn't have been shot."

"Carl, look at me", Michonne demanded and he looked at her. "It's not your fault. Don't talk like that."

"But it is my fault", Carl argued. "I'm the reason why you were shot and then you could have got shot by Ron because of me."

"No, Carl. Jessie was the reason why I was shot. It wouldn't have mattered. If she wouldn't have got to me last night, she would have done it a different time. It was going to happen anyway. And for Ron? I would have taken another bullet for you.. I would have taken five more. You got my back and I got yours. It's that simple."

Carl looked at her and she continued. "Your dad told me about how you called yourself a murderer. You're not. I better not ever hear you say that again. Promise me that you'll never say that again, Carl Grimes."

"I promise", he told her.

"Now, give me a hug", she ordered.

Carl shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Carl, you won't hurt me."

Carl didn't move, so she walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay", he told her.

"I'm glad you're okay too", Michonne told him. "Besides, you didn't think that I would just die that easily, did you? I hate to break it to you kid, but I'm here to aggravate you forever. Who would you even get to read comic books with you?", she joked.

Carl shrugged. "No one."

"There's my point. I'm not going anywhere", she told him. "I promise you that."

"I'm going to go to bed", Carl told her. "It's been one long day."

"I agree. Good night", she told him.

"Good night."

Carl left and Michonne was relieved that everything was better with Carl. Now, she needed to figure out what was wrong with Rick. One Grimes down, another one to go. Michonne sighed as she went to go find Rick. She knew this talk wasn't going to be as easy as it was with Carl.


	22. Chapter 22

Michonne slowly walked up the stairs to Rick's room, and he was changing. She needed to lay down before she fell down; she was in a lot of pain. 

Michonne just laid back and watch Rick change his clothes. He was still wearing his dark gray button-up shirt and it had her blood all over it. When he took it off, he threw it in the corner.

He ended up wearing a shirt and sweatpants.

"Do you need some help changing?", he asked her. She nodded and he left to get her clothes. He came back with a nice big shirt and some sweatpants. Rick helped her change and he still avoided eye contact with her. This time, he stared at the bandage on her stomach.

Rick fixed the blankets, so she could easily cover up. Michonne laid down, very confused about Rick's behavior.

Without saying a word, he laid down beside her on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

She couldn't stand not talking to him. "Rick?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?", she asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine", he told her.

Rick, you're lying", Michonne told him. "You're not fine."

He didn't respond, and a few minutes later, Michonne noticed he was shaking.

"Rick, please tell me what's wrong", she begged him.

Rick turned on his side to face her and his eyes were full of sadness. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead", he admitted. "You were bleeding so much, and I didn't think you were going to make it."

"But I did", she told him. "I'm still here. Everything is okay and I love you."

Rick shook his head. "You shouldn't."

"I shouldn't what?", she asked with confusion.

"You shouldn't love me."

"What the hell does that mean?", she asked.

"You shouldn't love me, you should want to get far away from me. It's my fault that you almost died."

"No, it isn't", Michonne said angrily.

"Yes, it is", Rick told her. No one should get close to me. Every time someone gets close to me, something bad happens.. it always does. I don't want anything to happen to you. You should just stay away from me, so you won't get hurt."

Michonne's mouth fell open; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Really? Is that what you think? Do you really think if I stay away from you, everything will be okay?"

"That's not what I think. That's what I know", Rick told her as he turned his head to look at her.

Michonne slowly got up. "Where are you going?", he asked her as he sat up.

"Why the hell do you care?" Michonne had her hand on the doorknob, but she turned around and walked back to him. "I wish everyone would stop blaming themselves because of what happened. I already had to tell Carl that it wasn't his fault. Jessie was crazy; she was going to get me anyway."

She stopped to look at Rick, then continued. "You don't know shit, Rick. You know what? I should knock you out. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Everything that happens isn't your fault. You can't protect everyone. You're an asshole. You can't just tell someone to stay away from you, especially if you know how much they care for you."

Michonne couldn't stay away from him; she loved him too damn much.

She climbed on top of him and straddled him. "Will you please just lay down before you hurt yourself?", Rick asked her.

"You shut up", she told him. "I'm not staying away from you, I can't do that."

She grabbed Rick's shirt and yanked him closer to her; their faces were only inches apart. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm with you no matter what", Michonne told him.

Michonne slammed her lips against his and kissed him roughly. "No matter what", she told him after she stopped kissing him.

Rick laid back and looked at her. 

"Rick, you can't tell me that you don't want me. I know you want me. You really don't want me to stay away. You're full of shit." 

Michonne knew he was full of shit. She knew that he loved her and she wasn't just going to walk away and leave him. Michonne needed to make him realize that she really meant it when she said that she couldn't stay away from him.

Rick continued to look at her and she continued. "You want me. Just admit it, Rick."

He didn't say anything, so she grinded her hips against his. "Admit it, Rick. You love me. I know you don't want me to stay away, you're just saying that."

She grinded her hips into his again, and his breathing became uneven.

Michonne yanked him by the shirt again, and this time they were chest to chest. She grinded her hips into his a third time, and he let out a groan. She pulled at his shirt and he willingly took it off for her and threw it to the side. She kissed him lightly on the lips. 

She moved her mouth closer to his ear. "Admit it, Rick. That's all you have to do. Tell me you don't want me to stay away. I'm telling you that I can't stay away. You want to know why? I love you too much to just leave you alone. Rick, I need you." She nibbled his ear and grinded against his hips and he let out a moan.

Rick had had enough of this; he couldn't deny her any longer. He grabbed her face with both of his hands. "You're right. I am full of shit. I don't want you to stay away. I want you, and I fucking love you. I don't ever want you to leave. You want to know why? Because I fucking need you too."

He kissed her hungrily and rough. He yanked her shirt off and then he remembered the wound. 

He stopped kissing her and said, "We shouldn't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

Michonne sighed and kissed Rick before she got off of him. She laid beside of him on her good side. "You won't hurt me. I trust you."

"Really?", he asked. "Do you really trust me?", he asked her as he laid down beside of her.

"Rick, you know I do, so don't ask", Michonne told him.

"I'm sorry", he told her. "Are you mad at me?"

"I should be", Michonne told him as she looked at him. "Promise me that you'll never say crazy shit like that again. I told you, I'm not leaving you. I don't care what you say or what you do, I'm with you."

Rick realized he was wrong, very very wrong.

Michonne moved closer to Rick and kissed him. "I know you won't hurt me. I want you."

Rick looked her in the eyes and she was serious. He sighed and continued to kissed her. Then he moved to hover over her. "You don't have to move, alright?", he told her as he started pulling down her pants. She sat up to remove her bra and he pulled down her underwear. 

Rick got off of her to remove his clothes, then he hovered back over her. "If I hurt you, I want you to tell me, alright?"

Michonne nodded her head and he began to kiss her with gentle kisses. Then he kissed down her neck, just as gentle. He grabbed at a nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

"Rick, I'm not going to break, you can touch me."

"I just want to make sure that I'm not going to hurt you."

 

He guided his hand down her stomach and bent over to kiss right beside of her wound and moved his hand down, down, and inserted two fingers. He was being so gentle even then, and Michonne slammed her hand down on his. "Harder", she told him and he picked up the pace. 

"Harder", she told him again and he picked up the pace even more. 

She moaned; she knew she was getting close. She grinded her hips into his hand and a few seconds later, she came, crying out.

"Did I hurt you?", Rick asked nervously.

Michonne laughed a little. "Does it look like you hurt me? No,you didn't."

She sat up to pull Rick on top of her and he positioned himself to enter her. When he entered, she gasped and he looked at her to make sure everything was alright. She nodded and he began to move, slow.

"Rick, I know you can go faster than that, so move", she told him.

He moved a little faster and he started whispering to her, and the last time he done that Michonne nearly came just because of the way he sounded. 

"I don't want you to ever leave", he told her. "I want you to stay here, in this bed with me forever."

"I don't want to stay away from you", he said as he moved even faster.

"I need you, I love you. Come for me Michonne", and that's when she lost it. She came and they both cried out.

Rick laid beside of her. "See? I knew you wouldn't hurt me", she told him and he just smiled a little.

She moved over to rest her head on his chest. "I'm still not going to take back one thing", she told him while smiling.

"What is it?", Rick asked her.

"You're an asshole."

"Well, thanks", he said sarcastically.

"You may be an asshole, but you're my asshole." She told him and she started laughing. "


	23. Chapter 23

Rick and Michonne woke up the next morning and they put their clothes on.

While Rick was helping her, he asked her how she was feeling.

"Better, but I'm still sore."

A few seconds later, they heard Carl screaming, "Dad, Michonne! Come here! Hurry!"

Rick yanked the door open. "Carl, where are you?", he shouted.

"In Judith's room! Hurry!"

Rick and Michonne rushed down the hallway and when Rick rounded the corner, he saw Judith standing.

Rick instantly became relieved; he thought something was wrong by the way Carl was screaming.

"She's about to walk!", Carl shouted excitedly. "I left to go wash my hands and when I came back, she was standing."

Judith just stood there and smiled at Rick and Michonne. She took a step, but she fell down. She started crying. 

Michonne stood at the doorway. "Judith, it's okay", she encouraged her. "Try it again."

Judith stopped crying and looked at Michonne. "Try it again", she repeated again with a smile.

Judith slowly got up again.

"Come to daddy", Rick told her while smiling.

She took another step and almost fell but Carl grabbed her and steadied her. "You can do it Judy", he told her.

Michonne held out her arms to Judith. "Come on Judith. When you get here, I will give you a big hug." 

Judith started smiling and took a few steps successfully without falling down. 

"You're almost here", Michonne told her. 

Judith took a few more steps and she made it to Rick and Michonne. Rick picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"You did it baby girl", Michonne told her with tears in her eyes. 

Michonne kissed Rick and hugged him, with Judith in between them.

"Carl, get over here", Rick told him and Carl walked over to them and they all hugged; not just a simple hug, but a FAMILY hug. 

Rick realized in that moment that he was one lucky man. He had his two children and the woman in his arms. Most of all, his heart was so full of love that it was going to explode. It couldn't get any better than that.

After everyone stopped hugging, Carl told Michonne that he was hungry.

"I need food", he told her.

"Yeah, and I need a new heart, and Rick probably does too", she told Carl. "You scared us half to death."

Rick nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was really excited. I may have screamed a little too much, but I knew you guys would want to see Judith take her first steps."

"You're right", Michonne said and she smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

 

The four of them went downstairs, so Michonne could fix breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?", she asked Carl. Michonne already knew what he most likely wanted.

"Pancakes", he said as he smiled. That's exactly what Michonne knew he was going to say.

Michonne fixed the pancakes and they all sat down to eat.

"Carl, you do know there is other food we can eat besides pancakes and spaghetti, right?", Rick asked his son.

Carl swallowed a bite of food. "Yeah, but they are my favorite food. I love them."

"Yes, but don't you get tired of it?", Rick asked him.

Carl shook his head. "Nope, especially when Michonne cooks. She's an awesome cook. Do you not like her cooking?", he asked Rick.

"Of course I do", Rick said as he looked at Michonne. "I just think we should give pancakes and spaghetti a break for awhile."

"Carl, I have to agree with your dad on this one", Michonne said. "I think we should have one day a week where I fix pancakes for breakfast and spaghetti for dinnner. All of the other days, we have different things."

"What about two days?", Carl asked.

"Carl", Rick said.

"Fine. Two days", Michonne said as she smiled.

Carl started grinning. 

 

With the help of Rick, Michonne got the kitchen cleaned up.

Carl walked up the stairs, but Michonne called him back down.

"What?", he asked her.

"Don't you start your job today?", Michonne asked him.

"I don't really have to go in today. Deanna told me I only have to go a few days a week."

"You're going today", Michonne told him.

"Why?", Carl asked. "I really don't need to. I can go tomorrow."

"Yes you do", she told him. "She offered you the job yesterday, so you should go today. It will make you look good."

"Fine", Carl said as he started to walk away.

"Wear something nice", Michonne told him and Carl turned around.

"She said I didn't have to wear a suit."

Michonne started laughing. "I didn't say wear a suit. I said wear something nice."

"Can I just wear what I have on?", Carl asked.

"No, you slept in those clothes. You're not wearing that."

"But mom!", Carl shouted and he instantly became embarrassed. "Sorry", he muttered.

Rick's eyes shot to Michonne and widened. This was the first time he heard Carl call her mom. In that moment, Rick knew how much his children valued Michonne. Judith had called her "Ma ma" and Carl called her "mom", and that's exactly what they thought of her as... their mom.

Michonne walked over to Carl, whose face was really red. "It's alright", she told him as she smiled. "Just put on a nice shirt, that's all I'm asking."

Carl nodded and disappeared upstairs and he came back with a red button-up shirt.

"Thank you", Michonne told him. "Wow. It looks like you even brushed your hair", she joked.

Carl shrugged. "I thought you would yell at me for that too."

"Carl, I wasn't yelling at you, I was just telling you", Michonne told him. "Out of everyone, Deanna picked YOU for the job. I just want you to make a good impression on her and everyone else. You're not mad at me are, are you?"

Carl shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. Is it alright if I take Judith with me? It'll be nice to have her walk with me."

"That's nice, but Carl I don't think you want another job", Rick told him.

Carl became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Judith is walking now. Watching her is a job", Rick stated as a fact.

Carl shrugged. "She's a baby. How bad could it be? She can't even walk that fast."

"It doesn't matter how fast she walks", Michonne told him. "Babies never run out of energy, you do."

"It really can't be that bad. I have a lot of energy. I will watch her and make sure she is okay", Carl grabbed Judith's head. "C'mon Judith." 

"You'll be regretting this later", Rick told him. "She is going to make you tired from chasing after her."

"Whatever", Carl said as he smiled. He and Judith left.

"He doesn't know what he just got himself into", Michonne said. 

"He'll know soon enough", Rick said.


	24. Chapter 24

Michonne and Rick were left alone, and she went to go sit on the couch. Rick sat next to her.

Rick wanted to talk about about the "mom" thing with Michonne. "So..", he started to say. "Carl called you mom."

"That wasn't the first time. He's done it a few times, and then he gets really embarrassed about it. I tell him that it's alright."

"Oh", was all Rick said. He didn't know that it happpened more than once. "Well, I heard Judith call you "mama", but you told her you wasn't her mom."

Michonne looked at Rick with a confused expression on her face. "But I'm really not her mom, Rick."

"I know that, but you can still be their mom."

Michonne shook her head. "No. I really can't."

"Yes, you can", Rick told her. They love you enough to call you mom. Michonne, you don't have to give birth to someone before they can call you mom. You are and you can be their mom because you do everything that Lori would have done for them. They love you and that's all that really matters."

Michonne hadn't thought about it that way. Maybe Rick was right.

He kissed her. Rick realized that Michonne was the best thing that ever happened to him and his children. She loved his children like they were her own and she loved Rick. She was perfect and was nothing less than that. Rick had to show Michonne how much she meant to him.

"You do know that I love you, right? Do you know how much?", Rick asked her.

Michonne thought he wanted sex. "Rick, if you want me to have sex with you, all you have to do is ask", she joked. "You don't need to impress me if that's what you're trying to do."

 

Rick shook his head. "That's not what I'm trying to do, but I do have to say the sex is great", Rick said as he smiled.

"Then, what are you talking about?", Michonne asked him. She was really curious to see what he actually was talking about.

"Michonne.. I need you to know a few things", Rick told her. "I know I'm an idiot and I've made terrible mistakes and decisions in the past, but you aren't one of them. You are the best thing that has ever been in my life. You take care of my children and protect them like they are your own. You love me. I know I'm not perfect, I can be an asshole, and at times, I know I'm hard to love, but you do. You have never given up on me and you have pushed me to be a better man.. you've changed me. You've showed me that everyone can't be perfect, but I think you're wrong about that. Why? Michonne, you are fucking perfect to me. You're strong, you're beautiful, you never let anyone or anything get in your way, you actually give a shit about people and you're there for them, and you have the biggest heart. Not a lot of people know or realize any of these things about you, but I do and I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

Michonne had tears in her eyes as she saw Rick get in the floor and he got down on one knee.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Whatever life I have left, I want you to be with me by my side. I want you to be beside of me when I wake up every morning. I want you. I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask, but I need to tell you that if you accept, it won't always be easy. Yes, I have a temper, and I am an asshole, but that's when you need to just tell me to shut the hell up and knock me out. I know we will have fights, and I know there will be times when we will say things we won't mean, but I will never give up on us. Ever. I also know that we really can't make this official if you do say yes, but it will be official between you and I. I don't even have a ring, but I do have my love for you. I'm showing you that you are the only one for me... Michonne, you are the only one I want, the only one I will ever need."

 

Rick kissed her hand. "Michonne Denise Wiley, will you marry me?"

By this point, Michonne was bawling. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Rick Grimes was down on one knee proposing to her.. RICK GRIMES... A man who she thought she would never have a chance with, but there he was on one knee, emptying his heart out to her. It's funny how things can change. Good god, she loved that man.

Michonne stopped crying long enough to say "Yes".

Rick jumped up and she stood up and he hugged her. 

TWD TWD TWD TWD

Carl walked in later with a smiling Judith and he was exhausted. He walked into the living room to find Rick and Michonne kissing. They didn't stop when Carl walked in, so he sent Judith over to Rick and she tapped him on the leg. 

Rick and Michonne broke away to see a smiling Judith.

Rick picked up Judith and sat her on his lap.

"Seriously Judith?", Carl asked.

"What's wrong, Carl?", Michonne asked. 

"She didn't sit down once. Not one freaking time", Carl complained. "As soon as we get home, she sits."

Michonne looked at Carl and he knew he was tired, so she decided to joke with him. "You look tired."

"I am. You were right", Carl told her.

"I'm always right", Michonne said as she smiled.

"She walked around Deanna's office. After that, I took her to everyone we knew. I would walk and she would go in the opposite direction. I've been around this place twice. I've been through yards and I even chased after her when she ran after a dog. Then, I fell down and got a scrape on my knee. Judith wouldn't slow down. Every time I told her to, she got even faster."

Carl looked at Judith and she was laughing. "You two have fun with her. I'm going to bed", he told them as he started to walk away.

"Wait", Rick said. "I need to talk to you about something."

Carl turned around. "What is it?"

"Sit down", Rick told him.

"Is everything okay?", Carl asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, everything is fine", Rick assured him. "Michonne and I--", he tried to finish, but Carl interrupted him.

"You guys aren't breaking up, are you?", Carl asked. "Please say you're not."

"No, we aren't breaking up", Rick told him. "It's the opposite actually."

When Carl realized what Rick was talking about, he started grinning.

"Are you alright with this?", Rick asked him.

"Dad, look at my face", Carl told him. "I'm smiling.. yes, I'm fine with this."

"So, when's the wedding?", Carl asked excitedly.

"Well", Michonne started to say. "We weren't really having one, and we really don't want one. We don't need a big church wedding or anything, but it's official enough between your dad and I."

"Oh", Carl said. He hugged both of them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Carl", Rick told him.

Carl smiled. "I'm going back to Deanna's now. I have to help her out with something."

"I thought you were going to bed?", Michonne asked him.

Carl shrugged. "Not anymore. I'll see you two later."

Carl left and started smiling. He lied; he wasn't going to Deanna's. He was going to Carol for help. Carl needed her help planning Rick and Michonne's wedding party. They may not have wanted a formal wedding, but Carl felt like they needed something; they really deserved it.

Carl went and knocked on Carol's door and Daryl answered it. It took him a few minutes to actually get to the door. He had sweatpants on and no shirt.

"Can I talk to Carol?", Carl asked him.

"Uh..", Daryl started to say and he turned red.

Carl realized that he went at a bad time. "If it's not a good time, I can come back."

He heard Carol shouting from upstairs. "I'll be down there in a minute."

Carl definitely went at a bad time. He interrupted Daryl and Carol; he knew he had, especially by the way Daryl was acting. 

A few minutes later, Carol rushed down the steps and went to the door.

Carl was embarrassed by now.

"Hey", she said. "What can I help you with?"

"I need your help", he told her. "I need help planning a wedding party."

"For who, Carl?", she asked confused. "Are you getting married?"

"No", Carl said. "It's for Michonne and my dad. He proposed to her and she said yes, but they don't want to have any kind of party or anything. I think they deserve one. Will you help me? I want to have it for them tonight."

Carol started smiling. "Yes. Of course I will help you."

"I'm going to go get the rest of the group and we'll have it at Maggie's. I would have it here, but I don't want Michonne to have any bad thoughts about that night."

Carol nodded her head.

"Just meet us at Maggie's in an hour."

Carol nodded her head again. Carl knew it was going to be embarrassing, but he was going to apologize to them for interrupting; he thought it would be the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry", Carl told her.

"For what?"

"For interrupting."

"Interrupting what?"

"You and Daryl", Carl told her and she started blushing. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you", she told him.

Carl smiled. "See you later."

TWD TWD TWD TWD TWD 

Everyone showed up at Maggie's house.

"Anyone have any ideas?", Carol asked.

"Well, I can perform the wedding ceremony if that's what you want", Father Gabriel. "If they don't exactly want an official one, we can just do it their way."

Everyone agreed. "I also think we should play that song they were dancing to that night. "When a Man Loves a Woman", Tara said. "I kinda feel like it's their song."

"Can you fix a cake?", Carl asked Carol. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just a cake. Oh.. and cookies too, for me."

Carol started smiling. "Yes, I can do that."

"Glenn and I will fix a banner that has their names on it", Maggie told everyone.

"No one has asked the most important question", Abraham said. "Will there be beer?"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Yes, there will be beer."

"I'll be here then", Abraham said.

"I will bring them back later", Carl told everyone. "If you see them, don't say anything about it. I just want to thank you guys for helping me. It means a lot to me and I know it will mean a lot to them."


	25. Chapter 25

A few hours later, Carl walked to Glenn and Maggie's to see how everything was going.

"We're ready for them now if you want to go get them", Maggie told him. "I wouldn't tell them, make it a surprise. Make up a story to get them here fast."

Carl nodded. "What do I say?"

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know. You'll figure it out. Use your imagination", she told him.

 

Carl started smiling. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Carl left to go get Rick and Michonne, but Deanna stopped him.

"I need you to come with me for a few minutes", she told him.

Carl was about to ask her if it could wait a little bit until she said "It's urgent".

Carl nodded and they began to walk to her office. While they were walking, Deanna noticed he was acting impatient.

"Carl, is there somewhere you need to be?", Deanna asked him.

"Yeah, sorta, but you need me, so I'm going to come with you."

"Where were you going?"

"I was on my way to go get Dad and Michonne for a party. A wedding one."

Deanna stopped walking and looked at him. "Married? I didn't even know they were together", she said with shock in her voice.

Carl nodded. "Yeah, he proposed to her today, and they weren't going to have anything, so I planned this for them."

Deanna smiled and said, "That's really nice of you, Carl. You're a good kid. If you want me to, I can make their own marriage certificate for them. I can take it personally to them later."

"Would you really do that? That would be really awesome."

"Yes", she told him with a smile. "I'll have it finished before the party is over."

They made it to her office and as soon as Deanna shut the door, her smile faded away.

"What do you need me to do?", Carl asked.

"Ron's dead", Deanna told him.

"What? What happened?", Carl asked, shocked.

"Ron said he needed some sun, so I let Spencer take him out. I know I shouldn't have, but I hoped getting out for a few minutes would help him. Ron was going insane in that cell. He just sat there, he didn't sleep, and he didn't eat. At first, all he would talk about is how much he wanted you dead and how much he wanted to be the reason you stopped breathing. Ron kept telling everyone that he was going to rip out your lungs. After that, he kept repeating "murder" and then he would start laughing."

She stopped to look at Carl, whose eyes were wide.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him out of the cell, but he was just a kid, even after all the things that he tried to do. Ron somehow grabbed the key and broke out. He grabbed a gun and he shot and killed Francine. Then, he tried to kill Spencer, but he killed Ron before he could. I know it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let him out", she repeated again.

Carl's eyes were still wide. "I don't have to tell people about this, do I? I don't want people thinking I killed him."

Deanna shook her head. "No, this is all my fault and I will take care of it. I just wanted to you know first, but I will make sure everyone knows that you or anyone from your group had nothing to do with this."

Deanna looked like she was about to cry. "It's my fault that Ron killed Francine. It's my fault that he almost killed my son."

"Hey", Carl said to get her attention. "You let him out, yes, but you didn't know that was going to happen. You can't blame yourself for this. You can't blame yourself because it doesn't make anything better. It will make you go crazy. Trust me, I know. Just go out there and tell everyone what really happened. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes, so don't blame yourself for it."

Deanna nodded her head. "Thank you, Carl."

She was going to use Carl's advice because he definitely knew what he was talking about. Deanna was really serious when she said he was a good kid. Hell, she was proud of him and Carl wasn't even her son, so she could only imagine how proud Rick was. Carl had a good head on his shoulders, even after everything he had been through, and Deanna had so much respect for him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, so you can leave and go get Rick and Michonne."

"No problem", Carl said. "Thank you for making that marriage certificate. It really means a lot."

"You're welcome. See you later."

Carl left with a big smile on his face; he or his family wasn't in danger anymore. Deanna was going to give them a marriage certificate. That was going to make everything even more official. 

 

 

***The wedding is up next. I promise. :)******


	26. Chapter 26

****I'm sorry it took me a few days to update this chapter, but I wanted this chapter to be good, and I hope you all like it. :)********

 

While Carl was walking, he was thinking of a way to get Rick and Michonne to go to Maggie's. He knew he obviously had to make up a story, but he didn't know what he was going to say. 

Then, a thought popped in his head: fire. He was going to say that something caught on fire at Maggie's and they needed everyone's help. Carl knew that would get them running, but he knew his dad would be mad. Rick just needed to find out quick that it was all just to get them to Maggie's, or Carl would be in for it.

Carl stood outside of the door of his house thinking of what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and ran inside the house pretending he was out of breath.

Rick and Michonne were sitting on the couch with Judith.

"Dad! Michonne!", Carl shouted.

"What? What's wrong?", Rick asked him.

"There's a fire at Glenn and Maggie's house and they need your help! Both of you!", Carl screamed.

Rick and Michonne jumped up and they ran out the door with Judith. Carl ran after them.

So far, everything was great, and Carl believed that he acted really good because they made it to Maggie's house in under a minute.

Rick pounded on the door, out of breath and Maggie opened the door.

"Is everyone okay? Where's the fire?", he shouted.

Maggie became confused and hadn't realized what was going on. "Rick, there is no fire."

"Carl told me there was a fire!", Rick shouted and Maggie finally realized.

She started smiling. "No fire here", she told Rick. "Everyone is fine."

Rick's expression turned into one of anger and he walked out, facing Carl. "You lied!"

Carl knew that was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"Why did you lie?", Rick shouted.

Maggie jumped in and said "Rick, it's not what you think."

"I don't care! He lied! I thought people were in danger! Let's go, Carl."

"But.. Dad", Carl pleaded. This made-up story was really backfiring. 

"Be quiet, Carl!", Rick shouted as they were walking.

"Wait, Rick!", Maggie shouted and he didn't stop.

Glenn ran out behind them. "Rick, stop!"

"What?", Rick said angrily.

"But we did need you!", Glenn said. "Carl was supposed to make up a story."

"What?", Rick said with confusion.

"Just come on, and we'll show you", Glenn told him. "You too, Michonne."

Michonne was confused and angry at this point. She couldn't believe that Carl would actually lie about that, but everyone told him to. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

Rick and Michonne walked in and both of their expressions turned to one of surprise as they saw a few homemade party decorations, a banner that said "Grimes Wedding", and a cake. 

"Who did this?", Rick asked everyone. 

"That kid right there", Glenn said as he pointed to Carl. "This was all his idea and he made-up that story to get you guys here. It worked...probably a little too well because Carl was about to be grounded for ten years."

Rick turned around to face his son. "Carl, I'm so sorry", he told him as he hugged his son. "I feel like shit now."

Carl shrugged. "It's alright."

"You know, you really didn't have to do this", Rick told Carl.

"I just planned it, I didn't do any of this."

"Without you, no one would have even known about this", Carol said. "Carl, you made this happen."

Rick hugged Carl again. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do", Carl told him. "You two deserved this."

Michonne had tears in her eyes as she hugged Carl. "Thank you. This means a lot."

Father Gabriel walked up to Rick. "I know that you don't like me and you didn't want a formal wedding, but I can still perform a simple one if that's what you want. You can do this your way, and I would be more than happy to do this if you will let me."

Father Gabriel KNEW Rick didn't like him, but he still felt like he should do the wedding if Rick and Michonne wanted one. That was the least he could do.

Rick looked at Michonne. "Do you want to?"

Michonne nodded. "Carl planned this and Father Gabriel is already here, so I feel like we should do something. I feel like this means a lot to Carl, so we should."

"I'll give you two a few minutes to talk it over", Father Gabriel told them before he left.

"How do you want to do this?", Rick asked Michonne. "It's all up to you." It really was. Michonne had realized that maybe it was important after all, especially if Carl planned it for them. If it was important to Carl and Michonne, then it was important to Rick. He would do ANYTHING to make her happy.

"The only thing I ask is that instead of saying "I do", can we say "no matter what"?, she asked Rick. "That would have more meaning than just "I do". Other than that, I don't really care how it goes as long as you're happy."

God, Rick loved her. She was the only person who ever really cared about his happiness. Besides his children, Michonne was the only reason why he was happy... she was the one who helped him find it.

"I just want to make sure you're happy", he told her. 

"I am", Michonne told him as she smiled.

Rick moved closer to Michonne and they almost started kissing until they heard Abraham say "Save that for later".

Rick just kissed her cheek and went over to Father Gabriel to go over some things.

"I need all of the women to come help me out for a minute", Michonne announced and they all followed her to a spare bedroom.

"Are you okay?", Maggie asked her with worry in her voice.

"I'm just a little nervous", Michonne admitted nervously. "I don't want to screw this up."

She was afraid that she was going to go out there and do something wrong. This was her first wedding and first husband; she just wanted everything to go right.

"You're not going to screw this up", Carol told her. "You'll do fine."

"I wish I would have known, so I could have worn nicer clothes", Michonne told them. She had on a dark red shirt and black jeans... they were nice, but not for a wedding.

"Rick doesn't care what you're wearing", Carol assured her. "You look fine."

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing now", Tara told her. "In a few hours, you won't be wearing anything at all."

"Tara!", Maggie shouted. "We're trying to help her!"

"What? It's true", Tara said. "And I am helping her. I'm trying to give her something positive to think about, and Rick's uh.. little friend.. if you know what I'm saying, gives her all kinds of good things to think about."

Tara started laughing. 

"Just ignore her", Carol said. "Everything will be fine. You look great. Don't worry", Carol told her as she hugged her.

Michonne was about to leave the room until Tara started talking. "I have one more question, this will be my last. Is Rick good in bed?"

"Tara!", Maggie and Carol shouted at the same time.

"Why do you even want to know?", Maggie shouted.

Michonne closed the door and started walking away but she went back and opened the door and said "Amazing", with a big grin on her face. She closed the door and walked away, and she heard them laughing. 

 

Michonne heard Tara say "Did she just answer my question?"

"Yes", Michonne heard Carol tell her.

That was the truth; Rick was AMAZING in bed. He always made sure Michonne was taken care of, and he cherished her. Rick pleasured Michonne in all the right ways. 

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol ordered everyone to move the furniture out of the way, so they could start the wedding.

Everyone was standing in front of Rick and Michonne.

"Carl, I want you to stand beside of me, and the rest of you men stand in a line to my right. I don't care about the best man crap. All of you are family."

All of the women stood on Michonne's left with Carol standing beside of her holding Judith.

Michonne and Rick stood in front of each other, and Rick stared at her.

"Friends, Family, we have come together today to share Rick and Michonne's special moment", Father Gabriel stated. "If any person can show just why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Father Gabriel stopped to look around.

"Why the hell would you ask that?", Tara joked. "EVERYONE wants them together."

"It's something I needed to ask", Father Gabriel told everyone.

"The only thing I hate is the fact that Rick is getting laid tonight, but I'm not", Abraham said.

"Abraham!", Sasha scolded. "Shut up!"

"Sorry", Abraham said and looked at Sasha. "If you're free tonight, you can come back to my place if you want", he told her and winked.

Sasha glared at him, while there were a few laughs, even from Rick and Michonne.

"Can everyone just shut up?", Maggie shouted. "This is important to them."

Abraham looked like he was about to talk again and Maggie said "I said shut up".

Glenn started laughing. "Family bonding time", he said. "Oh my god, I love you guys."

Maggie glared at Glenn and he stopped laughing.

Father Gabriel looked around too see if anyone else had anything to say before he continued. "Marriage is such a beautiful thing, it's meaningful. In these times, it means even more. No one knows what the future will bring, or what will happen. You have to embrace it and help each other. Now, they have a special request. Instead of saying "I do", they want to say "no matter what". They both agreed that it would have more meaning."

"Do you Rick, take Michonne, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"No matter what", Rick promised.

"Do you, Michonne, take Rick, to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"No matter what", she promised. "Can I say a few things?"

"Sure", Father Gabriel told her.

"I should probably wait until after to say this, but this does include Rick.. I guess it could still be considered as a wedding vow."

Michonne cleared her throat. "Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for being here. Every single one of you are family and I'm glad that all of you are here today."

She directed her attention to Carl. "And you. You're a mess. Rick and I ran over here because we thought the damn house was on fire. You lied, but you got us here. I just want to thank you for this.. for making this happen. I'm kinda glad it worked out like this because I didn't realize how much this would mean to me. This means everything to me."

"Thank you Carl, for being the best friend that I have ever had. Honestly, you're the only reason why Rick and I are together. You not only helped me, but you helped your dad. You might have had to give him a black eye before he realized his feelings, but you did it. Good job, kid."

She looked at everyone. "By the way, if any of you ever need relationship advice, go to that person standing right there", Michonne said as she pointed at Carl. "He knows EVERYTHING."

"And you, Rick", Michonne said as she turned to him. "Before I start, you don't have to say anything back because I already know how you feel. I just want you to know how I feel about you."

Michonne took a deep breath. "When I first met you, I was gone. You, along with others, brought me back... but it was mainly you. There was something about you that pulled me in.. there was something that always pulled be back to you.. it always made me wonder... Why you? There were many other people, so why was I always pulled to you?"

"That question kept me thinking for a long time until I started to realize... you were just like me.. broken, gone, and living in your own hell and NOTHING could help you get out. For a while, you were exactly like me.. you were just waiting to die.. wanting someone to pull the trigger to end everything. That's why I tried to talk, tried to open you up, tried to get you out of the dark because I knew how it felt... I knew how lonely and broken you were because I was that way too."

"We needed each other to crawl up from that hell we were living in. It took us a while, but we both came back and we weren't those people just waiting to die anymore. We found a reason to live.. and my reason was YOU. You picked me up. You helped me stitch back together piece by piece. Rick, you made me think that falling in love maybe wasn't so bad after all... so I let myself get caught up in you and I do have to say that maybe it was a little too much. I could never stop thinking about you no matter how much I tried. It took you a long time to realize how you felt about me, but that doesn't matter. You're here now."

"Once you asked me why I even bothered to fall for you, why I love you. Those shouldn't be the questions, the real question should be: how could I not love you? You saved me, Rick. You changed me. You made me the person I should have always been. You made me love again. Rick Grimes, you are absolutely amazing."

Michonne stopped to look at Rick and there were tears going down his cheeks. All Rick could think about was the fact that he was the luckiest man alive to have this beautiful woman in his life.

Michonne continued. "A lot of you may wonder why we didn't say "I do". We said "no matter what" because I'm with him no matter what. I don't care what he's done.. that doesn't define him, especially in this world. We all have to do things we don't want to do."

She turned back to Rick. "I've been with you for a while.. I'm with you now and I'll be with you as long as I live... but I'm always with you.. NO MATTER WHAT. I promise you that."

"Both of you repeat after me", Father Gabriel told them. "It is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you. I promise I will be understanding of you and will help you in any struggles we have."

Both Rick and Michonne repeated the verse.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife", Father Gabriel said. "You may kiss the bride."

Rick cupped Michonne's cheek with his hand and kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Are you crying?", Rosita asked Eugene.

"Yes", he said as he wiped his cheek with his hand. "I'm a crier at weddings, I have a soft spot for them and what Michonne just said to Rick is one for the record books."

"Do you need a hug?", Tara asked him as she hugged him. "There, you big baby."

"I'm not a baby", Eugene told her. "Almost all the women are crying. Look", he said as he pointed to a crying Maggie and Carol and a teary-eyed Sasha.

"You're a man, Eugene", Tara said.

"Just leave me alone, I told you. I always cry at weddings."

Tara just laughed at him and walked away.

"Okay, get in the middle, so you can have the first dance", Carol told Rick and Michonne.

"What are we even dancing to?", Rick asked her.

"Your song: "When a Man Loves a Woman!", Tara shouted excitedly.

Rick nodded and grabbed Michonne's hand and kissed it. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Grimes?"

Michonne smiled. "Yes, you may."

The song started playing and they began to dance with everyone circled around them.

"Is it okay if we talk during this?", Rick asked her.

"I don't know, probably not", she told him while smiling. "I don't care. You can talk."

"I'm really glad we had this", Rick admitted. 

"Yeah, me too, but we have to thank Carl as always. He's the one who always makes things possible."

Rick smiled. "Yeah. Thank you."

"For what?", Michonne asked him.

"For being you.. for everything", he told her before he kissed her.

They danced in silence after that, just staring in each other's eyes.

"After the song was over, Tara pushed Rick and Michonne over to the table the cake was on.

"Cake time!", she shouted.

The cake was white and had "Grimes" across it in red icing.

"It's obviously not an actual wedding cake, but I tried my best", Carol told them.

"This is great", Rick told her before he hugged her. "Thank you."

Rick fed Michonne a bite of cake and she did the same for him.

Glenn walked up to Rick. "Do you mind if Maggie and I renew our wedding vows now?"

"Go ahead", Rick told him.

Father Gabriel led Glenn and Maggie and renewed their wedding vows. Like Rick and Michonne, they danced together and they fed each other a bite of cake.

Afterwards, everyone danced. Rick saw Abraham talking to Carl. He and Michonne walked over to him after Abraham left.

"Hey guys", Carl said excitedly as he hugged both of them. "Congratulations."

"Carl, I just really wanted to thank you for this again", Rick told him. "Actually thank you for everything."

"You're welcome", Carl said as he smiled. 

"Why was Abraham talking to you?", Michonne asked.

Carl rolled his eyes. "Asking for relationship advice. I guess he thinks that since I helped you two get together, I can help him get with Sasha."

"What did you tell him?", Rick asked.

"I'm about to cuss, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to tell you exactly what I told him", Carl told his father. "I told him to stop being an asshole because women don't like them. Then, I told him that if he really likes Sasha, he needed to show her instead of just talking about getting inside of her pants. So now he's over there talking to her.. and apparently whatever I told him, worked. They're kissing", Carl said as he looked over at them.

"Abraham is a huge asshole, so how could he make her cave in that fast?", Carl asked, while rolling his eyes. "He just talked to me five minutes ago!"

Rick and Michonne turned around to look at Abraham and Sasha.

Rick's eyes widened. "My god, his whole tongue is in her mouth. How is she even enjoying that?"

Michonne started laughing and then there was a knock at the door.

Carl already knew who it was. "I'll get it", he shouted.

He went and opened the door. Deanna was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Deanna", Carl greeted her. "Come on in."

She walked in and everyone thought there was something wrong.

"Is everything okay?", Rick asked her as he noticed a piece of paper in her hands.

"This is yours", Deanna told Rick as she handed it over to him.

Rick looked at it and started smiling; it was a marriage certificate. "Thank you. How did you know?"

"Carl", Deanna told him. "I thought I should make it. Congratulations", she said as she shook Rick's hand.

Deanna originally planned to tell Rick and Michonne about Ron, but she changed her mind. She wasn't going to ruin their night, and she possibly could have ruined Carl's day. If she did, he didn't show it.

Glenn walked over to Deanna. "Do you think you could make Maggie and I one?"

Deanna started smiling. "Yeah, I think I can do that, but do you know what day you got married?"

Glenn shook his head. "No, I don't even know what day it is now. We renewed our wedding vows today."

Rick looked at the certificate. "Apparently, it's May 14, 2015."

"Well, you can just put that on there", Glenn told her.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys later", Deanna said before she left.

A few minutes later, Abraham started shouting, "Later, you fuckers! I'm getting laid!"

Sasha punched his shoulder. "If you keep talking like that, you're not", she told him.

Abraham cleared his throat and came up with something nicer. "Everyone have a nice night. Congratulations, Rick and Michonne."

Abraham walked over to Carl. "Kid, I owe you one. You're a lifesaver. Here, take my beer", he told Carl as he handed the can to him.

"He doesn't drink", Michonne told Abraham as she grabbed the beer out of Carl's hand.

She was on her way to the trash can when Daryl stopped her. "Hey, don't throw that away. I'll take it." Michonne gave it to Daryl.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, you give me a shout", Michonne heard Abraham tell Carl before he left.

"You know you guys can leave too if you want", Glenn told Rick and Michonne while smiling. "We can still party without you."

Rick nodded; he figured that meant "leave". "C'mon, Carl. Get your sister."

Carl shook his head. "No, we're staying at Carol's tonight."

"Are you sure?", Rick asked Carl.

"I asked them if they wanted to stay with me", Carol told Rick. She started smiling. "You two go have fun."

"They will", Tara shouted.

Rick started blushing. "Thank you, everyone. Tonight was great."

Tara started laughing. "It'll be even greater later."

Maggie playfully smacked Tara on the arm. "Shhh."

Rick walked over to Carl. "You be good and listen to Carol. Watch your sister."

"I will", Carl promised.

Rick and Michonne walked over and kissed Judith's head. 

"Alright, alright", Tara said as she pushed them out. "They'll be fine. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. Have a goooood night."

Rick and Michonne started walking down the street and they held hands.

"Look how cute they are!", they heard Tara shout from behind.

They heard Maggie shout, "Tara, get in here and leave them alone!". 

They heard the door shut and Michonne started laughing, while Rick was smiling.

"That was sweet of Carol to let Carl and Judith stay with her tonight", Michonne commented. It was really sweet, but it was great for them too. They were going to be alone for the whole night; now Michonne could scream as loud as she wanted to.

"Yeah, it was", Rick agreed. "She just wanted us to have fun and have a good night like Tara said and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Michonne started smiling; she liked the sound of that.

They made it to the house and as soon as Rick shut the door, Michonne slammed him against the wall and kissed him.

She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him every few buttons. Michonne ran her hands down his chest seductively and kept going down until she grabbed him and rubbed.

Rick moaned; he was hard as soon as she slammed him against the wall.

Michonne unbuckled his belt, unzipped the zipper, and pulled his pants and boxers down; she got on her knees and stroked him a few times before she took him in her mouth. Michonne began sucking and then licking all over. 

She knew she was doing a pretty good job when Rick hit his head against the wall and said "Holy shit" out of breath.

Rick started to thrust his hips and Michonne knew he was getting close; his knees buckled a little. A few seconds later, he came with a loud moan and she made sure to lick up every last drop of his cum before she stood up.

Rick quickly pulled up his boxers and pants and Michonne asked him what he was doing.

"I'm not walking up those steps without pants on", was his reply.

Michonne started laughing and he kissed her. Rick grabbed at her ass and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rick walked them closer to the steps and she broke the kiss. "Rick, we've already went over this. You don't have to carry me up the steps. Put me down", Michonne said as she tried to get down, but Rick's grip on her was tight.

Rick shook his head. "I'm not putting you down. I don't care if I break my back; you deserve something after what you just did", he told her before he kissed her lightly on the lips. "By the way, thank you for that."

Michonne started smiling; Rick had actually thanked her? She wasn't surprised that he thanked her, but he was the only man she had been with that even bothered to. All of the other men simply expected it and didn't even treat her like she was supposed to be treated, but not Rick. He always put her first and treated her with respect, and that's why Rick Grimes was one of a kind; he put all the other men to shame.

Rick kissed her while he carried her up the steps and didn't break away. He made it to his room and kicked the door shut. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. 

They kissed until Michonne started to laugh. 

"Did I do something?", Rick asked confused. "What are you laughing at?" He thought he had done something wrong.

"No, it definitely isn't you", Michonne assured him. "It's Tara. I'm sorry", she managed to get out while laughing even more.

"It's alright", Rick told her while smiling."Take your time."

Michonne finally stopped laughing. "I told everyone that I wished I would have known to wear nicer clothes, but Tara said it didn't matter because once we left, I wouldn't be wearing them anymore, and here we are, on this bed."

She started laughing again. "I'm sorry. I really don't know why that's so funny. I'm ruining this. I shouldn't be laughing. I'm sorry", she repeated again.

Rick started smiling. "You do realize that your clothes are still on, right?", he asked her. Rick kissed her. "Give me a minute and every single piece of clothing will be off of both of us."

He kissed her again. "You're not ruining this", he told her. "You should laugh more often, I really like your laugh", he told her before he started to kiss down her neck.

"Really?", Michonne asked surprised. "Why?"

Rick looked her in the eyes. "Your laugh is one of my favorite things. It lets me know you're happy, and the way your face and eyes light up is perfect."

Michonne smiled with tears threatening to come out of her eyes

She kissed him, but Rick broke it. "I'll be right back", he told her as he got up.

Rick walked to the kitchen to get candles; he remembered seeing some before, so he hoped they were still there. He wanted to be romantic. He smiled when he finally found them. Rick grabbed a lighter and put it in his pocket. Then, he carried as many candles as he could to his room. He got up the stairs, but he couldn't even open the door because his hands were so full. 

Rick sighed. "Michonne, can you open the door?", he shouted. "I can't."

A few seconds later, Michonne opened the door with a confused look on her face until she realized what Rick was holding. 

"I thought we could light some candles", he said as he walked over to the dresser and sat them down. 

Michonne smiled and sat on the edge of the bed while Rick lit them up.

After he finished, Rick got on his knees in front of Michonne. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I want tonight to be perfect, not just for me.. but for you", he told her. "I want tonight to be all about you. I'm all yours."

Rick grabbed at Michonne's shirt and she pulled it over her head. She took off her bra; then, she unbuttoned her pants and lifted her ass, so Rick could help her pull them off. He also helped her take off her panties.

Michonne helped Rick get out of his pants and boxers. She stroked him a few times before she laid back.

Rick hovered over her and kissed her. He fondled her breasts and then used his tongue to lick down Michonne's stomach, making her gasp. 

He pulled her legs, so that they rested over his shoulders. Rick kissed both of her thighs before he massaged her clit with his tongue. Michonne's hands instantly went to Rick's hair and she pulled. 

Rick had done this before, but this time... this time was even better than the other times. 

Rick began to massage her thighs with his hands, while moving his tongue even faster.

"Rick...", Michonne moaned and he almost came because of the way she said his name. 

Michonne came, crying out and pulling his hair. She was surprised that she hadn't pulled out any of his hair.

Rick lapped up all of her juices before he climbed on top of her and positioned himself to enter her. 

Michonne wrapped her legs around him and Rick put her hands above her head and held it in one of his. He kissed her, dipping his tongue inside of her mouth.

"I love you", he told Michonne before he began to move.

He kissed her lips lightly every time he sped up. The headboard started to hit the wall every time he thrust.

Michonne's heels dug into his lower back. "Faster", she panted and he sped up. She met him for every thrust.

Michonne was getting closer and she knew Rick was too by the way his breathing sounded. He buried his face in her neck.

Rick thrust a couple more times and the headboard hit the wall with a loud bang, and Michonne came, her orgasm crashing into her like a tidal wave. Rick followed too, coming with a loud moan.

Rick caught her bottom lip in a kiss before he got off to lay beside of her. 

They both just laid beside each other staring at the ceiling while trying to get their breath back.

"Oh my god", Michonne panted as she thought how that was the BEST sex she ever had. Each time with Rick only got better and she didn't know how much better it could get. It was already great.

Rick smiled. "You alright?", he asked her.

"I'm perfect. I think you need to check the headboard and the wall", she joked as she looked over at him and he began to blush.

Rick pulled on Michonne, so she could lay on his chest. She gave him a quick kiss before she did. 

They were silent until Michonne heard a weird sound. "Rick, what was that?", she asked him.

"That was my stomach", Rick admitted. "It's growling."

Michonne started laughing. "Do you want me to fix something?"

"No, it's alright. You don't have to."

"Are you sure?", Michonne asked him.

"Yes", he told her. "I'm sure."

Michonne relaxed against his chest again and a few seconds later, his stomach rumbled again. Loud.

She started laughing. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't want anything to eat, really. It's okay", Rick said and his stomach rumbled again.

Michonne tried to get up, but his arms tightened around her. "C'mon, Rick. Just let me up. I know you're hungry."

"I don't want to make you get up and cook, not now. I'll be fine", he told her.

 

"It's really not that big of a deal", she told him. "Besides, I'm a little hungry too."

"Fine", Rick said and he let her up. Michonne put her panties on and then put one of Rick's oversized white shirts on.

"You do know that is kinda my job now, right?", she asked Rick while smiling. Cooking, cleaning, and stealing your shirts. That's what a wife does." 

Rick put on his boxers and sweatpants and walked over to Michonne. "But you already did those things, except stealing my shirts, but you can have all of them if you want", Rick said while he looked at her with all seriousness. 

"I'm not with you because I expect you to do things. I don't expect you to cook, but it's great that you do because we would have to move into a new house everyday. I can't cook, and Carl only knows how to fix a few things. I'm not with you just for sex or for anything like that. If we would have came home and you didn't want to have sex, I wouldn't have cared. We could have just fell asleep right next to each other. I would have done whatever you wanted, as long as you were happy. Don't ever think that I expect things from you, especially sex. I'm with you because I'm in love with you and I want you to be happy. Nothing else matters."

He kissed Michonne. She couldn't believe that Rick Grimes was actually hers and ONLY hers. She couldn't believe that Rick wanted her as much as she wanted him. And sex? There was no way she would ever turn down sex from Rick. NO WAY. Michonne had never wanted to climb someone like a tree until she met him. The way he stared at her with those blue eyes soaked her panties. Michonne knew she was insane if she turned him down.

Michonne blew out the candles and walked over to the door; she was getting ready to walk out when she heard Rick say "Oh shit", from behind her.

"What?", she asked as she turned around and saw Rick at the bed.

He was looking behind the headboard. "There's a hole in the wall", Rick said as he pointed.

Michonne started smiling as she walked over to him. "You're kidding, right?"

She looked and there really was a hole. "Are you sure that wasn't there before?"

Rick nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Michonne started laughing as she walked out and went down the stairs and Rick followed behind her.

"Well, there's one thing we can be sure of", Michonne told him. 

"What is that?", Rick asked.

"That won't be the last hole", she said and she started laughing.

Rick started blushing a little and Michonne asked him what he wanted to eat.

"Pancakes."

"Seriously, Rick?", Michonne asked him. "I thought you were tired of them."

"Yeah, but I want them. It's something easy to fix."

"Alright, if that's what you want", she said while smiling.

Michonne began to fix the pancakes and she knew Rick was watching her. 

Rick walked over to her and moved her hair out of the way, so he could kiss down her neck. 

"You're so beautiful", Rick murmured against her skin.

Michonne let out a laugh. "Rick, I'm standing in the kitchen in the middle of the night making pancakes with nothing on but a white shirt. How is that beautiful?"

"You are", Rick told her. "You're smile.. your laugh.. your eyes.. your body.. the way you take care of Carl and Judith.. the way you say my name.. the way you make love to me.. everything about you is beautiful."

Rick glided his hand up her leg and Michonne could feel his erection pressing into her. 

Michonne pushed against him and his hands grabbed at her hips. She done it again and this time, they both moaned and Rick squeezed her hips with his hands.

The pancakes were about to burn and Michonne didn't even know how she managed to fix them anyway. 

She cleared her throat. "The pancakes are done."

Rick cleared his throat too and kissed her neck before he stepped away from her and walked to the table.

Michonne grabbed two plates and put the pancakes on them. She grabbed the pancake syrup and walked to the table.

She sat her plate close to Rick's and moved a chair closer to his. Michonne walked back to the kitchen to get forks, then she went back and sat a fork on her plate. She held out her hand for Rick to get his, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer so she would fall on his lap. Michonne's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought maybe we could share", Rick said as he smiled.

Rick poured the syrup on the pancakes and cut a piece with his fork and aimed the fork at her.

"Open your mouth", he told her with a smile. 

Michonne snorted. "No", she said as she started to smile.

"C'mon, seriously, open your mouth."

She shook her head.

"Please?", Rick begged and looked at her and his eyes were so blue. How could she say no to him?

Michonne sighed and opened her mouth and Rick put the piece of pancake in.

She chewed the piece up and swallowed and Rick kissed her. He repeated the process a few times.

"Your turn", Michonne said as she got up to sit back down and straddle him.

She fed him like he fed her. Every time he swallowed his food, he would lick his lips and stare at Michonne straight in the eyes.

Rick's erection was pressed into her center, and it was only getting larger. Her breathing became uneven and his did too. Michonne moved a little and they both moaned. 

Rick's eyes were only getting bluer as he stared at her. She picked another piece of pancake up with the fork and looked at Rick, and he was licking his lips again. 

Michonne couldn't take it anymore; she wanted him.

She sat the fork down. "Rick?", she said as she looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you finished?"

Rick nodded his head and in two seconds, Michonne had her hands in his hair and was kissing him.

Rick stood up with her and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Rick walked them to the stairs and broke the kiss. "Mrs. Grimes, would you like to go knock some more holes in the wall?"

Michonne started laughing. "Yes, I would love to."

Rick began to kiss her again while he walked them up the steps.

Michonne was so fucking happy. She had a family.. a real one. She had a husband who loved her with everything in him and his children loved her. It was the first time she had been happy in a long time... and Michonne couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.


	27. Chapter 27

******Sooooo, after many kind reviews telling me how much you guys love this, I'm going to continue this story. I have had so much fun writing this, and I'm so glad you all like this.I know I say this a lot, probably even a little too much, but thank you for reading and reviewing this. Like I always say, all of your comments make my entire day, so thank you so much.  
At the beginning of this chapter, there is a bit of a time jump, but not much.. only like a month.. I have a reason for that.. I will explain later.. but I hope you all like it.*********

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Over the next month, everything in Alexandria began to calm down. The whole Anderson thing blew over, and everyone found out about Ron. Just like Deanna promised Carl, she let everyone know that it was solely her fault. 

People in Alexandria started to open up just a little to Rick and his group.. they actually started to look at them like they were people. They weren't inviting anyone to dinner, but they were talking. That was a good start.

Deanna made Rick, Michonne, and Glenn constables to keep everyone in the community safe. They were supposed to walk around, make sure the area was secure, and settle arguments. With Rick's past job as a cop, Deanna thought it would be the perfect job for him. Deanna thought that Michonne and Glenn were great for the job too; like Rick, they got the job done and could keep the place safe. She gave Maggie a job in the office like Carl; she helped Deanna with making decisions.

Everyone from Rick's group had some type of job to officially make them a part of the community, and Alexandria really started to feel like home for everyone.

And for Rick and Michonne? They only grew closer. If Michonne was around, everyone knew that Rick would be close by. They were inseparable.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

One night, Michonne was on top of Rick, straddling him.

"Michonne, can I ask you something?", Rick asked her after she bent down for a kiss.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a few weeks, and I just want your opinion. You're amazing with Carl and Judith. How would you feel about having a baby?"

Michonne didn't answer and her expression changed as she got off of Rick and laid beside him.

Rick continued. "We haven't used protection one time.. it's not like we can just go to the store and get it. You haven't said anything about it, and we've had sex a lot. Does that mean you want a baby?"

Michonne still didn't answer and Rick thought he messed up. He thought he had because he couldn't read her expression. He thought she wasn't answering because of Andre.

"It was wrong of me to ask", Rick told her. That was stupid, especially after... I'm sorry."

Michonne sighed. "I didn't say anything about protection because I figured that we wouldn't need it. Doctors told me that I would most likely never get pregnant, but then I did. I had a few problems with the pregnancy, so I don't believe I could get pregnant again, especially since my chances were low anyway."

"But it isn't impossible, right?", Rick asked. "You got pregnant once, so it could happen again."

"I don't know, maybe", Michonne told him. "I just don't think so."

"I believe it's possible", Rick told her. "So would you want to have one?"

"Rick, is that really what you want... a baby?"

Rick looked her straight in the eyes. "I want that more than anything. You would be an amazing mom. I believe that Carl and Judith would want another brother or sister."

"Do you really want to bring another child into this mess?", Michonne asked. "Babies aren't meant for this world."

"We're in here, Michonne", he told her. "We're behind these walls. We're safe."

"Are we, Rick? Are we really safe here?", she asked him. "We might have been safe today, but what about tomorrow? What about a week from now.. a month? Rick, we don't even know if we'll be alive in a month. We're never safe, and you out of all people should be the first one to say that."

Michonne stopped to look at Rick and he just stared at her. "What would happen if I got pregnant and some group would tear these walls down? What would we do then? We would be on the road.. running away from walkers and starving. What if I died giving birth? A baby isn't supposed to be in this world. Do you know how many close calls we've had with Judith? Too many times to count. My son.. Andre.. he isn't even here because I couldn't protect him. Bringing a baby into this world is wrong. I can't see another child die... not after Andre.. I can't."

"Sorry, I asked", Rick said as he turned over on his side with his back turned toward her. "We better start finding condoms, especially if you don't want to have a baby with me."

"Rick-", Michonne tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"So what if you would get pregnant? What would you do then?

"What do you mean?", Michonne asked him. "If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, hell no. I would keep the baby."

"Is it me?", Rick asked. Do you not want to have a baby with me?"

"It's not that, I-", Michonne tried to finish, but Rick cut her off.

"Do you think that I can't protect you or a baby?", Rick asked her in a harsh tone. "I manage pretty well with Carl and Judith, and I would like to think that I protect you too."

"Yes, Rick-",she tried to finish but he interrupted her again. Michonne was getting pretty pissed because he wouldn't let her talk.

Rick was beginning to get really angry. He had went through this whole pregnant thing with Lori, and that didn't go well at all. This time HE wanted a baby with Michonne, and he was going to try his damnedest to make it work if that's what they both wanted.

"I'm sorry that we're stuck in this fucking mess. You're right.. we aren't safe and we don't know when we'll die, but I can keep you and a child safe. I'll kill every single person who stands in my way. I promise you that. I know that you've been through hell, but I would NEVER let something happen to a child. You would never have to worry about that. I know that having a baby should be the last thing on my mind, but Michonne.. I want to be happy. I'm tired of every single thing going wrong. I know a baby won't change what's out there, but I just want something good. I want Carl and Judith to be happy and I want YOU to be fucking happy. If you don't want to have a baby with me, that's fine, but that's all I want. I'm going to sleep before I say something I won't mean. Good night."

"You didn't even let me explain what I-", Michonne tried to finish, but Rick fucking interrupted her AGAIN.

"You don't need to explain, I already know", Rick told her. You don't want to have a baby with me."

"Rick, before I start talking, I want to say something. If you interrupt me again, I will leave this damn room."

She heard Rick sigh.

"You make it sound like there's something wrong with you. There is not one damn thing wrong with you. I know you can protect me.. I trust you with my life, you know that, so don't even ask me that. And about having a baby.. I never actually said that I didn't want to have a baby with you."

Rick let out a big sigh. "Don't say anything, I'm talking", Michonne told him.

"I'm just trying to tell you that it's wrong to have a baby in this world. I didn't say I didn't want one. It might have sounded like that, but that's not what I was trying to say. You wouldn't shut up long enough for me to explain. I'm just trying to tell you how I feel, and honestly, I'm scared to even think about getting pregnant. So many things can go wrong. If I were to get pregnant, I'd keep the baby, and I would be happy.. you want to know why? Honestly, I want to have a baby too. I'm just scared.. scared of having another child, scared of losing one. Like I said, I KNOW you can protect me, but that thought of something bad happening is ALWAYS in the back of my mind. You just need to understand that. I'm scared, and I know that deep down, you are too and I'm not just talking about the baby thing. I know you're afraid of living in this world... losing your children... losing me.. I know you are, you're just really good at hiding it."

It was the truth; Rick was afraid.. he was scared of losing everything and everybody. Sometimes he just wanted to break down and cry, but he knew he couldn't do that. Too many people depended on him, and if he broke down, then other people would too. Rick had to be strong and act heartless because he couldn't let anyone know how he truly felt.. fucking SCARED. Even Michonne didn't know how much he just wanted to give up at times.

Michonne stopped and took a deep breath. "This whole damn argument may not matter anyway because I may never get pregnant, but Rick... that is what I want.. a baby.. with you."

 

Michonne rolled over on her side so their backs were facing each other. "Good night", she muttered.

A few minutes later, Michonne heard Rick sigh and he turned over and wrapped his arm around her. She grabbed his hand and interlocked it with her own.

Rick kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

Michonne shook her head.

"Do you forgive me?"

Michonne nodded.

"I'm sorry", Rick repeated again. "I just wanted to know how you felt. I...never mind. I'm sorry."

Michonne didn't say anything back; she just laid there.

Rick sighed again. "I know I'm being an ass, but will you say something? I need to know that you're not mad at me. Say something. Please."

"I'm not mad", Michonne told him.

"Really?", he asked her.

"No, I'm not mad." 

Rick kissed her shoulder again and they just laid there.

"Michonne, are you asleep?", Rick asked her a little while later.

"No", she told him.

"I love you", Rick told her.

"I love you too."

 

****** I just needed to write this chapter because.. they have had a lot of sex.. and I know that everyone would be wondering if she would get pregnant or not. Now just because the chances are low for Michonne, it doesn't actually mean that she won't get pregnant in the future.. because after all, this is fanfiction and ANYTHING can happen. ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
I just wanted to make Rick and Michonne have a conversation (well more like an argument) about this, especially with the loss of Andre and all. But anyway, I hoped you liked it.*******


	28. Chapter 28

*****Soooo, I hope you think this chapter is interesting... In this chapter, you get to see a different side of Rick.. definitely one that no one has seen.. As a whole, you get to see Rick and Michonne open up to each other quite a bit.. I hope you all enjoy.****

 

The next morning after breakfast, Rick and Michonne were changing into their uniforms. 

Rick noticed that Michonne was being kinda quiet.

"Is everything okay?", Rick asked her as he put his gun in his holster.

She nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't know about wearing this tie", Michonne admitted. "I don't look good wearing this."

"Take it off then", Rick told her. "I'm sure Deanna won't mind. It's just a tie."

"If she didn't mind, she would have told me that I didn't have to wear it", Michonne told him.

"Well, I think you look fine. I'm sure Glenn isn't wearing his. Yesterday, he said he wasn't wearing it anymore."

"I'll just leave it on", Michonne said as she kept staring at herself in the mirror. 

They were silent after that. She could see Rick's reflection in the mirror and he was staring at her.

She heard Rick sigh. "About last night...", he started to say, but Michonne stopped him. 

"Rick, it's alright", she assured him. "You don't need to say anything."

Rick sighed again and wrapped his arms around Michonne. They stared at each other in the mirror.

Rick kissed her neck and she turned around to face him.

"Are we good?", he asked her. 

Rick needed to know if everything was okay. He just needed to make sure that he didn't screw up.

Michonne started smiling. "Yeah. We're good."

Rick cupped her cheeks with both of his hands and kissed her. They kissed until they heard a soft knock at the door.

"Dammit", Rick whispered when they broke away. "Yeah?"

There was no answer and whoever it was knocked again. 

Rick repeated "Yeah?", and there was just another soft knock.

Rick thought it was Carl, so he said "Stop Carl", as he opened the door, but it was Judith. She was standing there with a big grin on her face.

Rick bent down to pick Judith up, but she pushed his hand away and ran straight to Michonne.

"Hey sweet girl", Michonne said as she picked her up.

Rick's daughter smiled as she wrapped her arms around Michonne's neck. 

Rick sat down on the bed and his face was turned into a pout because Judith pushed him away. 

Michonne saw his face and she took Judith over to Rick. "Give daddy a big hug. We don't want him to feel left out."

Judith started smiling and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and he smiled. Judith stood up on the bed and started jumping.

Rick stood up to get his jacket on and she started to giggle every time she would jump up. 

Rick looked like he was getting worried, so he went to grab her. 

"Wait a second", Michonne told him. "Let her jump."

"She might fall", Rick said with concern in his voice.

Michonne moved closer to the bed. "I'm right here. I'm not going to let her fall", she assured him. "She's so cute."

Rick stood there with worry increasing on his face. Judith fell down on the bed, and he jumped to her and picked her up.

"Rick, she was alright. She wasn't going to get hurt."

"I trust you, she just made me nervous", Rick admitted.

Judith was squirming in his arms and then she pointed to the bed. 

"No, you can't jump", Rick told her as he left the room. "Daddy doesn't want you to get hurt."

Judith started crying as he entered her room with Michonne behind him.

He bounced her in his arms and she started crying even more.

Rick sat her down and sighed. "How much time do we have before we have to leave?", he asked Michonne.

"I don't know, maybe thirty minutes. Why?"

"I feel bad", Rick admitted. "I can't leave now. I made her cry."

Rick left the room to put his gun in a safe place and he walked back to Judith's room.

"What are you doing?", Michonne asked him.

"I'm cheering her up", Rick told her as he sat in the floor.

Rick grabbed a container of blocks and dumped them out. Judith looked up and stop crying.

"Uh-oh", Rick said and Michonne instantly smiled. "Can you help daddy stack these blocks? I don't know how."

His daughter sniffled as she picked two blocks and put one on top of the other. 

"Oh. So that's how you do it?", Rick asked as he played dumb. Michonne thought it was the sweetest thing.

Rick grabbed a block and stacked it on top of the one Judith added. 

"Your turn", he told his daughter.

Rick and Judith took turns stacking the blocks on top of each other. Another thought popped into his head. If he was going to play, he was going to go all the way with it.

As the stack got higher, Rick said, "I know what we can call this. This can be your castle and you can be the princess. Princess Judith."

Judith started clapping and laughing. 

"She loves to be called Princess. That's what Carol calls her", Michonne told him while smiling. 

Rick looked up at Michonne and he smiled, but it wasn't just any smile... this smile showed his teeth and he hardly ever showed his teeth. That kind of smile was Michonne's most favorite thing.

Surprisingly, all of the blocks were used and they made one big tower.

"Don't move", Rick whispered. He spoke quietly as if anything louder than that would knock the whole tower down.

Judith sat down and stared at Rick and she put her finger over her mouth.

"I hear that Carol tells you stories all the time", Rick commented. "Now Daddy is going to tell you one."

"This castle was around for a very long time. Everyone from all around the world came to see this beautiful castle, but they also wanted to see the beautiful princess that lived there: Princess Judith. Everyone thought that she was the most beautiful little girl with her dark brown eyes and those rosy red cheeks.. she had a smile and laugh that instantly made everyone's day better."

Rick stopped to look at Judith and her eyes were wide.

"Well, this castle was protected by the bravest knight around. Sir Rick-alot."

Michonne started laughing.

"Everything was fantastic until one day, there was a big windstorm."

Rick started to make wind noises and Judith jumped; her eyes widened even more.

"The wind was blowing so hard that the castle began to sway. Everyone was worried that it was going to fall down. To make sure Princess Judith would be out of harm's way, Sir Rick-alot put her on his horse to take her to another castle."

Rick laid on his stomach and Michonne couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

"So the Princess got on the horse", Rick started to say. "We can pretend I'm the horse, so come get on my back Judith."

She just sat there and stared at Rick.

"Michonne, will you help her get on my back?", Rick asked her.

Michonne nodded and picked up Judith and sat her on Rick's back. "Wrap your arms around his neck, so you won't fall."

Michonne grabbed Judith's arms and put them around his neck. "Hold on tight."

"You ready?", Rick asked as he slowly got on his knees and he started to crawl.

He kept telling his story. "The horse ran as fast at it could to save Princess Judith from the windstorm."

Rick crawled out of her room and went down the hallway. 

Carl came out of his room. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Rick didn't answer and crawled up to Carl. "The horse rode the Princess to safety to her brother's castle, Prince Carl."

"Prince Carl, pick up Princess Judith", Michonne told him.

Carl looked at his father like he was insane. "Just go with it", Rick whispered to him. 

Carl shrugged and picked up Judith. Rick still pretended like he was the horse and he crawled all the way back to Judith's room. He picked up the blocks and put them in the container.

"Come here Prince Carl", Rick shouted and he walked into the room. Michonne came in behind him.

"Sir Rick-alot saved the castle, but it was moved to a different kingdom by magic. Everyone heard of Sir Rick-alot's bravery and a queen named Michonne from a different kingdom gave him a kiss for his hard work in keeping the castle safe."

Michonne smiled and walked over to kiss Rick.

"Oh god", Carl said. "He can't be serious. Has he gone crazy?"

"Eventually Queen Michonne fell in love with Sir Rick-alot and they got married. After that, Prince Carl and Princess Judith went to live with them."

Rick took Judith out of Carl's arms and kissed her head. "And they all lived happily ever after."

Carl rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Judith started rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Did that story make you sleepy?", Rick asked her. "You just woke up."

Judith yawned and Rick sat in the rocking chair with her. He began to make funny faces at her and she giggled. He tickled her stomach and she laughed.

Rick started to sing "Rock-a-bye-baby" to Judith while rocked her. His singing may not have been the best, but he sang it to her like he was proud and it made Michonne smile.

Michonne had NEVER seen that side of Rick.. she had seen him strong, she had seen him broken down. Michonne seen the look in his eyes when he was giving up and they were dark. She had seen the look in his eyes after he killed someone and they were lifeless. She had never seen him play with Judith. At the end of the day, she loved him all the same. She loved him when his eyes were lifeless and dark, and she loved him when his eyes were the color of the ocean and they lit up the room.

As she looked in his eyes in that moment, Michonne saw a beautiful man and he was nothing less than that. She didn't give a damn what he had done because at the end of the day, all she could see was HIM... Rick. All she could see was the bright blue-eyed man who loved her and tried his damnedest to keep everyone safe. All she could see was all the good he had done.. she didn't care about anything else.. She loved him, and in that moment, Michonne fell in love with him all over again and she loved him even more than before. Rick was her rock.. her EVERYTHING. 

Judith moved around so she could rest her hand on Rick's shoulder. He began to rock her and he stared at Michonne while he did. 

There was something else that Michonne had to admit. Watching Rick play with Judith almost made her ovaries explode. He was good looking before, but when she saw how good he was with Judith, that made him even more attractive. All Michonne really wanted to do was climb him like a tree.

A few minutes later, Judith drifted off to sleep. Rick kissed her on the head before he laid her down in the her crib.

Rick went back and grabbed his gun. He and Michonne walked to Carl's room.

Rick knocked on the door and Carl opened it.

"Judith is asleep right now", Rick told his son. "Just keep an eye on her."

"I will", Carl promised. "So, are you done being crazy now? I leave my room and I see you crawling on the floor and shouting random crap."

"I wasn't being crazy", Rick told his son. "I was playing with your sister."

"You looked more into it than Judy did", Carl said. 

Michonne started laughing. 

Rick rolled his eyes. "We have to go. Just make sure you watch her."

"Dad, I always watch her. She is safe with me. I promise."

"Alright", Rick said. "Come get us if you need anything."

"I will", Carl told him.

Rick and Michonne started walking down the hallway. 

"Hey, dad", Carl called out.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you need to actually act like a horse if you're going to be one."

Michonne laughed as Rick shook his head and walked down the hallway.

 

Rick and Michonne left the house to meet Glenn. They were walking down the street and Michonne laughed.

"What?", Rick asked as he smiled.

"Sir Rick-alot. You've got quite an imagination."

"Yeah", Rick agreed. "I was the toughest cowboy in the neighborhood when Carl was little."

Michonne started smiling.

While they walking, Rick noticed Michonne kept looking over at him, and she looked impatient.

"Michonne, are you alright?", Rick asked her. "You keep looking at me and you look edgy."

Michonne sighed. "That's probably because I am", she admitted. "I wish we had more time before we had to leave."

Rick looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Rick. You playing with Judith was the sweetest thing, and I'm not saying you weren't already, but it... never mind." She couldn't believe that she had almost told Rick how hot he was.

"No. Finish what you were you going to say", Rick told her.

Michonne shook her head, clearly embarrassed. "I can't."

"You can't start to say something and not finish it, especially when I'm sure it was about me. What was it?"

Michonne sighed. "You may not understand this because you're a man, but women love to see men with children, especially if they are good with them. It makes them sweet and attractive."

"But what does that have to do with me?", Rick asked her with a confused look on his face.

Michonne realized how clueless Rick was.. did he not know how attractive he was?

"Like I said, I'm not saying you weren't before, but that made you about twenty times more attractive than you already were."

Rick stopped walking and he started laughing. "You find me attractive?", he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do", Michonne told him. And.. I'm not the only one either. Believe it or not, all the women in Alexandria want you.. married or not."

It was the truth and it made Michonne jealous. She hated to say it, but she was. It took her so long to finally get Rick, and she wasn't going to let some bitch come in between them. She loved Rick too much for that.

Rick's eyes widened. "Michonne.. you're not serious, are you?"

As soon as Rick got the question out, a blonde-headed woman said "Good morning, Mr. Grimes".

Rick said "good morning" back.

"Yes, I'm serious", Michonne told him. When they walked away from the woman, she said, "That woman back there.. she wants you big time." Michonne knew by the way she stared at Rick.

"Don't they realize that I'm married and I'm happy?", Rick asked her. 

"No, they don't give a shit", Michonne said as she looked at him. "They talk about you in front of me and none of them like me. You didn't hear that woman back there say good morning to me, did you?"

"What do they say about me and do they say anything about you? If they do, I'll do something about that", Rick promised her.

"Well, they talk about the things I love about you... your eyes, that southern twang you have, and your ass."

Rick looked at her strange. "My ass? You like it?"

"Yeah, it's nice", Michonne admitted, embarrassed. "Mostly they talk about how much they want to sit on your face. They don't say anything to me, but they glare at me and they talk about you on purpose in front of me."

They weren't even walking anymore.

Rick's eyes were wide. "Oh my god. I'm sorry." He really was. He couldn't believe that people were making such a big fuss over him, and no one talked to Michonne just because she was married to him. That was bullshit.

"You don't need to apologize", Michonne told him. "It's not your fault. I just can't stand it because over half of them are married."

Rick stood there and looked at her. He didn't even know what to say.

"You want to know what the good part is?", Michonne asked him. 

"What?", he asked her.

"They may talk about you and try to get under my skin, but they'll never get you. You're mine."

Michonne kissed him.

Rick smiled. "You're exactly right."

They started to walk again. "We're late. I know we are", Michonne said.

"Wait a second", Rick said. "You never answered my question about why you wished we had more time."

Michonne started smiling. She had already told him everything else, even how she liked his ass, so she should just go ahead and tell him everything.

"I still can't believe you don't know, but you got me a little excited this morning... if you know what I mean."

Rick smiled. "Oh. You know... I can play with you too. We can build towers with blocks and you'll be the queen or I can tickle you if that's what you want."

Michonne smiled.

"Or...", Rick started to say. "I like the sound of this next one better. I can be your horse, except you can ride me all night long."

Rick winked at her after he said it.

"Rick", Michonne shouted, but she loved the sound of that.

"What?", Rick asked innocently. "I'm just saying", he said as he shrugged.

They finally made it to the spot where they were supposed to meet Glenn.

"And you were worried about us being late", Rick commented after they saw that he wasn't even there.

They waited for Glenn for ten minutes before they saw him walking up the street.

Michonne saw that Glenn wasn't wearing his tie, so she took hers off and shoved it in her pocket.

"I told you he wouldn't have it on", Rick joked. 

Michonne rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm late.", Glenn said as he walked up to them. "I lost track of time."

Rick shrugged. "It's alright. We haven't been waiting too long", he told him.

"So do you guys want to take different directions than yesterday?", Glenn asked Rick and Michonne.

She shrugged. "If that's what you want to do."

Glenn sighed. "I'd rather be in the watchtower. This is boring. Have you guys broke up any fights?"

Rick and Michonne shook their heads.

"Me neither", Glenn said. Yesterday, I helped a little girl get an ant off the sidewalk because she was afraid someone would step on it."

"You did more than I did", Rick told him. "I don't know how many times I walked around this place."

"We're not just here to break up fights", Michonne told them. "We're here to make sure the wall is secure at all times. I don't know about you two, but I'd rather be in here helping little girls get bugs off sidewalks, then out there eating them. Before we found this place, we were getting close to having to eat bugs. I'd choose doing nothing in here than being out there any day."

"You're right", Glenn said. "I'll go this way", he said as he pointed to the right. "You guys can just pick wherever you want to go. I'll see you two later."

Glenn walked off and Rick kissed Michonne before they went in different directions.

 

About thirty five minutes later, Michonne was walking when she heard Rick from behind her.

"Hey", Rick said.

"Hey", Michonne said back. "Aren't you supposed to be walking in a different direction?"

"I did", Rick told her. "I walked around and I double checked the wall all the way around and it was good. Then, I started to miss you, so I came and found you."

"Miss me?", Michonne asked. "Rick, it's only been thirty five minutes since I last saw you."

"So?", he asked. "I did, so I thought we could just patrol together if that's alright with you."

"That's fine with me", Michonne said as she smiled.

"So you missed me too?", Rick asked as he looked over at her. 

"Maybe a little", she told him. She had actually missed Rick a lot. She knew it sounded stupid because they hadn't even been apart for an hour, but she did. Michonne hated to be away from him.

Rick started walking backwards in front of her. "I believe that you missed me a lot more than you're putting on."

"I believe that you better stop walking backwards before you run into something", Michonne told him.

Michonne changed course and Rick hadn't even noticed; he just turned with her. He was too busy staring at her. He was going to run into a fence and she wasn't going to stop him.

"C'mon, Michonne", Rick said. "I know you're lying. If you didn't miss me, why did you start smiling when you saw me?"

Rick was only about ten feet from the fence and he still hadn't realized, so Michonne started walking faster and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?", Rick asked her as he sped up too. A few seconds later, he ran into the fence.

"Ouch", he said. "Shit. Now I know why you were laughing. You did that on purpose."

Michonne looked around to see if anybody was outside, and there wasn't, so she walked up to Rick. "I told you that you should really watch where you're going before you run into something."

Michonne did one last look around before she pushed into Rick's hips with her own and pushed him against the fence. She kissed Rick and nipped at his bottom lip before she pulled away. 

"You're right", she admitted. "I missed you a lot and I did run you into the fence to prove a point."

Rick smiled. "I knew it". 

They started walking down the street again. They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Do you want to play a game?", Rick asked her.

Michonne's eyebrows rose. "You want to play a game? What kind?"

Rick shrugged. "We don't have anything else better to do. I ask a question and you answer it. You can ask the same question I asked you or you can ask another one."

"Alright", Michonne said. "You go first."

"Okay", Rick said and he sighed. "What's your favorite animal?"

Michonne laughed. "Really? That's your question?"

"Yeah. I guess it is", Rick told her. "I just need something to do."

Michonne still had to tease him. "So you want to ask me what my favorite animal is to pass the time? You must be really bored."

Rick sighed. "If you don't want to play, that's fine."

"No, it's okay. I'll play", Michonne told him. "It's just weird playing this with you. I always play this game with Carl. My favorite animal is a cat. What's yours?"

"Tiger." 

"What's your favorite color? You already know mine."

"No I don't", Rick said and Michonne looked at him. "I'm kidding. It's light blue. My favorite color is either dark blue or gray."

"Are you just saying that because I like light blue?", she asked him.

Rick shook his head. "No. I've always liked dark blue. That's why I went all crazy over you when you were wearing that dark blue dress. My turn to ask a question. What's your favorite food? I already know you're going to ask, so mine is cheeseburgers without tomatoes. I hate tomatoes."

"My favorite food is chicken nuggets."

Rick smiled. "Chicken nuggets? Really? Shouldn't that be a kid's favorite food?"

"Yes. I love chicken nuggets", she told him. "What do you mean a kid? There are no age limits for food. My turn to ask a question. What's your favorite dessert?"

"You", Rick said in all seriousness and Michonne wasn't prepared for that answer. She choked on her spit.

"Are you okay?", he asked her and she nodded her head.

"My next favorite would be apple pie", he told her. "What about you?"

"Well since we're being completely honest with each other", Michonne started to say, "You and strawberry cheesecake."

"Well, which one is your absolute favorite?", Rick asked her.

Michonne looked like she was deep in thought.

"You can't choose between a food and me?", Rick joked. "That's harsh."

"Hey", Michonne said. "A girl loves her food, especially dessert. Okay, well how about this? What if we had cheesecake and it was on you, and I would lick it off? Would that count as the same thing?"

Rick's eyes widened as he said, "Fine, it's equal." He was so hard. "Do you think we could take a ten or fifteen minute break and go home?"

Michonne knew what he meant by that; she could see it in his eyes. 

"I would like to", she told him and Rick grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to go with him, but she wouldn't move. "But we can't. Deanna didn't give us these jobs to take breaks, especially the kind of break you want to take."

There wasn't anything happening then, but they couldn't just take a break. She wanted that.. hell, she needed one.. Michonne wanted to take Rick home and ride him to no end, but she couldn't. If something happened and she wasn't there for that, Michonne would blame herself.

Rick sighed and muttered "Dammit" and they started walking again.

"Your turn", Michonne told him.

Rick looked like he was thinking. "When did you have your first kiss? You also have to explain what happened."

"No", Michonne said in a firm voice. "You asked that on purpose." She knew he had by the look on his face.

"Yes, I did", Rick said. "You have to answer the question."

"My first kiss was terrible", Michonne admitted.

"Isn't everyone's?", Rick asked her.

"I'm pretty sure I had the worst first kiss."

"I'll be the judge of that. Besides, you haven't heard my story yet. Mine was god awful. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Fine. It was eighth grade at the spring dance. I was dancing with this guy named Jeremy. He had a crush on me for awhile, and he finally asked me to dance with him. Well, when we were dancing to this slow song, his friends started pressuring him to kiss me, and he asked me before he did. I didn't mind because most of my friends had already had their first kiss, so I let him kiss me. Well, he aimed wrong and we half kissed. He had braces and they got caught on my lip and cut it. He apologized about fifty times that night and I told him it was alright. He never talked to me again. I think he was just too embarrassed about it all, and I felt so bad for him."

Rick was smiling.

"Now let's hear your story", Michonne said.

"It's not pretty, I can tell you that much", Rick told her. It was ninth grade at lunch near the snack machine with a girl named Lucy Sayers. I had a crush on her for two years."

"Near the snack machine.. how romantic", Michonne teased.

"I know", Rick agreed. "Like I said, I had liked her for awhile. I saw her at the snack machine trying to get a candy bar. The snack machine was absolute shit. It would take your money and the damn candy would get stuck on the way down. I saw Lucy put her money in there.. then I saw her smacking the side of it. Like always, the candy was stuck. So, when I saw her having trouble, I walked over and offered to help her."

"Let me guess, this didn't turn out well, did it?", Michonne asked. 

"No, this part went good", Rick told her. "I started punching and kicking the machine, and finally, it came down. I had a bloody knuckle, and Lucy rushed to the bathroom to get a paper towel to help me out. She made me sit down with her at the table next to the snack machine. She told me that I was sweet for helping her out, so she offered to share her candy with me. So, I was sitting there with my crush, she had her hand on mine cleaning the blood off my knuckle, and we were sharing a damn Kit-Kat bar. When the bell rang to go to class, I knew I had to make a move. So, I called her name before she walked away and she turned around.. and I just kissed her."

"That's not so bad", Michonne told him. 

"I'm not finished with the story yet", Rick told her. "This is when it gets bad. After I kissed her, she just stood there for a few seconds. She was shocked, I guess. Then she was like "I'm sorry Tom", and I got really confused. I thought she was talking to someone else, so I started looking around and there were no other guys around. Then, I realized that she had called me Tom. So, all I can say is "my name is Rick" because I was so heartbroken. The girl I loved didn't even know my name. Lucy told me she had a boyfriend and then she just walked off."

"I'm so sorry", Michonne told him. 

"There's more", he told her. "Well, later in gym, in the locker room, her boyfriend, Mark Long walked up to me.. that son of a bitch.. I hated him. He was on the football team and I got cut from it because he was the captain and the coach did everything he said. He said that I wasn't good for the team, so I got cut. Anyway, he told me that I needed to keep my scrawny ass away from Lucy if I didn't want to get killed. Then, he punched me and shoved my head in the locker. I ended up with a black eye and I had to lie to my mom... I told her I got hit in the face by a football. I know this sounds awful, but I cried myself to sleep that night. I was a heartbroken fifteen year old boy. So, I'm pretty sure I had the worst first kiss experience ever."

"I'm sorry", Michonne repeated again. 

Rick shrugged. "None of that matters now. It's alright. High school wasn't the best for me. I only had two girlfriends and both of them cheated on me. That's why I just don't understand why everyone here finds me attractive.. why you think I am. You all should have seen me in high school."

Michonne was getting mad. She couldn't believe that every woman Rick had in his life cheated on him.. even the mother of his child, Lori. Why the hell would anyone cheat on him? Michonne was going to tell Rick a thing or two.

"Rick, first of all, high school isn't good for everyone. If people cheated on you, then they are insane. You are a great man. You are attractive, and I don't care what you looked like in high school. I'm pretty sure you were good looking in high school, especially with those blue eyes. If people didn't like you in high school, then that was their loss. Forget Mark Long and forget Lucy Sayers... that's on them if they didn't like you. If I was Lucy, I would have kissed you back and I would have at least remembered your name. Hell, I would have let you take me on a date."

Rick could tell that Michonne was mad, so he stopped walking and looked at her and smiled. She was mad about something that happened to him years ago... things that didn't even matter anymore, but they mattered to her.

"Thank you", he told her as he smiled. 

"For what?", she asked and he could tell she was still mad.

Rick hugged her. "For being amazing.. for actually caring. You don't have to be mad about anything. It's okay."

Rick kissed her forehead before they started walking again.

They were both silent until they saw a little boy run up to them. "Mr. Cop, can you help me get my ball out of the tree?", he asked Rick. "I accidently threw my ball too high and now it's stuck."

Rick nodded and told the boy to show them the way. They followed the boy to the tree, which was in Carter's yard. 

Michonne could see that almost every woman in Alexandria was there. She knew they all weren't there to help him get the ball out of the tree. They were there to see Rick... they had set this up, so they could see him. Michonne gave Rick a look before he walked over to him, and he took her with him.

"Good afternoon everyone", Rick greeted them and they all said it back.

Rick stood up and couldn't reach the ball. One woman yelled out, "Maybe you need a ladder, Mr. Grimes."

Rick walked to get a ladder and he stared at Michonne while he went. Rick climbed up the ladder and a few of the women giggled. Michonne rolled her eyes; she was standing there.. HIS wife... and they were all acting like a bunch of schoolgirls. It made her sick; over half of them were married. 

Rick knocked the ball out of the tree and climbed down. 

"What would we do without you?", one of the women called out. "We're so lucky to have someone like you.. so big and strong."

"Would you like a glass of lemonade?", Linda asked him. "You've been walking around in that hot sun all morning. You should sit down and rest for awhile."

"No, it's okay", Rick told them. "I better get going." He looked at Michonne and he knew he had to leave.. she was getting pissed off and he had to get her away from them before she killed one of them.

"Are you sure?", another woman asked him. "Linda makes the best lemonade."

"Yes, I'm sure", he told them in an irritated tone. They were starting to make him mad too.

"Well, thank you for taking your time to come help this boy", Linda said. "We all know that you're very busy."

Linda turned to look at straight at Michonne and then she kissed Rick on the cheek. 

Michonne had an undying urge to slice her head off. The only thing that stopped her was when Rick looked at her.

"Have a good day", Linda told him as he walked off.

Rick put his hand on Michonne's back to try to calm her down as they walked through the crowd of women.

"Told you", Michonne said in an angry tone. They hadn't walked far from the women when Rick stopped walking and grabbed her arm.

"I'm pretty pissed, so how pissed off are you?", he asked her.

"Very", she admitted. 

Rick looked at the group of women and they were all staring at him.

"You want to give them something to really talk about?"

Michonne nodded.

"Follow my lead", Rick told her. "I'm going to kiss you and then we're going to go to the side of that house over there.. before we do, we're going to throw our jackets on the ground, and then we're both going to come out. My hair is going to be messed up and my shirt is going to be unbuttoned. We're going to make them think that we had sex behind that house."

Michonne was so mad that she would have done ANYTHING Rick asked her to do.

Rick moved his head to kiss Michonne's neck and she stared directly at the group of women.

After that, Rick kissed her passionately, dipping his tongue in her mouth. He put his hands on her ass and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rick stopped kissing her and threw his jacket on the ground and Michonne did too. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the side of the house.

Michonne's back was against the brick wall of the house and Rick was standing in front of her.

"You okay?", he asked her.

"Not really", Michonne admitted. "I would feel much better if I could go back there and kill Linda."

Rick smiled. "You know I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"You're better than that. You're better than them. It's better if you just walk away and show them that you're the better person."

"Rick, right now, I don't care about being the better person."

Rick stared at her straight in the eyes. "Yes, you do."

Michonne just looked at him. 

"I know you, Michonne. You want to be a good person, you're just mad right now."

Then, she started to avoid eye contact with him. 

Rick put his hands on the sides of her face. "Hey, look at me", he told her and she did. "I know you're worried about them."

"I am", she admitted. Michonne was worried about them. All she could think about was the fact that Rick could have over twenty women if he wanted them. They were practically throwing themselves at him. 

"Hey", Rick said to get her attention. "You don't need to worry about them. I would NEVER do that to you. I love you too much to do that. I don't want any of those women over there. You want to know why?", Rick asked as he put his hand under her shirt and ghosted it over her skin.

"Why?", Michonne asked.

Rick kissed her and nipped her bottom lip before he moved his head closer to her ear and whispered, "They're not you, Michonne.. none of them are as amazing as you. They don't know me like you do.. they can't love me like you do.. I don't want any of them.. All I want is you.. and ONLY you."

Rick kissed Michonne until they both had to break away for air.

"Do you think it's okay to leave?", Michonne asked.

"Yeah", Rick said as he removed his tie. Then, he started to unbutton his shirt.

Michonne messed up his hair. While she did he said, "I wish that we would have done this for real, instead of pretending that we did. If someone walked by and saw us.. someone like Glenn or Carol... CARL.. I would die of embarrassment."

Michonne smiled. "I understand. I know we couldn't have done that out here."

Rick unzipped his pants. 

"What are you doing?", Michonne asked him.

"Making it more believable", Rick said. "I just hope Deanna isn't around. It's going to be hard to explain what we were actually doing, especially if I walk out with my pants unzipped and my shirt unbuttoned."

"I'll go first and tell you if it's clear", Michonne told him.

Michonne walked up around the house and looked around. She was about to turn around to tell Rick it was clear until she felt him grab her ass.

"Rick", she said as she playfully pushed him.

"What?"

"Stop", she joked.

"Make me", he challenged her and Michonne kissed him.

"Is that the best you got?", Rick asked her.

"For right now, yes... but I'll make it up to you later", Michonne promised.

Rick started smiling as they both walked out. 

Rick looked over and all of the women were still there and they were all staring at them. They hadn't even moved.

Rick zipped up his pants and buttoned his shirt. While he was putting on his tie, he shouted over to the group of women. "Have any of you seen Glenn walk by recently?"

One of the women pointed down the street. "I saw.. him go.. that way", she stammered. 

The boy was still standing with the women playing with his ball. 

"Hey kid", Michonne shouted. "What's your name?"

"Ryan", he answered.

"Ryan, next time, don't play with your ball near the tree", Rick shouted.

Ryan ran over to Rick and Michonne. "I just wanted to say that they told me to go get you. I was looking for my ball and it was already in the tree. I'm sorry for lying, Mr. Cop. They told me to say those things. They said I wouldn't get my ball back if I didn't get you. Mrs. Cop, you seem like a nice lady. I heard them say mean things about you, but you're really nice."

Rick bent down on one knee and put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize. It's alright. You can call me Rick and that's Michonne. She is very nice, so don't listen to what anyone says about her."

Ryan nodded and ran back toward the women and went straight to Linda. "I told you she was a nice lady and I told them how you made me lie."

All of the women looked at Rick and Michonne. "You stole a kid's toy and put it in a tree and made him lie?", Rick asked. 

"Sorry", Linda said.

Rick shook his head. "Tell Carter I said hey. I mean, he is still your husband, right? I'm just wondering after what you tried to pull today. I've heard what you've been doing.. all of you.. and it needs to stop. I'm with her", Rick said as he pointed to Michonne. "I love her and I'm just not going to leave her. How many of you are married?"

Over half of the women raised their hand. 

"You should be ashamed of yourselves", Rick told them. "You've got husbands who love you and you're lucky, so why would you even think about wanting someone else? You should be so in love with your husband that you can't think of no one else but him."

Rick shook his head, picked up their jackets, and grabbed Michonne's hand. "Have a nice day", he told them as they walked away.

Michonne started smiling. 

Are you alright?, he asked her.

"I am now. You should have seen the looks on their faces."

"I did" Rick told her. "I'm sure none of them like me now, which is great."

"It's been a long morning", Michonne said.

Rick nodded in agreement. "It has."

"But, I like this though", Michonne admitted. "Not the things that's happened. I mean patrolling with you."

"Really?", Rick asked. 

"Yes", she replied. 

"Well, that's what we'll do for now on", Rick told her. "We'll patrol together."

******I hope you liked this one.. I'm just saying that we need to see a scene where Rick needs to play with Judith.. I would seriously pay big money to hear Rick Grimes say "uh-oh" and see him play blocks with his daughter.

But anyway.. that's my goal.. to write things I would love to see on the show... things I know that probably won't ever happen... but a girl can dream, right?" I also made up a name for Carter's wife, and I'm not even sure if he had a wife.. and Ryan is some random kid I made up. Anyway, thanks for reading. :)*******


	29. Chapter 29

Nothing happened the rest of the day while Rick and Michonne patrolled. They talked from time to time, but mostly they were silent and both of them were okay with that. Rick was the only person Michonne had ever known who she could have a conversation with without talking. They communicated with their eyes.. their facial expressions.. their movements.

Somehow, it had always been that way with him... she could look at him and know what he was thinking. If Rick was mad, she would know because he would clench his jaw and tap his gun in his holster. If he was agitated, he would pace back and forth. If he was losing hope, he would look up to the sky. Michonne knew when Rick was scared because he would always look at his children and her. She almost always knew what he was thinking. Michonne knew more about Rick than most people because he wasn't really a talkative person.. he showed who he was nonverbally.

They were on the road for a long time before Alexandria, and they hardly even spoke... they didn't need to. If Rick needed help making a decision, all he would have to do is look at her and he would know the answer... and the same thing went for her. 

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne fixed chicken casserole for dinner. The whole time they were eating, she noticed that something wasn't right with Carl. While she was cleaning up the kitchen, she asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah", he said as he shrugged.

"No you're not", Michonne told him as she looked at him.

"I have a question", Carl said. "If you let me do it, I won't ask to do anything else."

"What is it?", Rick asked.

"So, this kid named Seth a few houses down is having a party.. it's his birthday. Can I go? They invited me."

"You were nervous about asking to go to a party?", Rick asked. 

"Yeah, but that's not it", Carl explained. "It's tonight from 9-12."

"Tonight?", Rick asked. "Why at night?"

Carl shrugged. "I don't know. It was his choice."

"Carl, I don't know", Rick told him.

"His parents are going to be there", Carl assured his father. "Please?"

"No", Rick said as he looked at him. "I don't know them."

"Dad, his parents are going to be there; they're not going to let us do anything that we're not supposed to. It's not like we're going to be drinking and doing drugs. I really want to go. Enid is going to be there and she already asked me if I was going. I already told her I was."

"Why?", Rick asked him.

"I figured I could get you to let me go, but that's obviously not going to happen."

"You're right", Rick told him. "You're not going."

"Please", Carl begged. "I really want to go. I really really like Enid, and I think she likes me too. She's going to be there and if I don't show up, she might get mad at me."

"You shouldn't have told her you were going", Rick told his son.

"Dad, everything will be okay. If something happens, I will come and get you. I know what to do. Just please let me go."

Rick looked at his son and he looked like he was thinking.

"Rick, you should let him go", Michonne told him. "If his parents are going to be there, it should be okay. I think this will be good for him. He's making friends. Isn't that what you want him to do?"

Rick looked at Michonne, and she could tell he was worried. "Let him go. Everything will be alright."

Rick sighed. "Fine, Carl. You can go, but you better be back as soon as it's over. If anything happens, come and get me."

"I already told you I would. Thank you."

Carl walked over to Michonne and hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"I have to go get ready", Carl said as he walked away.

"Why?", Rick shouted. "You still have a couple of hours."

I know, but I want to take a shower and brush my teeth.. and my hair."

When Carl made it upstairs, Michonne started smiling. "I believe Carl might be in love. He actually wants to brush his hair."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carl went downstairs before it was time to leave and he was nicely dressed; he had a blue shirt on with black pants, his hair was perfectly brushed, and he smelled good.

"Carl, are you wearing cologne?", Rick asked him.

Carl nodded.

"Why?", Rick asked him.

"To smell good."

"Don't you think all of this is a little too much for a birthday party?", Rick asked.

"It's not just for that", Carl said.

"What is it for?

"I just wanted to dress up nice", Carl said. "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?", Rick asked.

"Yeah", Carl shrugged. "You are probably going to be asleep when I get back."

"No, he won't", Michonne told Carl. "He isn't going to sleep until you're in your bed sleeping. He's going to be worried about you."

"Dad, everything will be fine", Carl assured his dad. "I'll see you guys later."

Carl left and Rick look confused. "I still don't understand why he dressed up."

"Rick, I believe he dressed up because he wanted to impress Enid. That's why he begged to go to the party. He likes her."

"Oh", was all Rick said with a worried expression on his face.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD 

Rick offered to change Judith and get her ready for bed. He sat there and rocked his daughter until she fell asleep in his arms.

Michonne and Rick walked to their room, and she could tell he was still worried. She was going to try to make him feel better.

"Like Carl said, it's just a party", Michonne told him.

"What if something happens?"

"Carl will know what to do. You know that."

Rick just looked at Michonne.

She pushed him against the wall. "You need to stop worrying. Everything will be okay."

She kissed him. "I'm going to take your mind off everything", she told him while smiling. "I need a shower."

Rick nodded. He sat on the bed while Michonne got her clothes and pinned her hair up. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Michonne rolled her eyes and smiled.. when she mentioned the shower, Rick was supposed to follow her, but he didn't. 

She opened the door and Rick was just sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So are you coming or not?", Michonne asked him with a smile on her face.

"You want me to join you? I didn't know that's what you meant."

"I said I needed a shower."

"But you didn't say anything about me", Rick told her.

"Well, I thought you would get the point", she told him.

Michonne took off her shirt. "If you don't want to join me, fine", she said as she was closing the door. 

Rick jumped off the bed and was at her side in two seconds. "I want to."

Michonne just smiled as they were removing their clothes; once they were removed, Rick turned on the water and adjusted it.

They both got in and Rick closed the shower door.

Rick kissed her before he picked up a washcloth and poured soap on it. "I want to wash you."

Michonne nodded. He ran the cloth over her shoulders in a gentle manner. Then, her chest was next. He fondled her breasts. Rick washed her arms and trapped them above her head and kissed her, dipping his tongue in her mouth. 

He turned Michonne around so he could get her back. He ghosted his fingers down her back. He ran the cloth down her backside, gliding his hands up and down her legs.

Rick turned her around to face him. He ran the cloth down the rest of her. Then, he kissed her and inserted a finger into her, making her gasp. He bent down to stick a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Rick moved to the other one to give it the same treatment. Then, he inserted a second finger and quickened the pace while trailing kisses down her neck.

Michonne's legs were becoming jelly; she was going to fall down if he kept it up.

Rick nipped a spot on her neck, and she came, crying out. 

Michonne stood there for a few seconds to get her breath back. "Your turn", she told him while she smiled.

Michonne poured a drop of shampoo on her hand and massaged his scalp. Michonne took a washcloth and washed him like he did her.

Rick's erection was huge; Michonne stroked him and kissed him a few times. She nibbled his ear, making him groan. She kissed him and he came, moaning her name against her lips. 

They kissed until there was no more hot water. Rick shut the water off and grabbed a towel; they helped each other dry off. Both of them had a towel wrapped around each other. 

Rick backed Michonne up to the bed while kissing her and she dropped her towel to the ground. 

Rick broke the kiss. "Wait", he said. "Can I try something?"

"What?", Michonne asked while panting.

"Can I massage your body?"

Michonne smiled. "Really?"

Rick shrugged. "I'm definitely not a massage therapist, but I am good with my hands. Could you lay on your stomach?"

Michonne nodded and laid on the bed.

Rick moved to her side of the bed and started massaging the back of her neck. Then, he moved to her shoulders and her back. Rick used his thumbs to press into her back. When he was done, he ghosted his fingers down her back, making her shiver involuntarily.

Rick glided his hands lower, moving to her ass and Michonne started to lose her breath. He ran his knuckles over it, and then he squeezed, making her moan.

Then, he ran his hands down both of her legs and massaged both of them at the same time.

He repeated the massaging process up her body.

"Turn over", he whispered and she did. 

Rick bent down to kiss her. He fondled her breasts and rolled her nipples around with his thumbs. 

He trailed hot kisses down her stomach.

Rick got up and stood in front of her, looking down at her.

"Do you know what you do to me, Michonne?", he asked her.

Michonne just looked at him while trying to get her breath back.

Rick wrapped both of his hands around her ankles and spread her legs.

"You drive me absolutely crazy", he told her while moving his hand up her legs. 

"Rick", Michonne moaned.

"I can't ever get you out of my head", Rick admitted. "I've wanted you all damn day." 

Michonne moaned. Rick's voice alone was driving her crazy.

"You're like a drug", Rick told her. "I can't ever get enough of you." His hands inched up her knees.

"Please...", Michonne begged him. Oh god, she wanted him so bad.

Rick moved his hands farther up her legs and massaged. 

"I want you, Rick", Michonne managed to get out.

Her legs spread even more. She was about to come and all he had done was give her a massage and talk to her.

He made his way up her to her thighs, squeezing. He gave her thighs a few more squeezes while circling her clit with both of his thumbs. Michonne's back arched up into his fingers.

Michonne finally sat up and pulled Rick's towel off. She pulled both of his arms, and he fell on top of her. 

"I need you inside of me. Right now", she panted.

Rick kissed her and positioned himself and entered her. Her legs wrapped around him and began to move.

"Yes", Michonne panted. "Don't stop."

Rick didn't respond, he just moved faster and she met him for every thrust. He inserted a finger, and Michonne knew she was close.

Rick kissed her and stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Rick flipped both of them over while still being inside her. Michonne moved and Rick's hips were rising off the bed. He sat up and they were chest to chest, and Michonne only moved faster. She rested her head and bit his shoulder as she came, and Rick followed shortly after. 

Rick fell back and pulled Michonne with him and she fell on his chest. They laid there and Rick's stomach was moving up and down rapidly because he was so out of breath.

"I think I need another shower", Michonne admitted. "I'm sweaty."

"Me too", Rick agreed. "I smell like strawberries. You just had to wash me with your soap."

Michonne laughed. "You smell fine."

"I smell fine for a girl", Rick told her. "People are going to be giving me strange looks if they smell strawberries when I'm around tomorrow."

Michonne laughed again and they lay in silence for a few minutes.

Rick stretched his arm and grabbed his watch off of the table. "It's 11:08. Fifty two minutes."

"He's fine, Rick", Michonne assured him as she got off to lay beside him. "He's only a couple of houses down."

Rick sighed and Michonne just laid there looking at him.

Rick moved on his side to look at Michonne and she closed her eyes. 

A few minutes later, she could feel Rick staring at her. 

She opened her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?", she joked.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping."

"Do you always stare at me while I sleep?", she asked him.

"Not always, just sometimes", Rick admitted. "I know It's weird, but I do."

"Why do you do it?" Michonne didn't think it was weird, she just wanted to know why.

"Well, can you answer something for me first?"

Michonne nodded.

"Why do you stare at my ass?"

She started smiling; she wasn't expecting that question. "I have my reasons."

"Could you explain?", Rick asked her. 

"Well, you explain first and I will tell you. Deal?"

"Fine", Rick said. "I like to watch you sleep because you look peaceful. It's the only time I know that you're safe.. when you're laying beside me. You're also really beautiful when you sleep. I like the way you sigh and how you always move closer to me. I'm sorry if that creeps you out. I'll try not to do it so much."

"No, it doesn't creep me out at all. It's actually kinda sweet." She really thought it was. The man even loved the way she slept. Michonne didn't even know what was so beautiful about half the things she done, but Rick always found something he loved about her and he was always sure to let her know about how perfect it was.

"Alright, spit it out", he joked. "Why do you stare at my ass?"

"Mine isn't as sweet as yours", she warned him. "But it's just a pretty good looking ass... and it looks even better in those black jeans you always wear. Those are my favorite. I know staring at your ass is weird, but I don't give a damn. I'm going to keep doing it."

Rick started laughing. 

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Michonne glanced at him and he looked worried.

"Rick, relax", she told him.

Rick shook his head. "I can't, not until Carl gets back."

"Would you believe that I'm worried about him too?", Michonne asked. "I'm just trying to make you feel better."

Rick gave her a look. "Why did you help him out? If you would have said no, then he wouldn't have went. He actually listens to you."

"I know, but we can't just say no to everything he asks to do. He needs to live.. have some type of normalcy even now. He needs to at least experience what it's like to be a teenager."

"I know that, but it looked like he was going on a date to me. What if it wasn't even a party? What if the parents aren't there? What if Carl gets drunk? What if something happens? What if-?", Rick tried to keep going, but Michonne interrupted him.

"You're going to go crazy if you don't stop", Michonne told him. "Yes, those are all things to be worried about, but Carl is smart. He isn't going to do anything he knows will get him in trouble. Yes, he did dress up nice, but he likes Enid and he's sixteen. He's going to want to date, Rick. Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

What?", Rick asked.

"Are you worried because you think something is going to happen or is it because you're afraid?"

"Afraid of what?", Rick asked.

"Afraid of the fact that Carl is growing up."

Rick sighed. "Both."

"Rick..", Michonne said.

"You said you're worried about him too. Why?"

Michonne gave him a look. 

"I really want an answer."

"I don't know", Michonne explained. "I just feel like I should worry about him, and it's not because I'm married to you.. I would still be worried... I love the kid. I do have to say that he has grown up a lot. When I first showed up at the prison, he sounded like Judith. Now, his voice his deeper than yours."

"I know", Rick muttered.

"I know you're worried about the future.. everyone is. Carl is grown up and Judith will grow up too. You can't stop it. There are going to be times when you won't like what Carl or Judith does, but you can't control them forever. It's hard to let go, especially under these circumstances, but there comes a time when you have to. Carl is always going to be your son, and Judith, your daughter, and I'm going to be your wife. I'm going to help make them the best people they can be. I will be with you every step of the way with Carl and Judith... as long as we're all together, that's all that matters."

"Okay, you're right", Rick admitted, "But right now, I'm going to worry about him."

Rick looked at the clock. "11:41. Eighteen minutes."

"You know, you're his father. You should be rooting for him to get a girlfriend", Michonne commented. 

"It's different with Carl though", Rick told her. "He knows so much relationship stuff that it's actually scary. He knows more than I do."

"Obviously", Michonne said as she smiled.

"I'm serious", Rick told her. "When I was his age, I couldn't even talk to girls.. it never ended well. All of the conversations always ended kinda like Lucy. They never knew my name. With Carl, he has probably already seduced her."

"Rick", Michonne said. "I believe you're wrong. First of all, Carl knows not to be stupid. I would have to say that she could probably seduce him before he could her."

Rick shook his head. "No. Women cave in faster than men."

"You go ahead and believe that", Michonne told him.

"I will," Rick told her. "I seduce you all the time and you cave in too fast. What was that a few minutes ago?"

Michonne didn't answer. She just laid there. What he did to her a few minutes ago was torture.. saying all those things and running his hands all over her body and teasing her. She was going to make Rick see that he was wrong.. very very wrong.

She waited a minute or two before she started whispering in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too", he whispered back. 

Michonne kissed him once and kissed his cheek and down his neck. She ran her hands down his chest. Rick hadn't even realized what she was doing.

Rick put his hand under her chin and kissed her. A few seconds later, he pulled Michonne on top of him. She knew that she had already proved her point. He was the one who caved in less than a minute.

She lightly kissed him on the lips two times before she patted him on the chest and started laughing.

"What?", Rick asked with a confused look on his face. 

"What is this?", Michonne asked.

"What?", Rick asked again.

"You asked me what that was a few minutes ago. What is this? And you say that women cave in too fast", Michonne said as she got off of him.

Rick's expression changed into one of horror. "Oh my god, Carl. Do you know anything about Enid?", Rick asked as he jumped up.

He hurriedly put some clothes on and Michonne put some on too.

"I've talked to her a few times", Michonne said. "She's a nice girl."

All Rick could say was "Oh no no no no."

"What Rick? Calm down. I said she's nice."

"Yeah, but they're the worst... nice girls.. look at you. You're nice and look what you do to me."

Michonne laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks."

Rick looked at his watch. "It's 12:00. Why isn't he here?", he asked nervously.

"The party just ended. At least give him time to walk home", Michonne told him.

Rick stood there for a minute before he picked up his gun.

"What are you doing?", Michonne asked.

"I'm going to go find him."

Michonne started laughing; she didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. Rick was too worried.

"Michonne, this isn't funny. He's late. It's 12:04."

"The party just ended. He can't fly here. I've never seen you this worried about him", Michonne commented.

"That's because I've never had to. He's always with me, or I know he's safe."

"Maybe he stayed to help clean up", Michonne said to try to make Rick feel better.

Rick let out a big sigh and two minutes later, he was rushing down the steps with Michonne behind him. 

"Stay with Judith", he told her. 

"Okay, but don't anything stupid", she told him. "Promise me that."

"I won't", he told her before he left.

Rick walked out the door and half ran to Seth's house.

He pounded on the door and his father opened the door. 

Rick didn't even greet him. "Is Carl here?", he asked. "He didn't come home."

The man nodded. "Come on in."

When Rick walked in, he found Enid and Carl asleep on the couch. Enid's head was resting on Carl's chest. Rick instantly became relieved.

"They fell asleep about an hour ago. I don't see how because Seth and his friends had music on and it was loud. I didn't know if I should wake them up or not, so I apologize Constable Grimes. I know you were worried about him."

"I'm Craig", the man told Rick. "My wife is in the kitchen. Her name is Cindy."

Rick nodded his head and shook Craig's hand. 

"My wife and I didn't let these two out of our sight. It's obvious that they're dating, so we made sure to keep a close eye on them."

"Thank you", Rick said. It looked like he had NOTHING to worry about after all.

Craig looked at Carl. "Mr. Grimes, he's a really good kid. He's polite and respectful. I don't know how many times he called my wife "ma'am". You did a really great job with him."

Rick smiled. "I'm going to wake him up before my wife thinks there's something wrong and runs down here with the baby."

Craig nodded. 

Rick walked over to Carl and shook him. "Carl", he said softly. 

Enid woke up before him and moved away from him, clearly embarrassed.

Carl finally woke up after a few more shakes. "Dad, I'm really sorry. I fell asleep."

"It's alright", Rick assured him.

Carl's face started to turn red.

"We should go before Michonne runs down here", Rick told his son.

"Why?", Carl asked. "Is she worried?"

"Yeah, just a little", Rick lied a little. She was worried a bit, but he didn't want to tell Carl he was the one who was really worried.

"Thanks again for letting me come", Carl told Craig.

Cindy appeared from the kitchen. "It was a pleasure having you. You can come back anytime you want to."

"See you later, Seth", Carl said.

"Later, man", Seth replied back.

Rick, Carl, and Enid left the house. 

"I'll give you two a minute", Rick told his son. "Enid?

"Yes, Mr. Grimes?", she said nervously. 

"I would like you to come and eat dinner with us sometime."

She nodded her head and Rick walked away from them to give them space.

Rick didn't mean to invade their privacy, but he turned his head. He saw Carl hug Enid and kiss her on the forehead. Then, she walked away.

Carl caught up with Rick with a big smile on his face. 

"How did it go?", Rick asked his son.

"It went great", Carl said with a big smile.

After that, they walked in silence.

Rick opened the door and Michonne was standing there. Rick gave her the "it's okay" look.

Carl walked in behind Rick. "Michonne, why were you worried?, he asked her. "I was fine. I fell asleep."

Michonne gave him a confused look. "Is that what Rick told you... I was worried?"

Carl nodded.

"I was a little worried", Michonne admitted, "Your dad has been freaking out for the past hour. As soon as it was 12:00, he started asking me why you weren't here yet."

Carl looked at Rick. "Dad, the party didn't end until 12:00, so how could I even make it home that fast?"

"I asked him the same thing", Michonne told him.

Rick just walked over to Carl and hugged him. 

"You didn't need to be worried", Carl told his father. "They are really nice people."

"I know", Rick said.

Rick wouldn't stop hugging Carl. "Dad, I love you and all, but could you please stop hugging me? It's weird."

"Sorry", Rick said and stopped hugging him.

Michonne smiled. "Carl, why did you fall asleep? Aren't you too young to be falling asleep at parties?", she joked.

"Enid said she was tired, so I let her rest her head on my shoulder and I fell asleep too. Yeah, we're dating", Carl confirmed.

"Carl, I'm serious", Rick told him. "I really do want Enid to eat dinner with us one day."

"That's a good idea", Michonne commented.

"Can you guys not embarrass me? Please?", Carl begged.

"You know I won't", Michonne promised him. 

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about dad."

Rick made a face. "I will not. Why are you always on Michonne's side?"

"She's cool", Carl told his father.

"And I'm not?", Rick asked.

"No."

Michonne laughed. "What makes me so cool?"

"You're my mom and all, but you actually acknowledge that I'm sixteen."

Carl turned his attention to Rick. "You treat me like I'm seven."

"Carl, I just get worried", Rick told him. "Michonne was worried too."

"Yeah, but she doesn't make a big deal out of everything like you do. You get worried if I walk down the street the wrong way."

Rick sighed. "I'm always going to worry about you and Judith no matter what."

Carl yawned. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Carl walked away, but came back. "There's other reasons why Michonne is cooler than you."

"What are they?", Rick asked.

"She reads comic books and tells great jokes."

"Hey", Rick said. "I can tell a good joke."

Carl shook his head.

Rick looked at Michonne. "I can tell a good joke, can't I?"

Michonne shook her head while laughing. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

Carl walked up the stairs and Rick and Michonne followed behind him. 

"I'm beginning to wonder if you two actually like me", Rick said.

Carl started laughing. "You're pretty good for a dad."

"Pretty good? That's it?", Rick asked hurt.

"Yeah. Michonne likes you. She always has those googly eyes when she looks at you. It's really weird."

"She probably has the same googly eyes you have when you look at Enid", Rick said.

Carl's face turned really red. "Good night", he told them.

"Good night", Michonne told him.

Rick and Michonne entered their room and closed the door.

"Carl is right", Michonne told him. "I do like you."

"You only like me? That's it?", Rick asked.

"Yeah", Michonne joked. 

Rick's expression turned into one of sadness and he avoided eye contact with Michonne. She quickly realized that he didn't take it as a joke. The way he looked broke her heart.

"Hey, Rick", Michonne said. "I'm kidding. It was only a joke."

Rick looked at her.

"I'm sorry", she told him. "You need to learn how to take a joke."

"That's a terrible joke", Rick told her.

"Rick, you should know by now how I feel about you. Honestly, there really isn't a word to describe how I feel. I just don't like you.... I LOVE YOU and I fall in love with you more and more everyday."

Michonne kissed Rick and they both laid down. Michonne moved as closed as she could to Rick and he wrapped his arm around her.

He moved over to kiss her cheek. "This is definitely an understatement, but I like you too."

Michonne laughed.

"I like you a lot more than you'll EVER know", Rick told her.

 

******I hope you guys liked it. :)*******


	30. Chapter 30

******I'm sorry that this chapter took me forever to update... this chapter was sooo challenging for me to write.. I think I had a small case of writer's block.. Anyway.. I hope you like it and thanks for reading and don't forget to throw in a review if you have time. :)*****

The next morning, Rick and Michonne were walking to meet Glenn.

Rick started laughing a little. "Stare on", he joked when he noticed Michonne was walking behind him. He put on those black jeans that were her favorite; Rick was determined to catch her staring and he was going to joke with her about it too. When he noticed Michonne trailing behind, Rick figured that's what she was most likely doing.

"What are you talking about?", Michonne asked with a confused expression on her face. 

"I know what you're doing", Rick joked. "You're staring at my ass."

"No, I'm not."

"Well, then why are you walking behind me?", Rick asked with a smile on his face.

Michonne pointed to her boot. "There's a rock in my boot. Now, it's untied."

"Oh", Rick said as he realized how big of a dumbass he was. 

He walked over to Michonne and bent down on one knee. "Give me your foot", he ordered.

"No, you don't have to", Michonne told him.

"Come on, I'm already on one knee. Grab on to me, so you won't fall."

Michonne just smiled while she lifted her foot so Rick could take off the boot. He shook it to get the rock out while she rested her hands on his shoulders.

After he got the rock out, Rick placed the boot back on and began tying it.

"Do you tie it once or do you like a double knot?", Rick asked while looking up at her.

"Just once", Michonne said. "I feel like a kid. You really didn't have to do this."

"I know", Rick said as he got up. "I wanted to."

"Thank you", Michonne told him.

"Anytime", Rick said as he looked over at her.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick and Michonne were talking to Glenn when they heard the gate open. 

"Was there anyone out this morning?", Rick questioned Glenn as they made their way to see what was going on.

"I don't think so", Glenn told him.

They made it to the gate and Deanna was already standing there. Spencer closed the gate and there was a huge box truck.

Rick grabbed his gun just in case he would need it.

"No, Rick", Deanna told him. "It's just Heath. It's okay."

Heath got out of the truck and walked over to Deanna and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back", Deanna told him.

He looked around at Rick, Michonne, and Glenn. "What is this?", Heath asked. "Who are these people?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question", Rick said defensively. "Who are you?"

"Rick", Deanna said as a warning. "He's one of us. It's alright."

"Why haven't I seen him before?", Rick asked.

"Heath has been gone for a long time; he goes on runs and stays gone for months at a time. He's the reason why we have all the supplies that we do", Deanna informed Rick.

"You do this all by yourself?", Glenn asked Heath.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'm better alone. It's easy to get in and get out before they notice you."

Glenn nodded his head in agreement.

"I've got a pretty bad cut on my arm", Heath said as he started to walk away. "I'm going to have Pete take a look at it."

Everyone around him looked at one another because he didn't know that Pete was dead.

"It will have to be Denise", Deanna informed Heath.

He look confused. "Why? Where's Pete?"

Deanna sighed. "He's dead."

"What?", he shouted. "What happened?"

"Come with me, Heath and I'll tell you everything that's happened", Deanna said.

Heath nodded his head.

"Glenn, you drive the truck to the supply building and you all can help unload it", Deanna told them before she and Heath walked off.

Glenn got in the driver seat and Rick and Michonne sat close to each other in the passenger seat.

"We all know how this is going to go", Glenn said.

Rick sighed. "I know. He's going to come out after their talk and ask Deanna why we're even here."

They all got out of the truck and opened the back. There were guns, ammo, other kinds of weapons like knives and machetes, food, clothes, and hygienic items.

Rick just stood there and stared at all of the supplies.

"This is a lot", Glenn said. "How did he even manage to find all of it?"

"I don't believe this", Rick said. "One guy managed to find all of this and we had a whole group who couldn't find a single thing most days?"

"What are you saying?", Michonne asked him.

"I'm saying that this guy has got to have a group out there and I don't trust him."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

They were still unloading the supplies an hour later when a shocked Heath and Deanna walked up to them.

Heath just stood there and stared at Rick and he stared back. 

"Do you have a problem?", Rick eventually asked him.

"Yes, I do", Heath stated as a fact. "Deanna, how could you let him be a constable? We need someone to protect us from him. He shouldn't have this job.. he killed someone."

"Don't", Rick said as he stepped closer to Heath. "I had no choice. He killed Deanna's husband."

"And what about Jessie?", Heath asked. "Your kid shot her. Like father like son, right? You must be so proud of him."

Michonne and Glenn looked at each other and rushed to Rick to hold him back. 

"Let me go!", Rick shouted as he tried to get away from them; it took all they had to keep him held back. "Let me go!"

"Rick!", Michonne shouted as she put her hand on his chest. "Stop!"

He looked at her and she could see fire burning in his eyes as he looked at Heath.

"Rick", she repeated more softly and he looked at her. "Stop. Don't do this here."

"Heath!", Deanna yelled. "We have talked about this. You know why everything happened, so stop. We are going to treat Rick and his son like they're one of us.. because they are. Rick is a constable, and it's going to stay that way."

Heath rolled his eyes and started to walk away. 

"Heath", Deanna called out. "Get back here and help them unload the truck. You two are going to work this out.

"Rick", Deanna said as she turned to look at him and he was still mad. "You're going to work this out and Heath is going to apologize."

Rick shook his head and Deanna gave him a look.

"We got him", Glenn assured Deanna. "We'll make sure everything is alright."

Deanna nodded and walked away.

Glenn stood up in the truck, while Michonne stayed close to Rick.

"Hey, Michonne", Glenn shouted. "Look what I found."

Glenn picked up a sword that looked a lot like hers and Michonne started smiling when she saw it.

Heath hesitated before he started talking. "Yeah.. uh.. I found that in some convenient store in Maryland. I don't even know how it got there."

Michonne's eyes narrowed. "Maryland? How did you manage to find all of this by yourself?"

Heath looked at Rick before he answered and he was glaring at him. "It's really not as easy as it looks. The first few weeks, I didn't find a thing. So, I figured I should just try somewhere else... that's when I went to Maryland.. and that's where I've been mostly all this time, but I basically travelled through the whole state. It may seem like a whole lot of supplies, but not for one whole state."

Heath looked at Michonne. "The sword is cool. I've always wanted one. I see you have one there.. are you good with it?"

"Yeah", Glenn answered for her. "She's a badass with that thing."

Michonne started smiling and Heath did too.

Michonne looked over at Rick and his jaw was clenched. He was tapping his gun in his holster. She gave him a "stop" look and he just stared at her.

"Heath? Did you happen to find any condoms?", Glenn asked him.

He started laughing. "Yeah, there's a few boxes."

"Is it alright if I take a box?"

Heath laughed. "Sure, man."

They all finished unloading the truck and Glenn stood there staring at the box of condoms in his hands. 

Michonne knew Glenn wanted to leave. "Go", she told him. "I know you want to."

"It wouldn't be right", Glenn told her. "I just can't leave you."

"I can handle everything. Just go. I got him", Michonne assured Glenn.

Glenn glanced at Rick, who hadn't said anything at all. "Are you alright?"

Rick just gave him a slight nod. "Come get me if you need anything", he told them before he left.

Rick and Heath just stood there looking at each other with Michonne standing diagonally to Rick just in case she needed to grab him.

"Hey.. look", Heath hesitated. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just really shocked and I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have said that. I know why it happened, but I just couldn't believe that about the Andersons. I thought they were good people."

Rick just stood there for a few seconds before he started talking. "How long have you been in Alexandria?"

"Since the very start", Heath told him. "Deanna picked me up after my car broke down. How long have you been here?"

"I don't answer the questions, I ask them", Rick told him.

Michonne gave Rick a look. "We've been here over two months", she told Heath.

"How many of you are there?"

"There was twelve, but we lost one.. his name was Noah.. there's eleven others."

"I'm sorry", Heath said. "I would like to meet the others."

Rick scoffed.

"Unless you don't like it", Heath said while looking at Rick. "Who made you leader? I didn't know you spoke for everyone."

Michonne was trying really hard to keep Rick from killing Heath.. she knew he was just an annoying kid.. and that's what he was; Michonne knew that he was younger than Glenn. He really didn't understand and all he did was talked. Heath really really didn't know who he was messing with.

Rick's fists were balled up at his side. "I don't speak for them", he said angrily.

"It seems like it to me", Heath said. "I said I wanted to meet them and you look like you don't like it."

"I don't", Rick said. "I don't know you."

Heath rolled his eyes. "What kind of person do you think I am? You've been glaring at me since I got here. I said I'm sorry... I'm doing what Deanna asked me to."

Rick just looked at him. 

"Man, what is your problem?", Heath asked as he walked closer to Rick. 

"Heath", Michonne said as she got closer to Rick. "Step back."

Heath got even closer to Rick and Michonne told him to get away, but he didn't.

Rick slid by Michonne and got directly in Heath's face.

"What are you going to do?", Heath challenged. 

Rick just stood there.

"Is that all you can do is stare at someone?", Heath asked him.

He really really really didn't know Rick. When Rick stared at you with fire in his eyes and jaw clenched, that meant he wanted to kill you.. when he stared, he hardly ever spoke because he was just too mad.

Michonne sighed. She pushed Heath backwards and his back hit the truck. "Stop", she said in a strong tone.

"Or what?" Heath asked her. "Is he going to try to kill me too?"

Michonne heard Rick move from behind her. He had his fist in the air and Michonne was going to regret what she was about to do, but she was sure that Rick wouldn't stop punching him once he started. She kicked his leg and he fell on the ground; Michonne also took his gun and kicked it away from him, so he wouldn't try anything. 

"I'm going home and I'm going to bed", Heath said as he started to walk away. "That was a cool move you did there, Michonne. Anyway, Constable Rick, I'm still sorry. Goodbye."

Heath walked away and Michonne turned to face Rick, who was still on the ground. She sighed and held out her hand to help him up. He didn't grab it and got up on his own. He grabbed his gun and placed it back in the holster.

He started walking and Michonne caught up and stopped him. "Rick", she said. "I'm sorry, but something had to be done."

"You're treating me like I'm the bad guy", Rick accused her. 

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"What the hell was that?", Rick asked her as he pointed behind him.

"I did that to keep you from doing something stupid."

Rick shook his head. "Are you on his side now?"

"No", Michonne told him. "Rick, come on, he's just a kid. He's younger than Tara and Glenn. That's what he likes to do.. he likes to get people riled up."

"What are you saying?", Rick asked her.

"I'm saying you should just leave it alone."

"No", Rick said in a firm voice. "I still don't trust him. He has a group out there."

"I don't think he does", Michonne told him. "He was out there alone.. it was only him and no one else."

Rick shook his head.

"Maybe you should just talk to him... give him another chance. He did apologize."

"What?", Rick practically shouted. 

"I know you don't trust anyone.. I know you can't-", Michonne tried to finish but he interrupted her.

"It's not just about trusting him.. he doesn't know how to shut up."

"I know, but he started because you wouldn't stop glaring at him", Michonne told him.

"Oh, so this is my fault now?", Rick questioned her.

"No, not all of it. Yes, Heath is annoying, but you can't just stare someone down like you want to kill him and that's what he thought. Whenever he tried to talk to you, you just ignored him. I know you're pissed about what he said about you and Carl, but he really doesn't know what he's talking about."

Rick just looked at her.

"Rick, I know you don't trust him... I know that because I know you a lot more than you think I do, but you've really got to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking that everyone wants to kill you", Michonne told him. "Not everyone wants to and I know that's what you think."

"Well, I'm sorry", Rick told her. "But there has been a lot of people who has wanted to kill us, so excuse me if I worry about it too much."

Michonne sighed. "You need to start giving people chances... the people who deserve them... the good ones."

"Not trusting people has kept us alive", Rick told her. "It's really hard to trust someone after everything that's happened to us. So are you saying that Heath is a good person?"

"I don't think he's a bad person.. he's just an asshole."

"Why do you trust him?", Rick asked her. "That's what I want to know."

"I never said I did", she told him. "I'm just saying he isn't a bad person. He doesn't give me that kind of vibe. I know a bad person when I see one. Deanna said he was alright, so I'm going to believe that."

"So, that's it?", Rick asked. "You're going to take her word for it and start trusting him? Maybe we should let him move in with us... let him share a room with Carl."

"Rick, what the hell are you even talking about?"

"I just can't trust a person just because someone says they're alright... I can't do that."

"Give me one reason why you don't trust him", Michonne challenged Rick.

"I just don't understand why Deanna never mentioned him once. He's been gone all this time? I don't buy that."

"Rick, he wasn't here, so what was the point of even talking about him? So, what are you saying? You don't trust Deanna now?"

"I never really trusted her in the first place", Rick admitted.

Michonne gave him a look.

"I told you. I don't trust people. Not anymore", Rick told her. 

"Do you even trust me?", Michonne asked.

"Of course I do."

"But you just said you don't trust anyone."

"YOU and the rest of the group are different", Rick told her.

"It's the same thing, Rick. People are people. There isn't a difference."

"You're my wife.. you're family... they're family.. that's the difference", Rick told her.

"But what makes family? People do. The whole group wasn't always family.. I haven't always been your wife. It wasn't always like that. You never knew any of us before. I don't see how you can give some people a chance, but not others."

"What do you mean?", Rick asked her with a confused look on his face.

"I'm talking about me."

"What about you?", Rick asked her.

"Why would you trust me and not him? I'm not just talking about him, I'm talking about everyone."

"I know you, but I don't know him or other people", Rick told her.

"I'm not talking about now, I'm talking about before, when you didn't know me. Why did you trust me then?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, it does", Michonne said. "When I went to the prison, you didn't know me and didn't trust me. At first, you didn't want me there. Do you know how many times I heard you tell me to leave... how many times I heard you say that you didn't trust me? A lot. Why do you trust me now? The rest of the group... WHY do you trust Glenn... Maggie.. Daryl.. Carol.. Abraham? Why Rick? Why didn't you trust us at first, but you do now?"

She looked at Rick. "I don't know. I just do", he told her. 

Michonne shook her head. "That's not the answer, Rick. You don't just do something and not have a reason behind it. Trust is a tricky thing, yes... but you trust us because you got to know us.. you got to see that we are good people... or you thought we were... but guess what? You trusted me, and I was a mess. I could have killed every single one of you if I wanted, but I didn't. I wasn't right.. I wasn't... I know I'm not like that anymore, but Rick... if you trusted someone like me.. how I used to be... then you can trust anyone..... anyone."

"What are you saying exactly?", Rick asked her. "Are you saying that I should have never trusted you?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all", Michonne told him. "What I'm saying is... before you decide whether or not to trust someone, you have to really get to know them... break their shell.. you have to understand them or at least try... some people are harder to figure out than others, but you have to always try.. you have to... whether they're annoying or not."

She stopped to look at Rick.

"Can I tell you something? I'm going to be honest with you", she told him. "You may not like some of it."

Rick nodded his head. 

"To be completely honest with you.. and that's what we do, right... be honest with each other? But, when I first met you... I couldn't stand you even after I realized there was something different about you... I hated the thought of being a part of this group.. I hated the thought of trusting you... for awhile, I think I just hated you altogether. I NEVER thought I could trust someone like you or anyone for that matter, but I did and I'm glad.. look where we're at now.... you're my husband and I'm in love with you.. and I trust you so much that I don't have a second thought about what you say.. unless it's stupid. I trust you so much that I would die for you if I had to.

I'm serious... I would, but all I'm trying to say is give the people who are good a chance.. you never know, they may eventually be like a brother or sister to you... I wasn't taking up for him or anyone... this isn't about him... it's about us. It's about you. You need to let start letting people in and I know it's hard, but I'll be with you, ALWAYS. I'll help you, you know I will. I think it all comes down to one thing.. you have to trust yourself before you can really start to trust other people.

And I'm sorry for knocking you on the ground, but you should also know that I'm not going to let you do anything stupid. You're better than that, and you may not realize that, but you are.. I know that, I've seen it. You let your temper get the best of you, and Rick, you do stupid things. You let your past in too much and you really shouldn't.. it's hard to forget. I can be the first person to tell you that, but sometimes, you just have to let it go. If you don't, it WILL eat you up and it may kill you. But today was everyone's fault.. mine, yours, and his. You did stupid things, he was really stupid, and I shouldn't have let Glenn leave... I should have made you walk away when he really got you mad. So, some of it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Rick shook his head. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize."

"I am", she told him. "And he's going to apologize and you are too. You won't like it, but it needs to be done, so we can all forget about it. But can you at least try to get along with people.. try to get to know them? Can you do that for me?"

Rick nodded his head. Maybe Michonne was right, maybe he did need to stop thinking everyone was bad. He really did need to start giving people chances. Every single thing she said was true.. even the part about his past.. that's all he ever thought about. He couldn't look around without being reminded of his past. He hated it and he hated himself for always thinking about it.

He was going to apologize to Heath even though he was a fucker.. he was a fucker, but Michonne was right. He really was a kid. He didn't know any better and Rick realized that he made it worse by just ignoring him. After Rick calmed down, he realized that it was just Heath... there really wasn't a group.. it was just him. At the time, Rick didn't realize it because he didn't like him.. didn't trust him. That's something he really needed to work on.. trust.. it was a small word, but it had a big meaning and it took two people to make it work.

And the way Michonne felt about him at first? Rick didn't want to be liked, but he didn't want to be hated either. He just wondered if that's how everyone felt when they first met him. He had to admit that he did go a little too far with Heath.. that's also something else he needed to work on.. the way he presented himself... he needed to prove to everyone the person he was trying to be.. and he definitely wasn't trying to be a person that people hated, even after everything he had done.

Michonne started to walk away from him.

"Michonne", Rick called out and she turned around. He caught up with her.

"You're right", he told her. "About everything. I'm sorry."

Michonne nodded her head and looked at Rick.

He grabbed her head and rubbed circles on it with his thumb.

Michonne grabbed Rick's arm and pulled him into a hug. They just stayed like that for a minute or two.

Rick pulled back and Michonne looked at his hand and there was a scrape on it. She knew he had scraped it when she knocked him down.

She grabbed his hand and ghosted her fingers over the wound. "I'm sorry", she told him.

"Don't be", Rick told her.

"Are you okay?", Michonne asked him.

Rick nodded his head. "Are you okay?"

Michonne nodded. 

Rick stood there and stared from her eyes to her lips. He kissed her and then he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you", he told her.

"I love you too."

Michonne started smiling and Rick did too. He kissed her one last time before he grabbed her hand. They were about to start walking until they saw Deanna standing in front of them.

Rick didn't let go of Michonne's hand, but he cleared his throat. That was a sign of embarrassment for him.

Deanna crossed her arms. "Rick, Heath stopped by and he told me what happened. He said he apologized and you ignored him. He also said that you weren't allowing him near your group. You were supposed to fix whatever was wrong, but you didn't. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to him", Rick told her. "I'm going to fix it."

"You should have done that earlier."

"I didn't trust him", Rick admitted. "I'm not the only reason things didn't go the way they were supposed to."

"Heath is alright... I told you that", Deanna said as she walked up to them. "You have to understand... Heath is a complicated person.. he doesn't have a family, they're all gone.. his mother and father was shot and killed right in front of him before all of this started... then his three sisters died after. I'm all he has. No one around here really talks to him, so I try to make him feel like he's wanted. He doesn't deal with death well.. which I don't know anyone who does. He doesn't deal with new people well either.

Whenever he does get attention, he gets annoying, yes, but that's only because he isn't used to it. He's a loner. I'm pretty sure the only reason he goes on those runs is because the kid is just waiting to die.. he has told me that there isn't nothing left for him here.. I'm sure that he caused most of the situation earlier, but you had a part in it too, Rick.. I know how you are. Heath really doesn't mean it. Today was probably way too much for him. He just came back and found out that people has died, and I should have told you about him. We just need to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Rick nodded. He started to feel bad for Heath.. the guy didn't have a family.. he had lost them all because they all died. Rick felt bad for him because, without family, it was hard to even think about living. Rick would go insane if anything ever happened to Michonne, Carl, or Judith.

"As you know, we have a lot of parties here, and I'm having one tonight", Deanna told Rick. "I'll make sure Heath is there and you need to be there too. Both of you need to make this right. So, could you please be there?"

Rick looked at Michonne and she nodded her head. 

"Yeah, I'll be there", Rick told Deanna.

Deanna turned around to walk away, but she turned back to face Rick and Michonne.

"Michonne, will you come here for a second?", Deanna asked her.

She nodded and looked at Rick before she walked up to Deanna.

Michonne thought Deanna was going to tell her to watch Rick at the party, so she said, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I know you will", Deanna stated as a fact. "I didn't call you over here because of that."

Michonne's next thought was the fact that Deanna saw them kissing. "I'm sorry about that. That won't happen again. That wasn't very professional."

Deanna shook her head and smiled. "Who the hell cares about being professional now? I wanted you to come over here to tell you a few things.... things that you probably already know. Number one, Rick is definitely a keeper."

Michonne smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Rick loves you and I'm not just going by what I saw earlier, but that was part of it.. he hasn't taken his eyes off of you the whole time you've been over here. I've never seen someone look at another person like Rick looks at you. He looks at you like you're the sun.. the man doesn't even have to tell you he loves you. You can see it in his eyes and the way he acts around you. You keep him grounded and you're the only one who can keep him calm. And Michonne, I've seen him help you too... he has his way of helping you like you help him. I just wanted to say that your marriage.. you and Rick, are perfect.. and don't ever let anyone get in the way of that."

"We won't", Michonne said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Deanna. "Thank you." Michonne knew she loved Rick and he loved her, but she didn't know how much other people noticed. To know that Deanna thought they were perfect, spoke volumes about how much they showed their love toward one another.

"He's coming", Deanna told Michonne when she saw Rick walking towards them. 

They stopped hugging when he made it to them.

"Is everything okay?", Rick asked.

Deanna smiled. "Everything's great."

"Is there anything I should know about?", Rick asked.

"No", Deanna said as she smiled. 

Deanna started to walk away, but she turned around. "Hey, Rick... you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?", Rick asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Kissing Michonne", Deanna told him. "Do you think I've never seen that before?"

Rick started blushing.

Deanna started laughing. "I'm going to go. I'll see you two later."

Rick turned to face Michonne. "Will you be going to the party with me?", he asked her. 

"Of course I will", she told him. "Where else would I be?"

Rick shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you might be mad at me."

"Rick, I'm not mad at you. I thought you would be mad at me. I didn't think you'd want me to go", she admitted.

"I'm not mad at you", Rick told her. "I can't ever be mad at you. Everything you do or say is true or I deserve it. Of course, I want you to go with me... I don't want to go anywhere without you."

Michonne smiled and grabbed Rick's hand and they started walking.

"Michonne, can I ask you something?", Rick asked her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Were you crying a few minutes ago when you were talking to Deanna?"

"Yeah, just a little", Michonne admitted.

"Can I ask why?", Rick asked.

"It's just something Deanna said about you and me."

"Was it bad?", Rick asked. "You were crying."

"I was crying because it made me happy", Michonne told him.

"Well, what did she say?", Rick asked her.

Michonne stopped walking and turned toward him. She kissed him and then she kissed his cheek. 

"Deanna told us that you and I are perfect.. our marriage."

"Really?", Rick asked surprised.

"Yes, she did. She also told us to never let anyone get in the way of what we have and I told her we won't."

Rick smiled and kissed her. "We won't. EVER."

*****I hope you guys liked this one.. of course everything can't always be perfect, especially for Rick and Michonne..even though I think they are both perfect.. but anyway, Rick and Michonne are going to have problems and I feel like that's one of the things that she wants him to have... more trust in people.. these next few chapters are really going to be about the relationship of Rick and Michonne and how they can actually work through whatever is thrown their way, so I hope you guys will like it.... oh gosh, this was a long Author's note. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner. Promise.****


	31. Chapter 31

Rick, Michonne, and Judith walked to Deanna's house. Carl and Enid were already there.

Carl and Enid walked over to Michonne and Carl grabbed Judith's hand. "Judy's going to hang out with us", he told them.

Michonne's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Carl nodded. "Yeah, Enid loves little kids and she thinks Judy is the cutest baby ever."

Michonne looked at Enid and she nodded shyly.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grimes," Enid said politely.

"You can call me Rick", he told her.

"And you can call me Michonne", she told her as she smiled. 

"Carl, watch your sister", Rick told his son.

"I always do", Carl said.

Enid smiled and grabbed Judith's hand and the three of them walked off.

Michonne smiled. "Enid's sweet."

"Yeah", Rick agreed as he looked at Michonne.

She noticed that he stopped looking at her and stared across the room. He was looking at Deanna and Heath as they walked over to them.

Deanna cleared her throat and smiled. "How are you two doing this evening?", she asked Rick and Michonne.

Rick nodded while Michonne smiled.

No one said anything after that; they just stood there and looked at each other.

Heath eventually let out a big sigh. "I'm sorry", he told Rick. "I really am. I'm sorry for being such an ass."

Rick nodded and Deanna gave him a look. "Sorry", Rick muttered. But was he really sorry? No. He really had no reason to be, but he just wanted to push it behind him... try to forget about the whole thing for Michonne. She was the ONLY reason he was at that party in the first place.. he was doing it for her.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Heath", Michonne told him.

He shook his head. "No need to apologize... I was out of line."

"So, is it okay if we start over?", Heath asked Rick as he held out his hand.

Rick stared at his hand for a second before he extended his own hand and shook it. Rick nodded. 

Then, there was silence between them all again.

Rick really didn't want to start over, he just wanted to tell Heath to shut the hell up and leave... it wasn't that he didn't trust him.. there really was no reason to not trust him, but Rick didn't like Heath either way, and it wasn't because of what happened... he couldn't quite figure out why he didn't like him..

"I heard that Carl likes comic books", Heath said. "I love them; I have a whole collection of them."

"Is Carl here", Heath asked. "Is it okay if I talk to him?"

Deanna looked at Rick and he nodded. 

"He's over there", Rick said as he pointed over toward Carl.

"The kid with the shaggy hair?", Heath asked as he looked at Rick.

Michonne laughed a little. "Yeah, that's him."

"So, is everything okay here?", Deanna asked them.

"Yes", Heath told her and Rick nodded.

"I'll talk to you guys later", Heath said as he looked at Michonne.

He walked off and Deanna stood there. "Michonne, I need a favor."

"What is it?", Michonne asked.

"Heath informed me that he found a sword and I know you're really good with yours. He wanted me to ask you if you would teach him how to use one. I would teach him, but I don't even know how to hold one. You're the only person that knows how to really use a sword, and you would be a great teacher. Would you be willing to teach him? Could you do that for me?"

Michonne nodded. "I can do that."

"Thank you", Deanna told her. "You two have a nice evening."

When Deanna walked away, Rick turned his attention to Michonne. "Are you really going to teach him?"

Michonne shrugged. "Yes. Deanna asked me to, and I can't really say no."

Rick gave her a look. "Yes, you can."

"I know, but it wouldn't be right."

"Do you want to?", Rick asked her.

"Not really", she admitted. "But I'm going to anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, Deanna asked me to... and look over there", Michonne said as she pointed to Carl and Heath, who were laughing so much that their faces were red.

"It's obvious that Carl likes him, and he will most likely want to go to his house to read his comic books. So, I'm also doing it for Carl.. to make sure he'll be alright."

"I could just tell him that he isn't allowed near Heath", Rick said.

"You can't really tell him that", Michonne told him. "Deanna wouldn't be happy about it. Besides, I'm going to make sure Carl's alright. You don't have to worry about that."

Rick sighed. "But isn't Carl a little too young to be hanging around Heath? He's at least six or seven years older than him."

"I think Carl is too mature for him, if you ask me", Michonne told him. "Let Carl have his fun."

Rick sighed and looked across the room. A few seconds later, Heath picked up a very fussy Judith. Rick's jaw was clenched.

He walked over to Rick and Michonne. "She's really irritated. She might be hungry. I picked her up to try to get her to calm down. That used to work with my sisters, but it didn't work with her."

Judith pointed at Michonne. 

"You want Michonne?", Heath asked in a gentle tone. Michonne grabbed Rick's daughter from his arms and Heath patted Judith on the head. 

Michonne started to bounce Judith in her arms while Heath just stood there and looked at her.

Rick's blood began to boil.. he really didn't like the way he just picked up his daughter and talked to his son like they were best friends.. and the way he was looking at Michonne.. who the fuck did he think he was? 

Heath smiled at Michonne and Judith before he walked back over to Carl.

"She must be hungry", Michonne said as Judith started to cry even more.

"I'll be right back", she told him. 

"Wait", he said. "Do you need some help?" Rick really didn't want Michonne walking around by herself with Heath there.

Michonne shook her head. "No, it's alright. I got it", she told him before she walked away.

Rick sighed. He didn't get to say anything before she walked away. He could have just followed her, but he didn't want her to think anything was wrong. He just stayed there and watched his son and Heath across the room. 

A couple minutes later, Carl and Enid walked over to Rick. Heath moved to talk to Tara.

"Hey, dad", Carl said. 

"Hey", Rick said. 

"I have a question", Carl said.

"What is it?", Rick asked. Somehow he knew where this was going.

"I know I just met Heath and he's a few years older than me, but he seems like a really cool guy", Carl told his dad. "So, would it be alright if I go to his house tomorrow? Enid's going too."

Rick let out a big sigh. How did Michonne know every damn thing? She told him that Carl would want to go to his house. 

"He asked me if I could, but I told him I had to ask you first", Carl informed him.

Rick really wanted to say "Hell no", but he couldn't. If he did, he knew Heath would go and tell Deanna that Rick didn't like him, which was true, but Rick didn't want any problems with Deanna. She thought everything was fixed, but it wasn't. Heath was a person who Rick couldn't stand because he could fool people with his bullshit lies, and Deanna was so caught up in those lies that she couldn't see who he truly was... a person who caused problems for everyone. Rick could see it in his eyes.. he could see that Heath wasn't sorry and he couldn't understand why Deanna couldn't. She claimed to know people, but she really didn't... not when they could lie to her face and she still thought they were the best people in the world.

Since Michonne was going to go to Heath's house, Rick figured that Carl could go with her and she could keep an eye on him too... Rick just hoped that Carl and Michonne wouldn't get pulled into his pool of lies..

"Fine, you can go, but on one condition", Rick told him.

"What?"

"Michonne has to be with you", Rick told him. 

"Why?", Carl asked. "Do you not trust Heath?"

Rick knew he had to lie. "No, it's not that... it's just that Michonne likes comic books, right?"

"Yeah, but-", Carl tried to finish but Rick interrupted him.

"Wouldn't you want Michonne to go with you?", Rick asked. "She's the only person who can talk about that kind of stuff with you, so you should always go with her."

Carl shrugged. "Alright, whatever", he said. "Where is Michonne?"

"She went to the kitchen with Judith. She was hungry."

"Oh", was all Carl said. 

Rick was relieved that Carl didn't say anything else about it.

Carl and Enid stood close to Rick and they talked about comic books. Apparently Enid was a fan of them too. 

Rick just listened to them talk and looked around for Heath. He was now talking to Sasha, who obviously didn't want him around. A few minutes later, he moved to talk to Glenn and Maggie... after that, Heath went back to talk to Tara.

One thing Rick noticed about Heath was that he was definitely an attention seeker. He had talked to almost everyone there, and it was obvious that they didn't want to speak to him. Also, Heath tried to flirt with about every woman there, and they didn't want that either.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

 

Michonne walked to the kitchen with Judith and she sat her on the counter.

"Are you hungry?", Michonne asked.

She cut up an apple into pieces and gave one to Judith. 

A few minutes later, Heath walked into the kitchen and smiled at Judith.

He just stood there and it started to get awkward.

"Deanna asked me if I would teach you how to use a sword. I told her I would", Michonne told him. 

"Really?", he asked excitedly. "That's awesome. Thanks."

Michonne nodded and Judith tried to give a piece of apple to Michonne.

"It's for you", Michonne said as she smiled. "I'm not hungry."

Judith still held the piece of apple and pointed it at her.

"Alright", Michonne said. "I'll take it."

Michonne took the piece and popped it in her mouth. "Yummy", she said and Judith started giggling. "This is good."

Michonne kissed her on the forehead.

Heath laughed a little. "You're really good with her", he commented. "Is her mom around?"

She shook her head. "She's dead."

"Oh", Heath said. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't know her", Michonne told him. "I just wish I had, so I could tell Judith about her real mom. She thinks I'm her mom."

"That's not a bad thing", Heath told her.

"I don't think it's a bad thing, I just wish that she'd know about her mom", Michonne said. "Rick says it isn't a bad thing."

"So, Rick's her biological father?"

Michonne nodded. 

"Speaking of Rick, is he your bodyguard or something?", Heath asked her. "He's always with you."

Michonne laughed a little. "Rick isn't my bodyguard."

"Don't you think he should lay off a little bit?", Heath asked. "He's always watching you."

Heath really had no idea that they were even married.

"Rick isn't going to lay off, which I don't want him to", Michonne told him.

"Are you sure about that?", Heath asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes, I'm sure. He's my husband."

Heath's expression changed into one of shock. "You're married to him?"

"Yeah", Michonne said in an irritated voice. "Is there something wrong with that?" The way Heath reacted made her think it was a problem for him.

"No, not at all", Heath said quickly. "I just don't see a ring."

"I don't need one", Michonne told him. "I don't need a ring to show that I'm married."

Heath looked at the floor and Michonne looked back toward Judith. She was finished eating, so Michonne picked her up. 

"So, when do you want to start this whole teaching me thing?", Heath asked her. "I know you're busy and all being a constable."

"We can start tomorrow morning", she told him. "Rick and Glenn can handle patrolling." 

Michonne just wanted to get it over with. She didn't really want to do it before, and she sure as hell didn't want to do it now, especially since he thought there was something wrong with being married to Rick. Just because Rick acted different to other people, didn't mean he acted that way toward her. 

Michonne also knew that Rick would be even more pissed about it now, especially since she wasn't even going to be patrolling with him. Since the day Rick said they would work together, they had. It became a daily routine for them, and she knew Rick wouldn't be happy about any of it.

The ONLY reason Michonne was doing it was for Deanna, and that was it. They had a mutual respect for each other, and Michonne felt like she did owe her.. After all, Deanna was the one who had let them all in Alexandria and she didn't have to.. she could have just turned her head and left them to die, but she didn't. Deanna save their lives, so doing a favor for her was the least Michonne could do.

"Will Rick be okay with it?", Heath asked. He didn't know how to stop, did he? He made Rick seem like some controlling monster, and he wasn't.

Michonne also knew that when Heath said he wanted to start over, he wasn't being completely honest. If he was, why did he keep talking about Rick like he was? He just wanted Deanna to think everything was okay, so he could go behind her back and start trouble.

Michonne sighed. "Yes, he'll be okay with it." That was a big lie, but she just told Heath anyway. If she really told him how she felt, he would just run off and tell Deanna and then she would be mad at everyone, but him. 

"Alright", Heath said. "I can't wait."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

While Rick was watching Heath, he got distracted by Carl and Enid's conversation when Carl started talking about something weird.

"..And he eats eyeballs", Rick heard Carl say.

"Ewww", Enid said in disgust.

"Carl, did you just say something about someone eating eyeballs?", Rick asked as he looked at his son.

"Yeah", Carl said excitedly. "He's this cool monster in one of the comic books I read. He collects hearts and eats eyeballs."

Rick looked at his son. "You actually like that stuff?"

"Yes", Carl said. "You want to know what his name is?"

"What is it?", Rick asked.

"The Wicked Eater", Carl told him and turned back to Enid. "Have you read that one?"

"No", Enid said. "It seems interesting though."

Rick looked at Enid. "You find that interesting?", he asked her and Enid nodded.

"Michonne found that one for me", Carl told his dad. "That's one of her favorites too."

"What?", Rick asked. "Seriously?" 

Carl nodded. "I wish I still had it. I lost that one a long time ago. I wonder if Heath has it. Where did he go?", Carl asked as he was looking around.

"I don't know", Enid said. "He was just over there", she said as she pointed across the room.

Rick's eyes shot up and looked all over the room. He couldn't see him either, and Michonne hadn't came back yet.. he didn't even know how long she'd been gone. He waited a couple minutes to see if Heath would show up, but he didn't and neither did Michonne.

"Carl, I'll be right back", Rick told his son and Carl nodded.

"Shit", Rick muttered as he made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't believe that a fucking monster who ate eyeballs distracted him so much. That's what he got for trying to communicate with people.. he always got distracted and it always came back to bite him in the ass.

He walked into the kitchen and Heath was there with Michonne and Judith. 

Rick looked at him and Heath started to speak. "I was just making sure Judith was okay and I wanted some water. I'll talk to you later, Michonne."

Rick looked at Heath as he walked past him and left.

"Are you alright?", Rick asked her and she nodded.

Rick looked at Michonne and she could tell that he wanted to know why Heath was even in there.

"I'm going to take Judith to Carl. I'll be right back", she told him as she put Judith down.

Michonne walked with Judith to take her to Carl, but she ran to Carol instead. 

"Hey, Princess", Carol greeted her with a smile on her face. "I'll make sure she gets to Carl."

Michonne nodded and walked back to the kitchen to find Rick leaning against the counter. She also leaned against the counter beside him.

"Is that what he really came in for?", Rick asked her. "To see if Judith was okay?"

"I'm really not sure", Michonne told him. "I told him that I would teach him how to use a sword."

Michonne didn't believe he was there to just check on Judith and she knew Rick didn't believe it one bit either.

"Is that all he talked about?", Rick asked her.

"He also found out that we're married."

"He didn't know?", Rick asked as he looked at her.

"No, I guess not", she told him. Michonne knew he didn't know, especially by the way he reacted, but she wasn't going to tell Rick about it. "But now he knows."

Rick just looked at her."GOOD", Rick thought. Since Heath now knew Michonne was married... not just to anyone, but to Rick, he just needed to stop looking at her like he did. Rick wasn't going to say anything about it because Heath didn't know before, but he found out, so he just needed to take his annoying ass somewhere else and stop looking at Michonne. 

Rick let out a big sigh.

"What?", Michonne asked. 

"Carl wants to go to his house tomorrow."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him he could go", Rick told her. "But only if you are with him."

"And he's okay with that?", Michonne asked.

"He just shrugged. He seems like he's alright with it."

"Well, I start teaching him tomorrow, so that will work out for Carl."

"Tomorrow?", Rick asked and she knew that he didn't think it was happening so soon.

Michonne nodded as she looked at Rick.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she moved to stand in front of him. 

"I'm starting tomorrow, so I can get it over with", she told Rick. "It'll only be a few days, and then it will be finished."

Rick looked at Michonne. "Promise?"

Michonne smiled a little. "I promise", she told him before she kissed him.

And during those few days, Rick would try his best to control his temper and not kill Heath.... but he couldn't make any promises, especially if Heath was headed in the direction that Rick thought he was.

Rick wasn't completely sure about one thing, and if he was right about it, Heath wasn't EVER going to get it... EVER.

Rick believed that Heath wanted something that wasn't his... something that would NEVER be his....

And that something was Michonne...

 

*******I hope you liked it :)*****


	32. Chapter 32

******Sorry... I know it's been quite a few days since I updated, but that little thing called Life happened. It snowed a lot where I live, my electricity almost went off, and now, I have family staying with me, so I would like to apologize. I know it hasn't been that long, but I hate to keep people waiting... my next update will definitely be sooner. So, I hope you guys like this... I literally just had to sneak off to post this.******

 

The rest of the party went alright. Heath stayed away from Michonne and Rick made sure he did. He just moved around the room and talked to everyone.. Heath eventually left the party, and that made Rick feel better. As long as he left Michonne alone, then Rick wouldn't have a problem.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

The next morning, Rick, Michonne, Carl, and Judith were eating breakfast. 

Judith dropped her spoon and looked at everyone before she said "shit".

Carl started laughing really loud while Rick and Michonne looked at Judith with a shocked expression. 

Judith looked at Carl and started smiling before she repeated the word a little louder than before.

Carl started laughing even more and Judith started saying it over and over.

"Judith", Michonne said in a gentle tone and the girl looked at her. "That's not a nice word."

Michonne picked Judith up. "Princesses don't say things like that."

Carl was hysterical; he even fell out of his chair because he was laughing so much.

"Carl", Rick said. "Get up and stop laughing."

Carl got up and sat in his chair, but he didn't quit laughing.

Michonne looked at Rick and could tell he was getting angry, so she gave Carl a look. He stopped laughing right away.

"Carl", Rick said again in an angry tone.

"What?", Carl asked and Rick looked at him. "You're looking at me like I did something wrong. She said it."

"Who did she learn it from?", Rick asked his son.

"I don't know. Don't look at me", Carl said defensively.

Rick looked at Carl and he knew he was blaming him for it.

"I don't cuss in front of her."

"I have told you to stop a lot", Rick said as he looked at him.

"And I did.. I don't. I'm not the only person who watches her. Carol watched her yesterday."

"You're seriously going to blame Carol?", Rick asked him. "I doubt that Carol would say stuff like that in front of Judith."

"I'm not blaming Carol", he said. 

"I believe you are", Rick accused him.

"I'm not. You didn't let me finish."

"Well, what is it?", Rick asked him.

"I know Carol doesn't talk like that... yesterday, Abraham was at her house helping Daryl do something. He held Judy and he said that word at least two times before I even left."

"Well, that explains it then", Michonne said. "She most likely got it from Abraham."

Rick nodded his head in agreement. "I'm going to have a talk with everyone, including Abraham. I'm not going to have my daughter walking around talking like that."

"Carol is watching her again today, so I can go to Heath's house. Abraham isn't going to be there today."

 

TWDTWDTWD

Michonne cleaned up the kitchen. Then, she went upstairs to change. She still hadn't told Rick about not patrolling with him. Michonne changed into her regular clothes and she watched the confusion spread on Rick's face.

"Why aren't you putting on your uniform?", Rick asked her with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm going to Heath's", Michonne informed him.

"What?", Rick asked. "Now?"

Michonne nodded.

"Can't that wait until later?"

"It could, but I'm doing it this morning and afternoon."

"What about patrolling?", Rick asked her. "Did Deanna tell you to do this?"

"You and Glenn can handle it, right? And no, I decided the time."

She didn't give Rick time to reply before she opened the door. "Hey, Carl", Michonne shouted.

"What?", Carl shouted back.

"You ready to go to Heath's now? "We're leaving soon."

"Don't you have to work today?", Carl asked her.

"No, not today."

"Oh. I'm going to take Judith to Carol's now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay", Michonne said before she shut the door and turned back to Rick. He still looked very confused.

Rick didn't expect it to be during the morning; he wanted her to do it in the evening, so he could keep an eye on Heath... He couldn't do it as easily in the morning because Glenn couldn't have been the only one patrolling. Rick couldn't just let him do it alone.

"Why can't you just do it later?", Rick asked her. "You're just blowing work off?"

He didn't give a damn about work.. the whole constable thing was pointless to him anyway, but he just wanted her to be with him the whole day... it wasn't just then, he wanted her to be with him every second of the day.. it wasn't because Rick didn't want her around other people, it was simply because he felt like a piece of him was missing when Michonne wasn't around him... Rick just felt lost.

"That's not what I'm doing and you know that."

"Tell me one reason why you can't do it in the evenings", Rick challenged her.

"I want to be able to come home and cook dinner."

"Cook dinner before you go."

"And what are you going to do?", Michonne asked him. "Are you going to just stay here while I go or are you going to come with me? Rick, we know both of those options won't work. I'm doing it in the morning because you have your job and I have to do this... I don't want to spend my evenings in Heath's backyard... I would much rather be here with Carl and Judith... and you. It makes more sense to do it in the mornings, especially since Carl wants to go to his house. I'll already be there when he wants to go."

Rick sighed. "Fine. You're right."

He hated to admit when he was wrong, but Michonne did have a point.

"I know you like patrolling with me and I like it too.. I'm going to miss our little talks over the next few days, but I'll make it up to you."

"And how will you do that?", Rick asked her.

"It's your call", Michonne said as she walked closer to him. "I can fix what you want for dinner or I can give you a back massage. I'll give you whatever you want."

Rick looked at her. "Anything?"

"Anything", Michonne confirmed. "It's all up to you", she said as she walked even closer to him.

"I have a few requests. It's nothing too big", Rick told her and Michonne nodded.

"We're inviting Enid over for dinner tonight and I want brownies for dessert."

"What else?", Michonne asked him.

"After she leaves, we're going to have family night."

"Family night?", Michonne asked.

"After you talked about spending the evening with us, I realized that we don't even do that. Carl goes in his room and reads comics and we get Judith ready for bed. Then, we go to bed. So, tonight, we're going to be a family.. We're going to play games and just be together."

"Sounds reasonable enough", Michonne said as she smiled. "We can do that."

"I have one more request", Rick told her. And this one is just for you and me. I haven't decided what we're going to do yet, but I can promise you one thing."

"Oh", Michonne said as she smiled. "And what is that?"

"When we're finished... when I'm finished, you won't have one single piece of clothing on."

Michonne yanked Rick closer by pulling on his tie from his uniform. "And what do you plan on doing to me?", she asked him.

Rick pushed her against the wall and Michonne wrapped a leg around him. "Unspeakable things", Rick told her as he looked in her eyes. He kissed her and gently bit her bottom lip. He picked her up and Michonne's hands went to his hair while she kissed him. He walked over to the bed and sat down; Michonne straddled him.

Rick kissed down her neck. Then, he pulled her shirt over her head. Michonne took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

Michonne almost had Rick's shirt off when they heard Carl shouting, "Michonne, I'm ready!".

"Shit", Rick said. He kissed her again, but his kisses became more urgent.

"Rick, I've got to go", Michonne managed to get out before Rick captured her lips again.

"Michonne!", Carl shouted again, but louder than before. "I'm ready!"

Michonne broke away for air and helped Rick button his shirt up. She bent over to get her shirt and put it back on, while Rick put his tie on.

Rick kissed down her neck again.

"Where are you?", Carl shouted from downstairs.

"Can't he wait a second?", Rick asked in an irritated tone. 

"Give me a second and I'll be down!", Michonne shouted back.

Michonne ran her hands through Rick's hair and he started to kiss her again.

"You can come visit me throughout the day if you'll miss me that much", Michonne told him between kisses. "I really do have to go."

"If you really had to go, you could be gone by now. What's stopping you?", Rick challenged her, even though he knew it was him.

"You are", Michonne said as she pushed him back and she leaned over him. "You're so damn tempting."

"Am I tempting enough to make you stay with me all day.. in this bed?", Rick asked as he looked at her, with eyes so blue.

"You know I would if I could, but we can't."

"I know", Rick said as he helped her up. "I'm surprised that Carl hasn't yelled for you-", he tried to finish but Carl's shouting stopped him.

"Michonne, are you coming or not?!"

Michonne grabbed her sword while Rick grabbed his gun and jacket.

She opened the door. "I'm coming, Carl", she shouted. "Hold on", she said as she walked down the steps with Rick behind her.

"What happened to a second? It's been five minutes", Carl complained."Enid is waiting on me."

"Sorry", Michonne apologized. "Let's go."

They left the house and started walking down the street.

"I'll see you later", Michonne told Rick.

"I can walk with you two for a few more minutes", he told her. He really really didn't want to leave her.

Rick, Michonne, and Carl walked to the place where he was meeting Enid, which was the center of town.

"Sorry I'm late", Carl apologized. "They were taking too long."

Enid nodded and smiled.

"Enid, would you like to join us for dinner later?", Rick asked her.

"Yes, Mr Gri-, I mean Rick. That would be great."

Rick nodded. "I'll see you two later.

He turned toward Michonne. "Be careful."

"I always am", she told him before she kissed him.

They just stood there and looked in each other's eyes. 

"I'll see you later", Rick told her before he kissed her forehead. 

Rick walked away from Michonne in the opposite direction... "It isn't going to be later.. it's going to be soon", Rick thought as he walked down the street. Just because he couldn't be with Michonne all day, didn't mean he couldn't go check on her... after all, that's what she told him to do, right? 

He wasn't going to walk around all day worrying to death about her.

So, what would he do? 

Rick was going to make up every excuse he could think of to go see Michonne. 

****I hope you all liked it... thanks for reading and if you have time, don't forget to leave a little review.... those made my day and they really do motivate/inspire me. :)*****


	33. Chapter 33

*****So, I just wanted to let you guys know that the chapter before this, this one, and a few more chapters after this one are all in the same day.. I was just going to have one mega-chapter, but it would have been way too long for just one chapter. So, I just split them up. Hope you all like. :)*****

 

Michonne, Enid, and Carl were walking to Heath's house. 

"Michonne, can I ask you something?", Carl asked after walking a few minutes in silence.

"Yes", Michonne said as she looked at him.

"Why does dad want you to be with me whenever I go to Heath's?"

"You know your dad", she said. "He has his reasons."

"I don't understand. Heath seems like a really cool guy. Dad doesn't need to worry."

"He will worry.. that's what Rick does. He just needs to be sure, so I told him I would go with you."

"Yeah, but don't you have to work?", Carl asked her.

"Not exactly", Michonne told him. "I have to go to Heath's anyway."

"Why?"

"I'm teaching how to use a sword. It's a favor for Deanna."

"Is dad okay with that?", Carl asked her.

Michonne looked at him. "You know your dad pretty well. What do you think?"

Carl looked like he was thinking for a second before he said, "He doesn't like it."

"You're right", Michonne told him.

"That's why it took you so long to come down this morning. You were convincing him to actually let both of us go, right?"

"Yes", Michonne confirmed. "It took a lot of convincing."

"Sorry I kept yelling for you", Carl said.

"It's fine", Michonne said as she looked at him.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"Enid, do you like brownies?", Michonne asked her. "I'm fixing some for dessert later. Rick already asked."

"Yes. I like brownies", Enid told her.

"Is there anything special you would like me to fix for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!", Carl shouted.

Michonne started smiling. "Carl, I didn't ask you. I asked Enid."

"Dang it", Carl complained. "I want spaghetti."

"I know Carl. That's all you ever want to eat."

She looked at Enid and Carl. "This question is for Enid only. What would you like for dinner?"

Enid just smiled a little.

Carl looked at Enid and gave her the "Grimes look". Michonne could tell right away what that was. She had seen that look from Rick before... the "please give me what I want" look.. Carl looked at Enid straight in her eyes and he smiled a little. Rick done the same thing... it wasn't really the look they gave, but it was their eyes. Those two had the bluest eyes Michonne had ever seen.

Michonne also knew the look would also get Carl whatever he wanted.. it always worked for Rick and Michonne knew it would work for Carl because of the way Enid was smiling at him.

"Please say spaghetti", Carl begged Enid. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

Enid started laughing. "Spaghetti is fine."

"Yes!", Carl shouted.

"Carl, that's not nice", Michonne said.

"What? What did I do?", Carl asked looking confused.

"Playing the best girlfriend card", Michonne told him. "You can't always get what you want. Bribing people isn't always the answer."

"Dad does it with you all the time", Carl challenged. 

Carl was very correct. Rick bribed her all the time, except he wasn't like Carl... He didn't bribe with words, he bribed with his stares and looks. It got Michonne every damn time; it drove her crazy.

Michonne looked at Carl and smiled. "Well, Rick is just.... Rick."

"That doesn't make sense", Carl said. "What do you mean by that? 

"Nothing", Michonne said.

"You can't say something like that and not have an explanation for it."

"What I mean is you shouldn't always want to copy what your dad does. Just because bribery works on me, doesn't mean you should try it. And I say Rick is just Rick because there is no other person like him."

"So, are you saying my dad's weird?", Carl joked.

"In a way, yes."

"You know, that's not very nice", Carl told Michonne with a smile. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Go ahead.. he already knows what I think of him", Michonne said. "You're weird too."

"Hey, what?", Carl asked as he looked at her.

"Your Rick's son, so yeah.. you're weird."

"Well, you're weird too", Carl said. "You're married to my dad. I feel sorry for you. You have to look at my dad's ugly face when you wake up in the morning."

"Carl", Michonne said with a smile. "Your dad isn't ugly. You're calling yourself ugly too.. you look exactly like him."

"No, I don't", Carl told her even though he knew it was true. "He's ugly", he repeated again.

"Rick is NOT ugly", Michonne said. "He is a very good looking man and I happen to find him very attractive."

"Okay. Stop right there", Carl warned her. "I don't need to hear the lovey-dovey crap."

Michonne started laughing. "Alright then."

A few minutes later, the three of them made it to Heath's house. Carl knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

A few seconds later, Heath walked from the backyard and looked surprised to see Carl and Enid. "Oh hey, Carl and Enid. I didn't know you two were going to be here this early."

"That's not a problem, is it?", Carl asked.

"No, not at all", Heath said. "Let's go to the backyard."

"I'll show you my collection", Heath said as they walked to the back. 

They all went through the backdoor and went through the kitchen. Then, they entered the living room. All of Heath's belongings were in there.

"This is the only room I use, except the bathroom and the kitchen", Heath informed them. "This is my collection. I have fifteen posters in all. All of my comic books are in those five containers stacked against the wall and my video games are over there. I have about ninety of them."

Michonne watched Carl look around the room and his eyes lit up. "Carl, I'll be in the backyard. If you need me, come get me."

Carl wasn't facing her; he was too busy looking at Heath's collection. "Okay. I will."

A thought popped into Michonne's head.. Carl and Enid were going to be in the house ALONE while she would be in the back with Heath. She had to remind Carl not to be stupid.

"Carl... I need to speak with you outside", Michonne told him.

Carl nodded and followed Michonne outside. "What?", he asked.

"I told your dad I would keep a close eye on you, and that's what I'm trying to do. Just because you and Enid are going to be in there alone doesn't mean you can act stupid."

"What are you talking about?", Carl asked with confusion.

Michonne sighed. "Please don't make me have to say it. It will be way less embarrassing for both of us."

"Michonne! We've already went over this", Carl groaned as he realized what she was talking about.

"I know, but I'm telling you again.. if your dad finds out that you two did anything, we are all in for it... including me. He will be pissed at me because I left you two alone.. he might be mad anyway. So, please, just don't."

"Michonne, I won't", Carl promised her. "We won't.. Enid won't try anything because she's scared of you and dad."

"What?", Michonne asked shocked. "She's scared of me?"

"Yes", Carl confirmed. "I've tried to tell her that dad isn't scary and you're the best person ever. She's scared about coming over tonight."

"Your dad and I will make sure she won't be scared. We're nothing to be scared of", Michonne told him.

Michonne couldn't believe that someone was actually scared of her. She might have put off a scary vibe off to people, but that wasn't what she was trying to do. And Rick? She could understand why people might be scared of him. It wasn't because she was scared of him, she just saw how terrified people were when Rick went unhinged a few times. Rick wasn't scary, it just took a whole lot more to open him up. Once his shell was broken, anyone could see who Rick really was.. he acted the way he acted because he was just trying to keep everyone around him alive. He was hard to understand and not many people were willing to try.

"Michonne, can you do me a favor?", Carl asked and Michonne nodded.

"Will you tell dad to try to be normal tonight? I'm not trying to be mean, but I know how he can get around people he doesn't know. You're the only person who can keep him calm. Please? Enid's really important to me."

Sometimes, Carl didn't even fully understand Rick, and he was his own son.. so how could strangers begin to even try to understand?

"Your dad knows how important Enid is to you", Michonne told him. "He won't do anything."

"I'm just saying. Just in case he tries to", Carl said.

"I'll do my best. Alright?", Michonne said.

"Thank you", Carl told her before he started to walk back into the house. 

Michonne wanted to remind him one more time about being alone. "Nothing stupid."

"Okay", Carl said.

"Carl?"

What?", he asked and Michonne gave him a look. "Nothing stupid", Carl said after a few seconds.

Michonne and Carl walked back into the house. Enid and Heath were sitting on the couch looking at a comic book.

Heath turned his attention toward Michonne. "You ready?", he asked her and she nodded.

He jumped up and grabbed his sword. Before he walked out, he told Carl and Enid to have fun.

For some reason, Michonne thought he meant something more than what he said. When he said "Have fun", he gave Carl and Enid a weird look.

They walked outside and Heath stood there for a second. "We should probably move this picnic table out of the way", he said. "We'll have more room."

Michonne nodded and they moved the table over to the side.

Heath removed his sword from the sheath and looked down at it and started smiling. Michonne quickly realized that he thought he was something important just because he was holding a weapon. He held it above his head. Michonne also realized that he was holding it wrong. He only held it with one hand and had it high above his head. Heath was going to drop the thing and slice his damn head off.

"Heath, you're holding it wrong", Michonne told him.

"That's how I seen them do it in the movies", Heath simply said as he lowered it.

"That's not how you do it", Michonne said. "You're going to get yourself hurt. Put it down on the table."

She realized that it wasn't going to be an easy process. 

Heath sat his sword down and Michonne grabbed her sword and sat it beside his. 

"Hey, yours is bigger than mine", Heath pointed out. "But not by much."

Michonne didn't answer back, she just said, "First, you need to know how to pick it up. Pick it up with both hands. Make sure your dominant hand is above your other one. You're right-handed, right?"

Heath nodded.

"I'm going to demonstrate", she told him. Michonne picked up the sword and showed him how to hold it.

"Your turn", she said and he picked it up. Everything was right except one thing... the spacing of his hands.

"Make sure your hands are spaced out a little, so you can hold it better. This is hard to hold, so spacing your hands out will help you grip it better", Michonne informed him.

She had to admit that teaching him was hard. Of course Michonne held her sword with one hand and she did things she told Heath NOT to do. There was one big difference... Michonne was experienced and Heath was not. Michonne was convinced that he thought it was a toy or he was ninja. She had to tell Heath every little thing because he knew nothing. Michonne didn't even know why he wanted to learn how to use one anyway.

Heath spaced his hands out a little. "Like this?", he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes. That's good", Michonne said.

The next thing Michonne knew was that Heath was swinging the sword. The thing flew out of his hands and it went towards Michonne. She had to dive to the ground, so it wouldn't hit her.

"Oh my god!", Heath yelled as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she said. Michonne really wasn't fine, she was pissed off, but she should have told him not to swing it before. Then again, how the hell would she have known that he was going to swing the sword?

Michonne got up off the ground and she couldn't help it; she started questioning Heath. If she didn't do it then, he was going to end up doing something dangerous again. Next time, she might not be so lucky. "Are you serious about learning how to do this? This isn't a toy."

"Yes", Heath told her. "I'm really sorry."

"If you're not serious about this, then you're wasting my time. I have other things I could be doing right now."

"I'm sorry", he repeated again. "I really want to learn."

"Don't do anything until I tell you to", Michonne ordered. "Pick it up and hold it right. Don't swing the sword. It isn't a baseball bat."

Heath nodded and picked up his sword; he held it the right way.

Michonne stood there for a few seconds before she looked at Heath. There were grass stains on her jeans and her arm had a scrape on it. Michonne sighed; she didn't think that she would hate teaching him so much. Michonne hated to admit it, but she would rather take on walkers than teach Heath. 

"I'm really really sorry", Heath told her. "I didn't mean to."

I know. Let's just get on with it."

She sighed again. Michonne just really wanted to be with Rick.. she had just got there, but she missed him. 

Then again, Michonne was thankful that Rick wasn't there a few minutes ago. He wouldn't have been happy with Heath at all.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick patrolled and checked the wall. That had only taken him over thirty minutes. He had already walked past Heath's house to see if he could see Michonne, but they were in the backyard. Rick was disappointed and he thought he shouldn't go see her so soon. 

He tried to distract himself, but that wasn't working. He saw Abraham walking down the street, so he just walked up to him. Rick needed to talk to him anyway.

"Hey", Rick said as he walked up to him.

"Hey Grimes", Abraham greeted him back and they both began to walk.

"I need to talk to you", Rick told him.

"What did I do now?"

"When you're around Judith, could you please keep your language to a PG rating? I don't need my daughter picking up things you say."

Abraham looked amused. "What did she say?"

"She dropped her spoon this morning and said shit."

Abraham started laughing. "We got bigger things to worry about than a baby saying shit. And you said PG? That is PG. Do you want me to pull out my rated R?"

"No. Just please try to watch your mouth. I've never seen someone cuss as much as you do."

"You're just pissed because she likes her Uncle Abraham and hasn't said daddy yet."

"Uncle Abraham?", Rick questioned as he looked at him. 

"Fuck yeah", he said. "She loves me. I feed her chocolate."

"You're a bad influence", Rick told him.

"I am not. What are you going to do, arrest me?", Abraham asked. "What would you call that? Disturbing the peace in the Grimes household?"

"I'm not going to arrest you", Rick said. "Just try to watch your mouth."

"I normally would do the opposite of what you say because I like to piss you off, but I will", Abraham told him. "Judith's the only person I'd do anything for, and she's too damn cute to be running around saying shit, so I'll see what I can do.. I'll try keep my colorful language to myself."

"Thank you", Rick said.

"Yeah", Abraham said. "So, where's the missus? Did you two get into a fight? You all are always together."

"She's with Heath."

"Why is she with him?"

"She's teaching him how to use a sword."

Abraham laughed a little. "She might be teaching him, but I can tell that he likes his teacher. I watched him last night. He walked around and talked to all the women. I seen him looking at Michonne. If I were you, I wouldn't have him around her."

"It wasn't my idea", Rick told him. "She's doing it because Deanna asked her to."

"I don't like the little shit and I'm guessing you don't either."

"I don't."

"Don't worry about Michonne", Abraham told him. "She only has eyes for you. It's him you have to worry about."

"I know."

"Let me know if you want to kick his ass. I need to get in a good fight, and this one would be good."

"Why don't you like him? What did he do to you?"

"Existing. I don't like him and he needs to get a couple teeth knocked out for looking at a man's wife the way he did Michonne. That's downright disrespectful and he's even colder because he did it in front of you. If he was looking at my wife, he'd be set straight."

"I want to do something about him, but I can't."

"What's stopping you?", Abraham asked him. "Not a damn thing has stopped you before."

Rick told him about Deanna and Heath... how close they were and how he had her fooled.

"It wouldn't end well", Rick said. "Deanna would probably kick me out."

"Well, if you need help, let me know."

"I will", Rick told him before he walked away from him.

Rick looked at his watch and it had been another fifteen minutes. He couldn't wait any longer. Rick needed to see Michonne now. He figured out that Heath's house was close to the wall, unlike most of the houses. He would just make up the excuse that he needed to check the wall.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"When you have to use it as weapon, hold it away from your body, but don't hold it straight up. Do it like this", Michonne said as she demonstrated how to do it.

Heath nodded and held it like Michonne told him. 

"Don't swing the sword", Michonne reminded him just in case.

"I won't", Heath promised her.

"Your footwork is really important. If walkers are coming your way, you need to be focused. You have to make sure you keep your balance. If you don't, you could end up getting hurt", Michonne told him.

"Place one foot in front of the other. It doesn't matter which one, but I would pick the foot you kick with", Michonne said and Heath pointed to his right foot.

"Okay, place your left foot behind your right foot and bend your knees a little, but not too much. Hold your sword like I told you", Michonne said and she showed him how.

"Your turn", Michonne said and Heath did just like she said. 

"Next, we should-", Michonne stopped because she realized that Heath wasn't even looking at her. He was staring behind her.

Michonne turned around to see Rick standing there and she smiled a little. Michonne knew Rick was going to question her about the grass stains on her jeans, he just hadn't seen them yet; he was looking at her face. 

Rick looked at her and walked over to the wall. "I'm just doing the wall check", he said. "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

Michonne knew that he was definitely not sorry for interrupting. He was glad.

Rick walked over to the wall and inspected it too much, but he didn't care what Heath thought he was doing. 

Rick turned around and Heath was looking at Michonne. Rick turned toward Michonne and his eyes darted toward her legs. He looked at the grass stains and Michonne watched his expression turn to confusion. 

"Your jeans weren't like that when you left me this morning. What the hell is that?", Rick asked as he pointed at her jeans. He KNEW she didn't leave like that. 

Of course that would be the first thing Rick noticed about her. Michonne couldn't believe that she thought he wouldn't.

"It was a misunderstanding", Heath answered. 

"Misunderstanding?", Rick asked in disbelief. "It looks like she's been knocked to the ground."

"Rick", Michonne said. 

"She did fall, but it was an accident", Heath said. 

"What did you do?", Rick asked as he walked closer to Heath. "Did you hurt her?"

"I.. didn't", Heath stuttered. 

Rick walked even closer to Heath.

"Rick", Michonne said as she walked behind him.

"Michonne, stay back", Rick warned her.

Rick got up in Heath's face. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her. If you ever decide to, I'll break every single one of your fingers. Got it?"

Heath nodded while Rick walked away. 

Rick grabbed Michonne's arm(in a gentle way) and pulled her with him.

"Rick", Michonne said and he didn't look at her.

"You're coming with me", Rick said angrily as they walked to the side of the house.

Michonne stopped walking. "Rick", she said louder.

"What?", he practically shouted.

"You need to calm down", Michonne told him.

Rick shook his head. "Don't tell me to calm down, Michonne."

"I am", Michonne challenged him.

Rick shook his head again and sighed. "What the hell is that on your jeans? What happened?"

"It's nothing", Michonne told him. 

Rick looked down and saw the scrape on her arm. He raised up her arm. "This... this is something." 

"If he hurt you, I'll kill him", Rick said with fire in his eyes.

"It was my fault", Michonne told him.

Rick let out a breath. "I don't see how this could have been your fault."

"It was", Michonne said. She told him everything that happened and how she forgot to tell him not to swing the sword.

"So, yes, most of it was my fault", Michonne said at the end of her explanation.

"No, he shouldn't have been acting like an idiot. Let's go", Rick said.

"I can't leave", Michonne told him. "I need to get this finished."

"Are you serious? You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't and he hasn't done anything stupid since then. He's been really careful. I'm staying. Alright? The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can stay away from him."

"Michonne. Please", Rick begged her.

"Rick." 

Michonne couldn't stand how his voice sounded. He was literally begging her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. As soon as she would leave Heath's, Deanna would be questioning her. She HATED choosing between Rick and staying. She wanted to go with Rick.. she wanted to, but she couldn't. It basically wasn't even a choice.

He looked at her for a few seconds. 

"I don't want you to get hurt. I didn't let you do this to get hurt", he told her.

Michonne sighed. "I'll be fine. Alright?"

Rick sighed. He knew that Michonne wanted to leave; he could see it in her eyes, but she couldn't and Rick couldn't do a damn thing about it either.

"Isn't Carl supposed to be here? Where is he?", he asked her.

"He and Enid are in the house", Michonne told him.

"Alone?", he asked and Michonne nodded. She could see him getting angry again.

"You just let them stay in there by themselves?"

"I talked to Carl before I did", Michonne said.

"That doesn't mean a thing", Rick said in an irritated tone.

"They're not going to do anything", Michonne told him.

"How do you know that?"

"I told Carl that you would be pissed and Enid won't try anything because she's scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?", Rick asked.

"Us... she's scared of us."

Rick had a confused expression on his face.

"She is and she's coming over for dinner. We're going to show her that we aren't who she thinks we are."

Rick nodded and sighed. He looked at Michonne.

"I'll be okay", Michonne told Rick as she hugged him. 

Rick didn't say anything else; he just walked off.

If it was up to him, Heath would be dead.. no questions asked, but it wasn't up to him. There would be more problems than resolutions if he killed Heath. Of course it make Rick feel better, but it wouldn't do any good for him because of Deanna.

Rick just wanted to take Michonne's sword and slice his fucking head off after he heard about what happened, but wasn't he supposed to be the good man and walk away? That's what he just did, but Rick couldn't be a good man no matter how hard he tried and he only tried for Michonne. She always wanted him to be a better man, but this time, he didn't know if he couldn't stop himself from acting on his thoughts. Rick hated thinking; it always brought the worst out of him. 

Rick would TRY to be the good man for as long as he could, so he just made himself walk away. 

He wasn't mad at Michonne for staying, but he just really wish she had left with him.

Rick didn't even realize that he was walking back to Heath's house.. he knew he couldn't, but he didn't trust the fucker with Michonne or Carl. Rick couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

He quietly went to the neighbor's house and walked to the backyard. He found a bush to hide behind, so he could hear everything and watch them. Rick felt really bad for it because he felt like he was spying on Michonne, but he had to make sure they were going to be okay.

 

*****Heath's trouble and Rick's in the bush... it's about to get interesting. ;)*****


	34. Chapter 34

**** Wow, two chapters in one day.. that's a record for me.  
Sooo, in this chapter, I did something a little different.. you all are going to see Heath's point of view and what he has in that little mind of his, but you're also going to see Rick's too while he's hiding behind the bush.. he can hear every word that Heath and Michonne says, so I thought it would be nice to go over what he thinks.. so it shouldn't be that confusing.. I've labeled them and everything... also, whenever they're thinking, I do repeat stuff.. like their thoughts, I do that with Rick a lot. His thoughts are all a mess... but anyway... I hope you all like it :)*****

 

Heath went to sit on the picnic table. He figured that Michonne wasn't coming back, but he was surprised to see her walk out from the side of the house.

He looked at her and she looked calm. 

"So, are we still going to do this?", she asked as she looked at him.

"Only if you're able to", Heath said. "Are you sure you can?"

Michonne nodded. 

"Alright", Heath said quietly. "Let's do this."

-Heath's POV-

I don't understand what Rick's problem is. It was an accident, and he didn't even bother to ask what happened first. He just went all psycho and threatened me. I feel bad about it... I really really do. I HATE RICK... he doesn't deserve Michonne. Rick's a murderer and he doesn't even treat Michonne like he should.. who does he think he is? He acts like he owns the whole town. Rick treats Michonne like she's property and she never gets to do anything. She may be married to him, but she isn't his.. not the way Rick thinks... she isn't property.

I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't force her to marry him... I know Michonne doesn't love him. She just doesn't act right around him. He probably beats her.. Rick doesn't deserve Michonne... he fucking doesn't... she's too nice for him.. He's so insane that he might kill her too.

Rick doesn't deserve Michonne.. she needs a man who will treat her right.. a man to make her feel loved and he doesn't do any of that. Michonne is wasting her time with him.

The world is bad enough, why does Rick Grimes have to be in it? Why does Michonne have to be put through hell with him?

Oh god, she's so beautiful...

There's something about Michonne... I can't ever get her out of mind. There's some beautiful women here.. Maggie, Sasha, Rosita, and even Enid, but she's too young for me. None of them can match Michonne.. Not one of them.

Maybe who she really needs.. is ME.. I would treat her like she SHOULD be treated. I could protect her... I could be all the things she wants.. all the things she needs.

But what about Rick? Wait, what about him?

He's married to Michonne.. but she doesn't really want him, I know she doesn't. Who would want to be with someone like Rick? He's a killer.

She just needs a little help realizing that she really doesn't want him, but how could I make her see.. make her want to leave him? 

I could show her that she doesn't need an asshole like him.. I am who she needs.. 

But isn't she older than me? That doesn't matter... I am younger, but I'm a better man than that son of a bitch.

The way she handles herself is beautiful.. the way she uses that sword.. the way she walks and the way her jeans fit just right.... 

Stop. I need to figure out how I'm going to do this.. I get her first, then I can think about all of that.

I flirt with her.. that's how I do it.. spend more time with her.. but how will I do that? How? How can I do that? Think, idiot, think.

Maybe I can try to get her to come over more often or invite her to dinner? 

Maybe I can get Deanna to help me... after all, she does anything for me.. the only reason I got Michonne to do this was because of Deanna. And that psycho Rick can't do anything because Deanna will kick him out... maybe that's what I need to do.. make Rick so mad that he will try to do something and try to get him kicked out.. after all, Deanna would hate Rick for trying to hurt someone who she views as a son... after that, Michonne can be mine.

Don't get me wrong, swords are cool, but I didn't do this because I wanted to learn.. I wanted to do this because I wanted to get to know Michonne more..

I have to say.. Carl is a pretty cool kid even though he's Rick's son.. it's a good thing that Rick hasn't rubbed off on him too much or has he?

Rick's like a cold.. everyone who's around him gets caught under his spell and they have to be on his side... how can he even be a leader? Leader of what? There is nothing to be in charge of anymore and he thinks he can just tell everyone what to do..

I know Rick more than he thinks I do.. I watched the tapes.. the ones before Deanna let them in Alexandria.. 

And he's a cold, cold monster.. I can see it in his eyes.. he wants to kill everyone.. 

That's why I HAVE to get Michonne and Carl away from him.. before it's too late.

Flirting with Michonne is the best option, but getting Rick kicked out is an even better one..

Hmmmmm.... This is going to be a challenge... but everyone knows me. I like challenges.

-End of Heath's POV-

"I forgot to ask you. Do you want a band-aid for your arm?", Heath asked Michonne.

Michonne shook her head. "I'll be fine. It isn't even bleeding."

"I'm going to get you one anyway", Heath told her.

"I'm going to check on Enid and Carl", Michonne said as she followed him into the house.

+Rick's POV+

What the hell? Can't the guy take a damn hint? She said that she didn't want a fucking band-aid. Why did she follow him into the house?

Shit.

+End of Rick's POV+

"Now where were we?, Heath asked Michonne as they walked back outside.

"I can show you what should be done before you swing", Michonne said and Heath nodded.

"Before you go through with it, you need to know a few things. You don't just use your arms, but your body too. When you swing, you have to mean it and you have to be careful so you won't pull a muscle in your arms or hurt your back. Trust me, I've done it before."

Michonne showed him how to swing a sword properly.

"Can I try now?", Heath asked.

"Yes, just do it over there", Michonne said as she pointed across the yard.

Heath stepped away and did everything that Michonne told him to do. "Hey, I did it."

"It needs some work", Michonne told him. "At least you didn't throw it at me. Let's practice a few more times."

They stopped practicing when Carl came rushing out. "Michonne!", he yelled excitedly.

"What?", Michonne asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No", Carl told her. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Heath has a whole container dedicated to Spider-Man comics!"

Michonne started smiling. Those were her favorite. "Really?", she asked and Carl nodded.

"Wait a second", Heath said. You like comic books?"

Michonne didn't have time to answer before Carl shouted, "She loves them!"

"That's so cool. Not a lot of chicks read comic books", Heath said while looking at Michonne.

-Heath's POV-

Bingo. I'll invite her over to my house to read comic books.

-End of Heath's POV-

"Yeah", Carl agreed. "Michonne's the one who got me into them."

+Rick's POV+

I can't stand the way that fucker is looking at her. She is married. Can't he understand that? His face is always lighting up whenever he looks at her.... she's mine.. fucking mine. Why did he call her a chick? She's a woman for crying out loud.

Son of a bitch.

+End or Rick's POV+

"Hey, do you want to take a little break?", Heath asked Michonne after Carl went back inside. "My arms are getting sore."

Michonne nodded and put her sword back in her sheath and Heath did the same.

"Do you want a beer or something?", Heath asked her.

Michonne turned around to look at him. "No. I hardly ever drink."

"I have lemonade."

"That'll be fine."

"I'll be right back", Heath told her before he went into the house.

+Rick's POV+

Who the hell does this guy think he is... offering alcohol to Michonne? Of course she can drink it, but what is he trying to do... get her drunk? I have NEVER tried to do that.

+End of Rick's POV+

Heath returned with two glasses of lemonade. He gave one to Michonne and sat down beside her on the table. 

"My arms are sore", Heath complained again.

Michonne really didn't know what he wanted her to do about it... massage them? Hell no. "It'll be like that until you get used to holding it. My arms used to get really sore when I first started using mine."

"So, they don't get sore anymore at all?", Heath asked.

"No. They got used to it. Using a sword also builds your upper body strength."

"Is that why you're in really good shape?", Heath asked as he looked Michonne up and down.

"Part of it", Michonne said as she stared straight ahead.

+Rick's POV+

I think I'm going to take Abraham up on his offer.. if I can't kill Heath, I can let him... but no, i can't. I can't let him get banished.. that wouldn't be right.

But didn't Abraham offer? He did.. but how would that make me look? Getting someone else to solve my problems... I can't. That just wouldn't be right.

I'll ONLY go to him if that's the last option available.

The more I think about it.. what if that's what Heath really wants? What if he's trying to get me banished so he can have Michonne for himself? He won't ever get her.. he won't.

+End of Rick's POV+

"So, are we ever going to go outside the wall so I can practice killing walkers?", Heath asked Michonne.

"I don't know", Michonne said. "Probably not. We can find other ways to practice, but it's too dangerous to just go out there for fun."

"You're really good at using a sword and I can get way better. When we're out there, we'll be a team, so what would be the problem?", Heath asked her.

Michonne didn't even like to be outside of the walls when she had to, so she wasn't going to go out for the hell of it. First of all, Rick was her team and she didn't need to add anyone else. It was always Rick and her. Second, Heath was acting like they were best friends and Michonne didn't even know how he could have came up with that.

"It's too dangerous", Michonne told him again. 

"We could get other people to go with us. We would be safer in a group."

"Risking people's lives just to practice with a sword?", Michonne asked as she looked at him. "I'm not doing that."

"You don't want to or you can't?", he challenged.

"It's too dangerous", Michonne repeated for the third time. Couldn't he get the point?

"Is it because Rick wouldn't want you to go?" 

There he went again... bringing Rick into the conversation.

Michonne sighed. "Truthfully, yes and I'd agree with him."

"Does Rick even let you do anything?", Heath asked her. "You have rights too."

+Rick's POV+

Why the hell was I brought up into the conversation? Hell no, she wouldn't go out there.. why would she even go out there? It's too dangerous and that fucker doesn't see that.. and Michonne gets to do anything she wants unless it's dangerous. I don't care what she does unless I know she's going to get hurt. 

I keep her safe.

I keep her alive.

That's all that matters.

+End of Rick's POV+

Michonne sighed and stood up. She had just about enough of Heath. "Look, I'm not going to come here and do this so you can talk bad about him. Rick's my husband and he does the things he does because he has reasons... reasons that you would never understand.. Rick's very protective over me, and yes, maybe he did overreact a little, but that's only because he loves me. So, if this whole thing is to get back at Rick, I'm not going to do it.. I won't. I don't want to hear it and Rick definitely doesn't deserve it."

-Heath's POV- 

He has her brainwashed. He has to.. this is going to be harder than I thought.

-End of Heath's POV-

"I'm sorry", Heath told her. "I didn't mean it that way. I'll stop. Can we practice a little more? Please?"

Michonne stood there and looked at him. She didn't want to do anything anymore.

"I promise I won't say anything else", Heath told her.

Michonne sighed. "Alright", she said in an irritated tone. What could she really say?

+Rick's POV+

I love Michonne.. 

The look on his face while she told him off..

That was great..

She's so beautiful.

Oh god, I love her.

+End of Rick's POV+

Carl and Enid walked out a few minutes later. 

"Mind if we watch?", Carl asked as he and Enid sat on the picnic table.

"No, not at all", Heath said.

"Okay, Michonne.. favorite superhero?", Heath asked.

"I really don't have a favorite."

"C'mon, Michonne", Carl said. "You have a favorite! It's Spider-Man!"

"Well, what about you, Carl?", Heath asked. "Who's your favorite?"

"Same as Michonne.. Spider-Man."

"Michonne, are my arms bent the right way while I'm holding this?", Heath asked. "Can you help me position my arms right?"

She nodded and walked over to him. She grabbed his arms and pointed them up.

"Thanks", Heath said as he stared at her. 

Michonne didn't like being that close to him.. and the way he looked at her wasn't right, so she nodded and stepped back.

+Rick's POV+

If I can't kill him, I'm going to show him who he's really messing with... if he wants to play, I can play better.. 

Am I jealous? No, I can't be. How can I be jealous when Michonne's already mine? 

But I am... he's staring at her and making her put her hands on him..

I'm fighting for her.. she's mine. I'm not letting someone else take away everything I have... I'm not letting that happen again.... not again.

Maybe I didn't show my love enough before to Lori.. maybe that's why she went to him.. I just wasn't fucking good enough..

I'm going to show Michonne that I love her and I will make sure Heath knows. I HAVE to show her I'm good enough... what the hell am I supposed to do? 

Kiss her more? Tell her I love her more?

If I fight for her and show her, she shouldn't want to leave me for another man.. 

But doesn't Michonne love me too much to do that? I don't know... that's why I have to be sure to fight for her.. because if I don't, it could always happen again...

Never again... not this time.. I love Michonne too fucking much for her to leave me.

She's MINE... and Heath WILL know that.

He's messing with the wrong person.. you don't mess with me..

Never again...

She's mine.

+End of Rick's POV+

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick quickly left the neighbor's bush and walked around the house. He headed straight for the backyard where Michonne was.

Was he going to kill Heath? No

Was that what he wanted to do? Yes.

He was going to show Michonne his love for her.. even though he already had, he was going to try his damnedest to get the point across to Heath: leave Michonne alone...she was already fucking married.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne and Heath sat down their swords to get a drink of lemonade. 

"Do you two want some?", Heath asked Carl and Enid.

"Sure", Carl answered for both of them. Heath walked inside to get them some lemonade.

Michonne was watching for Heath until she heard Carl say "Hey dad".

Michonne turned toward Rick and he was walking toward her. He muttered a "hey" to Carl before he got to her.

"What are you doing?", Michonne whispered to him.

"Where's Heath?", Rick asked her. The time he decided to show up, Heath wasn't even around.

"Getting lemonade for Carl and Enid. Why?"

"Let me know when he's coming", Rick told her.

"What? Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything", Rick said as he looked in her eyes. He was going to do something... he was going to kiss Michonne until he couldn't breathe.. that had to be proof, right?

"Then, why-", Michonne tried to ask, but Rick interrupted her.

"Do you trust me?", Rick asked.

"You know I do."

"Tell me when he's coming."

Michonne nodded and just watched for Heath. She had no idea what Rick was going to do.

A few seconds later, she saw Heath. "He's com-", Michonne started to say, but got cut off when Rick smashed his lips against hers.

Michonne was surprised and confused; it took her a few seconds before she actually started to kiss back.

Heath walked out. "Here you go, two cups of-", he said, but stopped when he saw Rick and Michonne.

-Heath's POV-

What the hell is he doing? What the hell? What does he think he's doing? He has his tongue down her throat and she doesn't like it.. 

Idiot.

-End of Heath's POV-

After Heath walked out, Michonne noticed that Rick's kisses got more rushed or hurried. It was almost like he was angry. He dipped his tongue in her mouth and she accepted. Michonne had to break away because she needed air and Rick was also out of breath.

Rick just stood there for a second while he looked at her. He moved his head closer to her ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful. I love you."

After that, Rick just walked away. Heath, Carl, and Enid looked at Michonne while she had a confused look on her face. She didn't understand why he just left. 

"What the heck was that?", Carl asked.

Michonne was wondering the same thing. How could he leave after kissing her like that? To be honest, that kiss turned her on; he had never kissed her like that before, but she liked it. And why did he tell her he was beautiful? She wasn't complaining, but that was just really odd.

She was going to find out what the hell that was. "I'll be right back", Michonne said as she was was walking away. 

She walked to the side of the house and Rick was standing there. He already knew she was going to go after him.

"Rick?", Michonne said his name in the form of a question. She looked at him and he looked pretty calm.

"What are we eating for dinner?", Rick asked like nothing had even happened. "I know we're having brownies for dessert, so do I need to pick up anything from the supply room?"

"I just need the tomato sauce. We're having spaghetti", Michonne told him and he nodded.

"Rick, what was that back there?", she asked. "Are you okay?"

Rick looked at her. "It was nothing", he simply said. "I'm fine. I'll see you in a little bit."

He didn't really want admit that he was jealous.

Rick started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. 

"What?", Rick asked.

Michonne kissed him once. "Whatever that was back there, I liked it."

Rick kissed her forehead and leaned his head against hers. After that, he walked away without saying a word.

He was acting weird, and Michonne couldn't figure out why.

+Rick's POV+

She liked it. Good. That's what I wanted.... I'm not going back to hide in those damn bushes. I smell like them.

She should be leaving soon.

I'll just patrol with Glenn.

What I really need is a shower. Maybe I'll do that first.

\+ End of Rick's POV+

Michonne walked to the backyard.

"Is everything okay?, Carl asked.

"Everything's fine", Michonne answered, but she was sure that everything was NOT fine. "We can go over everything a few more times, then we can call it a day."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

It ended up being a few hours.. Heath wouldn't shut the hell up. Michonne was annoyed because he wouldn't stop talking and she couldn't figure out what was going on with Rick.

"Let's stop for today", Michonne said after she couldn't take anymore.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?", Heath asked her.

"Yes", she told him, but did she want to? Hell no.

"You know, you can can come over any time you want and read comic books, right? You don't have to come over just for teaching. Do you want to come back later?", Heath asked her.

Michonne couldn't believe this guy. "I can't. I have to go home and cook dinner."

"Michonne", Carl said. "We should invite Heath to come and eat dinner with us."

"No, you don't have to do that", Heath said quickly. 

"C'mon", Carl said. "It won't be a problem, right Michonne? Dad won't mind, will he?"

What could Michonne really say? She couldn't just say no because it would make Carl mad and Heath would question it. Then, he would blame Rick. Michonne realized that she should have told Carl before NOT to invite him to dinner. 

"That will be fine", Michonne finally managed to get out. Oh no.. it wouldn't be fine... not even close.

"What time should I get there?", Heath asked.

"I can just come and get you", Carl offered. "I have to go and get Judith and meet back up with Enid, so I can just swing by and get you."

"Alright, cool. See you later", Heath said before they all left.

-Heath's POV-

Thank you Carl.. I get to see her later after all.

-End of Heath's POV-

Michonne, Carl, and Enid were walking down the street and Michonne sighed really loud.

"What's wrong?", Carl asked.

"You invited Heath to dinner", she said as she looked over at him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Rick isn't going to like it."

"Why not?", Carl asked in an angry tone. "Heath is cool and we're friends."

"Your dad doesn't think so", Michonne said and Carl rolled his eyes. She didn't want to admit to Carl that she didn't like him either.

"Just don't say anything to him, alright? I'll be the one to tell him."

"Okay", Carl huffed.

"He isn't going to be happy."

***I hoped you all liked it and I hope it wasn't too confusing to follow. If you have time, leave a little review. :)***


	35. Chapter 35

******Sorry it's been quite a few days, but I wanted to make sure these next couple chapters are good( well, at least, I hope they are). I know it hasn't been that long, but I still apologize. I really don't like to keep you guys waiting. I like to get chapters posted as soon as I can. Anyway, I hope you all like it. :)*****

 

Michonne and Carl went home after taking Enid back to her house. Rick wasn’t there and that surprised and worried Michonne. It surprised her because she was sure that he would be home and it worried her because she didn’t know where he was.

Rick finally walked through the door about an hour later. He didn’t even say “Hey” when he walked in. He just walked in and stared at Michonne.

Michonne realized that she needed a shower; her day with Heath ended up being way more work than she thought.

“Before I start dinner, I’m going to to take a shower”, Michonne announced. “Carl, can you wait a little bit before dinner?”

“Yeah”, he replied. ‘“I have to go to Carol’s house to get Judith anyway. After that, I’ll go and meet Enid and go get-”, he tried to say Heath before he realized that he wasn’t supposed to say anything about him. “Before I get Judith”, Carl said, hoping that Rick wouldn’t notice his mistake… but he did.

The confusion spread across Rick’s face. “Isn’t Judith already at Carol’s?”, he asked his son.

“Yes”, Carl said quickly. “I just got confused.”

Carl turned toward Michonne and gave her an “I’m sorry” look before he left the house.

Rick just stood there with confusion on his face and looked at Michonne. She didn’t know what to say, so she walked up the stairs and he followed. He also looked like he was distracted.. like he was thinking. Michonne really didn’t how to tell him about Heath, but she knew she had to. For all she knew, Heath could knock on the door and Rick could answer it and he would get a huge surprise.. only this time, he wouldn’t like it. She needed to prepare Rick for later because there just wasn’t any getting out of it.

Michonne sat her change of clothes on the bed in a neat pile, while Rick sat down and stared at her.

“Would you like to join me?”, Michonne asked him. Maybe she could get him loosened up in the shower.. maybe if she did, the news wouldn’t be so bad later.

“No. Not this time”, Rick told her. Michonne quickly realized there was something really wrong with Rick.. he was acting really weird. He NEVER turned her shower offers down… so much for getting him loosened up.

“Are you sure?”, she asked him again to make sure he actually heard her question. Rick didn’t even say anything; he just nodded his head.

Michonne nodded and went to take a shower. She needed to figure out what was wrong with Rick.

+Rick’s POV+

I can’t let her know that I’m jealous.. I’m not supposed to be jealous… and I don’t even know when I became the jealous type. What the hell’s wrong with me??

Something is wrong with me… I just turned down a damn shower with Michonne.. I already had one, but you don’t turn down showers with her. I know I confused her when I told her no.. I just hope I didn’t make her mad or hurt her by saying no.

I just couldn’t.

I can’t even think straight.

I don’t even know what the hell I’m supposed to do..

I’m going to tell her to stay away from him.. to never ever go near him again.. but how will that work?

It has to.

She shouldn’t be near him anymore.

I’m telling her to stay away from him.

Dammit… I turned down a shower with her.

I’m a fucking idiot.

+End of Rick’s POV+

Michonne quickly took a shower. She was losing time.

Michonne walked out of the bathroom and Rick was sitting in the same place, except now, he was staring at the wall.

He didn’t even notice when she threw her towel to the floor, so she could put her clothes on. He was really lost in his thoughts.

After she finished putting her clothes on, Michonne sighed and said “Rick” softly. He didn’t even hear her.

Michonne walked over and stood right in front of him and he finally looked at her. Rick looked at her and he looked worried.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked him.

“Nothing”, Rick said as he looked at her.

“It’s definitely something”, Michonne said. “You’ve been acting really weird all day. What’s wrong?”

Rick just shook his head.

“Did I do something?”, Michonne asked him.

“No”, Rick told her. “You didn’t do anything.”

“What’s wrong?”

Rick sighed. “I want you to stay away from Heath.”

“Rick, I wish I could, but I can’t. It’s not that simple. It’s not going to go well with Deanna.”

“I don’t care. Stay away from him.”

This was probably the absolute worst time to bring it up, but Michonne was going to anyway. The way she saw it, the conversation wasn’t going to get any better.

“Rick, I need to tell you something.”

Those words right there scared the hell out of Rick.. what did she have to tell him? Was it good or was it bad?

Rick looked at her and prepared for the worst.

“Before I tell you this, I need you to know and understand that it wasn’t my idea; it was Carl’s and he put me in a position where I couldn’t say no.”

“What?”, Rick asked with confusion on his face.

Michonne let out a big breath before she said, “Heath’s coming over for dinner.”

As soon as she got it out, she saw Rick’s eyes darken as he stood up.

“It was Carl’s idea”, she repeated again. “I didn’t invite him, I promise you that. I told Carl that I would tell you so he wouldn’t have to.”

Rick started shaking his head. “He’s not coming into my house.”

Michonne agreed with him.. she didn’t want Heath in their house, but they really didn’t have a choice. She knew she had to get Rick calmed down.

“Rick”, Michonne said softly.

“No”, Rick practically shouted. “How can you actually want him to come?”

“You think I want him to?”, Michonne asked him. “I told you that I didn’t invite him.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You could have came up with something to stop him from coming over tonight.”

“I couldn’t”, Michonne told him. “I couldn’t because Carl kept pressuring me to let him. He kept telling me that you shouldn’t mind. What could I say?”

“Well, I do mind”, Rick said. “He isn’t coming into my house and eating at my table. You should have told Carl not to invite him.. You could have made up a story… you could have said something, but you didn’t.”

“Yes, I should have told Carl not to invite him, but I didn’t know that he would. You’re acting like this whole thing is my fault. And I can’t just lie; he would find out and then he would tell Deanna.”

Rick was getting angrier and he couldn’t stop himself. Michonne was the last person he wanted to argue with.

“I don’t understand why you care about what everyone thinks. Who the hell cares if you lie? And why does it matter if Heath finds out? It doesn’t matter. I don’t care what the hell Deanna thinks. She doesn’t matter either.”

“You better care”, Michonne said. “You’re in a risky situation. You can’t just do what you want. Deanna is in charge and she will kick you out if you ever do anything to Heath. So, I’m doing everything that Deanna asks. If I don’t, Heath will start blaming people.. and it won’t be me. It will be you. Then, there will be problems. So, to keep all of this shit from happening, I’m doing all of this.. for you.”

“If you were really doing this for me, you would stay away from him like I asked you to,” Rick shot back.

“Haven’t you heard anything I’ve said?”, Michonne asked him and she spoke louder.. “It’s not that simple.”

“It really isn’t that hard either”, Rick said. “Are you on his side now?”

‘Yes, it is difficult. I don’t understand why I have to keep repeating this to you. I don’t want to be around him any more than you want me to. I don’t want him coming over for dinner and I sure as hell don’t want to keep giving him sword lessons. I can’t do anything and you can’t either. If you do, Deanna will banish you. I’m stuck in the middle here. I want to stay away from him and you know I can’t. I’m not on his side.. Rick, I’m on yours.. I don’t understand why you would ask me that.”

“You’re always taking up for him… defending him.. like today… He needed to pay for what he did. He could have hurt you, and you made me stop when I was confronting him. Every time I go around Heath, you protect him.”

“Do you really think I’m defending him?”, Michonne asked angrily.

“That’s what it looks like to me.”

“Well, you’re wrong”, Michonne said. “I’m protecting you.. I make you walk away, so you won’t kill him.”

“Why does it matter to you if I kill him? So what?”, Rick asked her. “You won’t be kicked out.. it will be me.”

“So you think I’m just going to stay here after that happens? I’ll be going with you.. Carl and Judith too. If you go, we go”, Michonne told him. They were both practically yelling by this point. “It matters to me because you matter to me. You don’t need to kill people to prove anything.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing? Killing people for proof? Proof of what? I kill people to protect my family. I don’t understand why you care so much.”

Michonne let out a breath. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that I’m not supposed to care about you? Well, I’m sorry if I care too much, but I stop you from doing the things you do because I give a damn. I care. That makes me wonder if you even give a damn about anything.”

Rick didn’t even want to be doing this right now. “I don’t give a damn anything? Is that really what you think?”

“I’m waiting for an answer”, he said after she didn’t say anything.

“You asked me why I care so much, so I thought it would be fair to say that. After you asked me that, it made me wonder if you even care at all.”

“Why do you worry about me so much?”

“You’re really going to ask me that?”, Michonne asked.

“What were the words you just used? I thought it was fair.”

“No, that isn’t fair. If you really can’t see why I worry about you, then I guess I’m just going to have to tell you. I worry about you for a few reasons. The first reason is because I’m married to your ass and you might not believe it right now, but I love you. I care. You don’t want people to worry about you, but too damn bad. I do, and if you don’t like it, I don’t care. You’re not going to want to hear this, but you need someone to worry about you…. you need someone to stop you from doing stupid things because, Rick, you don’t always make the best decisions. You need someone to keep you grounded… to help keep you sane.

Rick, that’s the last thing you should question me about. You should like that someone worries about you.. not many people have someone like that anymore.”

“Can you really ask me if I give a damn?”, Rick asked her. “I feel the same way about you. How can you ask me that?”

“I don’t know”, Michonne admitted. “Why would you ask me something like that?”

“I don’t know”, Rick said as he laid on the bed with his back facing her. “If you don’t know… I do give a damn… I fucking do.”

Michonne sighed as she left the room and slammed the door. She knew she had hurt Rick.. Michonne could see it in his eyes.. but he had hurt her too..

She was halfway down the steps when she stopped herself. Michonne turned around and walked back to their room.

“Are you going to come down?”, she asked. She didn’t care if she was mad.

“I don’t know if I’m coming down or not.”

“What do you want me to tell Carl?”, she asked him. “He’s going to ask about you.”

“Tell him whatever you want to tell him. I really don’t care. Tell him I’m not good enough to go down there. Maybe I can’t go down there because I don’t care enough.”

“Rick…”, Michonne said.

“What do you want?”, he asked in an irritated tone.

“Nothing”, Michonne said quietly before she walked out and shut the door. She didn't know what to say, so she just walked away.

That conversation definitely didn’t go the way Michonne wanted to… but how did she expect it go? She knew that Rick wouldn’t be happy about it, but she didn’t want it to end like that..


	36. Chapter 36

*****Here's another chapter for all the waiting. ;) I hope you like it.***

 

Michonne walked downstairs to the kitchen to fix the spaghetti and the brownies. She HATED arguing with Rick.. they always had disagreements, but it wasn’t anything too bad, but that.. that was just awful.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick was laying on the bed and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to stay in their room, but he didn’t know if Michonne wanted him down there.

Rick hated when he got angry; he always said things he didn’t mean.

He may have hurt Michonne, but she hurt him too.

But Rick cared.. Michonne cared… she worried about him… and he worried about her… so why the hell were they arguing about any of it in the first place?

Heath.

Rick had forgotten about that son of a bitch for a few minutes.

He just got so mad when he found out about him eating dinner with them.. Rick told her to stay away from him, and then she gave him a big surprise.

Rick really didn’t know if he could even go down there. He didn’t know if Michonne wanted him down there, even though she told him she asked him about it..

Rick would have to sit at the same table with Heath.. that table was only for family and he definitely wasn’t family.

Yes, Rick wanted to kill Heath, but it wasn’t just because he couldn’t stand him.. Michonne didn’t even know the reason why.. Rick simply wanted to kill Heath because he was scared… yes, scared. He was scared of Michonne leaving him… scared of her seeing something better in Heath...

So, Rick just laid in the bed.. He was mad, Michonne was mad at him, and he didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do..

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne just stood there while she fixed dinner. She really wanted Rick down there with her, but she didn’t think he wanted to be around her.

Rick didn’t even want to look at her.

But.. she didn’t want to face Heath alone. Michonne was going to go and get Rick.. he couldn’t have been that mad at her, right?

Or could he?

Michonne sighed as the thoughts ran through her head.

She finally figured out what she was going to do.

Michonne was going to and get Rick; she wanted him.. she needed him down there with her… Michonne didn’t know what could happen if Rick wasn’t there..

She let out a big sigh as she walked slowly out of the kitchen.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

As he laid there, Rick just thought he was going to go down there. He didn’t care if she was mad at him… he didn’t care if he was mad.

Heath was going to be there soon and he needed to make sure everything went okay. Rick didn’t like it at all, but he just couldn’t stay upstairs. What if something happened? Rick would blame himself.

The only reason why he was going down there was to make sure MICHONNE was going to be okay. How could she really ask him if he gave a damn?

If he didn’t give a damn, Rick would have stayed in the bed and went to sleep.. he needed a good fucking nap.

But, no. He was going down there for her because he fucking CARED.

So, he got up, opened the door, and walked down the stairs…

As Rick rounded the corner to go into the kitchen, he ran into something. That something was actually a person.. Michonne.

Rick’s forehead smashed into her lips and Michonne knew that she was going to have a busted lip.

Michonne almost fell down, but Rick caught her before she could. He had to wrap both of his arms around her to keep her from falling and she slammed against his body.

Michonne looked up and she was closer to him than she thought because her lips brushed against his.

Michonne knew it. She definitely had a busted lip; her top lip was hurting really bad.

Michonne wondered why he was downstairs in the first place. He seemed pretty adamant about not going down there. She could see that Rick was wondering the same thing about her because he had a shocked and confused look on his face. He was wondering where she was going too.

She didn’t say anything and Rick didn’t either. Rick still had his arms wrapped around her and Michonne could have sworn that his grip tightened on her, but she didn’t know if she was imagining it or not. She figured that she probably was.

Rick wasn’t expecting her to go around the corner. He was walking too fast as it was anyway and he almost knocked Michonne to the ground. When their lips brushed, he had to fight the urge to slam her against the wall and rip all of her clothes off. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn’t. He looked at her top lip and it looked bad. It was had a cut and it began to bleed.

Rick knew he needed to say something instead of just standing there like an asshole, but he didn’t. He really didn’t know what to say; Rick was sure that he was going to mess it up, so he just stood there and looked at her. Rick tightened his grip on her; that’s the only thing he knew he wouldn’t mess up..

They just stood there and looked at each other, very unaware of what the other was thinking.

They heard the door open and broke apart. Rick walked into the kitchen without saying anything and Michonne followed closely behind him.

Carl walked into the kitchen with Judith in his arms and Enid by his side. There was one person missing: Heath.

Michonne was surprised that Heath wasn’t with them.. She was also pissed.. if he wasn’t showing up, she had just got into an argument with Rick for nothing.

“Heath said he’d be here in a few minutes”, Carl told Michonne. “Is dinner almost ready?”

“Yeah. Almost”, Michonne said as Carl sat down with Enid beside him. “It’ll be a few more minutes. Then, I have to put the brownies in the oven.”

Michonne licked her lips and tasted blood on her tongue. She grabbed a towel and put it up to her lip.

“What’s wrong?”, Carl asked her. “Are you bleeding?”

“I have a busted lip”, Michonne told him.

“What happened?”, Carl asked.

“Rick’s forehead… that’s what happened”, she said as she looked at Rick. “We ran into each other.”

Carl directed his attention toward his father. “Jeez, dad. You need to watch where you’re going.”

“I know. I don’t know what got into me”, Rick said as he looked at Michonne. She had no idea what that meant.

Rick wanted to make sure Enid had a good dinner with them. He took a deep breath before he spoke to her; he didn’t want to mess up. Rick had already messed up with one person, giving her a busted lip in the process. That was another thing that was going to be added to his “I fucked up” list. He wasn’t sure why Michonne was even walking in that direction. The only thing that he could think of was that she was going to go get him..

“Is there a certain time that you have to be home tonight?”, Rick asked her. “I don’t want your parents to get worried.”

“Dad…”, Carl said as he gave him a weird look.

“It’s just Denise”, Enid said quickly. “She doesn’t mind how late I stay out as long as I tell her where I’m going.”

Rick nodded. He didn’t even know that her parents weren’t around. Rick realized that he should have talked to Carl about her. He just had to keep screwing up.. he just couldn’t wait to see what he would do once Heath got there.

“Since you can stay out late, you can stay over after dinner. We’re having family night”, Rick informed her.

Michonne had a surprised expression on her face. She thought that Rick didn’t even want to do that now.. not after their fight.

“Michonne and I talked about doing it this morning, so you can stay over if you want”, Rick said as he looked at Michonne. She looked at him and couldn’t read his expression.. how the hell could they have family night if they weren’t even talking?

‘Family night”, Carl said disgusted. “What is that?”

“We’re playing games as a family”, Rick told his son.

“Can Heath stay too?”, Carl asked and Michonne rolled her eyes. She looked at Rick and she could tell that he was trying to control his anger.

Rick shook his head and said, “Heath isn’t family.”

Enid had a confused expression on her face as Rick looked at her.

“You can stay”, Rick assured her. “You’re dating Carl, so you’re part of the family. How can you stand to put up with him?”

Enid shrugged and smiled at the same time.

This made Michonne smile. Carl had talked about Rick earlier and he didn’t even know. Now, Rick was teasing Carl. Michonne was surprised that Rick was actually joking around; she could tell that he was mad.

“Hey”, Carl said. “I’m a really good guy. I hold doors open for her and stuff.”

“Yeah, you’re a really good guy who needs a haircut”, Michonne joked. If Rick was going to joke, she was going to do the same. Michonne had to prove herself to Enid too. “Carl, I know I’ve said this before, but you really need a haircut. Your hair is longer than Daryl’s now.”

“I don’t need one”, Carl said. “I love my hair. Enid likes it, don’t you?”, he asked as he turned toward Enid. She had a weird expression on her face and she smiled.

“Carl, that doesn’t look like she likes it”, Michonne said as she was giving everyone their plates.

“You really don’t like my hair?”, Carl asked as he looked at her.

“Not exactly”, Enid confessed.

“Why haven’t you told me?”, Carl asked hurt.

“You never asked me”, Enid said shyly. “Since Michonne said something, I thought I should say something too.”

“Well, I really like it, but I may cut it soon”, Carl said. “I know Judith likes my hair. Don’t you?”, he asked as he looked at his sister.

Judith started giggling. “See?”, Carl said.”I told you. Oh yeah, by the way, I think I saw my first chin hair the other day. I might grow out a beard. Do you think my beard could be better than dad’s?”

Michonne started laughing. She really didn’t think she was in the mood for laughing, but of course, Carl made her laugh. He always made her laugh. “No, I don’t think anyone can have a better beard than your dad. I’m pretty sure when he shaved, there were twigs in it.”

Michonne thought the beard was hideous, but that was all she could think about in that moment. She didn’t know where any of it was coming from. Michonne had images flashing through her head of Rick’s head between her legs, with that beard tickling and rubbing against her… Oh great, that image was going to be stuck in her head all through dinner.

“It was gross looking”, Carl agreed. “But I still think I could grow a better one. Do you want to make a bet dad? Let’s see who can grow the better beard.”

“Carl, you only have one hair on your chin. It’ll take awhile”, Rick said.

“So? I’ve already got a head start. At least I have one hair, you have none. You shaved this morning, so I’m already winning.”

Michonne gave a plate to Carl. “Where did you say that hair was?”, she asked him and Carl pointed to his chin.

Michonne got closer to Carl’s chin. “Yeah, I see it”, she said. “I think it’s growing right now.”

“Really?”, Carl asked excitedly.

“Yeah.. Let me see this”, Michonne said as she put her hand on Carl’s chin. A few seconds later, she pulled the “hair ”out. She was sure that there wasn’t anything there anyway; Michonne was going to let Carl believe there was something there.

“Owww”, Carl shouted. “What was that for?”

“No more chin hair for you”, Michonne said.

“I was proud of that. Our bet is still on”, Carl told Rick. “I’m still a man.”

“No, the bet is not on”, Michonne said. “Beards are gross and you aren’t a man.”

“Beards are gross.” That’s what Michonne kept telling herself. She had no idea why she started thinking these thoughts all of a sudden. Michonne needed to get them out.

“I am too”, Carl said. “I got my first hair on my face.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing”, Michonne said. “You need to stop growing up so damn fast.”

She saw Rick smile slightly when she looked at him. Michonne was still confused. Was Rick mad at her or not? He was sending her mixed signals.

“So, I am grown up?”, Carl said. “You just said so.”

“Okay, Carl”, Michonne said while smiling. “That’s enough.”

“No. Admit that I’m a man.”

“No”, Michonne said. “You are not a man.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Y-E-S”, Carl spelled out. “Yes.”

“Carl, what’s your middle name?”, Michonne asked him.

“Why?”

“You’re in trouble”, Michonne said while she was smiling.

“How can I be in trouble if you’re smiling?”, Carl asked. “You’re supposed to help me get in trouble, not tell me I am.”

“Well, you are”, Michonne said while she continued smiling. “Now, what’s your middle name?”

Carl rolled his eyes. “I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?”, Michonne asked and Carl didn’t answer her.

“What is it?”, Enid asked him quietly. She was curious about it too.

“I’m not telling you either”, Carl told her.

“Fine”, Michonne said. “ It may not be today or tomorrow, but I’ll eventually figure it out.’

“No, you won’t”, Carl challenged her. “There’s all kinds of things you haven’t figured out about me yet.”

“Like what?”

“That’s the whole point. You’re not supposed to know.”

“Carl, I know everything about you.”

“No you don’t. You probably don’t remember anything I tell you. What’s my favorite color?”

Michonne looked at him and crossed her arms. “I remember everything you’ve told me. You have two favorite colors. Orange and red.”

“Favorite holiday?”

“Halloween.”

“Am I right handed or left handed?”

“Seriously?”, Michonne asked. “You’re holding your fork with your right hand. You’re right handed.”

“What’s my favorite number? You won’t know this one.”

“Forty-two.”

“Damn”, Carl muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?”, Michonne asked him.

“I said man”, Carl told her.

“Are you sure?”, she asked and he nodded.

“I have a better one. When I was five, I had a pet goldfish. What was his name?”

“Fishy. I know your next question. You’re going to ask me what happened to him” and Carl nodded in defeat.

“You’re cat Rosie got a little hungry and ate him while you were gone at camp. When you got back, you ran to your fish bowl to greet him, but it wasn’t him. It was a new one. Before you got back, your dad brought you a new fish, hoping you wouldn’t notice, but unfortunately, you did. Your dad felt bad about it and he eventually told you what happened. You tried to get him to arrest the cat, but he told you that it didn’t work like that, so you didn’t talk to him for one whole day. You had a funeral for him in your backyard, but you didn’t have the body. You dug a grave and put one of those goldfish crackers in it because it reminded you of him. “

“Okay, Michonne. You can stop now”, Carl said. He was embarrassed; his face was really red.

She looked at Enid. “Do you want to hear the rest?” and Enid nodded.

“Your last words before ending the funeral were, “Goodbye, Mr. Fishy. I hope I see you again someday. You have any more questions you think I don’t know?”

Carl shook his head.

“Like I said, I know everything about you and I haven’t forgotten anything you’ve told me. I will figure out your middle name.”

Michonne looked at Rick and he was looking at Carl.; he was smiling. Rick directed his attention to Michonne and he stopped smiling and looked at her. He was confusing her a lot.

Michonne NEEDED to talk to him.

“I’ll be right back”, Michonne said as she left the kitchen.

She walked upstairs to their room and she was going to make an excuse to make Rick go up there.

She took a deep breath before she shouted, “Rick! Can you help me with something?”

About a minute later, she heard Rick walking up the steps. He entered the room and sighed.

“What?”, he asked her. His tone wasn’t an angry one, but it wasn’t a happy one either.

“I didn’t need your help.. I want to talk to you”, Michonne admitted.

Rick sighed again. “What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”, Rick asked annoyed.

“Rick, you know what.”

“No, Michonne. I really don’t know. I’d like to think you’re apologizing for the part where you asked me if I really care. If what I’m doing isn’t enough to show you I care, then I’m not doing anything right. I thought that was the only thing I was doing right, but I guess I’m not.”

“Rick, you’re doing it right.”

“Then, why didn’t you say that?”, Rick asked her. “If you don’t like how I do something, tell me and I’ll fix it or I’ll try my best to.”

“I don’t know why I said it, but you’re not doing anything wrong”, Michonne told him. “You said things that I would like an explanation for too.”

‘But Michonne.. what I said and what you said are completely different things. I said those things because I’m an asshole, but what you said…”, he didn’t finish.

“Well, can’t we just both agree that maybe I said that because I’m a bitch?”, she asked.

“No. You’re not”, Rick told her.

“You know what? I really don’t want to fight anymore. Can’t we just realize that we both hurt each other and move past this?”

“How can I move on when you don’t think I care?”, Rick asked her.

“Rick..”, Michonne said.

“I promised myself that I would always show you how much I love you… how much I care.. like I said, that’s the only thing I’ve tried to do right, and to hear you ask me if I actually give a damn, it makes me feel worse than I already do.. I’ve tried my best, and I’m fucking sorry if I’m not good enough.”

Michonne felt even worse than she did about the whole thing. She hated herself for asking him that. She really didn’t mean it; she just said it. Michonne knew he cared about her. She was trying to make him a better man, she wasn’t there to make him feel worse.. and she had done just that..

“You want to know the truth, Michonne?”, he asked her and she nodded.

“I care a lot more than you think I do. If I didn’t care, then I wouldn’t try to keep that son of a bitch away from you. Everything I do is for you…. You want to know why I want to kill Heath so much? He wants you, Michonne. He fucking wants you, and you haven’t realized that, but you will. He’s trying to fool you to think that I don’t deserve you. He wants you, Michonne; he wants you to be his. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be trying to make you see what kind of person he is.. You may not see it now, but you will. I’m telling the truth.. You wonder if I care, but you know what? I only went downstairs to that fucking kitchen for you. I have to make sure he doesn’t try anything. I’m hurt and I’m mad, but I went down there because I care… for you.”

Rick started to leave the room, but Michonne called his name.

She was about to start talking when they heard a knock at the door.

Michonne really really really hated herself.

“I’ll get it”, Carl shouted. They heard him open the door and they heard Heath’s voice.

“Michonne.. can you promise me something?”, Rick asked her and she nodded.

“Promise me that you won’t let him fool you. Like I said, you may not understand what I mean now, but you will. Can you do that for me?”

Michonne nodded her head and they walked down the steps. That conversation didn’t go the way she wanted at all..

Heath stood next to Carl… he had something in his hands.

He was holding flowers in his hand, and Rick knew who they were for as soon as he saw them…

They were for Michonne..


	37. Chapter 37

******Andddd here's another one... I hope you all like it. :)******

 

“Are those flowers for me?”, Carl joked.

“Nope”, Heath told him. “They’re for Michonne. I hope I’m not too late. I had to get these beautiful flowers.”

“No. We just started eating a few minutes ago”, Carl informed him.

Heath looked at Rick and Michonne thought he looked surprised that Rick was actually there. Where else would Rick be?

Michonne put the best smile on as she could and took the flowers from him. Before she could get away, Heath kissed her cheek and his lips lingered too long.

Michonne looked at Rick and his jaw was clenched.

Michonne sat down next to Rick. Enid and Judith were sitting on the opposite side of the table while Heath sat in front of Michonne. Carl sat in front of Rick.

They all sat down to eat and it quickly became a very awkward situation.

Michonne glanced over at Rick and he was looking down at his plate.

“So…”, Carl started to say to try to make it less awkward. “Michonne, this spaghetti is the best.. like always.”

“Yeah.. this is the best I’ve ever tasted”, Heath said. “This is fantastic.. You must be an amazing cook.”

“She is”, Carl said.

A few seconds later, Heath asked Enid how old she was, but she didn’t answer. Carl answered for her and Rick thought that was strange. She had always answered his questions, so why wouldn’t she answer Heath’s? Rick realized that Enid thought there was something up with Heath too. Why did it matter to him how old she was? He was too old for her.

“Sixteen”, Carl informed him. “Same age as me.”

“That’s cool”, Heath said and Carl nodded.

“Michonne, I think that you should start sword lessons around Alexandria. I’m sure we could find other swords somewhere. I could be your co-teacher if you want. You’re an amazing teacher.”

Rick slammed his fork down and looked at Michonne and gave her an “I told you” look. That was the second time in five minutes that Heath called her amazing.

Heath didn’t even acknowledge Rick. He just kept going. “Don’t you agree Carl?”

“I guess so”, Carl agreed.

“I think I might talk to Deanna about that. I think she would love the idea.”

This was when Enid spoke up. “I’m not sure that Deanna would like people carrying swords around, especially with the no weapon rule. Also, Michonne can’t exactly be a teacher; she already has a job. She’s constable and I feel like Deanna would much rather have her protecting the town than teaching people how to use weapons.”

Rick definitely knew that Enid didn’t like Heath, especially after she shot him down. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. He just needed to figure out why Enid didn’t like Heath.

“I agree with that Enid”, Rick said. He looked at Michonne again and gave the “I told you” look again.

“Yeah. You’re probably right”, Heath said in defeat.

Michonne looked at Enid and Enid smiled at her. She thought it was strange that Enid was taking her side, especially when she was supposed to be scared of her.

They sat in silence and ate after that.

Michonne’s glass of water was less than halfway full.

“Would you like me to get you some more water?”, Heath asked her.

Rick picked up his glass of water and poured it into Michonne’s glass.

“The glass is filled”, Rick said angrily as he looked at Heath.

Carl looked at Rick weird and rolled his eyes.

After everyone was finished eating, Michonne started to gather everyone’s plates.

“Do you need any help?”, Heath asked her.

Rick got up really quick and started to get the plates. When he got Heath’s, Rick looked him straight in the eyes.

“Does anyone want brownies?”, Carl asked as he got up.

“Sit down”, Rick ordered him.

“I’m just getting the brownies”, Carl told him.

“No. I’ll get them”, Rick said in an angry tone. He got the pan of brownies and practically through it on the table.

Rick knew that Carl was mad at him…he also knew that Carl had been fooled by Heath. He made him think that he was a good guy and Carl liked him.. They had a lot of stuff in common, but not as much as Carl thought. If Carl really knew Heath’s intentions, Rick knew he would probably be mad too, especially if he knew that Heath wouldn’t leave Michonne alone.. Carl couldn’t stop talking about comic books long enough to try to see what Heath was doing.

Michonne moved her hand to grab a brownie and Heath did too. When she picked up a brownie, Heath’s hand “accidently” brushed against hers.

“Sorry”, Heath said as he looked at Rick.

Rick sat there and glared at Heath. Every few seconds, Heath would look at Michonne.

Michonne started to think that maybe Rick was right… the hand brushes, the stares... the way he talked to her.. the way he kissed her cheek… the way he looked at Rick.. Michonne was sure that Heath hated him… and she also realized why Rick was acting the way he was. He was jealous. He wanted to show Heath who she really belonged to, but Michonne couldn’t figure out why Rick was jealous.. she was already his. He didn’t need to be worried about anything because she wasn’t going anywhere. She was Rick’s and he was hers.

A few seconds later, Michonne felt something rub against her leg. The only person it could have been was Heath; he was sitting in front of her her. She didn’t know if he did it on purpose or not, so she waited a few seconds before she scooted her chair closer to Rick’s. Rick noticed and glanced her way. She nudged her leg against his two times and he looked at her.

“I’m sorry”, Michonne said and Rick didn’t think it was because she ran her leg into his. He looked at her and could tell what she meant. Her look said “I’m sorry, you were right”.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” Right there, Rick knew that she was apologizing for earlier too.

Rick was very aware that Heath was watching them, so he discreetly put his hand under the table and quickly touched her hand before he pulled it away. She apologized to him, and it was in front of Heath too. No one knew what Michonne was really trying to apologize for except Rick.

Rick didn’t know if he was supposed to be mad or not. He didn’t know if he was mad at Michonne or it was just Heath.

Rick realized that he was most likely mad at Heath. He was staring up and down Michonne’s body and Rick really wanted to rip out his eyes.

Rick also realized that he had proving to do… not only to Heath, but to Michonne too. .

He had to show Heath who he was messing with.. he had to make Heath rethink the part where he would try to take his wife.

With Michonne, he really didn’t have to prove anything, but he had to make sure she knew how much he really gave a damn. Rick didn’t care if she meant it or not, he was going to make sure she KNEW. Rick was going to make sure that every time she looked into his eyes, they were full of care. Every time he talked to her.. every single time he made love to her, Rick wanted to have the word “care” in there.

Enid and Carl were having a conversation, and Heath joined in. Enid looked like she didn’t want to talk to Heath, but she did anyway.

Rick laid his hand on Michonne’s leg and squeezed. He started to inch his hand up her leg. He got closer to her center and Michonne started coughing because she got choked on the brownie. It wasn’t even the damn brownie.. it was because of Rick and his hand...

Michonne was really confused by Rick’s actions. One minute, he looked like he was pissed at her, and the next, he would be smiling. This time, she had no clue what he was doing.

Rick removed his hand and gave her the glass of water. “You okay?”, he asked her as he looked at her and Michonne nodded after she took a few drinks of her water. After she stopped coughing, he put his hand back on her leg and started inching his hand back up. He looked at her before he started and Michonne had no idea what he was thinking.

“Hey, Carl. Do you know that I can do magic tricks?”, Heath asked him.

“Really?”, Carl asked.

Rick’s hand inched higher and higher and he started squeezing her leg. Michonne tried to keep her breathing as normal as she could, but Rick kept moving his hand up and down her leg.

“Yeah. I actually have my deck of cards with me right now. I carry them everywhere. Do you want to see a trick?”

She don’t how he managed to do it with one hand, but Rick unbuttoned her damn pants. Michonne glanced over at Rick and he was looking at the wall above Heath’s head.

“Yeah”, Carl said excitedly. “We should go to the living room. There’s a table in there. This one might have food on it.”

Michonne was thankful that Carl mentioned going into the living room. She was about to start losing her breath. Rick slowly unzipped her pants.

Rick really didn’t know what he was doing, but he continued. Michonne wasn’t pushing his hand away. He was also thankful for Carl when he mentioned about going into the living room.

“Alright”, Heath said. “Are you coming too Michonne?”

As soon as he asked that, Rick squeezed her thigh. The only thing Michonne knew to do was cough. She started coughing and Heath gave her a weird look.

Michonne cleared her throat before she spoke. “No, I’m going to get the kitchen cleaned up.”

Heath shrugged and Carl picked up Judith and Enid got up. They all went into the living room, which was beside the kitchen. The only thing that separated them was a wall.

As soon as they left the room, Rick pulled her chair as close as it could go to his.

He started to rub against the cotton material on her panties.

Michonne began to lose her breath as he put his hand in her panties and inserted a finger.

The sound of Carl laughing made her jump.

Michonne knew what they were doing was wrong.. anyone could have walked in there.

She put her hand under the table to stop Rick.. that was her intentions, but he quickened the pace.

It was so very wrong, but it felt so good. She didn’t want him to stop.

Michonne grabbed his hand to keep it there. “Faster”, she whispered.

After she told him to go faster, he moved his finger slower and slower until he wasn’t moving it anymore.

Michonne was too wound up; she started to slam herself into his hand in hopes of getting him to go again.

Rick wasn’t doing anything and Michonne needed some type of release. She couldn’t have everyone go back in there and see her like that.

So, she started to beg. “Please.” He moved his finger very slowly and looked at her.

Michonne realized what Rick was doing. He was torturing her; he was still mad, but he didn’t want to be.. not at her. She couldn’t think of anything other than how much she liked it.. she didn’t know why, but it turned her on and she could tell that Rick loved when she begged him.. especially when it came to sex.

“You were right”, she panted. “Please….”

“About what?”, Rick asked quietly as he moved his finger a little faster.

“You know”, Michonne said.

“I want you to say it.”

Michonne just looked at him; she didn’t think he was serious.

He slowed down and said, “I’m serious. Say it.”

“You were right about about Heath. I see that now. Just please…”

“Please what?”, Rick asked her. “What do you want Michonne?”

“I don’t want to be mad anymore. I don’t want you to be mad at me anymore.”

Rick looked at her. “Who said I was mad?”

Michonne moved her body so that it was facing Rick. She wrapped her leg around one of his.

Rick knew it was wrong and he was thinking about stopping until she moved as close as she could to him. She wanted it, so Rick wasn’t going to stop.

“You’re not talking to me”, she whispered.

“What does it look like I’m doing now?”, Rick whispered.

“I’m not talking about now.. I’m talking about before.”

“I was waiting on you to talk to me”, Rick said.

“Are you mad at me?”

“What do you think?”, Rick asked her.

Michonne looked in his eyes and he still looked like he was mad.

“I don’t know”, Michonne said desperately. “Please”, she begged again as she moved even closer to Rick.

“What do you want?”, Rick asked her. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to stop stopping”, Michonne told him while panting. She was going to explode if he didn’t do something.

“I want you to say one more thing”, Rick told her. “If you don’t say it, then I won’t believe it. If you really think I do, I have to hear you say it.”

“What?”, Michonne asked.

“Do I care?”

“Yes”, Michonne whispered.

“How much?”

“What?”, Michonne asked. “They’re going to be back in here. You’re wasting time.”

“I’m wasting time?”, Rick asked. “You’re the one who keeps avoiding my questions.”

They heard Heath and Carl laughing in the living room.

“You care a lot.. I know.. I didn’t mean it when I asked you. I was mad, but I know you care a lot. I’m sorry I asked you.. I really-”, she tried to finish, but she stopped when Rick inserted another finger and started moving them.

Michonne wasn’t really expecting that, so she had to bite her lips to keep from moaning. She forgot about her busted lip and she grimaced in pain.

She started breathing heavily when he quickened his pace.

Rick stared at her straight in the eyes as he quickened his pace. He moved his head closer to hers so that they were only inches apart. He moved closer to her ear.

“Is this what you want?”, Rick asked her as he moved his fingers even faster.

Michonne’s hips were rising off the chair. “Yes”, she managed to get out. “Faster.”

Rick checked to see if the coast was clear. He still heard Carl and Heath laughing. They were in the middle of some magic trick. He figured that they still had a little more time.

In one swift movement, Rick grabbed Michonne and sat her on his lap so she could straddle him.

He kept fingering her as she started moving against his hips, making him hard. Rick wanted to wanted to knock everything off the table and take her there, but he knew that they didn’t have that much time. They were being too risky as it was.

Michonne had her hands in his hair and pulled when she came, burying her face in his neck to muffle her moans.

She sat there for a few seconds to catch her breath before she got up.

Michonne got up just in time; about a minute later, the others entered the kitchen.

“We wanted more brownies”, Heath said as they all sat down.

“Those were some awesome magic tricks”, Carl told Heath. “Thanks for showing me them.”

“No problem”, Heath said as looked at Michonne and smiled.

“Anyway, the sword lesson went pretty well today”, Heath said as he looked at Rick.

“Which part?”, Rick asked angrily He was still too damn angry at Heath and he couldn’t keep it in. He thought he had calmed down, but as soon as he walked into the room, he became angry again. “The part where Michonne could have gotten hurt because of you?”

“That was an accident”, Heath said. “It won’t happen again.”

“Or the part where you…”, Rick started to say, but he stopped himself. He was going to ask him about the part where he tried to flirt with Michonne. He knew it would only create problems.

Michonne put her hand on Rick’s leg under the table and touched his leg. He turned his head to glance at her for a few seconds before he looked at Heath again.

“No, keep talking”, Heath challenged Rick. “Remind me which part that was again.”

“You would know”, Rick said through gritted teeth.

“I’m really not sure which part you’re talking about. I think you need to refill my memory.”

“You know what you did and it needs to stop.”

Everyone at the table was looking from Heath to Rick, including Judith.

“The part where you offered her beer. What the hell were you trying to do? Get her drunk?”, Rick asked him. As soon as he said it, he realized that he wasn’t exactly supposed to tell anyone about hiding in the bushes.

Michonne looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

“How would you know about that?”, Heath asked. “What were you doing spying on your wife? I wasn’t trying to get her drunk. She can have beer if she wants. Michonne’s a grown woman.”

“I wasn’t spying.. I was watching out for her. And to answer your question, Michonne gets to do whatever she wants. I’m not in charge of her, but I’ve never tried to get her drunk.”

“No, you’re not in charge of her, but you try to be”, Heath said. “You can’t just tell her what to do. She doesn’t get to do anything because you won’t let her.”

“Do I tell you what to do?”, Rick asked her. “Has there ever been a time where you’ve wanted to do something and I haven’t let you?”

Michonne shook her head. She knew this was spiraling out of control very fast.

“See?”, Heath said. “She’s too scared to answer. She’s scared of you.”

“I’m not scared of him”, Michonne said. “He lets me do whatever I want.”

“Why don’t you smile in front of him?”, Heath asked her. “You never smile when you’re around him. You don’t want to be married to him, do you?”

Rick was so angry, he could barely see straight. He looked at Carl and Rick realized that Carl thought that something wasn’t right.

“That’s not true”, Carl spoke up. “Michonne loves my dad.”

“He’s got you fooled too, doesn’t he?”, Heath asked Carl.

“Fooled? What do you mean?”

“That psycho right there doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He doesn’t love Michonne.”

Carl started to angry. “You don’t know him. You’ve got that wrong. Dad cares about everyone.. he’s the one who keeps everyone safe. He loves Michonne a lot. He’d do anything for her.”

“Spying?”, Heath asked. “What kind of creep spies on his wife?”

“I really don’t know the whole story, but I do know one thing: my dad has a reason for everything he does. If he was spying, he had a good reason. It wasn’t because he was spying on Michonne, he trusts her. He was spying on you.”

Heath looked at Carl. “So, you’re just going to take up for him? I thought we were friends.”

“He’s my dad.. that’s what I’m supposed to do. Family’s first.”

Rick would have made Heath leave the house a long time ago, but he was enjoying the fact that Carl was telling him off, and so far, he was doing a pretty good job. He was thankful that Carl caught on to what Heath was doing.

“You don’t have to defend him just because he’s your dad”, Heath told Carl. “You’re going to sit back and let him treat Michonne like he does? You’re obviously very close to her, so why would you want her to get hurt? I wasn’t going to say anything about it, but I think something needs to be said. What the hell happened to her lip? Who did that?”

“They ran into each other. It was an accident.”

“Did you see it happen?”, Heath asked him.

“No, I wasn’t here. They told me about it.”

“Well, you don’t know if that really happened or not.”

“Yeah. I know that’s what happened”, Carl told him.

“You weren’t here. He could have lied.”

This was where Michonne spoke up. “Lied? Lied about what?”

“About what happened to your lip.”

“What the hell are you implying?”, Michonne asked angrily.

“It wasn’t an accident, was it? He did it on purpose.”

“No. It was an accident. What the hell do you think happened?”

“He hit you”, Heath told her. “He beats you, doesn’t he?”

Michonne was so angry; she didn’t know how the hell he had came up with this. Rick had never laid one single finger on her.

Rick stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. Everyone jumped and Judith started crying. Michonne walked over to pick up Judith. Enid just sat there and looked at Rick and Heath.

Michonne was so angry; she didn’t know how the hell he had came up with that one. Rick had NEVER laid one single finger on her. If she didn’t have Judith in her arms, then she would have knocked Heath out herself.

“He has never hit me”, Michonne said. “Ever.”

“He’s insane”, Heath said. “You should get away from him. He’s dangerous. He kills people and he might kill you.”

“You son of a bitch”, Rick growled as he went to grab for his gun, but he didn’t have it on him. It was upstairs. He had forgot to grab it before he went down there. He was so angry that he wasn’t even breathing right.

Michonne knew that she had to stop Rick. She couldn’t do anything because she had Judith in her arms, but Enid got up really fast to get her.

Michonne started to make her way toward Rick until he jumped at Heath.

He was going to kill Heath with his bare hands. Rick wrapped his hand around Heath’s throat and he lifted his hand to punch him, but stopped.

The ONLY reason why he stopped was because he looked at Enid and Judith. Enid look terrified and Judith had her arms pointed to Rick because she wanted to be in his arms.. He couldn’t … he couldn’t beat a man in front of his baby daughter.. he fucking couldn’t… not when she had her tiny hands pointed to Rick wanting him to hold her. All of that innocence in those beautiful brown eyes… He couldn’t...

Rick let go of Heath and stood inches away from his face. “Stay away from Carl… stay away from Judith.. stay away from Enid.. and stay the hell away from Michonne. SHE’S MINE.. Do you think I really beat Michonne? I have never touched her in a way that she didn’t want to be touched.. or any woman for that matter. Do you know what I do to the men who accuse me of doing things I don’t do? Come around me or any of the people in this room again and you’ll find out. This time you got lucky. Next time you may not be, so stay the hell away.”

Rick stormed out of the kitchen and went through the living room to go up the stairs. On his way through the living room, he knocked a vase off a table. He was just too fucking mad. He wanted to go back and break Heath, but the vase would have to do. He went up to the room and slammed the door so hard that the hinges made a weird sound.

Michonne stood there and looked at Heath and he looked at her. He started to walk away to leave, but Carl called out his name. Heath stopped and looked at him.

“Look, I think you need to hear this”, Carl started to say. “I don’t know where you got that from, but my dad has never laid a hand on Michonne. Just because he isn’t the nicest guy to other people, doesn’t mean he’s mean to Michonne. My dad treats her with respect. Do you know how many times my dad kisses her a day? He kisses her so much that it’s gross, but he does it to show her how much he loves her.. and Michonne feels the same way about him. She wants to be married to him and he wants to be married to her. They don’t just want each other, they need each other. They didn’t get together to be broken up by someone who thinks my dad doesn’t deserve Michonne.”

Carl looked at Michonne and she couldn’t have been any prouder of him.

Carl continued. “My dad has enough trouble. He already thinks that he doesn’t deserve Michonne. He already feels like he doesn’t deserve to even live. He’s done things, but hasn’t everyone? I’ve killed people, but you don’t look at me any different. Why do you have to look at my dad like he’s a murderer? My dad’s lost enough in his life and he doesn’t need someone coming around making him think that he’s going to lose Michonne. They’re happy.. that’s hard to find. I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but just please leave them alone.”

Heath sighed and stood up. “I apologize. I really do. I’ve got it all wrong. I’m sorry”, he said as he looked at Michonne.

She was leaning against the counter and Heath walked over to her. “I’m sorry”, he told her as he looked at her.

Michonne realized that he wasn’t sorry.. There was not one damn “sorry” that came out of Heath’s mouth that was serious.

Rick also heard Carl’s speech from upstairs.

Rick realized that Carl just made Heath even angrier about the whole thing. He was worried for Carl now.

Heath left and everyone stood in the kitchen and looked at each other.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Heath walked down the street back to his house… he began to wonder if Michonne was even worth it. Not only did Michonne take up for Rick, but Carl did too. Heath didn’t want to hurt Carl because, after all, he was just a kid.

But he wanted her.. what were the words that Carl used about Rick and Michonne? Need... Heath NEEDED her.

Heath was convinced that he was in love with her.

In love… she was the first person who he had truly loved.

Heath realized that he would have to try other things to get Michonne.

Flirting obviously didn’t work, so he would try something else. Heath was going to try to get back at the whole Grimes family.. and that even included Carl.. Heath didn’t like being embarrassed and Carl had done just that..

And Rick.. threatening him like that.. He was going to get his payback.

But what would Heath really do?

That part he hadn’t figured out yet.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne looked at Enid and Carl. “I’m going to go and talk to him. I’ll be right back.”

Michonne started to walk away, but she turned around. “Enid? You don’t have to leave. You can stay for awhile”, she told her and Enid nodded. She was surprised that Enid hadn’t ran out the back door, but she stayed even after being scared.

“Carl, will you watch Judith”, Michonne asked him and he nodded.

Michonne walked through the living room and saw the broken vase lying on the ground. Rick was really really pissed.

She sighed as she walked up the stairs. Michonne wasn’t sure if Rick was mad at her or not. He hadn’t really talked to her and she wasn’t sure if the kitchen thing counted or not.

When she got to their room, she knocked on the door and he didn’t answer. “Rick”, she said softly, but he didn’t say anything… she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to like it or what, but she did.

Michonne opened the door and Rick was standing with his back turned toward her. His hands were resting on the dresser and he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was breathing heavily and mumbled, “I want to fucking kill him.. that son of a bitch.”

“Rick”, she said again and he looked at her in the mirror. “We need to talk.”

He turned around and stared at her for a few seconds before he walked over to her and smashed his lips against hers. He picked her up and walked until her back hit the wall.

Rick was so angry and he couldn’t think straight. Michonne really needed to get him calmed down .She really didn’t know what Rick was thinking or feeling at this point.

“Rick”, Michonne said after she broke away. “Wait.”

He started to kiss her again with as much urgency as he had earlier that day; Michonne was deciding on whether or not she should stop, but they needed to talk and her lip was hurting a lot.

She broke away again, out of breath. “Wait. I really think we should talk about this.”

“I don’t want to”, Rick told her. “We’ll just start arguing again and I don’t want to fight with you.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either, but we need to talk.”

Rick sighed and put her down. He sat down on the bed and looked at Michonne.

“You want me to talk? Fine”, Rick said. “He had dinner with us and he left. I don’t want him around anymore. Stay the hell away from him. He better listen to my warning.”

Michonne just stood there and listened to him. Rick looked like he needed to get everything out.

“Michonne, I can’t take it anymore. He stares at you and he says things to you that he shouldn’t. He brings you flowers and kisses your cheek right in front of me. I want to fucking kill him, but I can’t. I really don’t know what he’s capable of, but I’m worried about Carl. I heard what he said and I know it pissed Heath off. He’s came up with things that I’d never do. I’d never hit you.. I’d never make you do something you wouldn’t want to do. He’s made up all these lies and he’ll use them against me.. I told you that he wants you and he said all of those lies because he’s trying to make you turn against me. He wants you, and as your husband, I should be able to stop him, but I can’t. I’m just trying to protect you from him.”

He stopped for a few seconds to look at Michonne. “I was going to do it.. I was going to kill him right then and there, but I looked at Enid and she was scared and Judith.. I could have killed a man in front of my daughter. She wanted me to hold her in my arms. She looked at me and I could see a smile forming on her face.. she wanted me to grab her with the same hands that were about to beat a man..”

Rick held up his hands. “She wraps her little fingers around these hands.. these hands have beat men.. these hands have took the life out of men. She still wants to be held because she doesn’t know the difference. I looked in her eyes when I was about to hit him and they were the most innocent eyes I’ve ever looked into.. those brown eyes.. I’ve killed men in front of Carl, but Judith, I can’t.. she’s the only innocent person left in this world and I can’t destroy that… What kind of monster would I be then?”

“It doesn’t matter, Rick”, Michonne said. “Judith and Carl loves you no matter what you do.. I love you no matter what you do.”

Rick looked at her before he continued. “I’m sorry about all the things I said earlier. I hate fighting with you and it’s all of his fault. I’m sorry. Just please stay away from him. I’m begging you Michonne. Please. He’s trying to get you to leave me and I… just please stay away from him. I’m going to talk to Deanna. I have to get her to see who he really is. I have to try.”

Michonne nodded. She wanted to ask him one question, even though she already knew the answer.

“Can I ask you something?”, she asked.

Rick thought she was going to ask him about hiding behind the bushes. “I wasn’t spying on you. You should know the reason now, but I wasn’t watching you. I was watching him.”

“That’s not what I’m asking about”, Michonne told him. “I’m curious though. Where were you hiding?”

“In the bushes at the neighbor’s house”, Rick confessed.

Michonne nodded. “The question I really want to ask is something I just figured out. You can’t get mad. If it’s true, I just don’t understand why.”

“What?”

“Are you jealous of Heath?”

Rick shook his head and avoided eye contact with her. Michonne knew that he wasn’t telling the truth.

“You’re lying”, she stated as a fact and Rick shook his head.

She stood there and looked at him for a few seconds before he let out a big sigh and nodded.

“Why?”

“I don’t know”, Rick said as he shrugged and Michonne crossed her arms.

“Really? You don’t know?”, she asked him. “I think you do.”

Rick looked at her before he spoke. “It’s just that you’re amazing, so of course people are going to like you, but it’s different with Heath. He has a sword and you have one. You both like comic books. He’s really nice to you and Carl.. he flirts with you, and it scares the hell out of me.. You can easily be taken away from me… it wouldn’t be the first time that someone has been taken away from me... I just.. I don’t know.. you might…”, he didn’t finish.

“I might what Rick?”, Michonne asked.

Rick looked at her with sadness in his eyes. “You might like him enough to leave me..”

Michonne quickly realized that it wasn’t quite jealousy. Rick was scared of being alone.. scared of being left by people he loved. That was all Rick had ever known. There was one thing that Michonne could promise Rick: she would NEVER leave him. EVER… He had nothing to worry about… not a damn thing.

Michonne got down on her knees in front of Rick. “Hey”, she said as she put her hands on each side of his face. “I would never do that to you. I don’t want him… I don’t want anyone, but you. I’m not going anywhere; I promise you that.I don’t care if he likes the same things I do. I don’t care, Rick. I want you.. I need you. You’re the only one I want. I don’t care what kind of bullshit lies he comes up with. The only thing that matters is that you and I both know they aren’t true.”

Rick looked at her. “But…”, he started to say, but Michonne interrupted him.

“There are no buts, Rick. I’m not leaving you for anything or anyone… I love you too much to do that. “

“We got into a fight”, Rick said.

“So?”, Michonne asked. “That won’t be the last one. We have a fight, and then you think I’m going to leave?”

Rick just shrugged and stared at her.

“Well, I’m not. You don’t have to prove anything. You don’t need to be jealous.. Rick, I’m already yours. The way you’ve been acting.. like you’re trying to fight for me… trying to show him who I belong to. You don’t need to do that. You don’t have to fight for me.. I already belong to you. “

Rick nodded. He didn’t know why he was worried about it anyway.

To be honest, he would probably always worry about it no matter what. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Michonne, he didn’t trust men in general.. especially the ones who were too friendly with her.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen with Heath, but I won’t leave you no matter what. And you don’t have to forgive me for what I said.. I’m a bitch for saying it… I don’t care what you say, but that’s what I am. That was wrong. You’re the only one who has ever bothered to care about me… the only person who has cared about what I want.. what I need… Maybe I really don’t deserve all the things you do for me. Maybe you should just stop caring about me.. I don’t deserve it anyway especially after saying what I said to you.”

Michonne stood up and walked to the door. “You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to… I’ll understand.. I want you to know that I am sorry. I just have to get back downstairs; Carl and Enid are down there.. I told her to stay for awhile.”

Rick was just done.. just fucking done with the Heath situation.. “If you get into an argument, fix it.” Those words from Maggie, at the party, kept running through his mind.

He remembered that he told Enid to stay because of family night. He needed to fix things with Michonne, so they could actually do it.

Now, Michonne thought that she didn’t deserve Rick or didn’t deserve to be cared about. He wasn’t going to have that, and he was going to let her know about it.

“Fix it.”

He sighed as he saw Michonne open the door. Rick got up and shut the door before she could get out.

“Where’re you going?”, Rick asked her as he stood closely behind her.

Michonne felt Rick’s body against hers. “ I told you. I’m going downstairs. Enid and Carl are down there. Rick, what are you doing?”, she asked after she saw his hand move around to lock the door.

Michonne still had her back turned when she heard Rick take his belt off. She didn’t turn around to see, but Michonne was sure that he took his shirt off. She heard the shirt fall to the ground.

“Rick…”, Michonne whispered.

He didn’t say anything back; he just moved her hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck.

“Don’t”, she whispered.

“Do you not want this?”, Rick mumbled against her skin.

“It’s not that. It’s just..”

“It’s just what?”, Rick asked her and she didn’t answer.

“Turn around”, Rick told her and Michonne slowly turned around. She had tears in her eyes.

Michonne stared at the scar near his shoulder.

“You asked me what I was doing. I’m trying to fix it. That’s what Maggie told me I needed to do.”

Michonne looked in his eyes with a confused expression on her face.

“I’ll explain later”, he told her. “Can we do this?”

“That won’t fix anything.”

“Maybe not, but we’ve already said all the things we can say and I don’t know what else to do. I know this is the worst time to want to do this. We left two teenagers downstairs alone. We’re doing exactly what we tell them not to do and we tell Carl to keep it in his pants. I’m the one who can’t keep it in my pants. What I did at the table.. you might have liked it, I don’t know. I thought you did, but I’m sorry if you didn’t. I busted your lip. I know it was an accident, but I’m sorry about that too.. but can I ask where you were going when I ran into you?”

“I was coming upstairs to get you”, Michonne admitted and she saw Rick smile just a little.

“I was going down there for you”, Rick told her as he ran his thumb over her lips.

A tear rolled down Michonne’s cheek and Rick wiped it away with his thumb.

“Hey…”, Rick whispered as he cupped her cheek with his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t deserve..”, Michonne started to say. “This… you.”

“That’s for me to decide. I think you do.”

Michonne shook her head. “I really don’t.” If she was going to make Rick feel worthless, then he really didn’t need her anyway.

Rick grabbed Michonne’s hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was located.

“You feel that?”, Rick whispered to her and she nodded.

“Why’s it still beating?”, he asked and Michonne gave him a confused look.

“You’re alive, that’s why”, she whispered. Michonne didn’t know what was weirder; Rick’s question or her answer.

“Yes, but why? How am I still alive?”

Michonne looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

Rick sighed. “You really don’t know, do you?”, he asked and she shook her head. Michonne really didn’t know where he was going with his questions.

“You, Michonne. It’s you. You’re the reason why I’m still alive. Don’t stand there and shake your head. There is no disagreeing on this one. Without you, I’d be dead.”

Michonne’s hand was still on Rick’s chest and his heart starting beating faster.

“You’re the reason I’m here… the reason I am who I am…. the reason I smile. Do you know that I never smiled until you came around? You’re the only person who’s tried to make me a better person. You have never lost in faith in me.. You keep me going when I don’t think I can continue…. you’re the reason Carl and Judith is safe. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t even be here in Alexandria. I only came because of you. Without you, they might be dead too… I wouldn’t have been the man I am. I know I’m not good, but without you, I wouldn’t even be like this.”

Michonne just looked at Rick.

“Stop saying that you don’t deserve anything.. You’ve done so many things for me and I can never repay you…. You deserve everything, even more than I can give you.. Dammit Michonne, I’m not going to stand here and listen to you say stuff like that. I don’t care what you think you deserve.. I think you deserve this and that’s all that matters. I want to make love to you right now, and if you don’t want to, that’s fine.. but if you don’t want to because you feel like you don’t deserve it, then that’s bullshit.”

Rick’s body was as close as it could get to Michonne. Rick’s erection pressed into Michonne’s center and she moaned.

Oh god.. she wanted him so bad.

Rick started breathing heavily as Michonne ghosted her hand up and down his chest.

He looked at Michonne before he grabbed at her shirt to pull it off. “Okay?”, he asked to make sure that’s what she wanted.

“Okay”, she whispered and he pulled the shirt over her head.

Rick moved his head closer to hers before he kissed her. He forgot about her lip until she broke the kiss and grimaced in pain.

“Shit”, Rick said. “Did I hurt you?”

Michonne shook her head. “It’s just sore.”

“I’m sorry”, he whispered.

“It’s not your fault”, she assured him.

Rick picked up Michonne and carried her to the bed. She straddle his hips and unclasped her bra. He buried his face in her chest, nipping and sucking her breasts.

They heard Carl laughing downstairs and they sat still for a few seconds.

“We should probably speed this up a little bit”, Rick said. “We do have to go back down there.”

Michonne nodded and stood up and quickly took her clothes off; Rick did the same.

Rick laid down and Michonne straddled him. She began to move. About a minute later, Rick flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her nose before he started move.

Every few thrusts, Rick kissed her bottom lip. He ran his hand down her leg and grabbed it; He wrapped it around him and done the other leg the same way.

Rick moved faster and Michonne moaned. The faster Rick got, the more the bed creaked and the louder it got.

He knew it was too loud, so Rick slowed down and looked at Michonne straight in the eyes. He bent down and sucked on her bottom lip. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick’s back.

Michonne knew she was close; Rick kept sucking on her lip and his grunts and moans were vibrating against Michonne’s lip. He started to move faster and the bed started creaking again.

“Fucking bed”, Rick panted as he moved faster. 

A few more thrusts and Michonne came and she was sure that she scratched Rick’s back. He came a few seconds later.

Rick kissed down Michonne’s neck and down to her chest. He nipped both of Michonne’s breasts before he kissed his way back up her neck and kissed her lightly. He proceeded to kiss all over her face and forehead.

Rick got off of her and they both lay on their sides facing each other. He glided his hand down the side of her body and down her leg.

Some of Rick’s hair was almost in his eyes, so Michonne took her hand and brushed it back.

“You okay?”, Rick whispered.

“Are you?”, Michonne whispered back.

Rick grabbed her hand and rubbed circles around it with his thumb. “I am if you are.”

“I’m fine”, Michonne told him.

“Then, I am too.”

Rick nodded before he kissed down her shoulder. Michonne rolled over on her stomach and Rick started kissing the back of her neck and down her back. Rick’s erection was pressing against her ass.

“Dad, Michonne”, they heard Carl shout. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but I really need you guys to come down here. Judith needs her diaper changed and it stinks bad. She smells like a trash can."

Michonne started smiling a little as Rick laid beside of her. She turned over on her back.

“Guys, my eyes are burning”, Carl said and they heard Enid say “It’s not that bad. Shut up.”

Carl and Enid started arguing and they couldn’t hear the rest.

“Enid’s still here”, Rick stated as he got up.

“Yeah”, Michonne said as she got up to put her clothes on.

"Do you think Carl knows what we did?", Rick asked. "He said something about interrupting us."

"He thinks we were talking, so I don't think so." 

"I hope not."

"Me too." 

“You ready for this family night thing?”, Rick asked her.

“Do you still want to?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”, he asked and Michonne shrugged.

“She smells worse than the walkers”, Carl shouted.

Michonne started smiling as she unlocked the door and opened it and started walking down the stair. Rick walked down the steps behind her.

Everything was alright between them, and that’s all that mattered. Michonne really didn’t know what was going to happen with Heath, but she knew one thing; She and Rick were going to get through it together just like they had everything else.

 

****Poor Carl.. When will Heath learn not to mess with Rick Grimes?? I hope you all liked it.   
TWD premiere tomorrow.. all I can say is, FINALLY. :)*****


	38. Chapter 38

*****I apologize again for taking so long, but I hope you all like this chapter. :)****

 

“Alright, where is she?”, Michonne asked as she entered the living room. Carl had a pillow covering his face, while he pointed to Judith standing in the corner. Enid was sitting there laughing at him.

“Why is she in the corner?”, Michonne asked him. “Did you put her there?”

“No”, Carl told her. “She just went over there.”

“What have you guys been feeding her?”, Carl asked in disgust.

“She eats whatever Michonne cooks”, Rick said and she looked at him funny. “..which is very good, by the way."

“Your turn”, Michonne told Rick as she turned toward him and his eyes went wide.

“Me?”, he asked.

“Yeah, you. I did it last time. It’s your turn.”

“I’m pretty sure I did it last time”, Rick told her and she shook her head.

"No", Michonne said. "I changed her last time."

Rick shook his head, disagreeing with her.

“Why don’t you guys play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to do it?”, Carl asked them. “I’m dying here.”

“Okay, Richard”, Michonne challenged as she got her hands ready and she saw Rick roll his eyes.

“Are we seriously going to do this?”

Michonne nodded and Rick smiled slightly.

“Richard”, Carl said before he started laughing. “That’s a nice name.”

“Carl”, Rick said as a warning. “Do you want me to tell everyone your middle name?”

‘No”, Carl said quickly.

“Stop.”

“Just so you know, I used to be the best at rock, paper, scissors”, Rick told Michonne.

“Oh, really?”, Michonne asked. “I thought I was the best.”

They both got their hands ready. Rick looked at her straight in the eyes and Michonne knew he was trying to intimidate her. That wasn't going to work.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot”, they both said at the same time and Michonne won. She had “paper” and he had “rock”.

“I won”, Michonne said.

“Best out of three”, Rick said.

“That’s not how it works”, Michonne told him. “We agreed on one time.”

“You didn’t say anything about that.”

“Fine.”

Two times later and Michonne had won both times.

“Best out of ten”, Rick challenged her.

“Rick, you’re not going to win.”

“I was just getting warmed up.”

“Warmed up? It’s rock, paper, scissors, not a game of football.”

"A few more times", Rick said. "Please?", he asked as he smiled and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Michonne knew what he was doing. He was trying to play that "please" crap to try to make her cave in, and it always worked.

"Stop that", Michonne told him.

"What?", Rick asked innocently. 

"Don't "please" me", she told him. "You know what you're doing."

"What am I doing exactly?", Rick asked and he smiled and looked at her. 

"That", she said as she pointed at him. He KNEW what he was doing. "Stop."

"It's just my face. I can't help that it does things to you."

"It may just be your face, but you make it do those things."

"But you like it don't you?", Rick asked her.

Michonne smiled a little. 

"Oh god", Carl complained. "Can you two stop? It's weird. I'm seriously dying here. It smells so bad. Enid, you're going to have to put "Here lies Carl Grimes, sister's crap smell killed him because his parents wouldn't stop flirting with each other" on my grave."

"Okay", Michonne said. "We'll play this a few more times."

He looked at her and grinned a little before they started playing again. Rick was sure he would beat her.

Michonne didn’t even know how many times they played, but she did know one thing: she won every damn time. Every time she would win, she would see Rick get irritated a little more. He was trying to hide it, but Michonne knew and she grinned at him.

“Shit”, Rick muttered under his breath. He didn’t know how she managed to win every time.

Michonne patted him on the chest. “Have fun”, she told him.

“Dad, don’t be a sore loser. Calm down”, Carl told him after Rick grunted in irritation.

“I’m not”, Rick said.

“Dad, you’re mad. I know you are”, Carl said and he turned to Michonne. “He hates losing and it’s hilarious to see him get mad because of it.”

“I’m not mad”, Rick said as he grabbed Judith’s hand. He walked to the steps and turned around. “Anyone who beats me ends up regretting it”, he said with a smile as he looked at Michonne.

“Come on, Judith”, Rick said as they walked up the steps.

“Enid cleaned up the broken glass”, Carl told Michonne after Rick left. “She also cleaned up the kitchen.”

She turned toward Enid. “Thank you”, she told her. “You didn’t have to.”

Enid just nodded and smiled.

“We also went to get some board games from Enid’s”, Carl told her and Michonne smiled.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne eventually got tired of waiting on Rick, so she sat down and talked to Enid and Carl.

Rick came down about twenty minutes later with Judith in his arms.

“What took you so long?”, Michonne asked Rick while smiling.

“I changed her clothes. There was food all over the other ones.”

"I thought you died from the smell", Carl said and Enid started laughing.

"Almost", Rick said as he looked at Michonne.

"It wasn't that bad", Michonne said. "It could have been worse."

"Worse?", Carl asked. "There's no way", he said and Michonne nodded.

"It could have been a lot worse. Trust me. I know", she told him.

“Alright, whatever. What are we playing?”, Carl asked them. 

“What kind of games did you and Enid get?”, Michonne asked.

“We have UNO”, Carl said. “Can we play that?”

“Yeah”, Rick said. “We can move this table and we can all sit in the floor around it.”

Rick and Carl moved the table and they all sat down.

Carl gave everyone their cards and they started to play. Michonne was very happy with her cards and she was going to do one thing: since she was beside Rick, she was going to lay all the hated cards on him.

On Michonne’s first turn she laid the “Draw four cards” card down and she heard Rick sigh.

Michonne had a big smile on her face as she said, “I’m changing the color to blue”.

A few turns later, Enid laid the “Draw four cards” down on Michonne and she heard Rick laughing under his breath.

Michonne looked at him and he just looked at her. He was acting like he didn’t do anything.

The more they played, the more Michonne realized how much Rick hated losing. She thought it was the funniest thing, but then again, she couldn't really blame him. Michonne hated losing too.

Carl won the first game and Enid won the second game.

They started the third game and Michonne looked over at Judith. She was sitting on the couch looking at all of them with a small smile.

"Judith, who do you think is going to win this one?", Rick asked his daughter.

Judith started smiling even more.

"Do you think Daddy or Michonne will win?", Rick asked her.

"Judy, point at Michonne", Carl told her. "Dad isn't winning. We all know that."

Judith just looked at Carl.

"Point at Michonne", Carl said as she pointed at Michonne. "Point at her."

Judith giggled as she took her sock off and threw it at Rick.

"You're a great sister", Carl told her. "I didn't even think of that. Good job."

Rick threw the sock at Carl and Judith giggled even more.

"Hey", Carl said. "What was that for?"

"Rick", Michonne said. "We're trying to get her out of that habit. If she sees you doing it, she's going to think it's alright."

"Let's continue the game", Rick said with a smile and completely ignoring Michonne.

A few minutes later, Michonne felt Rick’s eyes on her as she was looking over her cards. She was sure that Rick was trying to look at her cards.

“Rick, are you looking at my cards?”, she asked him as she looked over at him.

“No”, Rick said as he looked away.

“I think you are. That’s cheating”, Michonne said while smiling.

"Yeah, dad likes to cheat when he’s losing”, Carl said.

“I’m not cheating. I’m staring at you”, Rick told her.

Michonne rose her eyebrows. “Am I on the cards?”, she asked as she looked at the cards in her hands.

Rick started smiling. “No. You're not, but your face was in the same direction of them."

“Stop cheating or I'm not going to let you play", she told him with a smile.

Rick started smiling even more. “Okay. Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Take it however you want to take it, but no one likes cheaters", Michonne said while looking at him.

"Like I said, I wasn't looking at your cards. I was looking at your face. I like looking at that better than the cards", Rick told her.

Michonne looked at Rick and he winked at her.

Carl let out a big sigh. "Are we going to play this or are you two going to set there and wink at each other all night?", he asked both of them.

"We're playing", Michonne said while she stared directly at Rick.

They continued the game and Michonne kept her eyes on Rick the whole time. 

Rick dropped a few of his cards in the floor and Michonne moved her hand to pick them up.

"I got it", Rick told her. "Besides, I don't want you looking at my cards. That's cheating", Rick said and Michonne was sure that he was mocking her.

"Are you mocking me, Richard?", she asked him. 

"No", he told her. "Those are the rules. Isn't that what you said?"

Rick smiled at her a little. That man was being too sexy. He was moody because he wasn't winning, but Michonne was loving every second of it.

"Yeah", Michonne told him. "That's what I said."

"No cheating. I'm telling you now", Rick told her. "It's just a warning."

"Guys, please", Carl begged. "Can we just play the game. Please? Dad, stop interrupting to flirt with Michonne."

"I'm not flirting. I'm talking to her."

"Yes, you are", Carl told him. "You keep giving her puppy eyes and you're going to make me throw up."

Michonne was laughing and Rick just looked at Carl with a small smile on his face.

The game resumed once again. Rick stared at Michonne the whole time with a small smile on his face.

Michonne eventually won the third game and Rick started shaking his head.

“One more time”, Rick said.

“Why? So, you can lose again?”, Carl asked. 

“One more time”, Rick said in an irritated tone and no one disagreed.

"Carl", Michonne said while smiling. "You're making him mad. Stop."

"You're smiling, so you think it's funny too", Carl challenged her.

Michonne started laughing a little.

"You do think it's funny. Admit it", Carl pressured her and she nodded.

"Glad to know who's side you're on", Rick muttered.

"C'mon, Rick. We're kidding. You're too serious about this", Michonne told him.

"Are we playing again or not?", Rick asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes", Michonne said and Carl started to pass out the cards.

Michonne knew Rick was determined to win. He got on his knees and leaned over the table.

Throughout this game, Rick was doing really good. He managed to get rid of most of his cards.

Rick couldn’t reach the pile, so he stretched across the table and Michonne got a pretty sight. When he stretched, his ass went into her face.

Michonne started laughing and everyone looked at her weird.

“What are you laughing at?”, Rick asked her.

“You”, she told him. “You’re taking this too seriously.” That wasn’t what she was laughing about, but he was and she thought it was hilarious.

“I’m about to win”, was all Rick said.

A few turns later, Rick shouted “uno” really loud.

“Dad, why are you shouting?”, Carl asked. "We can all hear you." He only had one card left and he said "uno" too.

“I’m not shouting.”

Michonne was laughing. On her previous turn, she picked up the “Draw four” card and she was going to wreck Rick’s dream of winning. Michonne realized that she should have let him win because if he didn't, he was going to be mad. But Michonne was going to have her fun. 

On Enid’s turn, Michonne told Rick that he might win and he started smiling. He really didn't know what was coming next.

It was Michonne’s turn and she started laughing really hard and Rick looked at her.

“Rick, I love you”, she said between laughs.

“What?”, he asked confused as he looked at her and she kept laughing. “Just take your turn, so I can win. I have the same color as that card.”

Michonne started laughing even more. He really was going to win. Too bad Michonne wasn't going to let him.

“Hey, Enid”, Michonne said and she looked at her. Michonne turned her card around and showed Enid and she started smiling too.

“What?”, Carl and Rick asked at the same time.

Enid moved closer to Carl’s ear and whispered about Michonne’s card. Carl started laughing and Rick looked at all three of them.

“Take your turn”, Rick said. “I’m going to win.”

All three of them started laughing even more.

“Dad, I’m so sorry”, Carl managed to get out.

Rick looked at Michonne. “What’s so funny?”

“Rick, you’re not going to win.”

“But I have-”, was all Rick could say before Michonne laid her card down.

“Color change to green”, was all Michonne could get out before she started to laugh again.

Rick just let out a big sigh before he picked up his cards.

“Hey”, Carl said as he put his last card down. “I won. That was fun. What are we playing next?"

Rick just sat there and looked down at the table.

"Hey, dad. We should have an arm wrestle", Carl suggested.

“I don't know, Carl", Rick said.

“We can all have an arm wrestle. Please?", Carl asked.

“I’ll sit this one out”, Enid said.

“Alright, then”, Rick said. “Michonne, maybe you should sit this one out too.”

She looked at him and her eyebrows rose. “And why should I do that?"

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me? You won’t.”

“Are you scared that she’ll beat you?”, Carl asked.

“No."

“Let her play.”

“We’ll go first”, Carl said to Rick. They started and Carl tried his best, but Rick beat him.

“Okay, Michonne”, Carl said. “I know you’ll beat me too.”

Michonne was going to let Carl win. She was going to let Rick think she couldn’t beat anyone. He was going to get a big surprise.

Michonne and Carl started and she made it look like she was going to win until he pushed her arm against the table with a big smile.

“Hey, I won”, Carl said surprised."I didn't think I could beat you."

“Alright, Carl, move”, Michonne told him. “Rick’s next.”

Rick started shaking his head. “No, I don't want to hurt you."

“You’re not going to hurt me. Come on”, Michonne challenged. “You scared?”

“Scared of what?”

“Of me beating you.”

Rick started smiling even more. “No, I’d win.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Carl beat you. You won’t beat me.”

“Hey”, Carl said and Rick and Michonne ignored him.

Rick started to say something else and Michonne said “Shh” to make him be quiet.

“Sit down. We’re doing this”, Michonne said with a smile and Rick sighed and got down on his knees.

Michonne got down on her knees and sat her arm on the table. Rick looked hesitant as he put his arm on the table.

Michonne wrapped her hand around Rick’s and she tried to start, but he wouldn’t.

“Come on”, Michonne said. “You’re scared”, she accused him and he shook his head.

“Show me that you’re not”, she challenged. “Show me how strong you are.”

Rick sighed and he positioned his arm better and they began.

Rick started to smile a little as he moved her arm closer to the table. “Told you, you wouldn’t win”, he said.

“You haven’t won yet”, Michonne said with a smile. He was being so cocky.

“I will”, Rick said with a smile.

“You’re just so sure of yourself, Richard.”

“Michonne Denise.”

“Richard Allen”, Michonne said and Rick cringed.

“I’m getting ready to win”, Rick told her. “Your hand is almost touching the table. What are you going to do now?”

“You’ll see”, Michonne said. “You’re not going to win.”

Michonne figured it was time to beat Rick. She loved teasing him.

“I will in a few seconds…. Five.. four… three-”, and that’s all Rick could get out before Michonne used all her strength and practically slammed Rick’s arm to the other side of the table. She slammed it down and Rick was so surprised that his mouth fell open and his eyes were wide.

“Holy-”, Carl started to say, but he stopped. “What the-? Michonne! You beat him.”

Michonne patted Rick’s cheek and leaned close to him. “Next time, you shouldn’t be so cocky.”

“Does this mean you let me win?”, Carl asked her. “Don’t say it. You did.”

Michonne looked at him and nodded her head. "I'm sorry", she told him.

She turned back to Rick. “You alright?”, she asked with a smile.

“You could have given me a warning”, Rick told her. “You could have broken my arm.”

“I didn’t break it”, Michonne said as she saw Rick moving his arm. “You’re moving it.”

“What are we playing next?”, Carl asked.

“I think we should play something that Judith can play”, Enid suggested.

“Hide and seek”, Carl said.

“Seriously?”, Rick asked. 

“Yes, I'm serious”, Carl told him. “Judith and another person can find everyone who hides. We can all take turns.”

“I’ll take Judith first”, Rick said. “What number do I count to? Ten?”

“Dad, you actually have to give us time to hide”, Carl said. “One hundred.”

“We’re going to be here all night”, Rick complained. 

“Dad, you’re grouchy”, Carl said.

“I am not. I’m just saying that it’s going to take forever if we have to count to one hundred.”

“No, you’re grouchy”, Carl said. “You’re mad because you haven’t won one thing we’ve played.”

The way Rick’s expression changed made Michonne realize that he was mad and she started laughing.

“Don’t you agree, Michonne?”, Carl asked her and she nodded.

Rick sighed and grabbed Judith. “One, two, three...”, he started counting and everyone walked away quickly to hide.

While Rick counted, he had to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that he was actually mad because he wasn't winning. Carl had told him he was mad all evening, but of course he wasn't going to be honest about it. 

Rick was convinced that Michonne was good at everything. He tried to find one damn thing she wasn't good at, and he couldn't.

“Ninety-nine, one hundred”, Rick said as he looked at Judith. “Let’s go find everybody.”

He grabbed Judith’s hand and shouted “I’m coming.”

“We should probably start down here first”, Rick softly spoke to Judith.

They walked around downstairs and they couldn’t find anyone.

“Maybe they’re all upstairs”, Rick said in a gentle voice.

Rick and Judith walked up the steps and everything was silent.

He put his finger over his mouth to tell Judith it was time to be quiet.

They walked to Carl’s room and Carl was obviously hiding under some pillows and blankets.

Rick pointed over to Carl and Judith walked around the bed and stood on her tiptoes. She moved a pillow and uncovered his head. Judith started giggling when she saw Carl.

“Let’s go find Enid and Michonne”, Carl said as he got up.

The three of them walked passed the bathroom and the door was slightly closed.

“Wait a second”, Carl said as he started to open the door. He moved the door and they heard Enid say “ouch”.

“Are you okay?”, Carl asked in a worried tone. Where did I hit you?"

"The door just hit my head. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry", Carl told her in a worried tone.

Enid started smiling as she said, “It's fine. I'm okay."

“Now we have to find Michonne”, Carl said.

They all walked around upstairs and they couldn’t find her. They passed Rick and Michonne’s bedroom and Rick stopped.

“Come on out, Michonne”, Rick said. “You’re under the bed.”

“Dad, she’s not under there”, Carl said.

Rick bent down and looked under the bed and she wasn’t there.

"Told you", Carl said.

He sighed as they all continued their search upstairs.

Rick was actually starting to get worried because they couldn’t find her, but he wasn’t going to let anyone else know that. It was just a game and she was hiding.

“Enid, Carl, go back downstairs and look for her down there”, Rick told them and they went. He continued to search upstairs.

About five minutes later, Carl shouted, “She’s not down here”.

TWDTWDTWD

Michonne was trying to keep from laughing so much. She was in Carl’s bathroom, in the bathtub, behind the shower curtain. She was sure that she would be found after they found Enid, but they hadn’t. Michonne managed to get to the bathroom first and she just hid behind the shower curtain. She couldn’t believe that no had found her yet.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

“Michonne”, Rick shouted and she didn’t answer. “Where are you?”

“Michonne”, he shouted even louder.

“Dad, it’s alright. She’s just hiding", Carl assured his worried father.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne realized that she should probably go out. Rick was getting worried because he couldn’t find her. She thought it was funny, but also thought it was the sweetest thing. He was getting worried about her over a GAME.

Michonne got out of the bathtub and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

“You all are the worst”, Michonne said with a smile as she saw Rick.

“Where were you?”, Rick asked in a worried tone.

“Hiding.”

“Where?”

“That’s not how it works”, Michonne said. “You were supposed to find me.”

“We tried.”

“Not hard enough. I was in the bathtub. I got there before Enid did."

Once again, Rick had to calm himself down. He was worried about Michonne because he couldn't find her in a game of Hide and Seek. Rick realized that Michonne would be the death of him.

“I’ll take Judith next”, Carl offered. He grabbed her hand and everyone followed him downstairs.

“Judith, you make sure Carl keeps his eyes closed, alright?”, Michonne told her. “Don’t cheat."

“I won’t”, Carl told her. He closed his eyes and started to count.

Rick ran up the steps and Michonne fought the urge to laugh.

“Whoever’s running, I can hear you”, Carl shouted. “The whole point is to be quiet.”

Enid ran and hid somewhere downstairs. By the time Michonne made it upstairs, Rick was nowhere in sight.

Carl was counting too fast and Michonne knew she had to find a hiding place quick. She was walking around and she couldn’t see Rick anywhere.

Michonne walked to the closet in the hallway and just decided to hide in there. She opened the door and quickly got in and shut the door.

“Ready or not, here I come”, Carl shouted from downstairs.

Michonne looked around in the closet and there were jackets hanging up. It was actually a pretty big closet. She was glad that she found it because she was sure that no one would think to look there.

She started to think about how Rick was acting. He had been getting mad all evening just because he wasn’t winning. Then, he started getting worried because he couldn’t find her. They were playing Hide and Seek; that was the whole point of the game.

Michonne started laughing.

A few seconds later, she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Michonne jumped and pushed whoever it was back against the wall.

“It’s just me”, the person said and she knew it was Rick. “It’s me. It's alright."

“What the hell are you doing?”, Michonne asked as she stepped away from him. “Are you alright?"

“I was hiding behind the jackets. Yes, I’m fine”, Rick whispered. “Did I scare you?”

“What do you think?”, Michonne asked.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No you’re not”, Michonne said as she was smiling. “You probably meant to.”

“I did not.”

“Fine. Just admit it, Rick.”

“Admit what?”

“You hate losing. You’ve been mad the whole time.”

“I do hate losing.”

“Good. It’s about time I’ve found something you’re not good at. You’re good at everything.”

“Everything?”, Rick asked. “Like what?”

"I don't know", Michonne said. "All the things you do."

"Could you explain what that means?"

“Rick. That is what I mean. Everything”, Michonne said. “When I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING.”

“Oh, so you mean-”, Rick tried to ask, but Michonne stopped him. She already knew what he was asking about: sex.

"Do you ever think about anything else?", Michonne joked.

"Do you?", Rick asked.

"Yes. Sometimes."

"So, you think about it a lot then?", Rick asked.

Michonne sighed. "Yes."

Rick let out a laugh. "How good is it? How good am I in bed?"

"Haven't we talked about this before?", Michonne asked. "I feel like we've went over this."

"Yeah, but I need to know if I've improved."

"Improved?", she asked. "Well, what do you think? Have you improved?"

"I think I have."

"Why?"

"You moan a lot more than you used to."

"Rick", Michonne said in a surprised tone.

"What? I'm just saying. I must be pretty great in bed."

"Okay, Rick. No need to be cocky. What has gotten into you this evening?" Michonne told him to stop, but god, she was loving it. She thought the sex got better each time, but she didn't know how Rick managed to get better every time. That was one question she wasn't going to ask him. 

Did she moan more than before? Michonne thought she was doing her best not to moan, especially with Carl and Judith right down the hallway. According to Rick, she wasn't quiet.

"I'm not being cocky. It's just a simple question and all it takes is a simple answer."

"Simple answer", Michonne said while smiling.

"Yeah."

"There are no words for that."

"So it's that good?", Rick asked.

"Yes, it's great. Now be quiet", Michonne told him.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to hear. I don’t hear anyone”, Michonne said.

“They’re all hiding”, Rick said. "They're supposed to be quiet."

“It’s really dark in here”, Michonne said. “I honestly can’t see you.”

“I’ve been in here longer, so my eyes have adjusted a little.”

As soon as Rick said that, Michonne felt a hand grab her ass.

“Rick”, Michonne said.

“What?”, he asked innocently.

“Your hand is on my ass.”

“Is that what that is?”, Rick asked as his grip tightened.

Michonne was about to say something when they heard them walking up the steps. Enid and Carl were talking.

“We’re hiding together”, Michonne whispered. “That’s not how it works.”

“You don’t like to play by the rules anyway. You’ve been cheating this whole time”, Rick whispered back.

“I have not. You’re the one who likes to look at people’s cards during a game.”

Rick was about to start talking until they heard them walk by the closet. They passed and didn’t pay any attention.

Rick moved closer to Michonne and spoke even more quietly.

“You’re the one who likes to slam people's arms on the table without warning. My arm is actually sore by the way."

“Oh, shut up”, Michonne said. “Stop complaining. I’ll slam you on the table.”

“Please", Rick begged her.

Michonne laughed a little. "Rick, you're not serious. You can't be."

Rick groaned. "I am", he told her. 

Rick squeezed her ass again. "I want you", he whispered.

"Rick..", Michonne said. They couldn't have sex there... they couldn't. It was too risky.

"I know. Not here. Not now."

Rick didn't say anything after that. They stood there and listened, but they both didn't hear anything.

“What do you think we’re playing next?”, Rick asked about a minute later.

“I don’t know, but I do know one thing: you won’t be winning.”

“That’s mean”, Rick told her.

"So, when am I going to start regretting?", Michonne asked him.

"What are you talking about?", Rick asked her.

"You said earlier that anyone who beats you ends up regretting it. So, when do I start feeling bad about it?"

"Oh.. That was just.. uh", Rick stumbled. "Nothing."

"You thought you were going to win every game we played, didn't you?", Michonne questioned him. "You thought I would be the one losing, didn't you?"

Rick didn't answer her.

Michonne laughed a little. "I'm right."

Rick squeezed her ass with his hand.

"Guess what?", Michonne said.

"What?", Rick whispered.

Michonne still couldn’t see, but she reached out for Rick’s belt loops so she could pull him closer to her. As soon as she did, she knew she had touched the wrong thing for two reasons: One was obviously because it wasn’t a belt loop and the next one, well, it was because Rick moaned. Michonne had grabbed his junk. She just kept her hand there for a second before she moved her hand up to wrap it around a belt loop. As Michonne moved her hand up, Rick moaned again.

Michonne pulled Rick to her and there was no space between them.

"I want you to make me regret it. I want you to pay me back for all of this teasing", Michonne told him.

Michonne rubbed him through his jeans and Rick let out a breathy moan.

Rick put his other hand on her ass and lifted her up. Michonne wrapped her legs around him and Rick used the wall for support to help hold her up.

Rick put his hand up her shirt and slid it down her stomach. His hand stopped at the button of her jeans. 

He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them.

Michonne knew she had to stop him. It wasn't the time or the place to do that. 

She didn't want him to stop, but she HAD to stop him.

"Rick, now isn't the time", Michonne whispered out of breath. "We can't be caught like this."

"I'll put you down when I hear them", he told her.

Rick began to lick down her neck.

"Rick..", Michonne moaned. "I'm serious. You're not going to be able to hear them. They're going to be quiet."

Rick kissed her neck before resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry", Michonne told him. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I made it worse."

"No, it's okay", he assured her.

"Me too", she told him.

"What?"

"I want you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. If we were the only ones here, we would do it right here with me against the wall right now."

Rick let out another breathy moan.

“I’ve been thinking..”, he said a few seconds after he moaned.

“About?”

“You know, what we’re doing later.”

“Rick, you don’t really think about sex. You just do it.”

“I know, but I want to do something fun before.”

“Fun?”, Michonne asked. “What kind of fun? Do you want a lap dance or something?”

Rick started coughing and Michonne patted him on the back.

“Michonne", he whispered in shock.

“What?”, Michonne asked. “You said fun.”

“I was thinking maybe going outside in the backyard looking up at the stars while lying down on a blanket.”

“Oh, well, you didn’t say romantic. You said fun, but that sounds great.”

"I didn't know you would say something like that."

Rick kissed down her neck. "Michonne", he said against her skin and it came out as a moan.

“We’re going to have to split up. We can’t be found in the same place. I wonder where they are. I can’t hear them anymore.”

She was trying to distract herself and Rick. 

Rick tightened his grasp on her. He was losing his breath as he said, “I’m trying to be sweet, but you… oh shit.”

"Can you put me down?", Michonne asked. "I don't want you to, but I think you should."

Rick sighed as he put her down.

Michonne buttoned and zipped her pants back up.

“I wasn’t exactly sure what you meant, so I just threw that lap dance thing out there", she told him.

“Wait”, Rick said. “It was just a suggestion? You weren’t offering?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Seriously though, will you?”

“You really want me too?”, Michonne whispered.

“Are you really asking me this? Yes. Please”, Rick practically moaned as he said it.

“I wasn’t exactly being serious about it, but-”, Michonne didn’t finish.

“But what?”

Michonne didn’t answer as she stepped away from Rick.

‘I’m going to find another hiding place.”

“Wait, will you?”, Rick asked.

Michonne just opened the door and smiled at him before she hurried off. She was going to tease him about it. To be honest, she hadn't made up her mind about it yet. Michonne didn't know if she was even good at giving lap dances, but the way Rick moaned when he begged her, made her want to.

“Michonne”, Rick whispered. “Dammit.”

Rick just closed the door and stood there. He was so hard.

Michonne walked down the hallway and she passed Carl’s room. Carl and Enid were sitting on his bed looking at a comic book and Judith was in Enid’s arms.

“Hey”, Carl greeted her. “We got bored trying to find you and Judith got tired, so we came in here.”

Michonne just smiled as she walked over to get Judith. “Hey”, she said as she picked her up. She walked out of Carl’s room but went back.

“You two, downstairs”, she said with a smile.

“Michonne”, Carl said in an embarrassed tone. “We’re just reading.”

Michonne smiled even more as she said, “You can do that downstairs.”

Carl’s face turned red as he and Enid walked passed Michonne with comic books in his hands.

Michonne realized that she was the one who needed to be told to go downstairs. She and Rick had sex upstairs earlier and she knew that’s where it was heading while they were in the closet.

Michonne walked down the hallway to get Rick.

“We have to go get daddy, then we’ll get you ready for bed”, Michonne told Judith in her arms.

She opened the door and said, “I found you. Game’s over. Judith’s sleepy, so I’m getting her ready for bed.”

Michonne walked down the hallway to Judith’s room and a smile formed on her face as she heard Rick walking behind her.

Michonne sat Judith down for a second. She looked at her shirt and noticed something was wrong with it: it was backwards.

‘Rick?”, Michonne said.

“Yeah?”

“Her shirt’s backwards.”

“I thought the heart went in the front””, Rick said as he walked over to them.

“No”, Michonne said as she started laughing. “It goes in the back.” She fixed the shirt and picked up Judith again.

“Oh”, Rick said. “Do you want me to rock her?”

“If you want to”, Michonne said and Rick nodded.

Rick grabbed Judith from Michonne’s arms. While he did, he kissed Michonne.

Michonne smiled when they broke away. She kissed Judith’s forehead and said, “Good night, sweet girl”.

Rick sat down in the rocking chair and began to rock her.

Michonne smiled as she walked out of the room and downstairs, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw Carl and Enid kissing.

She wasn’t sure what to do. Michonne didn’t want to be the terrible stepmom who was weird about it, but she didn’t know if she should just let them kiss.

Michonne quietly went back up the steps. She went back down them louder to let Carl and Enid know she was coming.

By the time, she got back downstairs, Carl and Enid had stopped kissing and were looking at a comic book.

Michonne looked at Carl and his face was red as a tomato. Enid's face was getting there.

“Are you two okay?”, Michonne asked them.

“Yeah”, Carl answered for the both of them.

Michonne just stood there and Enid kept looking at her weird.

“Enid, are you sure you’re alright?”, she asked her.

“Can I talk to you?”, Enid asked shyly.

Michonne was a little surprised when she heard Enid ask her that.

“Of course.”

“Can we talk alone? It’s not that I don’t want Carl to hear, but I need to tell you something.”

Michonne nodded. “Okay, Carl”, she said as she looked at him.

“But”, Carl started to say, but Michonne stopped him.

“Carl”, Michonne said.

“Fine”, Carl said as he rolled his eyes. “I’m going outside. I need fresh air.”

Carl left and Michonne sat down in the chair next to the couch.

They sat there for a few seconds before Michonne went over to the door and it wasn’t even closed. Carl was standing right in front of it.

She turned to look at Enid. “Let’s go somewhere more private so Carl can't spy on us."

Enid nodded and got up. Michonne and Enid walked out of the living room.

“Michonne”, Carl shouted, but she ignored him.

They went to a spare bedroom down the hallway. They went inside and Michonne shut the door.

Michonne had a bad feeling about this, so she started the talking. “Look, I’m sorry that you had to witness that earlier. Rick isn’t what you think he is.”

Enid shook her head. “No, that’s not what I want to talk you about. He had every right to be mad."

"What is it?", Michonne asked.

"I know you saw Carl and I kissing and I'm really sorry."

Michonne smiled. "You don't have to apologize for that."

"So you're not mad?", Enid asked her.

"No. Holding hands and kissing.. they're fine."

Michonne felt like she was the one who needed the talk. She couldn't be around Rick for more than five minutes before she wanted to climb him like a tree.

"Is that all?", Michonne asked her and Enid stood there for a few seconds before she shook her head.

"I hate bringing this up because I don't want you and Rick to fight again, but it's about Heath", Enid told her.

“What is it?”, Michonne asked her cautiously. She didn’t know how much more trouble Heath could cause. 

She thought Enid was acting a little strange at dinner. She thought it was because of Rick.

“Well, first I need to ask you a favor. If Denise ever asks about anything, can you please not mention anything about Heath? She doesn’t even know that I’ve been around him.”

“Didn’t you tell her about going to his house today?”

“No. I told her that I was going over to Glenn and Maggie’s with Carl. I didn’t even tell her that Heath was going to be here for dinner either. She wouldn’t have let me come. She doesn’t like him and I don’t either. The only reason I’ve been going around him is because of Carl.”

“Why don’t you or Denise like him?”, Michonne asked.

“It’s a long story”, Enid told her.

“We’ve got time”, Michonne said as she smiled at her.

“He got all friendly with Denise and flirted with her and basically did the same stuff he does to you. Of course, she doesn’t like guys, so she let him know real quick, but he just thought she was saying that to turn him down. He didn’t take it well, and he started to stalk her, but he denied it. He would always end up where she would be and one time, she even caught him in the backyard. Just like with you and Rick, she couldn’t do anything about it. She didn’t have any proof and Denise was convinced that he even liked me too. One day, she just threatened him and he finally left us alone… but that’s not all. He left us alone, but he moved on to other girls my age, but he was even more careful because of their fathers. It wasn't like their dads would do anything about it anyway. They wouldn't have believed them because they all think Heath is a great guy. He would still follow them around and try to flirt with all of them. Denise had a long talk with all of the girls and told them to stay away from him. All of this lasted for quite a while. That’s why none of the women talk to him here. We were all happy when he went on runs because we knew we would be safe. This last run was the longest and we all thought he had died because he’s never been gone that long.

But he did make it back and he found someone else… you. You’re the only married one and you’re the only one who has a guy to back you up. He’s persuasive and he tries to act like he’s smooth. Heath is trying to get you to leave Rick and he wants you all to himself. It's wrong.. you're married and you're happy. He needs to leave you alone. That’s why I tried to take up for you earlier to try to to get him to leave you alone, but I think I made him mad. I also think that threatening him will only make it worse.”

This was too much for Michonne to even think about. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

“Why do you think that?”, Michonne asked.

“Well, you’re married and he thinks that you’ll leave Rick. He likes challenges and he likes to mess with people’s minds. Threatening him won’t work because he just isn’t going to stop.. not now… not with you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I think he might be obsessed with you.”

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick walked down downstairs after Judith fell asleep and Carl was sitting on the couch.

“Where are Michonne and Enid?”, Rick asked after he realized they weren't there.

“Talking.”

“Talking? About what?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t allowed to listen and you probably aren’t either.”

“Where are they?”, Rick asked his son.

“In the spare bedroom.”

Carl sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“What’s wrong?”,Rick asked.

“What if Enid’s breaking up with me?”

“Why would you think that? Did she tell you?”

“No. She didn’t say anything about it.”

“Well, why would you think that?”

“I don’t know”, Carl said. “I just feel like she will. She’s talking to Michonne.”

“If she was going to break up with you, she wouldn’t have talked to Michonne.”

“Why?”

“Michonne wouldn’t have been happy. She doesn’t want you to get hurt. If she was going to break up with you, don’t you think she would have ran out the door by now?”, Rick asked and Carl shrugged.

Rick went to sit on the couch beside Carl; he could just ask Michonne what they were talking about when they came out.

“She likes you Carl. She isn’t going to break up with you.”

“Do you really think she does?”

“Yes, Carl. She really likes you.”

Carl sighed. “If you say so. Trust me on this, alright?”

“Okay.”

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

“I know it sounds insane, but I believe he is”, Enid told Michonne. “He wants you... a lot."

Obsessed. What the hell did that even mean? Who the hell would stalk someone during an apocalypse? What the hell? Michonne couldn't believe this.

“I didn’t tell Carl about any of it because he thought Heath was a good guy and I knew he probably wouldn’t believe me. I really should have told you sooner, but I didn’t know how to. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I understand”, Michonne told her. “We need to tell Rick.”

“But I don’t want to cause another argument”, Enid said in a worried tone.

“It won’t. Rick needs to know this.”

“But he won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“We’ll figure it out, alright?”, Michonne said with a small smile. She went to the door and opened it.

"Enid?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here.. for being with Carl... Don't tell him I told you this, but he talks about you all the time. He really really likes you."

Enid smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

Michonne walked over to Enid and hugged her.

"No, I really do", Michonne told her. "You make him smile and he hardly ever smiles. You make him happy and that's all I really want for him. Thank you."

"Denise told Carl the same thing about me the other day", Enid told her. "You're welcome."

“Let’s go”, Michonne told her after they stopped hugging and they walked back.

"Is everything alright", Rick asked Michonne and Enid when they walked into the living room.

"Enid has something to tell you", Michonne said.

Carl thought Michonne was talking to him and he said, "I'm sorry."

"Not you, Carl", Michonne told him. "Rick."

Carl looked relieved and Rick nodded his head at Enid to go on.

Enid told Rick and Carl everything. Through her story, Enid could see the anger flash across their faces. Carl was angry and Enid had never seen him like that before.

When she got finished, Carl stood up.

"Where are you going?", Michonne asked him.

"I'm going to Heath's", he answered angrily.

"Carl, you can't", Enid said as she walked over to him.

"Yes, I am", Carl said as he walked closer to the door.

Rick got in front of him. "No, you're not."

"You're not going to go after him?", Carl asked angrily and Rick shook his head.

Rick wanted to. Someone needed to stop him.

"Why?", Carl shouted.

"I can't."

"I'm not going to sit here and let him keep doing this to people", Carl shouted. "My girlfried.. your wife.. my-", he stopped for a second and looked at Michonne. "Mom. Someone needs to stop him. Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Carl, it's not that simple. I can't just go over there and lock him up."

"Why not? He's guilty."

"He is, but I can't do anything about it."

"Carl", Michonne said. "He wants to do something about it, but he can't."

"He couldn't do anything about Pete Anderson, but he smashed his face in anyway. This isn't any different."

"This isn't the same thing", Rick said through gritted teeth. 

"It is, and you won't do anything about it."

Carl opened the door. "If you won't do something, I will."

He stepped outside and Rick pulled him back in and shut the door.

"Let me go", Carl said as he tried to get out of his father's grasp.

"You have to be smart about this", Rick told him.

"What are you even talking about? He needs to be locked up. He's sick. Something needs to be done. Let me go", Carl said as he looked at Rick straight in the eyes.

Rick shook his head as he stood in front of the door. "You're not leaving."

Carl rolled his eyes as he walked away from Rick. 

He started walking up the steps and said, "Fine, you'll see what will happen. He's going to kill someone and dad still won't go after him."

"Carl!", Michonne shouted. "Get down here right now!"

He ignored her and just kept walking up the steps. 

"Don't make me come up there and get you", Michonne threatened.

Carl knew she was serious, so he stopped walking and shouted, "What?", in a harsh tone that definitely wasn't meant for Michonne.

"Get down here", she told him in a commanding tone.

Carl let out a big sigh as he walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Enid was sitting on the couch and Rick was still standing in front of the door. Carl rolled his eyes when he looked at his father.

"Sit down", Michonne ordered Carl and he sat down on the couch.

Michonne sat down on the table and looked at Carl. He looked at her and his eyes were full of anger.

"I think you need to apologize to your dad", Michonne said.

Carl let out a breath. "I'm not doing that", he said as he looked at the ceiling. "He doesn't deserve an apology."

"Carl", Michonne said softly. "You really can't do anything about Heath."

"You too?", Carl asked. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to explain-", Michonne started to say, but Carl cut her off.

"There's nothing to explain."

"You should really listen to your dad and Michonne. They're right", Enid told him.

Carl became more angry. "What? What are you-?", he tried to say, but Enid cut him off.

"Maybe if you'd shut up long enough, Michonne could explain", she said. "Shut up and listen because they're right. You can't do anything about it."

Carl sighed and shook his head and looked at the ceiling again.

"When I say it's not easy, it's really not easy", Michonne told him.

"Whatever", Carl mumbled.

"Sit up and look at me", Michonne ordered him. "If you want to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one."

Carl sat up and looked at Michonne and his eyes were full of anger.

"I know you're pissed. Don't you think we all are?"

"Why won't any of you do anything?"

"We can't. No one can", Michonne told him.

"I-", Carl started to say, but Michonne interrupted him.

"No, you can't. You won't. I'm not going to let you."

"But you and dad are constables. That's the whole point of being one. You're supposed to keep people safe from someone like him. Does Deanna know?"

Michonne shook her head and Carl started to talk again, but she stopped him. "We can't tell Deanna. She trusts Heath and she won't believe anyone. It doesn't matter what you say to her because she'll take his side."

"But all of these people... we have proof", Carl said.

Michonne shook her head as she said, "That doesn't matter. Just because we all have the same story, doesn't mean she'll believe us. Who do you think she'll believe.. someone she views as a son or others?"

Carl sighed while Michonne continued. "If you try anything, you'll be the one going to a cell."

"What the hell are we supposed to do then?", Carl asked.

This was when Rick spoke up. "No one goes near him. Stay away from him. If you do have to go near him, take someone else with you. Never be around him alone."

"That's it?", Carl asked. "That's the big plan? He isn't just going to stay away."

"I know", Rick said. "We're going to have to get Deanna to see who he really is."

"How?", Carl asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but we have to. Carl, you have to promise me that you'll stay away from him."

Carl sighed and Michonne looked at him.

"We're serious", Michonne told him. "If I find out you tried something, you'll be in trouble... not only with your dad, but with me. That's a promise."

"Fine. I won't go near him", Carl said as he looked at her.

"Thank you", Michonne told him.

"Yeah, whatever."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after that.

Carl looked at the clock and it was 10:30. He looked at Enid and asked, "Can Enid stay for a little while longer?"

"Yeah", Michonne said softly. 

"Is it okay if we go on the porch?", Carl asked and Michonne nodded.

Enid and Carl got up and they walked closer to the door where Rick was standing. Carl glanced at him as Rick opened the door for him.

Carl sighed as he moved closer to Rick and hugged him. "Sorry", he mumbled. 

Rick just tightened his grip on Carl a bit before they stopped hugging.

Carl turned and looked at Michonne for a second. She stood up as he walked over to her.

He walked over to her and looked at her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Michonne just pulled Carl closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you mad?", Carl asked her.

"No", she said softly. "I probably shouldn't have talked to you like that either."

"You don't need to apologize", he told her. "Moms yell when they're mad, right?"

Michonne smiled a little. To be honest, she loved when Carl called her mom. 

"Right."

They stopped hugging and Carl stood in front of her. 

"Nathan", Carl whispered softly so that no one else would hear.

"What?", Michonne asked, confused.

"My middle name. It's Nathan", Carl said while he smiled.

Michonne smiled as she nodded her head. "That's not so bad. I like that."

Carl and Enid walked outside, leaving Rick and Michonne in the living room alone.

Rick sat on the couch and Michonne did too. She moved over and rested her head against his chest and Rick wrapped an arm around her.

"Thank you", Rick said as he rubbed her back. "You're the only person he listens to. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop him."

"That's what I'm here for", Michonne said softly. 

Rick continued to rub her back as they sat in silence.

"Rick, what are we going to do about Heath?", Michonne asked. She didn't want to talk about it at all, but she knew something had to be done.

"I don't know", Rick told her. "I'll figure it out... we'll figure it out. Later. Can I ask you a favor?"

Michonne nodded. 

"Can we just forget about everything for right now? It's been one long day and I just want to focus on Carl and Judith... on us."

"Fine by me", Michonne said as she scooted closer to him.

Michonne started laughing a few minutes later.

"What's so funny?", Rick asked her.

"Earlier when you were rocking Judith to sleep, I walked down here and Carl and Enid were kissing. I didn't let them see me. Then, when Enid and I talked, she apologized for kissing him because she knew I had caught them."

"She apologized?", Rick asked. "What did you say?"

"I told her that she didn't have to say sorry. It's not a big deal. As long they aren't having sex, then it's alright. You agree, right? Kissing isn't a big deal."

"Well, kissing can lead to other things", Rick said. 

"He's not twelve, Rick."

"Yeah, I know, but kissing does lead to other things. It happens with us all the time."

"Rick, we're not normal. We can just look at each other and other things happen. We can't compare our relationship to others."

Rick was smiling while he said, "Maybe you're right. Wait a minute, Carl was worried that Enid was going to break up with him. Why would she kiss him then break up with him?"

"Maybe he was worried because she was talking to me in private."

"Yeah, and I also told Carl that if she was going to break up with him, she wouldn't have talked to you because you would be mad."

"Mad? Mad about what?", she questioned him.

"You would have been mad if she would have broke up with him because she would have broke his heart. You're protective of him. You don't want his heart to get broken."

"You're right. I don't."

Rick smiled. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. Enid really likes him."

"I like Enid. She's sweet."

"Yeah", Rick agreed.

They sat in silence again for a few more minutes until Michonne felt Rick's hand sliding down her back, going closer to her ass. 

"Cool it, Rick", she said with a smile. "We're in the living room on the couch. We're supposed to be the adults here. We're not two horny teenagers."

"I'm definitely one of those", Rick said. "Say that one again. It turns me on even more."

Michonne already knew which word he meant, but she was going to tease him. "Teenager? How does that word turn you on?"

Rick was almost laughing. "That's not the word. I meant the other one."

"What other word are you talking about?", Michonne said while smiling. She wanted him to say it too.

"The H one."

"Why won't you say it?", Michonne asked.

"The same reason why you won't."

Michonne sat up to look at Rick. "You're funny."

"Am I?", he asked.

"No, not-", she tried to finish and say "really", but she couldn't before Rick moved his head closer to hers and kissed her.

Rick pulled away for a second. "I'm not hurting your lip, am I?", he asked as he ran his thumb over it.

"No", Michonne told him. "It's really not that bad."

"I'm sorry", Rick told her. I should have paid attention when I was walking."

"I told you. It isn't your fault."

Rick looked at her and Michonne moved her head closer to his and kissed him.

He wasted no time before he slid his tongue in her mouth and she gladly accepted it.

Michonne wasn't sure how long they were like that.

She heard Carl say, "Eww, god no. Please get a room." 

They didn't even hear Carl and Enid come in.

Rick and Michonne broke apart after that.

"Enid wants to go home now. I'm going to walk her home."

"I'm coming with you", Rick told them. 

"Dad", Carl said.

"I'll feel better if I go", Rick said as he got up. "I'll be right back", he told Michonne.

Rick kissed Michonne on the forehead and stood up.

"Enid, you can leave the board games here", Michonne told her. "We'll definitely be doing this again."

Enid smiled and nodded. "Thanks for letting me come."

"No problem", Michonne smiled as she told her."Come back anytime 

Rick, Carl, and Enid walked out of the house.

*****I hope you all liked it. If you did, leave a little review.  
By the way, I just recently made a Twitter account. It's literally all TWD and Richonne all the time, so if you want to follow me.... I'm @ulightupmyeyes.   
:)*******


	39. Chapter 39

About fifteen minutes later, Rick and Carl walked through the door.

"I'm going to bed", Carl announced. "Good night."

"Night", Rick said.

"Good night Carl Nathan Grimes", Michonne said with a smile.

"When did he tell you?", Rick asked. He didn't even hear Carl tell her.

"When he apologized", Michonne informed him.

"Why did I even tell you that?", Carl huffed before he started to walk up the stairs.

"Because you like me", Michonne answered with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Carl said.

He walked up the stairs and walked to his room and shut the door.

"So", Rick said as he looked Michonne.

"So", Michonne said while smiling. They stared at each other with big smiles on both of their faces.

"Do you want to go in the backyard like we planned?"

Michonne nodded and walked to get a blanket. They both walked outside and Michonne spread out the blanket. Rick laid down on his back and she did the same.

Michonne stared at the sky and looked at the stars. "This is really pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." Rick said as he looked over at her.

Michonne started laughing. "Stop." she said.

"What? I'm serious." He looked at her with a serious expression and she knew he wasn't kidding.

"I know," she said as she continued looking up at the sky.

Rick grabbed her hand and kissed it before he interlocked with his own.

They were silent for a few minutes before Rick decided to break the silence.

"I've been thinking.” he said.

"About?"

"I think we need a new bed."

"What?", Michonne asked, obviously caught off guard.

"We need a new bed. That one's getting a little noisy. I noticed that earlier. It's also not as comfortable as it used to be."

"When I first started sleeping on it, it was great", Michonne said.

"Well, we're going to have to get a new one."

"No", Michonne said. "I'm not asking around for a new bed."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to tell everyone the reason we need a new one."

Rick started smiling. The reason why the bed wasn't comfortable anymore was because they had too much sex, but he wasn’t complaining. He LOVED the sex and he knew Michonne did too.

"It's really not funny. If we get a new bed, we'll just need another one in a few months. We're going to run out of beds."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We either start having sex on the floor or we just don't do it at all."

"What? No", Rick said in a strong tone. "Is that really what you're suggesting?"

"The first option is doable. The second one.. not so much. I can't do the second one either."

"Good", Rick said as he looked over at her. "But the floor is cold."

"You've slept on the floor before. Why is that a problem now?"

"Yes, I've slept on the floor, but with all my clothes on. It's going to be cold without them."

"Big baby", Michonne muttered under her breath.

"What did you call me?", Rick asked her with a smile.

"You heard me", she told him.

"I heard something about a baby. The only baby around here is upstairs asleep."

"No", Michonne said before she started laughing. "You forgot about the person who's laying beside of me."

"I'm not a baby", Rick protested.

"Well, you're complaining about the cold floor."

"It would be cold", he said in defense.

"Put a blanket in the floor. Your problem is solved", she told him.

"Fine", Rick said with a smile.

"Just imagine what Glenn and Maggie's bed sounds like", Rick said, changing the subject.

"Rick, please", Michonne said while she covered her face with her hands.

"I bet it's so loud."

Michonne started laughing as she moved over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're the only one who thinks about that", she told him.

"I'm glad we're not neighbors. Between Glenn and Maggie and the bed, I know it's loud."

"Rick", Michonne said while she slapped his arm.

"What?", he asked innocently. "They're loud and you know it."

"Can you stop?", she asked while smiling. "That's personal. It's really none of our business."

"It's everyone's business when you can hear them. You can't tell me that you didn't hear them at the prison."

"I did. I just tried to ignore it." She tried to ignore it, but it hardly ever worked. The more she tried, the louder they got.

"One night I thought he was killing her. He-", Rick tried to go on, but Michonne covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shutup", Michonne said with a smile. Rick wasn't going to take her seriously if she was smiling.

Rick kissed the hand that covered his mouth.

Michonne moved her hand away from his mouth and she sat up a little so Rick was below her.

"You do know there's other ways to shut me up, right?", Rick asked her. "You could have kissed me."

Michonne knew that was Rick's way of telling her to kiss him, so she bent down and kissed him once.

She broke away and was about to lay beside of him until he sat up a little and kissed her again.

He laid down and Michonne rested her head on his chest.

"But I'm being serious", Rick said a few seconds later. "It was not fair."

"What are you talking about?", Michonne asked in confusion.

"Glenn and Maggie having sex just about every night at the prison and I was in my cell alone."

"You know", Michonne started to say. "My cell was always open."

"What?", Rick asked as he sat up and took her with him. "Is that what you meant? I thought you told me that just in case I needed to talk to someone. I didn't know you meant that."

"You took it however you wanted, but I sorta meant that too."

"So, if I would have walked to your cell in the middle of the night, you would have had sex with me? Just like that?"

Michonne would have. She hated hearing Glenn and Maggie every night too.

Michonne nodded. "Most likely."

"Why are you just now telling me this, Michonne?", Rick asked in an irritated tone. "I thought you didn't fall in love with me until after the prison."

"That's right, but I thought about you way before that."

Rick sighed before he laid down and rubbed his face. "You know, you could have just walked to my cell if you felt this way."

"I could have, but I didn't", she told him. "Especially since I didn't know how you felt."

Rick sighed again.

"It doesn't matter", Michonne said. "That was then and this is now. It might not have worked out then. We don't know. It's different now. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters."

"Yeah. You're right", Rick told her before he started to rub her back.

"Are you cold?", he asked her after a few minutes and she shook her head. The night air was a little cold.

"Are you sure?", Rick asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure", Michonne said as she smiled. She thought it was cute how he worried about her.

Rick started to get up and Michonne asked him where he was going.

"I'm getting a blanket to make sure you don't get cold", he told her before he walked into the house.

About a minute later, he appeared with a blanket in his hands. He covered Michonne up and laid down, facing her.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm alright", Michonne said.

"I just need to make sure."

Michonne smiled before she kissed Rick once.

They laid beside each other in silence.

"I like when there's no clouds in the sky, so I can see the stars twinkle", Rick said.

Michonne looked at Rick. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"If there aren't any clouds, I can't see the stars", he continued.

Michonne was surprised that Rick was saying these things. She just looked over at him and he was looking up at the sky with a small smile.

"Stars and black holes can be associated with people", Rick said.

"How is that?", Michonne asked. She had no idea where any of this was coming from.

"Well, when stars twinkle, you can associate that with a person's happiness. Stars don't twinkle all the time just like people... they aren't happy all the time. A person twinkles with happiness when another person makes them happy", Rick said seriously.

"And what about the black holes?", Michonne questioned him.

"The black holes.. they're dark. They don't have happiness or light. So for people, it can be compared. For example, if someone gets taken away from someone or something bad happens, then the other person's life will become dark."

Michonne was still confused. "So, Rick.. why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because I'm comparing you and I to these things", he said as he looked over at her.

"I don't see how-", Michonne tried to continue, but Rick interrupted her.

"You didn't let me finish", he said before he sighed. "Before I met you, my life was cloudy, dark. I never smiled. But when you came around, I started to do those things. I started to be like the stars on a night when there isn't any clouds. I started to twinkle just like the stars. And the black holes? Well, they could be compared to a lot of things, but that's how I would be if something ever happened to you. My life would be dark and pointless without you."

"So basically, you're the star that lights up my whole world", Rick said as he looked over at her.

Michonne had tears in her eyes as she moved over to kiss him. She thought that was the sweetest thing ever.

They laid there for a few minutes in silence.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"That was really romantic and sweet."

"It's true though", he told her seriously. It was. Before Michonne came into his life, he was a broken man. She was the only one who changed that.

"I know", she said. "It's true for you too. I wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to you."

Rick looked over at her with a serious look on his face. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

Michonne smiled a little. "I'm not going anywhere either. I promise you that."

Rick moved closer to her and he began to kiss her. About a minute later, he was on top of her.

Rick broke the kiss and looked down at her. He realized they were still outside. They couldn't do that out there.

"We should go inside", Rick whispered and Michonne nodded, agreeing with him.

They got up and grabbed the blankets and went inside.

Michonne threw the blankets in the closet and they walked upstairs. She opened the door and checked on Judith; she was sleeping.

They walked to their room and Michonne shut the door and locked it.

Michonne eyed an old chair in the corner of the room and looked at Rick.

"Is that chair okay to sit in?", Michonne asked.

"I don't know. I've never sat in it. Why?"

Michonne didn't answer, she just walked over to it and climbed on top of it.

"What are you doing?", Rick asked her as he walked over to her.

"Observing."

"Why?"

"I'm making sure it will hold a person or two."

"Get down before you hurt yourself", Rick ordered in a worried tone. "That thing looks old."

Michonne got down and she gripped Rick's arm for support.

"Sit down", Michonne ordered him and he didn't even question it. As soon as he sat down, Michonne straddled him and they began to kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes before Michonne broke away.

"I need to take my boots off", Michonne told him and he nodded. She got up, but only to sit on his lap with her back facing him.

After her boots were removed, she stood up with her back facing Rick. She bent over and her ass went directly in his face. She began to take his boots off too.

Rick cleared his throat. "Michonne, you don't have to do that."

He didn't even try to stop her. He tried to tell her again, but stopped halfway through the sentence.

Michonne had a little trouble with the second boot, so she got on her knees to get it off.

She turned around to face Rick; she was on her knees between his legs.

As she got up she used both of her hands and put pressure on Rick's legs.

Rick let out a breathy moan.

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was going to let her keep going.

Michonne stood up in front of Rick. She lifted her leg and rested her foot on the armrest of the chair.

Rick stared up from her foot to her face. Good lord, was she a beautiful sight.

"What are you-", Rick tried to ask what she was doing, but he stopped because Michonne threw her vest at him.

"Michonne", he said as he let the vest fall to the floor.

She really couldn't believe what she was about to do. She was going to give him a lap dance. Michonne wasn't sure how it was going to since there was no music. It's not like they had any and it would wake Carl and Judith up.

"Obviously, there's no music. I'll try my best, alright?", Michonne told him.

Rick's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

Rick just stared at her as she slowly took her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Michonne didn't even know how this was going to go. She figured that she was just going to shake her ass a bit. She knew Rick would be happy either way.

She began to dance a little and as soon as she started, Rick's breathing had changed.

She turned around with her back facing him and danced.

"Rick, you're going to have to talk to me. I feel like I'm doing a terrible job."

"You're not", Rick said in a strained voice. He couldn't believe that she was actually doing it. He really thought she was kidding when she brought it up. He just went along with her by asking.

"There's no music, so how can I be doing good?", Michonne asked as she slowed down.

"You're doing great. Please don't stop", he begged her.

Michonne started shaking her ass a little and she heard Rick move around in the chair. She shook it a bit more.

A few seconds later, she felt Rick grab her the back of her legs with his hands. He pulled her closer and her ass literally hit him in the face.

Michonne fell on Rick's lap with her back facing him.

She could feel his erection against her ass and she felt his hips rise into it. Michonne pressed against him and moved a little. Rick let out a moan.

She was about to get up, but Rick trapped her hands with his on the armrests of the chair.

"Keep rubbing against me", Rick said in a breathy moan. "God, it feels so good."

So, that's what Michonne did. She rubbed her ass against him in slow movements. She picked up the pace when Rick let out a few groans.

Michonne thought Rick's moan was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

"Oh god..", Rick panted.

Rick let go of her hands and wrapped his hands around Michonne's thighs and squeezed.

When Michonne rubbed faster, Rick took his hand and rubbed her center.

Michonne moaned quietly as Rick picked up the pace.

Rick squeezed a thigh with one hand and rubbed with the other.

Michonne knew Rick was close, but she was too.

A few seconds later, Rick came, groaning.. really loud.. and that's all it took for Michonne.

Michonne fell back against Rick and he wrapped his arms around her.

Michonne turned her head and Rick gave her a sloppy kiss.

Rick was still out of breath as he said, "Hell, I don't even have my pants off. I feel like a fifteen year old boy."

Michonne laughed a little as she stood up. Her legs were a little weak because of Rick, so she stumbled a little.

She turned around and pulled Rick by his belt loops and he stood up.

Michonne kissed him while she pulled him over to the bed. She pushed him back and he fell on the bed.

Rick grabbed her closer to him and trailed hot, wet kisses down her stomach.

"Fuck, I need to get you out of your clothes", Rick moaned.

Rick unbuttoned her pants, unzipped them, and pulled them down in one swift movement. Michonne stepped out of them.

"Fine, but I'm not finished with you yet, Richard", Michonne said and Rick moaned.

He placed both of his hands on her ass and squeezed as he lifted her up. She fell on top of him and he laid back.

Michonne bent over him and kissed him. She grinded against his hips, making them both moan.

Michonne was in her bra and panties and Rick still had all of his clothes on.

Michonne realized that Rick had a button up shirt on. Her plan was to rip it off. Literally.

"Do you like this shirt?", Michonne asked out of breath.

Rick just looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"When I'm done with it, it probably won't be wearable."

"I don't care", Rick managed to get out.

Michonne glided her hands down Rick's shirt and put her fingers between two buttons.

Rick realized what she was doing. "Oh shit", he said, in a surprised tone.

Michonne positioned her arms and pulled the shirt and it ripped opened. Some of the buttons popped off and a few hit the floor.

Michonne gave Rick a kiss before she started kissing down his neck and his chest.

Rick began to groan again. "I think I've had enough. You're going to kill me", he managed to get out.

After he said that, Michonne began licking up and down his chest.

Rick moaned even louder than before.

Michonne made her way back up to his mouth and kisssd him. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and he moaned again.

Michonne broke away and smiled at him. "Shhh", she told him. "You're going to wake up everyone in Alexandria. And then you can't joke about how loud Glenn and Maggie is."

"You're killing me", Rick whispered.

Michonne grinded her hips into his and he let out a big breath.

"See?"

"I'm not killing you, Richard. You have to be quiet though. You're going to wake up Carl and Judith and

"Please don't call me Richard", Rick said and he almost moaned. "Not right now. I'm already turned on."

"I thought you didn't like me to call you Richard because you hated it."

"I do, but the way you say it.. it's so hot."

"Really?"

"The way you talk is sexy." Michonne started laughing and Rick sat up.

"I'm serious", he told her.

Rick kissed her once and kissed down her neck.

"So sexy", he murmured against her skin.

Michonne stood up and grabbed at his belt to take it off.

Rick rose his hips off the bed, so she could get it off easier. He unbuttoned his pants and Michonne helped him pull them off.

There was a wet spot on them from a few minutes ago, but Michonne's panties were soaked too.

Michonne put her hand down his boxers and rubbed.

In one swift movement, Michonne pulled his boxers off and she bent down and stroked him.

A few seconds later, Michonne took him in her mouth and sucked. She started out in slow, torturing movements.

Rick moaned as he lifted his hips off the bed to meet her mouth.

Michonne picked up the pace and Rick moaned louder.

As Michonne sucked his length, Rick began to sweat.

"Michonne", he moaned and that only made her go faster. She loved when he moaned her name.

About a minute later, Rick came, moaning Michonne's name and gripping the bed sheets.

Michonne made sure to lick every last drop up even the bit that spilled on his stomach.

She looked up at him and his eyes were so blue.

Michonne stood up and unhooked her bra and took off her panties.

Rick removed his arms from his sleeves and threw his shirt on the floor.

"Come here", Rick whispered to her and she straddled him.

Rick laid back and Michonne leaned over and kissed him.

Rick broke away and looked up at her.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", Michonne whispered back.

She moved her head closer to Rick's ear. "Do you know what else?", she asked.

"What?"

"You turn me on."

"Michonne", Rick moaned.

"With that accent and the way you moan my name and the way you fuck-", and that was all Michonne could get out before Rick flipped them over and he was on top.

Rick made his way down her body, licking and kissing.

Before Rick started to lick her clit, he looked up at her and some of his hair covered his eyes.

"Rick", Michonne managed to get out as he licked her.

"Faster", she panted and his pace quickened.

She heard Rick groan and she began to moan quietly.

Michonne's back arched off the bed and she knew she was close. She gripped the sheets and bit her lips as she rode out her orgasm.

The next thing Michonne knew was Rick pulled her by her hips closer to him and he placed her legs and rested them on his shoulders.

Rick started licking again. Michonne hadn't even recovered from her first orgasm yet and there he was doing it again.

Her hands went into his hair and pulled as he picked up the pace.

Michonne began to speak. " Yes", she moaned. "Rick, please."

Rick felt like his tongue was going to break off, but he continued because this beautiful woman was begging him for more.

Michonne's orgasm crashed into her and she felt chills go down her spine.

Rick continued as she rode out her orgasm.

Rick nipped both of her thighs before removing her legs from his shoulders.

Rick moved on top of her and she was still out of breath.

"Oh god", was all she said and he got off and laid on his side with a big smile on his face. Rick knew he did good, so he was pleased with his work.

"What you just did should be illegal", Michonne told him.

"Same goes for you", Rick said. "Whispering that in my ear. What did you expect?"

"Thank you", she said as she looked over at him. "My pleasure", he said as he covered them both up with a blanket.

Rick laid on his back and pulled Michonne on top of him; her head rested on his chest.

A few seconds later, Michonne yawned.

"Did I tire you that much?", Rick asked while smiling.

"Funny", Michonne said. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah", Rick agreed. "It has."

Something in Rick's voice changed when he said that.

"Rick."

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Rick sighed. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. We argued earlier."

"We just had sex."

"Those are two different things."

"Yes, but they do have something in common."

"And what is that?", Rick asked.

"They're both going to happen again. We're definitely going to keep having sex and we're most likely going to argue again."

"But-", Rick started to say, but Michonne interrupted him.

"But nothing, Rick. We're going to argue again. That isn't going to be the last time. We just need to make sure we get past it."

"Yeah", Rick agreed.

"Can I ask you something?", Michonne asked.

"Anything."

"Can you explain what you meant earlier when you told me that Maggie told you to fix it?"

"It was just some advice Maggie gave me the night..."

"What night?"

"You got shot. The night I thought I lost you. She told me some advice."

"Do you mind telling me what that advice was."

Rick told her everything that Maggie told him and how he thought her advice came from the heart because she had experienced so much loss.

"Why are you just now telling me this?", Michonne asked.

"I thought we'd never have to worry about it. I never thought we'd argue... but we did, so..."

"We did, but it's over. We got past it. We still have problems, but not between you and I. We'll figure them out. We always do."

"Michonne?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you... a lot."

She smiled as she said, "I know and I love you... a lot."

"I'm serious, Michonne."

"Do you not think I'm serious too?

"Of course, but-"

"But what?"

Rick sighed. "There really aren't any words to describe how much I love you."

Michonne laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"You have the same problem too? I thought I was the only one. Whenever I say I love you, I feel like I should say something better, but there isn't anything else."

"Me too", Rick said. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Of course I do, Rick", Michonne whispered.

Rick started to rub Michonne's back and they didn't speak for a few minutes.

Rick thought Michonne was asleep because of her breathing.

"Michonne?", he whispered and she didn't answer. She was definitely asleep.

She was still on top of him and her head rested near her shoulder. Michonne had never slept directly on top of Rick, but he was enjoying it.

He wrapped both of his arms around her.

"I love you more than you know", he whispered before he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne woke up and was still on top of Rick. She didn't mean to fall asleep on top of him, but she was so comfortable and she didn't want to move.

Michonne looked around and could tell that it was still dark outside.

Rick was asleep. Michonne wanted to know what time it was, so she rose up a bit to grab Rick's watch off the table next to the bed. She was careful, so she wouldn't wake him up. Michonne blinked a few times to try to see the time. It was 4:17 a.m.

She put the watch back and relaxed on top of him. She honestly didn't mean to go to sleep; Michonne meant to go a few more rounds with Rick, but she was so tired.

Michonne tried and tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't.

Rick started snoring a little and Michonne started laughing a little.

A few minutes later, Rick a little and his hands moved down to her ass.

Michonne was convinced that Rick was awake, so she joked and said "stop".

He didn't answer; he started to snore a little louder.

Michonne realized he was even ready for sex while he was sleeping. That made her laugh even more.

Michonne tried to stay still because she didn't want to wake him up, but his erection started to get bigger and it was poking Michonne on the thigh.

She didn't want to move off Rick because that would wake him up, but she was going to be waking him up because she was getting worked up and she needed him.

Her lips were close to his neck, so she lightly kissed it. Michonne had never woke Rick up before, so she was making sure he wouldn't be mad about it.

He didn't even move after she kissed his neck, so she did it again. This time, she stuck her tongue out while she did it.

Michonne was about to just stroke him, but she figured that he would be so surprised that she would accidentally get thrown on the floor.

She moved her head closer to his ear.

"Rick", she whispered and he didn't move.

"Rick", she whispered a little louder and he moved a little.

"Rick, wake up. Wake up", she said and Rick rose up so fast, it scared her.

"What's wrong?", he whispered sleepily as he tried to get up. "Is Carl and Judith okay?"

"Rick, everything's fine", Michonne whispered as she put her hand on his chest.

She realized that it was probably a bad idea just waking him up. There were so many times that they just had to wake up in the middle of the night and run because walkers were heading towards them.

"Everything's fine", she assured him again.

Rick just sighed and pulled her back down with him.

"Are you okay?", he asked her.

"Mostly."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm fine", she lied. She was so turned on and his sleepy voice wasn't helping.

"What time is it?", Rick asked as he grabbed his watch.

"I don't know", Michonne said, even though she knew. It was about twenty minutes later from the time she checked last.

"4:41", Rick said. Michonne was almost right.

"Why did you wake me up?", Rick asked her and she knew he wasn't mad.

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't sleep. I listened to you snore for a bit. I thought you were awake when you touched my ass, but you weren't. And then..."

"Then what?", Rick asked. "Did I really touch your ass?"

"Yes. Then, Rick Jr. started poking me in the leg."

Rick started laughing. "Did you really just call it Rick Jr.?"

"Yeah", Michonne said as she smiled. "That was the only thing I could come up with."

Rick started laughing again; Michonne had never seen him laugh that hard.

He finally stopped laughing and asked, "So, you just woke me up at four in the morning to tell me my erection was poking you in the leg?"

"Something like that..", she told him.

"Or did you want something else?", Rick whispered.

Michonne rose up and looked at Rick. "If we're being honest, something else."

"And what do you want?", Rick asked even though he was sure what it was. His erection was huge by this point.

Michonne moved her head closer to his and started to kiss him. The kiss deepened as she positioned herself and straddled him.

She broke away and looked down at him. "I want you. Right now. You remember earlier when we were on the couch and we were talking about teenagers and the other thing? And you said that you definitely one of those?"

"Yes and yes", Rick asked.

"Me too", Michonne told him.

Rick moaned and rose his head up. "Say it", he moaned.

Michonne just smiled a little before she kissed him.

Michonne not only kissed him, she stuck her tongue in his mouth and he gladly accepted.

Rick literally sucked on her tongue, and she thought it was so hot.

Before she broke away, she bit Rick's bottom lip.

Rick sat up and helped her position herself on him. She began to move and she started to moan. Rick started to kiss her again to stifle them.

Rick grunted as she began to move faster. He fell back and gripped the sheets as he watched Michonne move. He looked her straight in the eyes.

Michonne gripped Rick's legs as she moved even faster. The only things that could be heard was their heavy breathing and their skin smacking.

Michonne's head bent back and she looked at the ceiling as she moved.

Rick sat up again, making them both moan because of the sudden movement.

He nipped at her neck and she grabbed his hair.

Michonne moved her hips in a slow, but torturing manner. She got close to his ear and whispered, "horny."

She finally said it. Rick moaned and said "fuck" as he fell back and looked at her.

"Fuck", Rick moaned again a few seconds later.

Michonne knew she was close, so she moved her hips against his faster.

She came, biting her lips to keep from crying out. Rick followed a few seconds later.

Michonne stayed on top of him and look down at him. Rick's stomach was moving up and down rapidly. She bent down to give him a quick kiss before she sat up again.

"Thank you", Michonne told him. "I really shouldn't have woken you up just for this."

"You don't have to thank me", Rick told her. "I really don't care. This is probably the best wake-up gift I've ever received."

Michonne bent down to kiss him again and Rick let out a moan as she did.

She began to move very slowly while Rick ran his hands up and down her legs.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed as he lifted her up, so he could flip them over.

Rick looked down at Michonne and kissed her before he positioned himself to enter her.

He started to move and she wrapped her legs around him.

Rick sucked on her bottom lip as he moved faster.

Rick's hands were on the bed near Michonne's shoulders so he could hold himself up.

"Faster", Michonne whispered. "Fuck me, Rick."

Rick groaned after she said that and he moved faster.

Michonne grabbed onto Rick's right arm and held on as he moved.

Michonne rose her head to kiss Rick. "Faster", she said against his lips.

Rick pounded into her.

"Yes, like that", she managed to get out.

He pounded into her a few more times before her orgasm crashed into her. Rick covered her lips with his own not only to stifle her moans, but his too.

Rick gave her a hot kiss before he collapsed on top of her.

They laid there for a few minutes and Rick started to get up, but Michonne grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Where are you going?", she asked him.

"Getting off, so I won't crush you."

"You won't."

Rick tried to get up again. "Please?", she begged as she pulled him back down.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright", he told her.

Rick relaxed against her.

"I sleep on you.. you sleep on me. It's only fair, right?", Michonne asked while smiling.

"I guess so."

"Besides, you're in the perfect position just in case I need to wake you up again", she joked.

"Do you want more?", Rick asked. He would stay up all night to make sure she was pleased.

"I'm fine. I'm kidding."

"Wake me up if you want or need anything. I'm serious. I want to make sure you're good. Are you good?"

"Yes, Rick. I'm fine."

"Don't say thank you. I already know that's what you're going to say. That's what I'm here for."

"You're here for me to wake you up at night for sex?"

"I'm here for everything. If I'm asleep ten minutes from now, you can wake me up. I don't care."

"What am I supposed to say if I can't thank you?", Michonne asked.

"You don't have to say anything at all."

"Okay then. Good night."

"So, you don't want to go another round?", Rick asked her while smiling.

"Do you want to?"

"I'm kidding", Rick told her.

Rick kissed her chest and relaxed a little bit more.

Michonne started to run her hands through his hair.

Rick fell asleep first and Michonne followed a few minutes later.

 

****I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. also, if you want to follow me, my twitter is @ulightupmyeyes :)******


	40. Chapter 40

****I'm sorry for the very slow updates. I've just been really busy lately, but I promise that I will try to post new chapters faster than I have recently.******

 

The next time Michonne woke up, it was daylight. She realized Rick wasn’t on top of her, so she rolled over to wrap her arms around him. He wasn’t lying beside her either. Michonne laid there and she soon realized that Rick was in the shower. She heard the water running and a few seconds later, she heard the water turn off.

Michonne laid there for a minute before she decided to get out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Rick had all of his clothes on except his shirt. She walked by him and touched his back before she opened the shower door and got inside. Michonne turned on the water and began to shower.

“Good morning.” She told Rick a few minutes later.

“Now you say that,” he teased.

Michonne just smiled and she didn’t say anything else. She realized that Rick was still in there a few minutes later.

“Why are you still in here?” Michonne asked him as she ran a razor over her legs. “Did you stick around to help me shave my legs?”

“No,” he told her. “I’m shaving my own face. I don’t need anything else to shave, but I can supervise to make sure you don’t miss any spots.”

“I can handle it,” Michonne said as she smiled.

“Are you sure?” Rick asked her. “I’m a great helper.”

“Of course you are,” she tells him, "But I think I have it.”

“Alright,” Rick said as he smiled.

Michonne finished her shower a few minutes later and Rick was still in there. She opened the door and grabbed for a towel, but there wasn’t one there.

Rick grabbed a towel and walked over to her. Michonne held out her hand to grab the towel, but Rick hid it behind his back so she couldn’t reach it.

“Kiss me and I’ll give you the towel.” Rick told her with a big smile on his face.

“Seriously Rick?” Michonne asked as she smiled.

“Yeah. Just one kiss and you can have it.”

Michonne smiled as she moved her head closer to Rick’s. She kissed him once and pulled back. She held out her hand, but Rick still didn’t give her a towel.

“Rick” Michonne said. “Can I please have the towel? I’m dripping wet.”

Rick smiled wide. “You are?”

Michonne looked at him for a second with a confused expression on her face. Of course, she was wet. She had just got done with a shower. It was obvious. Then, it hit Michonne. She knew what Rick was thinking especially after smiling wide. Rick was close enough for Michonne to smack him on the arm, so she rose her hand and smacked him.

“Ow” Rick said. “What was that for?”

“You know what it was for.” She told him. “Please give me the towel.”

Rick smiled as he moved his hand to hand her the towel, but he stopped. ‘Wait.”

“What now?” Michonne asked. She just needed a towel, but he wasn’t giving it to her,

“Since you wouldn’t let me help in the shower, let me dry you off.” Rick said as he smiled.

Michonne sighed. “Fine.” She stepped out of the shower and Rick stepped closer to her. He began to dry her off.

When Rick got to her bottom half, he got down on his knees.

“Turn around” he whispered. Michonne slowly turned around and her ass was directly in his face. His fingers brushed over her ass and Michonne let out a breath.

He moved the towel down her legs and then told her to turn around again. Rick dried her off quickly before he threw the towel down.

Rick stayed on his knees as he ran his fingers down both of her legs. The more he did it, the harder he got. He looked up at Michonne and licked his lips. Rick’s stare was intense. Michonne was sure that stare was going to kill her one day.

Rick began to get up and he kissed up her stomach as he did. He stood as close as he could to her. Her nipples were against his chest and they began to get hard. RIck kissed her once before he pulled away and walked to the door.

That’s all he was going to do? He knew how to get Michonne going, and that’s what he had just done. He couldn’t just stop. Michonne was wet now and it wasn't because of the shower either.

Rick opened the door and went to sit on the bed. Michonne sighed before she walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the dresser and bent over to find some clothes.

Rick glanced over at her and his eyes almost fell out of his head. Her ass was literally up in the air. Rick cleared his throat. The bulge in his pants only got bigger. He eyed a bottle of lotion on the dresser.

“Michonne?” He said as he got up.

“What?” Michonne asked as she was still bent over.

“Can I put this lotion on you?”

“I was going to do it in a second and I only need to do my legs.”

“Can I do it?”

“In a second, Rick. I’m trying to find a shirt.”

Rick didn’t want to wait a second. He needed to do it right then and there. He moved directly behind her and his bulge pressed into her ass.

Michonne jumped at first, slightly moaning. Then, she slowly stood up.

“Can I do it… now?” Rick asked as he pressed into her, making her moan a little louder.

Michonne nodded and Rick grabbed the bottle of lotion before he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Michonne walked over and stood in front of him.

“Put your foot up here.” Rick told her as he patted the bed. Michonne raised her leg and rested her foot on the bed beside him.

Rick squeezed the bottle and some lotion fell onto his hand. He rubbed it in his hands a little before he started applying it to her leg. He also lightly massaged as he spread the lotion on her.

As soon as his hands touched her leg, Michonne let out a breath. She was trying to keep herself from moaning.

Rick finished with that leg and she rose her other leg so he could give it the same treatment.

Rick’s pinky finger brushed across her clit and she moaned. Rick purposely brushed his finger across it a few more times before he continued to rub lotion down the rest of her leg.

When he was done, he closed the bottle and laid it down on the bed. Rick stared up at Michonne and she stared back.

Michonne knew Rick was rock hard, so she was going to do something about it. He had done a lot for her, so she figured it was time for him to receive.

“Take your pants off.” Michonne ordered and Rick wasted no time in taking them off, pulling his boxers down with them.

His erection was humongous. Michonne got down on her knees and looked up at Rick. He was already breathing heavily. She stroked him a few times before she kissed the head and took him in his mouth. She started out in slow movements, but picked up the pace as she realized how much Rick was enjoying it.

Rick started grunting as he lifted his hips off the bed. He place his hand on the back of Michonne’s neck.

“Fuck.” Rick muttered in between the grunts. “Like that.” She fondled him in her hand. Rick knew he wasn't going to last long.

A few seconds later, Rick came and moaned Michonne’s name. She continued to do her work as Rick orgasmed.

“Christ.” Rick managed to get out. He realized that Michonne wasn’t stopping. How much more could she do? It was Michonne. She could do more. A lot more.

“Oh god. Michonne.” Rick moaned. He was about to come again. “Please.”

Rick’s grunts became louder as he gripped the sheets. He laid back on the bed. After he said “please”, Michonne went faster. Michonne took her hand and wrapped it around his length as she continued to take him in her mouth. 

“Michonne.. I’m about to- oh fuck.” She slowed her movements and Rick groaned. “Oh christ.”

Michonne took her other hand and rested it on his leg. Her nails dug into it a few seconds later, making Rick breathe heavily. Rick was very close.

Michonne moved her hand from his length and placed it on his other leg. She also dug her nails into that one too. 

"Michonne." Rick moaned softly as he came for the second time. She would never get tired of him moaning her name.

 

Michonne licked to make sure she got every last drop before she stood up and looked at him. Rick laid there and his chest moved up and down rapidly. His arm covered his eyes.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Rick told her.

“Why do you say this every time? I haven’t killed you yet.”

“One of these days you will.”

Michonne wrapped her hand around his length and stroked. Rick grunted and sat up to stop her.

“Okay. I’ve had enough.” Rick told her as he grabbed her hand. Rick knew she was teasing him. It was his turn to tease her.

“I should..” Rick started to say, but he trailed off.

“What should you do, Rick? We don’t have much time. I have to go fix breakfast soon.”

“Sit on my face.” Rick told her seriously.

Michonne started laughing because she didn’t think he was serious.

“I’m serious. Sit on my face.” He told her again as he grabbed her hips.

Michonne stopped smiling when she realized he was actually being serious. “No.”

“Please?” Rick asked before he licked his lips and stared up at her.

“What if I suffocate you?” Michonne asked seriously. They had never done that before; Michonne had never done that with anyone.

“Well, at least I can say I was doing something I loved before I died.” Rick told her as he smiled.

Michonne smacked Rick on the arm, but she was also trying to hide her amusement. “That’s not funny.”

“You’ve already smacked me two times this morning. You’re violent.” Rick teased.

“Violent.” Michonne repeated before she smiled. She moved closer to Rick’s’ ear. “Do you want me to show you how violent I can be?”

“Oh, so you’re going to spank me now?” Rick asked, his voice raspy.

Michonne smiled. Rick was really ahead of himself. “Shut up.” She placed her hand on his mouth. “Stop talking.”

Rick stared at her straight in the eyes as he grabbed her hand and moved it away from his mouth. “Sit on my face and it’ll make me shut up. All of your problems will be solved.”

“Move up on the bed.” Michonne ordered him.

Rick scooted up and laid with his arms behind his head. Michonne crawled her way up to him and Rick just laid back and watched.

“If you die, I’m not going to be the one explaining to your children how you died.” Michonne told him as she moved closer to him. She was right at his chest.

Rick laughed a little. “You won’t need to. Besides, your bad breath doesn’t kill me in the morning, so I’m pretty sure this won’t.”

Michonne’s mouth fell open. “I do not have bad breath.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah, you do. Everyone does, but yours is bad when you wake up in the morning.”

“Well, you know what?” Michonne asked. “No more for you.” She started to get up and Rick grabbed her arm.

“Wait. Come on, Michonne.”

Michonne shook her head as she got up. She walked over to the dresser to try to find her clothes once again.

Rick got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come on, Michonne. I was kidding.”

Michonne let out a breath and shook her head. She was actually amused, but she wasn’t going to let Rick know that.

“I’m sorry.” Rick told her seriously. “I’m sure my breath stinks.”

Michonne looked at him and nodded. “It does.”

Rick looked at her. “Michonne, come on. Carl and Judith are going to be up soon.” Rick felt bad about it. He didn’t know she was going to take it seriously.

“I think I’m going to go wake them up.” Michonne said. She knew that Rick thought she was serious, so she was going to let him think that. Michonne loved teasing him.

Rick put on his pouty face. He really needed her.

“Don’t set there and pout like a child. It’s your fault.” Michonne told him.

‘Well, you’re the one missing out on a great orgasm.” Rick shot back.

Michonne turned around to face him. “Is that so, Richard?” She asked, emphasizing his name.

“Yeah, Michonne.” Rick said as he emphasized her name like she did his. “So come here, sit on my face, and I’ll have you wanting to shout my name.”

Michonne smiled. She was already wet enough as it was.

“And then you can make it downstairs in time to make the damn oatmeal.” Rick said before he winked.

Michonne took her hand and pushed his chest so he fell on the bed. “Time for you to shut up.”

“Great… I don’t want to talk anyway.” Rick said in a cocky tone.

Michonne moved up on the bed and positioned herself on top of his face. Rick stuck his tongue out and began to lick up and down in slow movements.

It felt different than all the other times.. It felt better and Michonne didn’t know how it could get any better. She began to breathe heavily as he picked up his pace.

Michonne didn’t want to move around on his face. She was actually scared she was going to hurt him. Rick realized and placed his hands on her ass and moved her, making Michonne moan a little.

Rick continued to move her against him and squeezed her ass as he did. He moved his tongue up and down even faster.

“Rick.” Michonne moaned as she began to ride his face. She couldn’t stop herself. It felt so good.

Michonne heard Rick groan and it caused her to moan a little louder. She bit her lip to try to keep from being loud.

Michonne’s breathing became erratic as Rick picked up the pace. About ten seconds later, Michonne’s orgasm crashed into her. But Rick wasn’t finished. Oh no. Not yet. He continued to lick up and down her clit as she moaned even louder. Rick was going to pay her back for what she did to him earlier and Michonne knew his payback was going to be fantastic.

“God, Rick.” She managed to get out. “Not again.”

She heard Rick laugh before he continued his mission. Michonne couldn’t believe it. The man was actually laughing.

Rick was going to make her come again. He had to. He massaged her ass again as he continued.

Michonne needed something to hold onto, so she grabbed the headboard and held on as she continued to ride his face.

Rick kept getting faster and Michonne wasn’t sure how he could keep going.

“Rick.. please.” She whined. Michonne’s hips moved fast against his face.

“Oh god.” Michonne moaned as she came again. Rick stopped, so she started to get off, but Rick held her there. He began to move his tongue again a few seconds later.

This time, Rick moved his tongue in slow, torturing movements. All Michonne could hear was her heavy breathing and sucking sounds coming from Rick.

Rick continued to torture her until she came. Again. Rick smacked her ass as she came, making her cry out a little louder than she should have.

Michonne quickly moved off of his face, so he couldn’t continue. She literally couldn’t take anymore.

She laid beside of him and he started laughing. Rick knew he done great.

“I hate you.” She told Rick as she looked over at him. Michonne was trying to get her breath back. She was weak and tired and it was all because she had three orgasms in less than seven minutes.

Her words only made Rick laugh more. “No, you don’t.”

“I do. I really do.” Michonne told him. “That was so good and I can’t move my damn legs.”

Rick smiled as he moved his head closer and kissed her.

“Get away.” She told him and Rick lingered his lips near her mouth.

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” Rick asked. He kissed her between every few words.

Michonne tried to say something, but Rick dipped his tongue in her mouth and she gladly accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few seconds before Rick pulled away.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Michonne told him. “Get away.” She really wasn’t serious and Rick knew she wasn’t. She had a smile on her face when she said it.

Rick propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Michonne.

“I should really get dressed. I need to go fix breakfast.” Michonne told him as she ran her hand through his hair. She made no attempt to get up. Michonne didn’t want to, but she knew she had to.

“Get up then.” Rick said with a smile.

“I’m trying, but you keep distracting me.”

“I’m not. I’m just laying here.” Rick said, defending himself.

Rick didn’t realize that was the reason she couldn’t get up. He looked too damn good to just leave.

“Whatever.” Michonne told him as she got up. She finally found some clothes and put them on. She put her constable uniform shirt on. Rick watched her as she put on her jeans. He loved the way they fit over her ass perfectly.

Michonne sat on the bed and put her socks on. “Are you going to put your clothes on or are you going to lay there all day?” She asked as she turned her head to glance at him.

“I’ll get dressed in a second.” Rick told her.

Michonne nodded her head and walked to the door.

“Wait, Michonne.” Rick called out and she turned around. “Come give me a kiss. Please?” Rick sets up and smiled wide.

Michonne smiled as she shook her head and walked over to him. She leaned down to kiss him and trie to pull away, but Rick grabbed her and she fell down on his lap.

“Rick!” Michonne shouted as Rick wrapped his arms around her.

“What?” He asked innocently before he moved his head closer to kiss her.

Their kiss started to get passionate and Michonne repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. Michonne knew what she was going to do. She was going to pay him back for making her fall on top of him.

Rick laid back. He thought he was being smart. Michonne grinded her hips against him, making Rick breathe heavily. She grinded her hips against him a few times before she leaned down and kissed him. Then, Michonne smiled wide as she slowly got up and ran to the door.

“Michonne.” Rick called out and his voice was strained. She glanced down and he had an enormous erection. “You can’t do this.” She really couldn’t just leave after she had gotten him aroused.

“I am.” Michonne said. “Watch me.”

Rick sighed, but he had a smile on his face. “I hate you.”

Michonne laughed a little as she opened the door. “I hate you too.”

Michonne left and Rick fell back onto the bed and sighed. He was happy, amused, aroused, and his heart was so full of love. The one person who had made him feel that way was Michonne. Rick sighed again. He was so in love with her that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick had came down about fifteen minutes later in his constable uniform. He had a smiling Judith in his arms.

The oatmeal was finished, so Michonne filled up four bowls. She sat a bowl in front of Judith. Then, she sat one in front of Rick and he stared at her while she did. Carl still wasn’t down there yet.

“Carl!” Michonne shouted. “Breakfast is ready.”

“I’m coming!” Carl shouted back. About a minute later, Carl walked down the steps. He walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

Rick swallowed a bite of his food and cleared his throat. “Remember what I said about Heath, Carl. Don’t go near him. Don’t let Enid go near him.”

“I won’t dad.” Carl told him as he looked up at him. Rick realized it was looking in the mirror when he looked at his son. They looked so much alike.

Rick looked at Michonne. “You’re staying with me.” He said in a serious tone. “If Deanna asks, tell her you don’t feel well.”

“But I’m going to be walking around patrolling?” Michonne questioned.

“Just tell her you don’t feel well enough to do sword lessons.. I don’t know.. You’re convincing, so I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

Michonne nodded, not knowing if the plan would work. It had to though. They needed whatever they did to work before it turned bad.

They sat in silence the rest of the time they ate.

When Carl was finished eating, he looked at Rick. “Is it okay if I go hang out with Enid today?”

Rick sighed. “Where will you be?"

“We could hang out at Denise’s house. Heath won’t go near there… or we could just hang out here.” Carl suggested.

Rick sat his spoon down and sat back in his chair. “I don’t know about that. Michonne or I won’t be here.”

“Heath won’t come here either, so-” Carl tried to finish, but Rick interrupted.

“I know Heath won’t come here, but I’m not talking about that. I don’t know about leaving you and Enid here by yourselves.”

“Dad.” Carl said before he rolled his eyes. “Come on. I’m not that type of guy.”

“Carl, I’m not doubting you, but things happen. Just stay at Denise’s, alright?” Rick told his son. He didn’t need to be worried about his son having sex with a girl all day.

Carl stood up and took his bowl to the sink. “Fine.” He said as he walked over to get Judith. “I’m going to take her to Carol’s.”

He put Judith down and she ran over to hug Rick. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you later sweetheart.”

She ran over to Michonne next and gave her a big hug. Michonne smiled and picked her up on her lap. “I’m going to miss you today. I miss you everyday.” Rick smiled as he saw his daughter kiss Michonne on the cheek.

Judith looked at Michonne straight in the eyes and said “mama” just like she had that one night. But this time, Michonne wasn’t going to say that she wasn’t her mom. Michonne realized that she was the only thing that Judith would ever know as a mom.

Michonne looked at Rick and he had a huge smile on his face. He wouldn’t admit it, but he wanted to cry. Seeing Judith and Michonne together was so beautiful. Even though she hadn’t said “dada” yet, Rick knew she was going to say it sooner or later. To be honest, he was glad that she called Michonne “mama” first. Rick couldn’t stop a tear escaping his eye as he looked around at the three most important people in his life. He was really the luckiest man alive.

Carl smiled and said “Yep, that’s mom.” He would make sure to tell Judith about their mom, but Judith believed Michonne was their mom. There wasn’t a thing wrong with that… Michonne was their mom. Carl had said that a thousand times and he would say it a thousand more. She was the only person who had taken that role and treated them as her own. Carl would forever be grateful for that.

Michonne saw that Rick was tearing up, so she started to cry too. She held Judith close in her arms. “I love you.” She whispered to her. Michonne held Judith in her arms until she wiggled around in her lap. That meant she wanted to get down. She helped Judith off her lap and she watched her run to Carl.

“I’ll see you two later.” Michonne said as Carl and Judith walked away. Michonne sat back in her chair and wiped the tears away. She looked at Rick and he was doing the same thing.

“I’m going to get these dishes done.” Michonne said as she got up. She sniffled a bit as she started picking up the bowls to take them to the sink.

Michonne picked up Rick’s bowl and he looked at her with a small smile on his face. She walked back to the sink and began to run the water.

“Need any help?” Rick asked as he got up and stood beside her.

Michonne nodded. “I’ll wash, you rinse.” Rick nodded and they stood in silence for a few moments.

Michonne glanced over at him. “Rick Grimes.. A crier?” She had only seen him cry a few times, one of the times was when they got married. Other than those times, she had never seen him cry.

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone about that.” Rick said before he smiled. “Let’s keep that to ourselves.”

“Rick, they already saw you cry once.” Michonne said as she slid over a plate to him. “Men cry too. It’s alright.”

Rick smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, but.. I’m Rick.” He wasn’t supposed to cry at any time. He was supposed to be strong all the time, but there were times that Rick couldn’t help but to cry. He didn’t want anyone thinking of him differently. He was the leader. Leaders weren't supposed to cry.

Michonne smiled. “I’m Michonne. I thought we already introduced ourselves.” She said as she was washing a bowl.

Rick laughed a little. “You know that’s not what I mean. I’m not supposed to cry.”

“Rick, like I said, everyone cries. It’s okay. I think it’s cute.”

“Cute? When I cry?” Rick questioned. “Why?”

Michonne shrugged. “It just is.” She thought it was cute because it showed how much he cared. Michonne didn’t doubt how much he cared, but with Rick, when he cried, it meant something was special to him. When she said special, she meant that Rick held it dear to his heart. Basically, Michonne loved when he cried.

Michonne handed him a bowl and he rinsed it off. He put it in the drainer. He shook his head and smiled a little. They stood silence for a few minutes and finally got the dishes done.

Rick dried off his hands and handed the towel to Michonne. “You know what?”

“What?” Michonne questioned.

“You’re weird.” Rick told her. He started laughing when Michonne threw the towel at him.

“I’m not weird.” Michonne defended herself. “You’re the one who’s weird.”

“At least I don’t like when men cry.”

“Well, I’m glad you don’t. That would be a little weird. Don’t you think?” Michonne asked him. “And I like when you cry. It’s cute because you show your feelings.”

Rick just shook his head as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re still weird, but that’s why I love you.”

Michonne smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. “I know.”

They stopped hugging and they looked at each other. Rick kissed her once.

“We should probably get going.” Michonne said as she ran her hand down his tie on his uniform.

Rick kissed her again and bit her lip as he pulled away. He ran his hands down the side of her arms. “Yeah.”

Michonne grabbed her jacket and sword while Rick grabbed his gun. They walked out of the house and began walking down the street. It was going to be a long day.

 

***I hoped you liked it. If you have time, leave a review. They always make my day. :)****


	41. Chapter 41

****Here's another chapter for all the waiting. ;)****

Most of the day went pretty good.. Rick and Michonne walked around and talked a little bit. They even went and checked on Carl. By doing so, they accidentally embarrassed him.

“He’s fine.” Denise told them. “They’ve been sitting on the couch all day reading comics. I haven’t let them out of my sight.”

Enid looked at Michonne and smiled. Michonne smiled back. Enid was thankful they weren’t going to tell Denise about Heath. If they did, Denise would have never let her leave the house again.

“We’ll come and get you when we’re done, alright?” Rick told Carl. “Don’t leave.”

“Dad.” Carl said as he looked at his father embarrassed. “I know.”

"Don’t worry. I have everything under control.” Denise assured them. “They’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” Rick told her. Rick and Michonne walked to the door and Denise followed them.

“No problem.”

“Like I said, I’ll be back to get him later, so don’t let him go anywhere.”

“I won’t. I’ll see you later.”

Rick nodded his head and they walked off the porch and down the street.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

A little while later, Rick and Michonne were walking down the street and she saw Heath walk around a house that wasn’t even his. Rick didn’t see because he was talking to Glenn about a few Alexandrians going on a run.

Heath just stood there and glared at Michonne. If looks could kill, he probably could have killed her on the spot. Heath ran off when he saw Rick turn towards Michonne.

Rick noticed there was something off with Michonne. She was staring at a house. “You okay?”

Michonne nodded quickly before turning to him. She wasn’t going to tell Rick about it. It would only result in him getting angry and make the whole situation worse.

“I’m fine. I thought I saw a dog,” she lied. Rick nodded his head and they began to walk again. Glenn decided to stay with them.

“How’s Maggie doing?” Michonne asked Glenn as she looked over at him. “I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

“She’s doing great. She’s probably not doing so great right now,” Glenn admitted. Both Rick and Michonne glanced over at him and he laughed a little.

“Oh, she’s fine. It’s just that she decided to try a new recipe tonight and she should be cooking right about now. Last time she tried to cook something new, she cursed. A LOT.”

Michonne glanced over at him. She needed new things to fix. She fixed spaghetti most days of the week, and the others, it seemed like she fixed the same thing.

“What kind of recipe is it?” Michonne asked.

“I’m not sure, but she’ll give it to you if you want it. I think she got it from one of the women here in Alexandria.”

Michonne nodded her head. She would be sure to get the recipe.

A few minutes later, a woman ran up to the three of them.

“There’s a whole shelf knocked over in the supply room,” she informed them. “Glass is everywhere and it looks like someone did it on purpose.”

Glenn, Michonne, and Rick all looked at each other. Who would bust jars that contained the only food they had? Who the hell would do that.. Especially when the food supply was limited anyway?

Rick looked at Michonne. “Glenn and I will take care of this. You can go ahead and go home.”

Michonne nodded as Glenn and Rick walked off. She started walking down the street and she felt like someone was watching her. Michonne looked all around and couldn’t see anyone. She rounded the corner and she ran into something… someone… HEATH. He glared at her like it was her fault. They stood there for a few seconds and Michonne glared back.

“Watch out where you’re going next time,” Heath told her in an ice cold tone. As he walked away, he bumped into her shoulder. AGAIN.

“Fucking bitch,” He muttered.

Michonne turned around. “What’d you say to me?”

Heath laughed a little. “You heard me.” And that was it. Heath started to walk away from her.

Michonne was angry and she grabbed for her sword. The ONLY thing that stopped her from hurting him was Deanna. She was walking down the other side of the street. She stopped and smiled at Heath. Deanna hugged him and they began to talk.

Michonne rolled her eyes and turned the other way. She was sick and tired of Heath. She just needed him to stop, but it obviously wasn’t going to go that way.

The more Michonne thought about it, the more she was convinced that Heath was the one who knocked down the shelf in the supply room. He was the only one who was stupid enough to do it. He didn’t care about anyone except himself. She was also convinced it was him because it was a perfect time to “run” into her if she happened to be by herself.

Michonne sighed. She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t going to tell Rick. Michonne knew it was wrong, but she knew it would only make everything worse. Michonne was trying to think of a way to try to get Heath to stop. She realized that maybe she needed to talk to him alone. But Michonne knew she couldn’t just tell Rick that she was going to talk to him. He would NEVER allow that. Rick made it clear that she was supposed to stay away from Heath.

Michonne began kicking a rock on the street. She had two options; she could either keep her mouth shut and let Heath keep doing whatever the hell he was doing or she could lie to Rick and go talk to Heath. She didn’t want to lie to Rick… that’s the absolute last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn’t let Heath keep popping up and giving her death glares. He needed to be stopped.

Michonne made the decision: she was going to lie to Rick. She hated herself for even thinking about doing it. She had ALWAYS been honest with him. She had never lied to him and Michonne didn’t want to start now, but the Heath situation was something that she couldn’t help. Michonne would rather lie, than have one of them end up hurt. She was sure Heath was very capable of hurting someone.

Michonne also knew that if she went through with it, she was in danger if she went and talked to Heath alone. She knew she had to be very careful. Heath obviously wasn’t in the right state of mind and he could do anything.

She also had to figure out a lie to actually tell Rick. He could usually pick up when people lied, so she also had to be careful about that. A thought popped in Michonne’s head: she was just going to tell Rick she was going to Maggie’s house to get the recipe. She was sure he wouldn’t follow her. Michonne figured it would only take a few minutes to talk to Heath, and everything would work out great. On the way back, she would be sure to stop by and actually get the recipe.

Michonne decided to walk to the supply room and assess the damage. Rick saw her walk in and he looked at her a few seconds before talking to the same woman who had ran up to them.

“I left for five minutes and I came back and it was like this” the woman told Rick. “I don’t understand why someone would do this.”

Michonne looked around. It looked like someone had went in there and just pushed the shelf over out of rage. Michonne knelt down to the floor and she could see a muddy boot print next to the shelf. She looked around and no one in the room had mud on their shoes and no one was wearing those type of boots.

“I’m thinking somebody definitely did this.. And not on accident either.” Michonne said as she stood up. She pointed to the print on the floor. “No one in here has muddy boots.” She thought back to Heath. He was the one who was walking through grass and behind houses. Michonne couldn’t help but think it was him, but she wasn’t going to say anything. She was going to figure it out herself and that was also a good way to start talking to Heath. She would question him.

Rick sighed before he spoke to the woman. “Just come get any of us if you see anything else. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

The woman nodded and Glenn, Michonne, and Rick walked out.

“Hey, uh,” Glenn started to say, “I’m going to head home. Come get me if you need anything.”

Rick nodded. Glenn walked away and Rick turned to Michonne. “Why would someone do that? Who would do that. That’s the dumbest thing someone could do.”

Michonne looked around. She KNEW who it was. “I don’t know,” she lied.

They both continued to stand there and Michonne knew she had to start talking soon, but she was thankful when Rick finally spoke.

“You can go ahead and head home,” he told her. “I’m going to be a little bit since this stuff happened. You don’t have to be out here.”

Michonne nodded. This was it. This was her chance. “Actually, I think I’m going to Glenn and Maggie’s to get that recipe Glenn was talking about.”

Rick nodded. “Do you want me to walk you there?”

Michonne shook her head quickly. “No, it’s okay.”

Rick nodded and smiled. “Alright.”

“And when I’m done, I’ll go and pick up Carl and Judith,” Michonne told him.

Rick nodded and Michonne turned to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She pulled back and she kissed him passionately.

“I love you” she told him.

“I love you” he told her.

Michonne kissed him one more time before she walked away.

Rick watched her as he walk away. Something about her kiss didn’t feel right. Michonne had been acting a little strange. Rick shrugged and walked the other way. She was probably just tired. That’s all it was.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne walked her way to Heath’s house. She really hated herself for lying to Rick. When she kissed him, she poured out everything she felt for him in that one single kiss. She loved him too much.. Too much to lie to him and she couldn’t believe that she actually lied. She just hoped he didn’t find out..

As Michonne got closer to Heath’s house, she realized he was sitting on his porch. Heath saw her and went and stood in the front yard.

Michonne wasn’t even near him before she started to speak. “Did you do that?”

Heath laughed a little. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Michonne.”

Michonne shook her head. “You know what the hell I’m talking about.. The supply room.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I heard about it though.”

Michonne looked at his boots and they looked like a perfect match to the print she saw. “Your boots are a perfect match to the print I saw.. The muddy print.”

Heath scoffed. “So?”

“You’re the only one who I saw walking in the grass where it was muddy this morning… watching me. It was you. You did it.”

“So, what if I did do it? Are you going to tell Rick? Then, what next? What are you going to do, then? Tell Deanna? I’ll just say I was in there a few minutes before and she’ll believe me.”

Heath was right; Deanna would believe him. She would believe anything if Heath was involved.

Heath walked closer to Michonne and she stepped back. “Woah, I’m not going to hurt you. Why would you think a stupid thing like that?”

Michonne just stood there as Heath moved closer. “I have a secret” he told her. “Do you want to know what it is?”

She just stood there and stared at him.

“I did do it.” Heath admitted with a big smile. “But no one will figure it out, and I also did it because I felt like you would come and talk to me.. And look at this now.. Here you are.”

Michonne sighed. “Heath, will you please just leave me alone… leave my family alone?”

“But Michonne, I really really like you. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“Heath… please.”

“You know, you and Rick are really cute.” Heath said, changing the subject. “I didn’t take him for a star gazer.”

Michonne’s eyes widened. “How do you know about that?”

“I hid in the bushes.” Heath said as he shrugged.

Michonne couldn’t believe that. He hid in the bushes and spied on them? What the hell?

“You must fuck him good, don’t you? Damn, already needing a new bed. That’s impressive.”

“Shut up.” Michonne told him, but Heath smiled and continued.

“Are you two using protection? Do you actually want a baby in this world? How do you even take care of Judith? It’ll only be a matter of time before the walkers eat her. And when they do, there won’t be a sign that she ever existed.”

Michonne had to hold back tears. That had been the exact thing that had happened to her child. There was nothing left of him. NOTHING.

Heath saw Michonne’s expression change and this pushed him even further. “Oh wait, you look like this happened to you before… did you have a child?”

Michonne didn’t answer. She just stood there and looked away from Heath.

“Oh, you did. That’s so sad.” Heath said, without any sadness in his voice. “And somehow, you still keep opening your legs to officer fuckface every night. You’re going to get pregnant, and the child will just die like your sweet precious child did, and just like Judith will. It always happens. What a shame. You’ve already killed your child and it hasn’t even been born yet. You must be so proud.”

“Shut up.” Michonne said louder this time. Heath was really getting to her and he knew it too.

“Oh, you have a mouth on you too. That’s hot. You want to know what else is hot?”

She didn’t even know why she was still there. She could have walked away if she really wanted to, but she needed to stop him. She HAD to.

“He almost fucked you right in the backyard. Oh my my my. What a great show that would have been for me, but you went in. Also, you should really think about getting some curtains.”

Michonne’s eyes widened even more than before. He saw them in their own room too?

“I couldn’t see that much, but I had some binoculars. What were you doing, Michonne? Did you give him a lap dance?”

Michonne couldn’t even explain how violated she felt. Heath watched them through the fucking window. Heath was a lot crazier than she originally thought.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick just got tired of standing near the supply room. He was done for the day, so he decided to walk home. Michonne should have been back there with Carl and Judith. It had been at least over half an hour.

Rick walked to their house and walked in.

“Hey, Michonne” Rick shouted. He didn’t get an answer. He didn’t even see Carl and Judith. No one was home. The first thing Rick felt was worry, so he rushed out of the house and walked to Glenn and Maggie’s house.

Rick knocked on the door and Glenn opened it and he didn’t have a shirt on. It was obvious that Michonne wasn’t there because he was sure he had interrupted them in the middle of sex. Glenn’s pants were unzipped.

“How long ago did Michonne leave?” Rick asked him.

Glenn suddenly looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“She told me that she was coming here to get the recipe from Maggie.”

Glenn shook his head. “No, man, she never came here.”

Rick began to rush away from Glenn.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Glenn yelled after him.

“Yeah, just a misunderstanding.” Rick yelled back as he walked away. It wasn’t a misunderstanding. He had heard her clearly.

The next place he went to was Carol’s. He knocked on the door and Carol opened the door with Judith in her arms.

“Have you seen Michonne?” Rick asked her.

She shook her head. “I haven’t seen her. Why?”

“I can’t find her.” Rick said in a worried tone.

“Oh. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere.” Carol said with a small smile.

“Yeah.” Rick said. “Will you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Rick. What is it?”

“Do you mind keeping Judith for a little while longer? I’ll come and get her later, alright?”

Carol nodded. “I can do that. She’s no trouble at all.”

Rick began to walk away. “Thank you.”

“Is everything okay?” Carol asked just like Glenn had.

“Everything’s fine.” Rick said before he walked away.

The last place Michonne could have been was Denise’s. He knocked on the door and got the same result. She wasn’t there and he asked Denise if Carl could stay there for a little while longer. She said it wasn’t a problem.

Rick only asked Carol and Denise to keep a close eye on his children just in case something happened. Rick had a bad feeling.

Just like everyone Carol and Glenn, Denise and Carl asked Rick if everything was okay. Rick had the same answer.

Rick ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the street. The only place he thought she could have been was with Heath. He couldn’t think of a reason why she would be with Heath, especially when he told her not to go near him. Unless, Michonne had lied about going to Maggie’s and went to Heath’s. Why would she do that? Rick shook his head. No. Michonne wouldn’t lie..

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

“If I may say so, what I could see of you in the window, you looked hot.” Heath said as he started circling around Michonne.

“I bet Rick’s favorite thing is your ass.” Heath commented. “I bet he smacks it as you ride him, doesn’t he, Michonne? He makes you so wet that you don’t know what to do with yourself, isn’t that right?”

Michonne was finished. She didn’t care if Deanna saw or what she would do. She rose her fist to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Oh, come on, Michonne. You don’t want to do that.”

“Let me go, Heath.” Michonne told him as he continued to hold onto her wrist.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Heath said as he took his other hand and smacked her ass. Where the hell were the Alexandrians when people needed them? They seemed to bother everyone when they weren’t needed, but there Michonne was needing help, and none of them were around.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. “If you were mine, I’d have you screaming all night long.”

Heath looked ahead. He saw Rick heading towards them. That was the perfect time to mess everything up and he wasn’t even going to let Michonne know he was coming.

Heath pulled Michonne even closer. He realized that Michonne had lied to get there. "You lied to get here, didn’t you? Oh no. Perfect Michonne lied to Rick. Turns out you’re not perfect after all. Good thing for you… I like bad girls.”

“Heath, let me go.”

Heath smiled, changing the subject. “Well, since you lied just for me, you might as well make it worth your while, right?”

Heath moved his mouth closer to Michonne’s and she jerked her head away from his.

“If you try anything, I’ll make sure Carl pays for it.” Heath threatened. “Or Judith. So, I’m going to kiss you and you have to act like you like it. If you don’t at least kiss me back a little, then bye bye Judith.”

Michonne had tears in her eyes. If she didn’t, something bad would happen to Carl or Judith(or both) and she wasn’t going to have that. They were her whole world and if something happened to them because she didn’t do something, it would kill her. That time, she had to suck it up and do what she was told.

Heath licked his lips and looked at Rick heading towards them. He smiled before he moved his lips closer to Michonne’s. He pressed his lips against hers and she moved her lips against his. Oh wow, Heath was a real winner. Heath knew Rick was going to be pissed.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

As Rick walked down the street to Heath’s, he realized that Michonne was with him. One thing that bothered Rick was how close she was standing to him. She was standing too close.

It looked like they were about to kiss….

And that’s when Rick realized. That’s exactly what they were doing… and Michonne looked like she was enjoying it. She was moving her lips against his.

Rick let out a breath. He had tears coming out of his eyes and he didn’t realize it until he felt a tear drop on his lips. His chest began to hurt. Rick was sure his heart had literally broke into a thousand pieces. He wasn’t even going to confront anyone about it. He was sure he didn’t have a voice to even talk anyway. Rick began to walk away fast. If she wanted him, she could fucking have him..

TWDTWDTWDTWD

As Michonne kissed Heath, she began to feel disgusted.. With him.. With herself… with everything. His lips were chapped and he moved them roughly against hers. He even stuck his tongue in her mouth and it made Michonne’s stomach turn. Heath grabbed at her ass and pulled her closer.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick was glad he made sure Carl and Judith could stay where they were for a while. He didn’t want them to see him like that. He was physically and mentally a fucking mess.

Michonne not only lied to him, she was kissing another man. What killed Rick the most was the fact that she seemed to be enjoying it.

She had promised him.. Michonne fucking promised him that she wouldn’t leave, but she did. That always happened to Rick no matter what. He was so silly and stupid to think that he could actually have a happy life.

Images of Michonne smiling went through his head. Rick wanted to rip his heart out. After seeing that, Rick couldn’t deny that he still wanted her. Rick knew he would let her in the damn house if she decided to come back twenty minutes later.

Rick knew he HAD to stop thinking about her or it would drive him insane.

Rick clenched his fists at his side. She told him that she was going to go get Carl and Judith, but she didn’t. Michonne fucking forgot his children to go have her lips all over Heath. That severely pissed him off.

Rick knew why she didn’t want him to kill Heath. Michonne needed to make sure she had a fuck buddy. Rick shook his head and clenched his jaw.

Rick didn’t even know where he was going as he was walking, but whenever he found himself at the supply room, he knew what he was going for: alcohol. He wasn’t even a drinker. He hated drinking, but he needed something. Rick needed something to burn his most favorite thing away: her fucking smile. Michonne obviously didn’t want him, so Rick had no need to remember that smile.. He had no need to remember her. She wasn’t thinking about him then. No, her heart wasn’t literally breaking. She was kissing fucking Heath.. Out of all people, it just had to be him, didn’t it. Rick started laughing hysterically. He was glad his whole life was some sick joke.

Alcohol was the only thing he knew would help, so Rick grabbed a beer and opened one. He took a big drink and closed his eyes. All he could see was her and “I love you” kept playing over and over in his mind. He began to cry. Every single time he told her those three words, he fucking meant it, but he didn’t know if she meant it one time. He began to cry harder. Michonne was his whole life, so how was he supposed to forget her?

He picked up as many beers as he could in his arms and walked out. He was going to go home and drink until he couldn’t remember who he was. He hoped he drowned in it. He hoped it filled up in his lungs and it suffocated him. Rick hoped he fucking choked to death. He wanted to die. He couldn’t live in a world without being with Michonne. He needed her more than anything in the world, and if he couldn’t be with her, what was the point? What was the fucking point of anything?

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Heath finally broke away from Michonne. He stood close to her. She would figure that Rick saw them soon enough. Heath began to smile. What a great plan that was.

“Also, don’t tell Rick about this either.. you know, about the kiss.. Because you obviously don’t want Carl or Judith hurt, now do you?”

Michonne shook her head with tears in her eyes. Before Heath pulled away, he bit her lip and he did it so hard that it started to bleed.

“Alright then,” Heath said before he smiled. “It was really great seeing you, Michonne.”

Michonne began to walk away and before she could, he smacked her ass. Hard. She didn’t even want to go home then. Michonne needed to clear her mind. She couldn’t let Rick see her like that. So, she began to walk. Michonne wished she could walk forever, but the walls stopped her.

Michonne wiped her lips with her shirt and blood got on it. She felt like a piece of shit. She just kissed Heath. How could she want to even kiss Rick? Michonne wanted to bleach her whole face before she even went near Rick.

She couldn’t even hide her lip. Heath bit it and it was bleeding. A lot. Michonne wasn’t sure how she was going to explain that one to Rick.

Michonne felt so violated. He had watched them in the backyard and through the window. How did he manage to even see them when they were on the second floor? He must have had some good binoculars. He had smacked her ass and literally shoved his tongue down her throat.

Maybe Michonne did need to tell Rick. It was way out of her control. She tried to go and fix it, and she was forced to kiss him or something would happen to Rick’s children. What kind of threat was that? What kind of sick man would threaten to hurt two children, one of them being a baby? Heath was sick and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

Michonne sighed as she tried to keep herself from crying. She just hoped Rick was still patrolling. If he wasn’t, he probably knew by then that she lied and Michonne couldn’t even talk about it. Michonne couldn’t tell Rick a thing, and he wouldn’t believe her. He would be pissed about her lying and Michonne wasn’t ready for that.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Rick walked into their house and went straight up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom and looked at the bed… the same bed they had sex on countless times. He wanted to burn it. Rick walked over to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. He had tears going down his face and his eyes were really puffy. Rick breathed heavily as he stared at himself. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Michonne under him, begging him for more as he moved in and out of her.

Then, the thought hit him: she was probably fucking Heath as Rick stood in their room with a broken heart. Heath was probably making her moan.. Making her beg for more just like she had that morning with him. She was probably riding him just like she did Rick. She was probably whispering in his ear as he pounded into her. She was probably screaming from her orgasm and she probably fucking loved it.

Rick began to scream. He was mad, confused, sad, and he wanted to die. He punched the mirror with his hand and the whole thing shattered. His knuckles cut instantly and they began to bleed. Rick stared at his hand and shrugged before he took his boots off and threw them against the wall. He grabbed the beer again and plopped on the bed. He opened his third beer(he had drank two on the way home)and began to drink.

But none of it was helping. The more he drank, the more Michonne popped into his mind. He started thinking about the day they got married.

“I’m with you no matter what.” She had told him those words and Rick believed them. Hell, somehow Rick still wanted to believe them.

He didn’t know why. He didn’t know why she stayed with him all that time just to leave him. She promised numerous times that she loved him and she didn’t want anyone else.

“What the fuck was that?” Rick yelled. He didn’t even know who he was talking to. No one was even home. He just wanted to know why he couldn’t be happy. Rick didn’t understand why everything bad happened to him.

Rick began to laugh. “It’s because I do bad things, right?” He asked. “Someone like me isn’t supposed to be happy. I get it.”

He took a drink of his beer. “I wish someone would have told me earlier that none of this wasn’t going to work out. I wanted to have a baby with her… I wanted to have a future with her.”

Rick was really serious when he told Michonne that he wanted to have a baby. He wanted that more than anything..

“I would like to know why she said… why she said those things if she didn’t mean any of it.” Rick said out loud. He was trying to hold back his tears.

“What’s so good about Heath?” He asked softly. “Why can’t I be the one who makes her smile every morning?”

Rick could feel the tears going down his face. It hit him: whenever she smiled for now on, it wouldn’t be because of him.

Rick didn’t know what he was going to do. He wasn’t going to be able to forget her. Not ever.. No matter how much he tried. He would have to die before he could.

Rick finished his beer and threw the can on the floor. He reached over and grabbed another one. He opened it and rested his head against the headboard. Rick let out a breath and looked at his hand. It was bloody and cut up. He hoped he bled out.

Rick slammed his head against the headboard a few times before he took a drink of his beer again.

He started crying and he started thinking about Michonne again.

“I think it’s cute when you cry.” She had told him that same morning when they were doing the dishes.

Rick wiped his tears away. “I bet you think it’s just fucking cute now, don’t you?” Rick muttered. He realized that he was going to go insane if he didn’t stop talking to himself. “I’m sitting here and my eyes are about to fall out. So damn cute, isn’t it?”

Rick continued to cry. That’s all he did for about five minutes. He finished another beer and he could tell that it was starting to affect him. He didn’t care. He was going to run out soon. He needed more.

Rick picked up another beer and opened it. “I still do though.” He managed to get out. “I still love you. No matter what... even if you don’t want me. There’s no denying that. I can’t stop loving you.”

Then, Rick realized. “No matter what.” Those were the same words she used at their wedding. This made Rick laugh hysterically. His life really was a joke.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Michonne walked around for another thirty minutes or so until she decided to go home. She was sure Rick, Carl, and Judith were back home now. He had probably found out about her lying by then and went and got Carl and Judith himself.

Michonne started to walk to her house where she knew a pissed off Rick was waiting for her…

She was surprised when she walked into the house about ten minutes later and no one was there. She walked around and looked for a sign of them and that’s when she heard something and it sounded like Rick. He was laughing hysterically and he was being really loud. Michonne could hear him from the kitchen and he had to be upstairs. He began to shout and she began to get worried. He must have been really pissed. The man sounded like he was going insane.

Michonne slowly walked up the the steps and she walked slowly down the hallway to their room. She rounded the corner and stood in the doorway and looked around. There was glass all over the floor from the broken mirror. Rick was an absolute mess. His right hand was cut up and there was blood on the sheets. He looked drunk. He turned his head and looked at Michonne. Rick began laughing and Michonne began to get worried.

“Nice to see you… not.” Rick said. He was drunk. He had drank all the beers except two of them.

“What are you doing?” Michonne asked as she walked closer to him. There were empty beer cans all over the place. She knew he was mad, but he didn’t have to get drunk.

Rick laughed a little. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Michonne knew what it was. He was mad about her lying. “Rick, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, alright?”

Rick shook his head and swallowed. “Which part did you not mean to do? The part where you lead me on these past few months or the part where you kissed him?”

Michonne quickly realized they weren’t on the same page. Hell, they weren’t even in the same book. Did she hear that right? “Lead me on?” What the hell was that supposed to mean? And Michonne also realized that he had seen them kiss. That’s why Heath was smiling his ass off. The fucker knew what he done. Michonne had to convince Rick that what he saw wasn’t real, but how could she when it did look real? How could Michonne even begin to explain when she couldn’t say a thing?

“Rick…” Michonne started to say, but he cut her off.

“Don’t ‘Rick’ me. Did you have a nice time fucking him? You were gone for a long time. I saw you kiss him over an hour ago.”

How could he even think that? How could he even think she had sex with him? Michonne shook her head.

“I didn’t have sex with him.” She told him and he started laughing.

“You know what, Michonne... Just shut up. You expect me to believe that?” Rick practically shouted.

Michonne was already getting angry. “Yes, I do expect you to believe that.”

“Well, I don’t.” Rick said as he looked at her. “You know what kills me, Michonne?”

Michonne just shook her head. She didn’t know what to say.

“You forgot to pick up my kids because you were too busy opening your legs.”

Michonne crossed her arms. “Well, if I was too busy opening my legs like you said I was.. Which I wasn’t… what the hell are you doing here, Rick? You’re here drunk. You’re not any better than I am. They’re still not here.”

Rick slowly stood up and almost fell back on the bed. He was too drunk and he wasn’t going to be able to keep his mouth shut. He always ran his mouth whenever he got a little drunk. He wasn’t going to be able to stop himself. He was too mad and heartbroken.

He stumbled to her, almost falling down on the way there. “And here I thought we were going to live happily ever after. Well, that’s what I get for hoping, right? It’s kind of hard when your wife decides to cheat on you.”

Rick really really didn’t know a thing. He saw them kiss and started assuming shit. Michonne wasn’t going to stand there and have him accuse her of these things. She had already told him clearly that she didn’t want anyone else, but him. Why couldn’t Rick believe that?

“I’m not going to stand here and have you accuse me of these things.” Michonne told him. “I won’t. I’ll leave.”

“Why?” Rick asked. “So you can go fuck Heath some more?”

“I didn’t fuck Heath.” Michonne said in a loud voice.

“Michonne, stop lying. You did. You’re also a big liar. I added that to the reasons why I can’t look at you the same anymore. Little lies are alright, but once you start lying to someone about how you feel about them, that’s pretty serious.. Oh and let’s not forget, you still claim that you didn’t fuck Heath. You seemed to be enjoying that kiss. Look at your lip… he bit you. Damn, you never told me you like it that rough.”

All of Rick’s words were hitting her like a pile of bricks. They were hurting her. He was saying all of these things and it was all because he was assuming things. Yes, the kiss looked real, but couldn’t he give Michonne a chance to explain? Why would he even believe these things? Michonne realized that Rick didn’t trust her at all. Adding on to that list, he couldn’t even look at her the same anymore. Tears began to fall down her cheek. Rick didn’t understand. He didn’t understand a fucking thing. If only he knew.. if only he knew the things Heath said to her.. maybe he wouldn't be in her face screaming at him. That's the thing.. he wouldn't know those things. She couldn't tell him.

“Fine, Rick,” Michonne managed to get out through the tears. “But I’m telling the truth. And I didn’t kiss him because I wanted to. I didn’t enjoy it, and I sure as hell didn’t fuck him. You know what, he bit down on my lip and he made it bleed. I didn’t ask him to. And I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about lying about feelings, but I never lied to you. EVER… about how I feel.”

Rick scoffed. “Yeah, right. That’s not what I saw. You were kissing him back. Stop. It’s not going to be like last time. I’m not going to stand here and listen to these lies.” Rick meant the situation with Lori. He wasn’t going to sit there and get fed bullshit. That wasn’t happening.

Michonne dropped her hands to the side. “Fine, Rick, don’t believe me.” Michonne shrugged. “Whatever I say, you won’t believe me. I’m not going to keep arguing with you. I fucking lied about going to talk to Heath. I was trying to stop him-”

Rick interrupted her. “Yeah, you stopped him alright. Great job. You fucked him in the process. Okay, to be fair, and I'm being nice about this one. You don't deserve to explain, but I'm letting you... tell me, why did you kiss him?”

“He made me.”

“He might have made you, but you enjoyed it.”

Michonne shook her head. “I didn’t.” She didn’t. It was the worst thing she had ever done.

“Why did he make you kiss him?”

“Because he knew it would cause a fight.”

“Well, if you didn’t like it, why the hell didn’t you walk away?” Rick asked her.

This was the part that Michonne couldn’t answer. “I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Rick asked.

Michonne couldn’t answer. She knew it would make everything a lot better than it was, but Rick couldn’t even find out. Carl and Judith’s safety was on the line. She couldn’t or wouldn’t put them in danger.

“I just couldn’t.” She told him. Michonne looked at him and could tell he didn’t believe one word she was saying.

“Very funny, Michonne.” Rick said. “You didn’t want to kiss him, but you stayed there anyway and enjoyed it. That makes no sense to me.”

He was right. It didn’t make sense at all, but Michonne had to go with it. She HAD to make Rick believe her.

“Rick, you have to believe me. I’m telling the truth.” Michonne was practically begging him and it still wasn’t working.

Rick laughed. “I don’t have to do anything. Just tell me Michonne.. Did you ever love me?”

Michonne felt the tears going down her face. Why would he ask her that? He should know the answer, but Michonne didn’t know if he knew anything at all.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carl looked at the clock. It was almost nine. Denise had already fed him dinner. He was starting to get worried about them. He was sure that they didn’t forget him... or did they?

“Denise?” Carl asked.

“Yeah?” She shouted from the kitchen.

“Can I go home? I’m starting to get worried about my parents. They should have came by now and I need to make sure Judith is okay at Carol’s. I’ll go straight home after I get my sister.”

Denise entered the living room and sighed. She thought Rick and Michonne would have been there to get him by then.

“It’s really late.” Carl said. “We usually have dinner about eight and it’s weird that they haven’t came and got me yet.”

Denise trusted Carl. He was a good kid and he knew what to do, even in the worst types of situations. She sighed again. “Straight home after you get your sister, alright?”

Carl nodded. “Okay.” He got up and walked to the door.

“Thanks for letting me come today. It was fun.”

“No problem at all.” Denise said as she smiled. “If anything is wrong, come and get me, alright?”

“I will.” Carl said. He hugged Enid and told her bye. He walked down the street to Carol’s house.

He knocked on the door and Carol opened it. She was surprised to see Carl.

“Where’s Rick?” Carol asked him. “I thought he would be here by now.”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Carl explained. “I guess I’m just going to take Judith home.”

“Can you wait a few minutes?” Carol asked him. “She got a little hungry and she’s eating.”

Carl nodded. “Do you mind if I come inside?”

She smiled. “Not at all. Come on in.”

Carl walked in and saw Judith sitting on the couch and eating a cookie. He went and sat beside of her and patted her head.

Carl waited until Judith got finished with her cookie before they made their way back to their house.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

“Answer the question, Michonne. Did you ever love me?” Rick shouted at her.

“I shouldn’t even have to answer this. You know I do.”

“I’m not so sure Michonne.” Rick said. “People who cheat usually don’t love the person they’re cheating on.”

Michonne had had enough. “I didn’t fucking cheat on you.” She screamed. How many more times was she going to have to say it? She began to cry and Rick actually rolled his eyes.

“Stop crying.” He told her. “You know what… you remind me of her… She used to do the same thing. She used to cry and act all innocent, but I knew just like I know now. She was a cheater, and that’s what you are.”

It took a few seconds for Michonne to actually realize who he was referring to. LORI: he was comparing her to Lori. Michonne’s expression turned to anger and she couldn’t stop herself as she raised her hand and smacked his cheek. Rick looked surprised for a second.

Michonne moved closer to him. “Don't. Don’t you dare compare me to her. I’m nothing like her.”

Rick continued to stared at her in shock as she continued.

“I might have lied, but I didn’t kiss him because I wanted to and I didn’t fuck him. How many times do I have to tell you? I would never ever cheat on you. Why don’t you understand that? I’m sorry Rick, but I think I’m a better woman than Lori. At least I didn’t fuck your best friend… or wait… let’s bring this up… you don’t even know if Judith’s yours.”

“She’s mine!” Rick shouted. “She’s fucking mine.”

“You don’t really know that.”

“She’s mine.” Rick said. “It doesn’t matter.”

Michonne was finished. She didn’t want to fight anymore. She looked up to the ceiling and she began to cry again. She looked at Rick and the look he gave her was one of disgust.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Michonne told him. She walked closer to Rick and she put her hands on his chest and pushed him.

She began to sob as she pushed him. She began to speak between the tears. “I don’t know what else to say to you. I don’t want Heath. I never did. I had to kiss him because he… you know what I can’t tell you, that’s why, Rick. He made me promise that I wouldn’t say anything. I can’t. You’re standing here drunk and accusing me of cheating. You've said these terrible things. I didn’t cheat. I love you more than anything and I can’t actually believe you think I would do something like that to you.”

She pushed him until his back hit the wall. “Don’t believe me, Rick. Just fucking don’t. Just continue to compare me to her. Go ahead and do that, Rick. It makes me feel so great. I hate you.” She began to bawl and Rick looked in her eyes and he realized: she WAS telling the truth. When she looked at him, he could tell that she was hurt and angry. She looked like she was done.. done with everything. Her cries sent chills down his spine. He knew she was telling the truth and he didn’t know why it took him that long to realize it. He knew he was a fucking idiot. She was crying her eyes out and he was the cause of it. 

Michonne told Rick three words, but they weren't the three words she had told him a few hours earlier. "I hate you." Three strong words. That hurt Rick more than he could ever imagine, but he deserved it. He deserved everything. He compared MICHONNE to LORI. She was nothing like her.... not at all. Rick didn't even know why he said it. It was the fucking beer. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his mouth shut.

“Tell me.” Rick said, his voice cracking. He needed to know what Heath told her. “Tell me what he made you promise.”

Michonne shook her head. “I can’t.”

Rick was really worried. Heath made her promise something? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Did he threaten you?” Rick asked her. “I have to know.”

Michonne just looked at him and shook her head. “I can’t tell you. I wasn’t even supposed to tell you this. Just don’t question me. If you knew, you wouldn’t question it either.”

Rick ran a hand through his hair. “Please. I need to know.”

Michonne shook her head and Rick touched her arm. She instantly pulled away from him.

“Don’t touch me, Rick. Just don’t.”

Rick looked at her with a surprised expression on her face.

“Rick, you don’t get to do that. You can’t accuse me of things and just think it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Rick told her. “I’m an idiot.” He was more than an idiot. There probably wasn't any words to describe how much of a stupid son of a bitch he was.

“If you don’t trust me… if you don't believe anything I say, how can we do this? How can we work out?”

Rick’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be together after all. I’m not going to stand here and have you accuse me of things. I won’t do it.”

“Michonne..” Rick begged. “Please. Don’t.”

Michonne shook her head as she walked out of the room. He hurt her too much. She didn’t really want to say much to him. She really didn’t have anything to say.

Rick grabbed her arm and she moved away from him.

“Just leave me alone, Rick.” She told him softly. He looked in her eyes and he knew she was serious.

“Michonne.. Please. I need you. Please don't leave me."

“I need space. I need time away from you.”

Rick let out a breath and tears threatened to come out of his eyes. “I want us to work out. Please Michonne.”

Michonne looked away from Rick. “I just need to make sure you’re what I want. Just please leave me alone. You hurt me a lot, and I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Michonne walked away and Rick decided not to go after her. “I just want you to know I love you, Michonne.. I’m sorry I screwed up.”

Michonne turned around and just looked at him for a second before she walked away. She walked to her old room and sat on the bed.

She didn’t know what she was doing. She really didn’t want to leave Rick. She really needed to spend time away from him.. How much? She didn’t know.

A few minutes later, she heard Carl’s voice. “Thanks a lot guys.” He shouted. “You forgot us.”

“Michonne, where are you?” Carl shouted. “Judith’s been saying “mama” since we left Carol’s ten minutes ago.”

Michonne smiled a little. She stood up as she heard Carl and Judith coming up the stairs. She met them at the top of the steps.

Carl looked at her and he knew something was wrong. She looked like she had been crying. “Michonne, are you okay?” He asked her, with worry in her voice.

Michonne nodded as she looked at him. “Your dad and I just had a small argument. It’s fine.” Small was definitely an understatement. It was a big one, but she wasn’t going to tell him that and she wasn’t fine. She was far from being fine.

Carl looked at her shirt and saw the blood. “Michonne, did he hit you?”

Rick walked out from their room and Carl saw his bloody knuckles. Carl began to get angry.

“Did you hit her?” He shouted and Rick shook his head. “What kind of man hits a woman? I swear to god if you hit her…”

Carl walked closer to Rick.

“I didn’t hit her.” Rick told him.

“Carl,” Michonne shouted, “Come here.”

Carl sighed as he turned and looked at Michonne. He turned and walked to her.

“He didn’t hit me.” Michonne told him. “I promise.”

Carl hugged Michonne and Rick looked at her as she did. After they stopped hugging, Michonne directed her attention to Judith. Michonne smiled at her and Judith said “mama” as she walked to her. Michonne picked her up.

“We have to get you ready for bed.” Michonne said as she smiled the best she could.

Michonne walked to Judith’s room and Carl walked with her.

“Do you need anything?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“I’m going to go to my room. If you need me, come and get me.” He told her and she nodded.

“Thank you, Carl.” Michonne told him before he walked out of the room.

“Anytime.” He told her.

Rick decided to clean up the glass and change the sheets on the bed. He knew he was going to have a massive hangover the next morning. He already had a headache. Rick walked to the bathroom and ran water over his cut. Luckily, he wasn’t going to need stitches. He got a bandage and wrapped it around his hand.

On the way back to his room, he glanced in Judith’s room and Michonne was sitting in the rocking chair with Judith on her lap. Judith was asleep, but Michonne was crying.

Rick quickly walked away so she wouldn’t see him. He plopped down on the bed. He laid there and realized: it was the first time he had slept alone in a few months. It was different and he hated it. Rick really wished Michonne was there with her arms wrapped around him, but she wasn’t. He needed her there with him. He was in there thinking about her, while she was in Judith’s room crying. Rick knew he was the reason why she was. He wanted to make everything better. He had really screwed everything up.

It was strange how everything changed. Just that morning, his arms were wrapped around her, and then, his arms were wrapped around himself. They were so happy and then, Rick didn't even if she wanted him. He didn't even know if she loved him anymore. She told him she hated him, but that couldn't be true, right? Or could it? Rick didn't know. He didn't fucking know anything.

Rick sighed as he rolled over. He knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep. It was going to be a long night.

****What a big mess they're all in right now. I hoped you liked it. Remember to leave a review. Also follow me on Twitter @ulightupmyeyes if you want. It's all Richonne and TWD. ;)****


End file.
